Decision
by DUO-MRF
Summary: He who trusted him more than himself and his trust was broken by him to extreme badly... which broke down not only their precious relationship but them too... Would he be able to forgive him ever and was that really his fault or he also came under the circumstances that compelled him to take such decision about his life... CHAPTER 01 EDITED...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…**

Friends hope you all are fine dears…

Earlier, I was going to post my other FF which I wrote long before but later I just dropped my idea of posting that FF due to certain reasons and started working on this FF after LRWR and finally completed this…

Hope you all will like and enjoy it and I will not led down you people's expectations…

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

It was night or dark or what… He was not able to sort out that but what he knew was that he had to run… run for his safety, run for the last words echoing in his ears, run for his life, run, run and run… He was running madly on an empty road… bare footed, tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed making the image in front of him blur but he was not having any time to wipe those tears, he was sweating badly but no time to wipe his sweat… his sinus was really high and irregular but he could not stop because he had a fear that once he would stop may be would never be able to start his journey again. He was running blindly when suddenly got hit with a stone and fell down and his body got few scratches and blood started coming out from his toe too. He moved his afraid and teary gaze behind and that was the time when he realized that he was all alone on that empty road. No one was following him… He had no idea when his follower stopped following him.

A voice echoed in his ears… BAITA BHAAG JAA YAHAN SY AUR RUKNA MAT… TUJHY TAIRY PAPA KA PROMISE HAI BAITA BHAAG JA… BHAAG MAIRY BACH'CHY… JUST RUNNN…

He got up again with jerk and again started his running journey which was without any destination. He was just running because of the words that gave him courage to run otherwise he would have fell unconscious long before. He was running with his full strength when he collided with a car that came out from a street and because of the turn, the car's speed was on its minimum. He got hit with the side of that car and fell on his back with his own force. The car stopped and a man came out from the car in hurry and moved towards him…

Man trying to wake him up in tension: Baita…! Baita…! Ooh god iss ka tou khoon nikal raha hai… (feeling his head's back-side) lagta hai srr phat gaya hai… magar yeh yahan ker kya raha tha aur yeh kya… (touching his clothes) itna zada khoon… iss k kapron py tou kitna khoon laga hua hai… issy hospital ly jana ho ga shaid koe hadsa hua hai iss k sath…

He grabbed the unconscious child in his arms and rushed towards the nearest hospital after placing him in his car's back-seat. He stopped the car with halt and after grabbing the child in his arms moved inside the hospital in hurry…

Man to receptionist: Ma'am daikhen please jaldi sy kissi doctor ko bulain iss bach'chy ka bohut khoon beh raha hai… please jaldi karein…

Receptionist looking towards the worried man and then the unconscious child, and to ward-boy: Raju iss bach'chy ko emergency mein ly jao aur doctor ko inform karo, jaldi…

The man placed the child on stretcher and the ward-boy rushed towards emergency with that child and the other ward-boy went to call the doctor… Man too was about to move behind them when…

Receptionist: Sir aap please yeh form sign ker dein…

Man nodded to her and after signing the form in hurry, looked towards the phone placed there…

Man in tension: Madam can I make a call please...

Receptionist: Sure sir...

Man: Thank you...

And he dialed a number in hurry, the bell was ringing and got attended...

Man hurriedly: Yar main bol raha hun... main aa hi raha tha k achanak aik bach'cha aa gaya gari k samny aur behosh ho gaya… uss ka srr phat gaya hai aur abhi emergency mein hai woh…

2nd man: Yar sans tou ly lo tum… aur koun sy hospital mein laye ho ussy…

Man: XYZ hospital… yar mujhy bohut tension ho rae hai… woh bohut chota hai… shaid 4, 5 saal ka aur khoon bhi bohut nikal raha hai uss ka…

2nd man in consoling tone: Tum itni tension na lo, hospital ly aaye ho na… doctors daikh lein gy don't worry main bhi aa raha hun wahin…

Man: OK yar jaldi aana please.

2nd man in smile: Haan aa raha hun… 15 minute mein pohanchta hun…

Man: OK, bye…

2nd man: Bye…

Both cut the call and the 1st man went behind the child. He met the doctor outside the emergency…

Doctor: Woh bach'cha aap k sath hai kya? (Man nodded) OK aap tension na lein bhagwan behter karey ga…

And doctor moved inside... the man started strolling in the corridor in tension… Lots of questions were revolving in his mind and all answers could only be given by the child himself. After few minutes his friends also reached there… Man after looking him there moved towards him hurriedly…

1st Man: Thank god tum aa gaye yar… main tou kitna preshan ho raha tha yahan…

2nd man: Haan tumhein tou preshan hony ka bahana chahiye bs… hospital ly aaye ho na tou phir kyun preshan thy…

1st man in whisper tone: Uss k kapron py khoon laga hua tha bohut zada…

2nd man confusingly: Magar tum ny tou kaha tha k uss ka srr phata hai tou itna khoon…

1st man: Mujhy khud nae samjh aa raha kuch bhi… uss k paon mein jotty bhi nahin thy yar… (looking towards him) mujhy lagta hai k uss k sath koe hadsa hua hai ya uss ny koe hadsa hota daikha hai…

2nd man: Acha chalo khair jo bhi hai yeh tou bs uss bach'chy k hosh mein aany k baad hi pata chaly ga…

1st man: Haan bs ussy hosh aa jaye jaldi sy…

2nd man patted his shoulder and they both started waiting for the doctor in tension and worry. After an hour the doctor came out after attending the kid and they both moved towards him in hurry…

1st man in tension: Doctor bach'cha theek tou hai na… koe tension wali baat…

Doctor looking at him: Aap uss bach'chy k koun hain?

1st man looked towards the 2nd man and after getting a nod from him told the whole incident to the doctor. Doctor after hearing all that…

Doctor nodding: Oooh tou yeh baat hai… (looking towards them) daikhein bach'cha tou out of danger hai aur chot bhi itni gehri nahin hai… woh shaid bohut dair sy bhaag raha tha issi liye behosh ho gaya… lekin uss ka brain bohut zada stressed hai aur abhi bhi active hai… (looking to 1st man) I think aap ka andaza theek hai iss bachy k sath yakeenun koe hadsa hua hai kyun k bach'cha kafi dara hua hai… behoshi mein bhi kuch burbura raha tha magar kuch theek sy samjh nahin aa raha… (taking deep breath) khair hum ny ussy injection dy dia hai… uss ka mind relax hona bohut zarori hai… lekin woh subha tk puri tarhan sy hosh mein aa jaye ga…

They both nodded and the 2nd man: Hum uss k paas ruk sakty hain kya?

Doctor: Yeah sure please…

Both thanked him and the doctor left from there…

2nd man in calm tone: Main yahan rukta hun tum ghar jao…

1st man in tension: Lekin…

2nd man cutting him: Ghar jao aur subha aaty hue maira nashta bhi ly aana yahin.

1st man looked towards him and after saying bye to him, moved out from hospital and the 2nd man entered inside the child's room.

He entered inside and found the child unconscious with bandage on his head. The man moved towards him and placed his hand on child's forehead and the child in sleep moved his head a bit. The man smiled and then sat on chair placed beside his bed and started reading a magazine. After half an hour 1st man entered in his room…

2nd man noticing him, angrily: Tum yahan kya ker rahy ho… kaha tha na…

And he stopped as the 1st man silently moved his hand forward and the 2nd man smiled after seeing his dinner and medicines in his hand.

2nd man after taking them from his hand: Subha aaty huey kuch snacks bhi ly aana iss bach'chy k liye…

1st man nodded in smile and moved out completely after giving a soft kiss on child's forehead and wishing good night to the 2nd man.

Next morning both men were present in child's room along with doctor and were waiting for the child to wake up… After few minutes the child started waking up and after few seconds all heard a scary shout from the child's mouth…

Doctor instantly moved towards him but the child started shouting more loudly and badly saying: Nahin… nahin… dour raho… dour… aap gandy ho… maar dia aap ny… dour ho… stay away…

He was shouting and crying very much when the 1st man moved forward and just with force hid that kid in his arms. The child first tried to move out from his arms in scare but after feeling soft touch of hand on his head and warmth of that hug he calmed down a bit. And he too wrapped his tiny arms around that man and started crying loudly saying…

Child: Ma… maar dia… maar dia unhon ny… sab… sab ko maar dia… mu… mujhy bhi… main bhaag gaya… sab ko maar…

Tears were present in all eyes seeing the child's condition. Doctor moved forward and just gave him an injection with the help of the 1st man as the child was not coprating at all… Soon the child went into sleep again and 1st man made him lay down again smoothly and wiped his teary wet face and looked towards the 2nd man and then towards the doctor.

Doctor: Sir, bach'cha bohut zada dara hua hai aur issi liye iss ka mind relax kerny k liye injection dia hai kuch ghanton mein jaag jaye ga… (to 1st man) agar ho sakey tou aap please yahin rahien kyun k bach'cha aap py trust ker raha hai thora…

1st man nodded and doctor left from there.

1st man weaving child's head: Yar yeh bach'cha tou bohut hi zada dara hua hai… (looking towards the 2nd man) yeh kuch bata paye ga kya k kya hua hai iss k sath…?

2nd man taking sigh: Hmm keh tou tum theek rahy ho magar daikho… mujhy lagta hai thora patience aur pyar sy pouchien tou yeh bata dy ga…

1st man: Pata nahin kya hua ho ga bechary k sath aur kss ko marny ki baat ker raha hai… aur tum ny sun'na iss ny stay away bola… itna chota sa bach'cha hai lekin iss ko English aati hai matlab kissi achi family ka hai shaid…

2nd man: Haan yeh tou iss k kapron sy bhi lg raha tha… Acha main aaj ka akhbar daikhta hun… shaid kuch pata chal jaye…

1st man agreeing tone: Haan yeh theek rahey ga bilkul.

2nd man nodded and started reading newspaper which the ward-boy gave him after his demand. After few minutes his gaze stopped on one news and he started reading the news with speed.

1st man noticing his expressions, moved towards him and: Kya hua… kuch pata chala kya?

2nd man in tension: Yar iss bach'chy k purey priwar ko maar dia hai kissi ny…

1st man shocked: Kya…? Tumhein kaisy pata k issi ka priwar…

2nd man showing him the news: Yeh daikho… yeh bach'cha yahan kuch mahiny pehly hi aaya tha apny parents k sath aur kissi gang ny iss k priwar ko maar dia hai… yeh main case robbery ka hai shaid kyun k police k mutabik ghar ka safe khali hai… shaid iss k parents ny daikh lia unhien tou unhon ny unhein bhi maar dia aur jatey jatey iss ka ghar bhi jala gaye ta k koe sabout na mil sakey…

1st man scratching his forehead: Lekin yar yeh bhi tou ho sakta hai na k yeh bach'cha koe aur ho…

2nd man: Pata nahin… magar mujhy nahin lagta k yeh koe aur bach'cha hai… tum ny jo direction batai thi js taraf sy yeh bhagta hua tumhari car sy takraya yeh ghar uss jagah sy adhey ghanty ki drive py hai…

1st man looked him in extreme shock and then looked towards the boy…

1st man taking deep breath: Tum sahi keh rahy ho shaid… Mujhy bhi lagta hai yeh issi bach'chy ka priwar hai… (looking towards him) koun koun tha priwar mein…

2nd man sadly: Iss k parents hi thy bs shaid kyun k 2 lashein hi milli hain ghar sy jali hue…

1st man sighed heavily and sat beside the 2nd man dejectedly…

1st man: Iss bach'chy ko kaisy sambhalein gy…

2nd man: Daikhty hain yar aur shaid woh lashein kissi aur ki hoon… abhi DNA report aana baki ho ga na… (looking towards 1st man) hum unn police officers sy bhi milty hain jo yeh case handle ker rahy hain…

1st man nodded and then: Easa karo tum jao aur daikho kuch pata chalta hai tou… main hun yahan iss k paas.

2nd man nodded and left from there while the first man started waiting for the kid to wake up. After few hours the man returned with…

2nd man sadly: Woh doo lashein iss k parents ki hi hain… dono pati patni thy aur iss ka blood sample jo main ny doctor sy lia tha uss sy iss ka DNA unn sy match ho gaya hai… yeh unn ka baita hai… aur shaid iss ny apny parents ka khoon hotey daikha hai kyun k iss k kapron py iss k parents ka khoon bhi laga hua tha…

1st man in pain: Pata nahin yar log itny zalim kyun hoty hain… ab iss bach'chy ka kya ho ga… itna chota sa hai aur iss umer mein itna bara hadsa…

2nd man in consoling tone: Haan yeh tou hai magar koe tou ho ga na iss k priwar ka… unhein dy dein gy unn ki amanat…

1st man: Kissi ny claim kien kya dead-bodies…

2nd man nodded in NO and after seeing movement in child's body…

2nd man: Tum uss k paas chalo main doctor ko bulata hun…

And he moved outside while 1st man approached the child. Child after few moments opened his eyes completely and looked towards him and sat with jerk looking afraid…

1st man in soft tone: Baita darro nahin please… aap hospital mein ho… (showing his hands) daikho mairy hath mein tou kuch bhi nahin hai na… (trying to touch the kid) daikho aap…

Kid jerking his hand away: Nahin… please mairy paas nae aao… woh… unn k hath bhi pehly khali thy… (tears rolling down on his cheeks) per maar dia… (crying loudly) sab ko maar dia… maar dia…

Man just hugged the child tightly and: Baita bs shant ho jao… itna nae roty tabiyt biger jaye gi… shhh chup ho jao please…

And after few minutes seeing him bit calm down…

Man weaving his head: Kss ko maar dia baita… aap ny kya daikha, haan…?

Child in low crying voice: Unn… unhon ny maar dia… mai… mairy maa papa ko…

Man in pain: Baita aap achey bach'chy ho na… (wiping his tears) chup ho jao please…

After few minutes, 2nd man with doctor reached there and after seeing the scenario doctor moved towards the crying kid but the kid got too much afraid seeing him and hid his face in 1st man's chest.

Doctor in soft tone: Baita darro nahin aap… main doctor uncle hun na… please mujhy aap ko check kerny doo… please…

Kid looked towards him with teary eyes and after few moments moved his arm towards him slowly. Doctor smiled and patted his cheek and then started examining him properly. After few minutes…

Doctor in smile: Wah bhae aap tou bohut hi strong ho… sb kuch bilkul normal hai…

Kid in teary smile: Main daily milk pita hun… maa kehti…

And he stopped and tears started rolled down from his eyes again remembering his mother.

1st man rubbing his back: Nahin baita roo nahin please… aap strong ho na aur strong bach'chy rotty tou nae hain na…

And he wiped his teary face and kissed his cheek softly… Till then kid started feeling comfortable with the two men and they both handled him well… Doctor left from there and 2nd man moved forward with chocolate…

2nd man: Aap chocolate khao gy…

Kid nodding head in NO: Nae… yeh khany sy dant kharab hoty hain… aap bhi nae khao…

2nd man smiled and placing chocolate aside: Wah bhae aap tou bohut intelligent ho… wasey aap ka naam kya hai…

Kid innocently: Baita…

1st man burst out in loud laugh and second man also smiled…

2nd man: Haan yeh tou hai na lekin ghar mein sb kya bulaty hain aap ko… aap k maa…

And he stopped… Kid in teary tone: Maa na mujhy star bulati thein aur papa Loin…

2nd man looked towards the 1st man who nodded and took the child in his lap…

1st man in smile: Arrey wah bhae itny dhair sarey naam… (making sad face) maira tou sirf aik hi naam hai, Arun… aur sab hi uss sy bulaty hain… (Signaling towards 2nd man) aur iss ka naam Sudhir hai… (grabbing his hand) wasey yeh maa papa ka star, Loin school jata hai kya…?

Kid nodded smilingly: G… main na one class mein hun aur mujhy ABC bhi aati hai full Z tk… aur counting bhi 50 tk…

Arun: Arrey wah… (to Sudhir) daikha kitna intelligent hai maira yeh nanha dost… (to kid) hmm tou wahan bhi sb aap ko star, Loin hi bulaty hain na… teachers aur aap k friends sb…

Kid nodding in NO sadly: Nahin yeh tou sirf maa papa bulaty thy… woh sb tou DAYA bulaty hain…

Arun looked towards Sudhir happily who nodded admiringly…

Sudhir in smile: Acha tou iss ka matlab hai hamary iss nanhy dost ka naam Daya hai…

Daya in smile: G… aur aap bhi na yehi bulana… (in wet tone) mujhy star aur Loin sirf maa papa bulaty thy na…

Arun in smile: Theek hai hum bhi…

And he stopped seeing police coming inside… Daya after seeing them first scared and then seeing one face started shouting badly while signaling towards him: Yeh… inhon ny mara mairy maa papa ko… inhon ny… yeh mujhy marny… (shaking Arun) inhien pakro… he is the one… inhon ny mara…

He was crying extreme badly and it was really hard to control him…

Doctor worriedly: Daya… Daya please relax… Daya tum yahan ho mairy paas… Daya tum aik CID officer ho… relax koe nae hai yahan… wapis aao tum… Haan wapis aao… tum Sunil k paas ho Daya, relax…

And after few minutes because of doctor's efforts, Daya came back in present… His body was full with sweat and face wet with tears…

Daya in tension looking towards doctor: Sunil kya hua tha…?

Sunil worriedly: Daya tum theek ho na… (Daya nodded while spreading hand on his face… Sunil reliving a sigh of relief) tum apni ussi life mein chaly gaye thy… woh tou shukr hai tumhein hosh aa gaya warna pata nahi kya hota… bataya tha na tumhein k kitna khatra hai iss sb mein… Please aaienda tum…

Daya cutting him: Sunil session kamyab gaya na… mairy past k barey mein pata chala kuch…

Sunil taking deep breath: Haan Daya bohut kuch pata chala iss hypnotism k through aur record bhi ker lia hai sb… (Daya nodded and was about to stand when Sunil grabbing his arm) Daya tum abhi nahin ja sakty ho please… tumhein thori dair yahin rukna ho ga…

Daya in smile to him: Sunil main theek hun yar, don't worry…

Sunil softly: Daya please yar… acha thori dair aankhen band ker k yahin rest karo ta k tumhara mind relax ho jaye please…

Daya nodded and resting his head on chair's back and placing legs on table, closed his eyes…

Sunil: Main tumhein thori dair mein jany ki permission dy dun ga, theek hai…

Daya nodded with closed eyes and Sunil went to check the recording… After nearly half an hour…

Sunil came back towards Daya and softly called him… Daya opened his eyes and…

Daya while standing in smile: Tou mujhy ab jany ki ijjazat hai na…

Sunil in smile: Haan tum ab ja sakty ho… (naughtily) wasey mujhy pata nahin tha k tum itny tang ho mujh sy jo itni jaldi hai jany ki…

Daya laughed lightly and: Doctoron sy tou khair hamesha hi main tang aaya rehta hun aur iss waqt jany ki jaldi hai kyun k Abhi preshan ho raha ho ga pehly hi kitni raat ho gae hai…

Sunil: Haan bhae jao tum jaldi… tumhara woh Abhi tou dant'ta bhi kafi bura hai…

Daya punched his arm with: Tum na baaz aana kabhi… bye…

Sunil in smile: Bye…

Daya stopped near door and turning towards him: Sunil please Abhi ko mairy iss step k barey mein kissi surat bhi pata na chaly…

Sunil assuringly: Arrey mujhy marna hai kya jo ussy bataon ga iss sb ka…

Daya nodded in smile and left from there saying thanks to him…

* * *

**A/N...**

Take care you all... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot dear for your reviews... Really means a lot to me... Thanks again... :)

Aditi dear I haven't read Indian history that's why couldn't answer your question... Anyways, if it so then you can count it as my mistake... Thanks dear... :)

* * *

DUO's home…

Daya reached in home silently and found Abhijeet sitting in lounge waiting for him. Daya completely ignored him and directly made his way towards kitchen…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya kahan thy tum ab tk…?

Daya in silence tried to move towards his room after taking water bottle and glass while completely ignoring Abhijeet's query…

Abhijeet in anger grabbing his arm: Daya main ny kuch poucha hai tum sy…

Daya to him in anger: Maira hath choro tum…

Abhijeet tightening his grip: Nahin choron ga… pehly mairi baat ka jawab doo tum…

Daya teasingly: Tumhein pura yakeen hai na Abhi k tum maira hath kabhi nahin choro gy, haan…

Abhijeet looked him in pain and then in soft tone: Daikho Daya tum please baat ko samjhny ki koshish tou karo na… main…

Daya in anger: Mujhy nahin samjhna hai kuch bhi aur jb tumhein mairi perwah hai hi nahin tou kyun pouchty ho k main kahan tha, kahan sy aaya aur kahan jaon ga…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya aaram sy samjha raha hun na tou samjh jao tum… (in pain) aur tumhari hi tou perwah hai na mujhy tabhi yeh sb ker raha hun na main tumhary liye…

Daya in pain looking towards him: Tum mairy bhaly k liye mujhy khud sy dour ker rahy ho Abhi… (in hurt) mujhy mairy astitv sy dour ker k tum maira kya bhala ker rahy ho yar, batao mujhy tum please…

Abhijeet moved his gaze down and Daya took his arm out from Abhijeet's grip smoothly and after placing the water bottle and glass back… he stepped towards his room when…

Abhijeet looking towards him: Daya tujhy kya lagta hai k mairy liye yeh sb bohut aasan hai… tujhy yun khud sy dour kerna… tu…

Daya cutting him while turning towards him and looking in his eyes: Abhijeet aik baat tum aaj dihan sy suun lo… (grabbing his arms) mujhy mairy Abhi sy dour kerny ka adhikar main ny bhagwan ko bhi nahin dia hai… (Abhijeet looked him in pain while he continued in same tone) tum aik baat yaad rakhna achey sy k tumhein apna faisla badlna ho ga kyun k main maira faisla kissi kimet py nahin badlon ga… (in strong tone) Main ny mujhy tum sy dour kerny ka adhikar tumhein bhi nahin dia hai Abhi…

And he moved in his room leaving a completely silent Abhijeet behind. After few minutes Abhijeet knocked his room door and after hearing silence in reply, moved inside and found Daya lying on bed while hiding his face in pillow. Abhijeet sighed heavily and after placing the food tray on his bed-side-table softly called him but Daya did not reply. Abhijeet smoothly turned him towards himself and felt pain in his heart after seeing his wet eyes. Daya sat on bed with head down…

Abhijeet in pain wiping his tears: Daya please na ker na tu iss tarhan…

Daya looking him with teary gaze: Tou tum badal doo na apna faisla please… (grabbing his hand) Abhi please yar na karo mairy sath easa, please… main nahin reh sakta yar tumhary baghair, bilkul nahin reh sakta please…

And with his full strength, he just hugged his Abhi tightly and Abhijeet too wrapped his arms around his JAAN very tightly… After few minutes they got separate and Abhijeet in smile while wiping his brother's teary face…

Abhijeet: Chalo Daya ab khana kha lo jaldi sy phir medicines bhi laini hain na tum ny…

Daya looking towards him: Tum ab bhi wohi chahty ho na Abhi… (Abhijeet totally silent… Daya while lying) mujhy nahin khana, bhook nahin hai mujhy.

Abhijeet softly: Daya yar maira ghussa tu khany py tou na nikal na… aur main ny bhi nahin khaya kuch bhi tairy intizar mein.

Daya placing his head in Abhijeet's lap: Tou Boss jb tum mairy baghair khana bhi nahin kha sakty tou socho na please k main kaisy rahon ga tumhary baghair… (wrapping his arms around his waist) Abhi yar wahan maira khayal koun rakhy ga aur main kss ki goud mein srr rakhon ga, haan…

Abhijeet while creasing his hair with love: Wahan sb hoon gy na Daya jn k paas tu jaye ga… woh sb bhi tou tujhy kitna pyar kerty hain na aur phir…

Daya angrily: Lekin mujhy tum chahiye ho Abhi, sirf aur sirf tum…

Abhijeet: Daya yar main tou hun hi na tairy paas hr samey… (patting his shoulder) aur ab uth ja jaldi sy aur khana kha ly mujhy bhi bohut bhook lg rae hai yar…

Daya sat in front of him and: Main tumhari hr baat manon ga Boss promise magar tum sy dour janny wali baat bilkul bhi nahin…

Abhijeet just nodded without saying anything thinking it just useless to debate on that topic at that point of time… They both took their dinner in complete silence and after giving him his medicines Abhijeet was about to move out when Daya grabbing his wrist…

Daya hurriedly: Abhi tum kahan jaa rahy ho?

Abhijeet in confusion: Main mairy room mein, kyun…?

Daya tightening his grip: Abhi tum please mairy paas hi soo jao na… mujhy drr lagta hai yahan…

Abhijeet placing hand on his hand, in consoling tone: Theek hai Daya main yahin sota hun… tray tou rakh aaon na kitchen mein…

Daya nodded and freed his wrist and Abhijeet moved out in tension…

Abhijeet in his mind: Daya ka drr tou berhta hi jaa raha hai… main jitna issy khud sy dour kerna chah raha hun yeh tou utna hi mujh sy attach hota jaa raha hai… Iss tarhan tou yeh kabhi nahin maney ga…

Daya in smile after Abhijeet left: Boss chahy jo bhi ker lo tum mujhy khud sy dour nahin bhaij sakty… daikhna main easey hi tumhary sath chipka rahon ga… (naughtily) ab thori acting hi tou kerni ho gi na bs…

And he lay down in smile and soon Abhijeet too joined him and Daya went in sound sleep after grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly…

Next morning, Abhijeet woke up and found Daya still sleeping grabbing his hand. Abhijeet smiled and spread his free hand on Daya's head and then smoothly took his hand out from his grip and moved towards his room. After few minutes Daya too woke up and sat with jerk, seeing Abhijeet nowhere around… He hurriedly moved towards his room while calling his name and Abhijeet who was standing in front of his opened almirah, shocked seeing Daya in that phase. Daya rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. Abhijeet could hear Daya's heart-beat…

Abhijeet worriedly while rubbing his back: Daya kya hua tumhein haan…

Daya tightening his grip: Kuch nahin… bs main drr gaya…

Abhijeet worriedly: Daya kyun drr gaye tum haan…

Daya while separating and placing Abhijeet's hand on his own head: Abhi promise karo tum mujh sy issi waqt k tum mujhy kabhi bhi apni baat manwany k liye chupky sy chor k nahin jao gy, promise karo please…

Abhijeet trying to take his hand back from Daya's head: Daya hath choro maira tum… pagal ho gaye ho kya… janty ho kahan rakha hai tum ny maira hath…

Daya looking in his eyes: Janta hun aur jaldi sy promise karo warna dono hi late ho jaien gy Bureau sy… jaldi karo…

Abhijeet irritatingly: Daya yeh kya bachpana hai… hath choro tum maira…

Daya in warn tone: Soch lo Abhi… warna iss baar tumhari wajah sy dant parey gi dono ko…

Abhijeet jerking his head: Acha mairy baap nahin jaon ga kabhi bhi tujhy chupky sy chor k wada… tairi kasam… bs khush…

Daya leaving his hand with big smile: Haan bohut khush… (hugging him tightly) thank you Boss…

And he too moved towards his room leaving a smiling Abhijeet behind. After getting ready for Bureau, Abhijeet moved out from his room to make breakfast and shocked to see Daya already there and that too ready with breakfast and waiting for him…

Daya in smile: Arrey Boss aao na jaldi warna nashta thanda ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet still in shock phase: Daya tu aaj itni jaldi taiyar bhi ho gaya aur nashta bhi bana lia…

Daya winking him: Bs Boss yehi tou baatein hain hamari…

Abhijeet punched his arm with: Tairi baton ki easi ki taisi… matlab tu rooz jaan k late hota hai, haan…

Daya while serving the breakfast: Tum mujhy rooz subha subha khush karo main tumhein rooz yeh chamatkar dikhaon ga…

Abhijeet while taking his breakfast: Acha tou yani yeh sb sahab k achey mood k sath hi mashrot [conditional] hai…

Daya while nodding in smile: G bilkul theek samjhy aap…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Daya case k barey mein koe clue hath aaya kya?

Daya too became serious: Nahin Abhi… informers tou lagaye hain yar jald hi pata lg jaye ga kuch…

Abhijeet nodded and patted his arm and Daya gave him a sad smile… Soon DUO left for Bureau…

In Bureau…

ACP sir after noticing them: Wah bhae aaj tum dono time py Bureau… Daya tabiyt tou theek hai na tumhari…

Daya smiled cutely with down head and Abhijeet thanked ACP sir with eyes after seeing Daya's cute shy smile… ACP sir nodded to him and then…

ACP sir: Chalo bhae ab jaldi sy kaam py lg jao… iss gang k barey mein sari information nikalo jald sy jald hamary paas zada time nahin hai…

Daya in murmur: Haan zada time nahin hai… yeh case jitni jaldi solve ho ga otni hi jaldi mairi jaan choty gi iss sb sy, hunh…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya…!

Daya looked him and then moved towards his desk after jerking his head while Abhijeet moved towards ACP sir's cabin on his signal…

Abhijeet knocked his cabin door…

ACP sir: Aao Abhijeet…

Abhijeet coming inside: G sir…

ACP sir signaling towards chair: Baitho…

Abhijeet while sitting: Thank you sir…

ACP sir in low tone: Kya lagta hai tumhein?

Abhijeet dejectedly: Sir woh nahin maan raha kissi surat bhi… main ny pyar, dant, ghussa sb try ker lia hai magar woh bilkul nahin maan raha…

ACP sir: Lekin Abhijeet iss k elawa rasta bhi nahin hai na… acha tum ussy kaho k aik baar chala jaye main ussy leave dy dun ga aur agar acha na lagy tou aa jaye wapis…

Abhijeet looking towards him: Sir aap ko lagta hai kya k ussy wahan acha lagy ga… (ACP sir moved his gaze away… Abhijeet taking deep breath) sir aap ko pata hai uss ny raat ko mujhy mairy room mein bhi nahin janey dia aur sari raat maira hath paker k soya hai… aur subha tou hdd hi ker di uss ny… (worriedly) sir Daya k dil mein bohut zada khof baith gaya hai mujh sy dour hony ka… woh hr waqt mujhy apny aas-paas hi daikhna chahta hai bs… (in pain) sir iss tarhan tou main kabhi bhi ussy mairy baghair aagy berhna nahin sikha paon ga…

ACP sir looking him in pain: Main janta hun Abhijeet yeh sb tumhary liye bhi bohut mushkil hai lekin…

Abhijeet in hurt to him: Sir woh raat ko bohut late aaya ghar aur jb main ny poucha aik duum ukhar gaya… (in fear) sir mujhy drr hai k kahin woh khud k sath kuch ghalat na ker dy…

ACP sir in tension: Haan Abhijeet yeh drr mujhy bhi hai tabhi tou main ny abhi tk ussy kuch bola nahin hai bilkul… (to make Abhijeet relax) acha khair jb tk yeh case chal raha hai tb tk tou hum iss sb ko taal sakty hain na bs koshish kerna k woh log Daya k samny na aaien warna Daya phir ghussa ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet remembering Daya's murmur: G sir yeh tou hai… (while standing) sir main jaon ab…?

ACP sir nodded in smile and Abhijeet left from there and looked towards Daya who was very much involved with his work. Abhijeet smiled and same time his mobile rang and after hearing the other side he moved towards Daya and in low tone…

Abhijeet: Daya mairy informer ka phone hai ussy iss gang k barey mein kuch pata chala hai… main ja raha hun uss k paas thori dair tk aaon ga… tum sir ko bata daina agar unhon ny poucha tou…

And he was about to move when Daya in tension: Boss main bhi chalon tumhary sath ple… (and he stopped seeing Abhijeet's angry glance and said with low tone) acha theek hai tum jao main bata dun ga… (looking towards him) khayal rakhna tum apna please…

Abhijeet left after patting his cheek and Daya again tried to involve with his work but was not at all concentrating on it as his full concentration was on Abhijeet and was very worried for him… After few minutes he just stood up from his chair and started strolling in Bureau…

ACP sir looking his tense face, called him: Daya mairy cabin mein aao tum…

Daya looked him and then entered in his cabin after taking permission… ACP sir signaled him to sit and Daya without wasting a second…

Daya in tension: Sir woh Abhi akela hi chala gaya hai apny informer sy milny aur mujhy ly bhi nahin gaya apny sath… main ny kaha tou ghussa aa gaya ussy…

ACP sir in calm tone: Daya woh Abhijeet hai aur apny informer sy…

Daya absent-mindedly cutting him as: Yehi tou na k woh Abhi hai…

ACP sir moved and sat in front of him: Daya tum itny tense kyun ho haan… Abhijeet apny informer sy milny gaya hai na… aa jaye ga thori dair tk…

Daya worriedly: Lekin sir hum js gang k peechy hai woh kitna khatarnak hai na… yeh koe trap hua tou… sir please aap na order pass ker dein sab k liye k koe bhi akela kahin nahin jaye ga phir shaid…

ACP sir cutting him angrily: Daya tumhara dimagh theek hai kya… tum sb CID officers ho aur iss sy bhi kitny khatarnak gang pakry hain hum sb ny mil k… phir tumhein iss gang sy itna khatra kyun lg raha hai, haan…

Daya looked him with teary eyes and: Sir aap ko nahin pata kya k mujhy iss gang sy itna drr kyun lg raha hai… (ACP sir grabbed his hand in pain… Daya in low tone) sir please mujh mein iss baar bilkul himmet nahin hai sir…

And he moved out from his cabin towards his desk while ACP sir silently rested his head on the chair's head-rest…

Daya was working on his desk for few hours when a middle-aged man entered inside and directly made his way towards Daya…

Man while spreading his hand on Daya's head: Kaisy ho baita?

Daya looked towards him and stood up: Aap yahan… (in cold tone) abhi tk case koe clue nahin mila hai aap k case sy related… jaisy hi hamien koe success milta hai hum aap ko inform ker dien gy… please yahan ab aap ka koe kaam nahin hai…

Man in pain: Main yahan case k liye nahin aaya hun Daya… main yahan tumhary liye…

Daya cutting him in rash: Kyun haan kyun aaty hain aap mairy liye yahan… maira koe rishta nahin hai aap logon sy… itni baar bola hai aap ko samjh nahin aati kya mairi baat… aap log mairy baghair jee rahy thy na tou ab kya problem hai aap logon ko… aap please…

And got shut by a strick angry voice of ACP sir: Daya yeh kya tarika hai baat kerny ka haan… tameez nahin hai kya tumhein… sorry bolo foren inn sy…

Daya in cold tone to the man: I am sorry… (to ACP sir) sir please inhein keh dein k yahan na aaya karien yeh ya phir mujh sy na mila karien kyun k main inn sy nahin milna chahta…

And he moved out from the Bureau in extreme anger and rash…

* * *

**A/N...**

Take care you all... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...**

Miss Earth, Hahaha thanks a lot yar and no worry about late feedback dear... :)

Subhresaha, hahaha yeah yar sweety... too much confusion, love you dear... :-*

jyoti, thanks a lot dear, really liked your review style... :)

r and r, thanks a lot dear and yeah very horrible feeling truly... :)

KiaMehra, hahaha thanks dear and really happy to know that I finally succeeded in creating bit suspense too, hehehe... ;)

Sheenam, hahaha thanks a lot my laughing kit and yeah yar seriously dimagh ka fuse urr gaya hai bilkul, hehehe... ;)

kkkloveu, thanks a lot dear and yeah stay tune to get the solution of your confusion... :)

DUO my life, thanks dear and really wish k yeh uss plan py na jaye, let's see... aur yar sb main hi bata dun tou aap kya perho gi... ;)

nitu, thanks a lot dear and nice to know that you too wrote on this topic... :)

GD, hahaha com'on yar its not about cheating... it's just, we write on the same characters and that's why our ideas may got some similarity but obviously our thoughts are different na... and as you are also working on the same idea then please do continue as I really love to read a story on this topic in OUR GD-STYLE... best of luck with that dear and stay blessed... :)

krittika, totally agree with your view dear but if it matches with the theme or not, you need to wait yar... thanks for your review... :)

aditi, dear it's not about immaturity it's about insecurity... as true relations are not the hurdle or barrier in anyone's life but support and pillars… Thanks dear… :)

Poonum, Thanks dear and what story is actually about, you need to wait for that dear… :)

Srishti, Ooooh dear so many questions, hahaha… yar these all are answered in the FF so keep tune to get them, thanks yar… :)

NainaCID, hahaha dear I can really sense your excitement level from your review and yeah yar I firmly believe you people as this is a very mazey ka topic na, thanks yar… :)

Cutie, Daya-Abhi fan, LoverVohra thanks a lot dears… Love you all and a big and tight hug… :)

Now here is the next update, have fun… :)

* * *

In Bureau…

ACP sir to the man: Aap please mairy cabin mein aaien… (to team) aur tum sb bhi apna kaam karo…

They all nodded while again engaging with their work and the man moved behind him and after both got seated…

ACP sir initiated: Daikhen Mr. Dev, main ny aap ko pehly bhi bataya tha na k aap log yun Daya k sath zabardasti na karien please iss tarhan tou woh aur zada ukher jaye ga… hum log koshish ker rahy hain ussy manany ki lekin time tou lagy ga… ab woh wohi bach'cha tou nahin raha na aur waqt bhi tou kitna beet gaya hai…

Mr. Dev in wet tone: Hum log kya karien sir… itny salon baad Daya k zinda hony ki khabar mili aur woh bhi…

And he stopped with heavy throat. ACP sir really felt bad for him and in consoling tone: Daikhen main samjhta hun aap ki condition lekin aap itna arsa bhi tou rahy hain na uss k baghair tou…

Mr. Dev cutting him: Sir itna arsa iss liye jee liye k humein bataya gaya tha k hadsy mein unn ghundon ny sb ko khatam ker dia hai aur ghar jala dia hai… (in pain) Lekin ab jb hamein pata chal gaya hai k hamara Daya zinda hai tou aap batain k hum kaisy dour rahien uss sy…

ACP sir: Uss rooz sahi sy baat nahin ho pae thi, ab aap theek sy batain k aap ko kss ny bataya tha Daya aur iss k parents k sath hue ghatna k barey mein?

Mr. Dev wiping his teary eyes: Sir jb kuch din tk bhaiya ka koe phone nahin aaya tou hum sb preshan ho gaye aur main 1st available flight py India aaya aur Shimla gaya… bhaiya ny address pehly hi bataya hua tha jahan woh shift hue thy tou main wahan gaya aur jb woh jagah daikhi tou… (he stopped and then after wiping his tears again) sir phir main local police k paas gaya aur unhon ny kaha k pura priwar jl gaya tha aur hamein lashien nahin mil saktien kyun k unn ka antim sanskar ho chukka tha…

ACP sir: Unhon ny bola tha kya k bach'cha bhi…

Mr. Dev nodding in YES: G sir… main ny poucha tha unn sy Daya ka aur phir bhaiya, bhabhi aur Daya ki photos bhi dikhaien thien aur unhon ny bola tha k Daya bhi tha ghar mein aur woh bhi… (in hurt) sir unhon ny mujhy inn teeno k death certificates aur DNA reports dien thien as a proof… (in pain) agar main yahan na aata Roshni ki shadi k liye tou humien kabhi Daya k zinda hony ka pata hi na chal pata… (angrily) pata nahin uss police officer ny jhoot kyun bola hum sy…

ACP sir taking deep breath: Daikhen Mr. Dev jo hua bohut bura hua lekin js waqt Daya ko aap sb ki zarort thi woh waqt uss ny aik orphan age mein guzara hai aur ab uss ny apni dunia khud bana li hai… aap log ya hum ussy achank yahan sy ukhar nahin sakty hain… aap ko bohut patience k sath uss sy deal kerna ho ga… aap samjh rahy hain na mairi baat…

Mr. Dev nodding in YES: G sir main samjhta hun iss baat ko… (in pain) lekin sir Daya tou mujh sy baat hi nae kerna chahta…

ACP sir: Aap ko ussy waqt daina ho ga… uss k rishty yun achanak uss k samny aa gaye hain ussy iss sb py vishwas kerny mein waqt lagy ga…

Mr. Dev nodded and stood up…

ACP sir while standing: Aur aap chinta nahin kariye ga hamari team lagi hue hai Roshni jald mil jaye gi sahi salamat…

Mr. Dev in smile: G sir mujhy vishwas hai k aap log dhoond lien gy Roshni ko…

And he left after thanking and shaking hand with him.

On the other side, Daya moved out from the Bureau in anger and frustration but after few minutes, pain, hurt, tears all took place of that anger… He was not understanding, what was happening with him… when he wanted some shelter then he was all alone to fight the battle of life and now when he was having his all relations in one person, who was for him more than his life then the same person was forcing him to move back to those people who were completely strangers for him. He even did not know those faces before a week. With such thoughts he reached on beach and sat on sand thinking and cursing the incident that happened before a week and which had brought a huge storm in his peaceful and happy life…

**Flash-Back Before A Week…**

DUO's Home…

Abhijeet loudly: Daya jaldi ker na yar late ho raha hai…

Daya angrily murmured: Aik tou main beemar hun yeh janty hue bhi mujhy sath ly ja raha hai aur oper sy keh raha hai jaldi karo… (loudly) iss sy zada jaldi nae hota hai mujh sy samjhy tum…

Abhijeet entering in his room angrily: Yeh tumhara jaldi hai… peechly 15 minute sy tum yeh socks pehen rahy ho Daya…

Daya looking at him and in calm tone: Abhi, 15 nahin 10 minute…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme anger while he again got engage with his socks. Abhijeet in frustration moved towards him and while sitting on his feet placed Daya's foot on his knee…

Daya confusingly: Yeh kya ker rahy ho tum?

Abhijeet taking socks from him in anger: Sahab ko socks pehen'nana sikha raha hun…

Daya looked him amazingly and enjoyed all that with smile.

Abhijeet while standing in anger: Muskurana band karo aur joty pehno foren…

Daya winking him: Boss woh bhi tum hi sikha doo na…

Abhijeet grabbing his ear: Main sikhata hun tujhy joty pehen'nana…

Daya placing hand on his ear: Aaaah Abhi choro please… Abhi dard ho raha hai na mujhy choroooo…

Abhijeet left his ear and in ordering tone: Joty pehno foren…

Daya while rubbing his ear: Bhagwan bachaye tum jaisy zalim shaks sy… tooba hai wasey kasam sy sari takat mairy masoom kaan py laga di tum ny apni…

Abhijeet suppressing his laugh and in strict tone: Daya aakhri baar bol raha hun warna…

Daya grabbing his shoe: Pehen tou raha hun na… (sadly) ab thori dair tou lagy gi beemar jo hun main…

Abhijeet teasingly: Haan bohut beemar hai tu tou… kal sy aaj tk na puri 2 cheenkein aaien hain tumhein…

Daya looking him angrily: Haan tou… woh tou main ny medicine ly li time py warna flue ho jata mujhy…

Abhijeet grabbing his arm and making him stand: Hua tou nahin na… ab chalo jaldi baad mein rona yeh beemari ka rona…

Daya hurriedly: Arrey Boss ruk'ko tou mairy laces reh gaye… main grr jaon ga…

Abhijeet pulling him with him: Daya tu ny joggers nahin pehny boot pehny hain… aur nahin girny dun ga main tujhy… chal ab jaldi…

Daya still: Boss maira nashta tou…

Abhijeet cutting him and looking him angrily: Daya mun band ker aik duum aur koe nashta nahin… itni dair ho gae hai pehly hi aur tu nashty mein bhi aadha ghanta lagaye ga…

Daya moving with him: Boss ab tum zayadti ker rahy ho… main itna time bhi nahin laita…

Abhijeet teasingly: Haan js roz sahab ka mood na ho na Bureau jany ka uss rooz hr kaam hi so so k kerty hain sahab…

Daya looking him closing the door, angrily: Haan aur jaisy tum bara mujhy son'ny dy hi daity ho na… hota tou hamesha wohi hai na jo tum kehty ho…

Abhijeet looking him angrily: Yeh jitni taizi sy tum apni zaban chila rahy ho na agar utni taizi sy bhi gari dorao gy tou bhi nahin pohanchy gy hum time py Bureau… ab chalo jaldi tum…

Daya while igniting the Quails: Boss tum itna dant'ty ho na mujhy… daikhna main bhaag jaon ga kissi din tumhary paas sy aur wapis bhi nahin aaon ga…

Abhijeet looking him in smile: Aur sahab ko yeh khush-fehmi kb sy hai k main bhagny dun ga tujhy, haan…

Daya challengingly: Acha bach'chu itna confidence…

Abhijeet proudly: Haan bilkul…

Daya smilingly forwarding his hand: Acha, tou phir promise karo issi waqt tum k nahin janey doo gy kabhi mujhy khud sy dour…

Abhijeet grabbing his hand in confident smile: Lo iss mein kya hai… chalo wada… (tightening his grip) pak'ka wada… kabhi nahin jany dun ga tujhy khud sy dour…

Daya naughtily: Haan warna tumhary zulm koun sahey ga… (while changing gear) wasey Boss apna yeh wada yaad rakhna tum hamesha…

Abhijeet mischievously: Aur agar bhool gaya ya phir muk'kr gaya main apni baat sy tou…

Daya in smile: Tou main yaad kara dun ga na tumhein kyun k main tou tumhein chor k kahin nahin jany wala Boss…

Abhijeet smiled relaxly and soon both reached in Bureau with light chit-chat…

In Bureau…

ACP sir seeing them coming, angrily: Tum dono kabhi time py nahin aa sakty kya…?

Daya looking him in anger, hurriedly: Sir main tou kb ka taiyar tha yeh Abhi hi…

And stopped after receiving a furious look from ACP sir while Abhijeet was looking him with open mouth…

ACP sir angrily: Abhijeet, mun band karo apna…

Daya instantly looked towards Abhijeet and with great difficulty suppressed his laughter while Abhijeet moved his head down in embarrassment…

ACP sir to Daya amazingly: Aur Daya tum Bureau aany k liye time py bilkul ready thy, wah bhae kya baat hai tumhari… (loudly in anger) pagal samjha hai kya mujhy tum ny…

And that time Daya moved his head down and Abhijeet started coughing in the try to suppress his laugh…

ACP sir annoyingly: Chalo ab easey khary na raho tum dono aur kaam py lago foren…

Daya confusingly: Sir koun sy kaam py…?

ACP sir shot a fiery glance on him and Daya really realized his mistake and before ACP sir could burst out his volcano of anger on that poor soul, ACP sir's mobile rang…

ACP sir pointing finger towards him: Tumhein main baad mein batata hun koun sa kaam…

And he moved aside to attend the call with same anger while Daya relived a sigh of relief.

Abhijeet angrily to him: Tujhy sir sy dant khaye baghir sakoon nahin milta kya…?

Daya naughtily: Boss ab khana tou tum khany nahin daity tou main ny socha dant hi sahi…

Abhijeet angrily: Tu soch kya raha tha jo easa bewakoofon wala sawal kia sir sy…

Daya winking him: Yehi k koun na naya restaurant khula hai jahan tum aaj mujhy lunch kara rahey ho…

Abhijeet teasingly: Pehly tujhy ACP sir jo breakfast karain gy na woh ker ly phir main bhi lunch kara dun ga tujhy…

Daya in relax tone: Arrey Boss ACP sir ka breakfast tou cancel… (signaling towards ACP sir) woh daikho, sir k expressions saaf bata rahey hain k koe grbr hai…

Abhijeet in serious tone, looking towards ACP sir: Haan Daya aur lagta hai koe bara mamla hai… sir tense lg rahey hain…

Daya: Hmm daikhty hain sir ki baat khatam ho tou hi pata chaly ga kuch.

Abhijeet nodded and soon ACP sir turned towards them after cutting the line.

Abhijeet: Sir kya hua… koe problem hai kya?

ACP sir: Abhijeet, DCP sir ka phone tha… aik female foreigner ki kidnapping ka case hai… larki Canada ki national hai iss liye case higher level ka hai… (till then team also joined them) aik bohut khatarnak gang hai, HUNTER gang unhon ny kidnap kia hai ussy aur ab paison ka mutalba ker rahey hain… uss k ghar waley 2 baar paisy dy chuky hain magar woh paisy bhi ly laity hain aur larki bhi nahin chorty…

Abhijeet: Sir kitny paisy dy chuky hain ab tk…

ACP sir: 30 crore… (all shocked while ACP sir continued) unn ka kehna hai k iss tarhan unhein yeh tasali tou hai na k unn ki baiti zinda hai kyun k gang kafi khatarnak hai aur kissi ko jaan sy maarna inn k liye aik khail hai… aur yeh gang sirf foreigners ko hi target kerta hai…

Daya: Magar sir woh log yahan aaye kyun thy…?

ACP sir: Woh apni baiti ki shadi karany aaye thy yahan aur yeh sb ho gaya… (looking to all) iss case mein mujhy koe ghalti nahin chahiye… yeh aik female foreigner ka mamla hai… filhal iss gang ki kundli nikalo puri aur tum sb apny informers ko high alert ker doo…

Daya: Sir agar hum aik baar iss larki ki family sy mil lein tou…

ACP sir: Haan Daya main ny baat ki hai sir sy… sham ko jaien gy wahan tb tk tum log yeh kaam ker lo…

Abhijeet: Sir uss larki ki koe photo aur naam waghaira… matlab hum informers ko kya kahein…?

ACP sir: Iss waqt unhein sirf HUNTER gang ka hi bolo… aur uss larki ka naam Roshni hai aur photo main tumhein send kerta hun tum team ko ker doo… (to all) aur tum sb iss case mein sirf apny bharosy k informers ko hi laina kyun k hum nahin keh sakty k uss gang k network kitna strong hai… OK…?

All: Yes sir…

ACP sir nodded and went in his cabin while all got busy with their assigned works… At noon all were present in conference room with the information they received till yet…

Abhijeet: Sir yeh gang aaj sy takribn 40 saal pehly shuru hua hai aur ab aik bohut hi powerfull aur khatarnak naam bn gaya hai… Iss gang ko koe Shaka naam ka gangster head ker raha hai aur woh bhi yahin India sy… doo teen baar giriftar hua hai mager proof na hony ki wajah sy chout gaya… pehly yeh log choty shehron mein thy ya easey elakon mein jahan chupna aasan ho magar ab kuch arsa sy Mumbai mein hain aur yahan bhi apna khof bithana chahty hain… yeh pehla case hai inn ka Mumbai mein…

Daya angrily: Aur sir hum issy aakhri case bhi bana dien gy iss gang ka… (ACP sir nodded him proudly… Daya continued…) Sir shuru mein yeh sirf foreigners ko lut'ty thy, dakaiti, chori waghaira lekin agar koe resist kerta tha tou maar bhi daity thy… inn k liye khoon kerna shuru sy hi bohut aasan kaam raha hai aur yeh apny peechy hr tarhan k sabot mit'ta daity hain…

Freddy: Sir sabot mit'ta diaty hain aur ya phir dab'ba diye jaty hain kyun k inn k khilaf aaj tk koe bhi witness nahin mil saka kyun k ussy maar dia jata hai aur jo bhi police officer inn k case ki chan-been kerny ki koshish kerta hai uss k sath bhi yehi hota hai…

Vivek: G sir aur yeh sb iss liye possible hota hai kyun k aksar jo police officers iss gang k peechy hoty hain unn mein sy kissi na kissi ko yeh gang kharid laita hai aur woh bohut aasani sy emandar officers ko rasty sy hata daita hai aur police protection k bawajod bhi witness ko maar dia jata hai aur case dbb jata hai…

Tasha: Sir yeh log pehly kidnapping nahin kerty thy kyun k iss mein khatra hai magar peechly kuch saalon sy inhon ny kidnapping bhi start ker di hai… lekin sir smuggling, arms ya drugs waghaira ka koe case nahin hai inn py…

ACP sir after hearing his all officers: Hmm tou iss ka matlab hai k yeh zada khatra nahin laity aur issi liye sirf foreigners ko hi target kerty hain kyun k aik tou Indian na hony k karen unhien yahan ki jaghon ka zada pata nahin hota issi liye easy target hoty hain aur dosra inn kidnapers ko pata hota hai k victims inn ki demand puri ker sakty hain… (looking towards his officers) hamein bohut sawdhani sy hr qadam uthana parey ga kyun k koe bhi aadmi inn ka sathi ho sakta hai… wasey Roshni ki family ny acha kia k police report nahin karai aur direct DCP sir sy baat ki… (to all) chalo tum log apna kaam samit lo hum thori dair mein niklein gy… aur haan hum wahan disguise mein jaien gy kyun k shaid unn k ghar per bhi nazar rakhi ja rahi ho, OK…?

All officers: Yes sir…

ACP sir nodded and they all left from there to complete their works.

* * *

**A/N...**

Take care you all... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…**

Guest, Hahaha ker di update yar… thank you… :)

R and R, Thanks dear and will try to give you those happy moments too… :)

KiaMehra, Thanks dear and yeah a big confusion is cleared and others will be soon… :)

DUO my life, Hahaha yeah thanks yar and yep still a lot left… :)

Sarra-Musi, Thanks dear and nice to know you are enjoying it… :)

Srishti, Hahahaha ooh gosh yar… OK chalo update kia hai, I wish some questions have answered yar… Thanks dear and stay blessed… :)

GD, Ooooh my Allah g, please don't tell me this… Have you posted that story…? I really want to read that if you did… Gosh I am not getting yar should I laugh or cry… The main reason I took this topic is that I haven't read any story on this topic up till now and I think that you too took this idea only because of this reason but now all this… And don't be Freddy sir yar… It's not AATMA… I think our mental chemistry is really strong, hahaha… Anyways I am still having hope that in upcoming chapters our stories will move in their own tracks as two persons thoughts can not be 100% same yar and if till end it remains the same then I am ready to take both the stories as TWINS, hahahahaha... Thanks dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha yeah sweety as sabr ka phal meetha hota hai, haha… ;)

Jyoti, Really nice to know that you laughed that much yar… Thanks dear… :)

NainaCID, Hahaha yeah dear I thought not to miss the opportunity to write on this topic, hehe… Thanks yar… :)

Poonum, Krittika and Gudia, thanks a lot dears and a big and tight hug to you all… :)

* * *

In Victim's Home…

After around 2 hours whole CID team was present in victim's home…

Servant while opening the door: G kehiye…?

Abhijeet in smile: Hum Mr. Dev sy milny aaien hain, aik business deal k liye… (looking servant confused so continued) hamari baat ho gae hai unn sy, aap unhien inform ker dien please…

Servant nodded and then after making them sit in the drawing-room, went to call Mr. Dev…

Freddy while looking around: Wah sir, ghar tou bohut acha hai inn ka…

Daya in whisper: Freddy chup ho k baitho warna ab tumhari bari hai…

Freddy confusingly: Sir kss cheez ki…?

ACP sir angrily: Kya khusr phusr ker rahy ho tum dono…

Daya hurriedly: Sir kuch nahin… hum tou wasey hi…

ACP sir angrily: Daya mujhy aaj subha sy tumhari tabiyt theek nahin lg rahi…

Daya happily: Hai na sir… main ny bola bhi Abhi ko mager…

ACP sir cutting him angrily: Haan kyun k tumhien jo beemari hai na uss ka elaaj sirf mairy paas hai… yahin karon kya…?

Daya nodded NO with down head and all really tried to hide their smiles and looking ACP sir busy with Vivek…

Abhijeet naughtily whispered: Daya ab bhi flue feel ho raha hai kya…?

Daya looked him in extreme anger while Freddy shockingly: Sir pehly bhi dant pari kya aap ko ACP sir sy…?

Daya looked him angrily and then: Nahin, mujhy kb perti hai dant… Abhi ko pari…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya aik dun ga yahin py tujhy…

Daya looked him furiously and before he could respond…

Mr. Dev while entering inside: G main Dev hun, lekin main ny tou…

ACP sir while standing, cutting him as: Aap ki baat hue thi na aaj hamary sir sy, morning mein, haan…?

Mr. Dev getting his point: Oooh g, g sorry zehen sy nikal gaya… aap baithen please… (to his servant) tum jao aur Gori ko bata doo k guest aa gaye hain…

Servant nodded and left from there…

ACP sir initiated: Hum CID sy hain… DCP sir ny bataya aap k case ka…

Mr. Dev nodding YES: G sir thanks a lot aap logon k yahan aany ka… mujhy kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha tha kss sy baat karon… CID Mumbai ki bohut tareef sun'ni hai main ny… tou bs aap k DCP sir sy baat ker li…

ACP sir: Aap ny pehly baat kyun nahin ki…?

Mr. Dev: Sir hum bohut drr gaye thy aur mujhy yeh bhi laga tha k paisy ly k woh chour dien gy Roshni ko…

Abhijeet: Aur aap ny DCP sir sy baat kaisy ki… aap ka mobile tape bhi tou kia ja sakta hai na…

Mr. Dev: Pehla easa feel hota tha jaisy k koe humien follow kerta hai lekin ab kuch arsy sy koe peecha kerta nazar nahin aata… bs ghar k bahir kuch log nazar aaty hain… phir bhi main ny aik MMS bana k aap k DCP sir ko send kia tha… uss mein sb details bata dien thien…

And their conversation stopped for sometime as Gori entered inside with a maid and after serving them, the maid left and only CID team and Mr. and Mrs. Dev stayed there in the drawing-room…

ACP sir again: Haan tou Mr. Dev, Roshni sy aap ka kya rishta hai…?

Mr. Dev: Sir, Roshni mairi baiti hai… (signaling towards Gori) aur yeh mairi patni hai, Gori…

Gori in tears to ACP sir: Sir mairi baiti mil jaye gi na… woh log kuch karein gy tou nahin mairi baiti ko…

ACP sir: Daikhen aap please bharosa rakhien hum py… kuch nahin hony dein gy hum aap ki baiti ko… kuch bhi nahin… (to Mr. Dev) aap yeh bataien k Roshni kidnap kb aur kaisy hue…?

Mr. Dev: Sir main apni family k sath pehli baar hi India aaya tha aaj sy takriben 2 mahiny pehly Roshni ki shadi ki liye… mairi maa g ki khahish hai k uss ki shadi India mein hi ho issi liye hum yahan aa gaye… (sadly) lekin abhi hum yahan set bhi nahin ho paye thy k aaj sy takriben mahina pehly Roshni apni aik maid k sath shopping py gae aur uss k baad wapis nahin aai woh… hum ny pehly khud ussy dhondny ki koshish ki kyun k ussy yahan k raston ka zada pata nahin hai… woh bata k gae thi k kss shopping mall ja rahi hai aur wasey bhi raat ho rahi thi aur ussy sham k baad ghar sy bahir rehny ki permission nahin hai… maa g ko pasand nahin hai bach'chon ka late night bahir rukna… (worriedly) lekin jb hum uss shopping mall pohanchy tou wahan Roshni ki gari nahin thi aur woh bhi nahin mili mall sy aur number bhi band aa raha tha… hum bohut preshan ho gaye aur police mein report karany jany hi lagy thy jb ussi mall ki parking mein aik aadmi mujhy mil'la aur uss ny mairy hath mein Roshni ki tasveer daikh k bataya k woh maid k sath zoo jan'ny ka keh rahi thi… hum foren zoo ki taraf nikly kyun k uss taraf sy bhi aik rasta hamary ghar ki taraf aata hai, short-cut hai woh… (in fear) lekin hamien rasty mein hi Roshni ki gari nazar aa gae aur jb hum uss k paas gaye tou uss mein Roshni ki maid ki lash thi aur sath aik letter bhi js py likha tha k agar iss ki jagah apni baiti ko daikhny ki himmet hai tou hi police k paas jana… bs phir hum ny report nahin karai aur wohi kia jo unn kidnappers ny kaha…

ACP sir: Aap ny uss motor-cyclist ko daikha tha kya…? Sketch banwa sakty hain aap uss ka?

Mr. Dev: Nahin sir… uss ny helmet pehna hua tha aur Roshni ki itni zada tension ho rahi thi k kissi aur taraf dihan hi nae gaya…

ACP sir: Phir tou aap ny motor-cycle ka number bhi nahin daikha ho ga…

Mr. Dev nodded NO with down head…

Daya: Roshni ki maid ki dead-body ka kya kia aap logon ny…?

Mr. Dev: Uss ki dead-body wapis Canada bhijwa di, uss ki family k paas…

Abhijeet: Woh car, letter aur Roshni ka car-driver kahan hain…?

Mr. Dev: Car tou neechy garage mein hai lekin hum ny uss ki servicing kara li hai, unhien ghundon ny bola tha tou karani pari aur Roshni apni car khud hi drive kerti hai… uss ny yahan aa k aik left-handed car ly li thi aur kidnappers k kehny py main ny woh letter jala diya…

Abhijeet in low tone: Sir iss sy yeh tou pata chalta hai k yeh gang apny victims py nazar rakhta hai aur ussy study bhi kerta hai… aur inhein information thi k Mr. Dev k paas itna paisa hai k apni baiti k liye croron dy sakty hain yeh…

Daya in whisper: Sir, gang kafi khatarnak hai… unhon ny Roshni ko kuch…

ACP sir turning towards Mr. Dev: Aap ko pura yakeen hai kya k Roshni ab bhi unn k paas hai sahi salamt… aur woh aap sy baat kaisy kerty hain…?

Mr. Dev: Sir different numbers sy phone kerty hain chand seconds ka 2, 3 baar aur woh log phone Roshni sy hi karaty hain, location aur amount batany k liye aur hr baar kuch easa pouchny ko bhi kehty hain jo sirf Roshni ko pata ho sabot k liye… sir jb tk unhein paisy milty rahien gy mairi baiti zinda rahy gi…

Gori in hard cry: Main ny aap ko roka tha na k mt aaien yahan… magar aap ny nahin suni mairi bilkul bhi aur Roshni ko bhi ly aaye… nahin raas aata hamein yahan aana… pehly bhi aik baar aaye aur sb lutt gaya hamara aur ab phir…

Mr. Dev angrily: Tum chup raho aur yeh maa g ki khahish thi… aur hamari baiti zinda hai aur mil jaye gi hamein sahi salamt bs tum apna yeh rona band karo…

ACP sir: Aik minute… aap ny tou kaha k aap pehli baar India aaye hain tou yeh kss barey mein baat ker rahi hain…

Mr. Dev in sad tone: Sir yeh hamary priwar ka woh hadsa hai js ny hamari sb khushiyan kha lein aur hum sy hamara sb kuch cheen lia…

Abhijeet: Daikhiye aap please detail sy bataien k kya hua tha… Ho sakta hai yeh sb koe purana dushman kara raha ho…

Mr. Dev taking deep breath: Aaj sy takribn 35 saal pehly mairy barey bhai apni family k sath yahan shift hue thy… hamara Canada mein bohut acha business tha magar woh chahty thy k aik branch yahan bhi kholein… (in smile) branch tou bahana tha sir, bhaiya asal mein tou mairy cheety ko yahan India lana chahty thy ta k woh apny mulk ko serve ker saky… (in proud tone) sir maira bhatija aik heera tha… bohut teez dorta tha aur sharp bhi bohut tha halan k sirf sarhy char [4-1/2] saal ka tha tb woh… hum sb ghar walon ki aankhon ki thandk… (looking towards ACP sir) sir, Raj bhaiya mariy barey bhai thy… hum 2 bhai hi thy bs aur cheetah hamari agli peerhi ka sb sy pehla bach'cha aur iss liye hamein bohut pyara tha woh khas tour sy pita g ka… Daya bhi bohut…

All team shocked hearing that name and looked towards Daya unintentionally and instantly… Daya was also in shock phase…

ACP sir cutting him hurriedly as: Daya koun…?

Mr. Dev in sad smile: Daya, hamara gharor… maira cheetah aur pita g k jeeny ki wajah… (in pain) jb pita g ko pata chala k kuch gundon ny bhaiya, bhabhi aur Daya ko maar dia hai tou sadmy sy unn ka heart-fail ho gaya aur hum sb py tou jaisy qayamt hi toot pari… mairy bhaiya ka pura priwar khatam ker dia unn zalmon ny… (in tears) paisy chahiye thy tou ly jaty lekin mairy bhaiya aur unn k priwar ny kya bigara tha jo unn sb ko maar dia unhon ny…

Abhijeet in tension: Daya aap k bhatijy ka naam hai kya?

Mr. Dev nodding his head in YES: G… Raj bhaiya aur Ramla bhabhi ka baita, hamara Daya… (wiping his tears) mujh sy bohut attach tha woh wasey tou sb ko hi bohut zada pyara tha… (smilingly) aik khilona tha woh hum sb k liye aur woh bhi sara din ghar mein bhaga phirta rehta tha… aur jb bhi bhabhi sy dant perny lagti tou kabhi pita g aur kabhi main ussy bach'cha laity… (in light laugh) bhabhi sy dant perti thi hamein woh kehti thien k hum Daya ko bigar dein gy… (in teary tone) hamein tou ussy bigarny ka bhi mok'ka nahin dia sir unn ghundon ny… (in pain) main ny bola tha bhaiya sy k cheety ko mairy paas rehny dein aur woh maan bhi gaye magar yeh Daya na aik number ka cheater… pata nahin kya aaya uss k dimagh mein aur zid kerny laga k ussy apni maa, papa k sath hi jana hai aur aa gaya yahan… (in crying) aur phir kabhi wapis nahin aaya koe bhi… sb khatam ho gaye sir, sb…

Abhijeet gaining back his senses and: Aap ny dead bodies daikhen thien kya unn sb ki…?

Mr. Dev nodding head in NO: Nahin… jb kuch din tk bhaiya sy contact nahin hua tou pita g ny kaha k main daikh aaon aur flight schedule ki wajah sy main thora late ho gaya aur jb uss bhayank hadsy ka pata chalany pr main ny dead bodies claim kerna chahien tou police ny kaha k unn ka antim sanskar ho chukka hai…

Abhijeet in bit fear: Aap ny poucha kya k kitny log thy…?

Mr. Dev: G… bhaiya, bhabhi aur maira masoom Daya… sb ko jala dia unhon ny…

And he burst out in tears… Abhijeet moved forward and pressed his shoulder while looking towards Daya who was sitting in silent mood, looking down. After few minutes…

ACP sir in tension: Aap k paas Daya k bachpan ki koe tasveer hai kya…?

Daya looked him in shock and: Sir aap ny kya kerni hai tasveer…?

ACP sir angrily to him: Tum thori dair chup raho bilkul…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet who asked him the same through eyes. Mr. Dev nodded YES while standing and moved towards his room and after few minutes returned holding an album…

Mr. Dev forwarding the album: Sir iss mein bhaiya, bhabhi aur Daya ki photos hain… Raj bhaiya ko photography ka bohut shoq tha aur bechary Daya ki hr waqt shamt aai rehti thi unn k iss shoq k karen…

ACP sir in tense smile grabbed the album from him and then with fast heart-beat started flipping its pages and after few pictures his hands stopped and eye-balls froze…

Abhijeet in tension: Sir…!

ACP sir looked him and silently forwarded the album towards him. Abhijeet looked towards the photo and then towards Daya…

Daya in fear, nodding NO: Nahin Abhi, please easa kuch na bolna jo main sun'nana nahin chahta…

Abhijeet grabbed his wrist and made him see the photo… Daya shocked seeing his own child-hood photo there… As TRIO had seen his child-hood photo in Mamta Foundation's documents…

Mr. Dev confusingly: Sir kya baat hai… aap log yeh album iss tarhan kyun?

ACP sir looking towards him: Aap ko kss ny bataya tha k Daya bhi apny parents k sath hi…

Mr. Dev in pain: Sir please aap baar baar na pouchein yeh baat… aap ko bataya hai na k ussi police officer ny bataya js ny woh case handle kia tha…

ACP sir looking towards him: Agar main aap ko kahon k uss police officer ny aap sy jhoot bola aur aap ka bhatija zinda hai tou…?

Mr. Dev looked him in extreme shock while Daya in anger: Sir uss officer ny koe jhoot nahin bola inn ka bhatija waqai mein mrr gaya hai apny parents k sath…

ACP sir in anger: Tumhein beech mein bolny ka kss ny kaha hai haan…

Daya angrily: Aap mairy sath jo kerna chah rahey hain main samjh raha hun aur main yeh sb nahin hony dun ga… (in rash) main inn ka bhatija nahin hun… (Mr. and Mrs. Dev stunned while he continued in same tone) bachpan mein sb ki shaklein milti julti hoti hain sirf iss baat sy k mairi shakal iss bach'chy sy milti thi bachpan mein yeh sabit nahin hota k main inn ka bhatija hun…

Mr. Dev unbelievably: Kya tum… tumhara naam… Daya hai…?

Daya looking him angrily: G… lekin bohut zada Daya naam k lerky hun gy India mein sb aap k bhatijy…

Mr. Dev cutting him in strong tone: Maira bhatija Daya hona itna aasan nahin hai baita… (to ACP sir in hope) sir agar yeh hamara Daya hi hai tou iss k right paon k neechy ki taraf stitches k nishan…

And he stopped as album fell from Abhijeet's hands and Daya stood still on his place just like a statue… ACP sir looked towards his both hands in extreme pain and then pressed Abhijeet's shoulder…

Tear fell from Abhijeet's eye and in painful whisper: Sir, Daya k right paon k neechy ki taraf stitches ka nishan hai… main ny aaj subha hi daikha hai…

Daya loudly: Haan hai magar iss sb sy kuch sabit nahin hota… (to Mr. Dev) main aap ka Daya nahin hun… main (pointing towards Abhijeet) iss ka Daya, iss ka bhai hun aur yehi aik rishta hai mairy paas… main aur kissi rishty ko nahin manta…

Saying so, he left from there in extreme anger and rash, grabbing Abhijeet's wrist tightly and taking him out with him too.

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N…**

DUO my life, Thanks dear and yeah I usually update on Monday, Wednesday and Friday… :)

Sheenam, Thanks dear and nice to know you liked the chapter… :)

Srishti, Hahaha thanks dear and yeah these points are also tried to clear in the story… :)

GD, Yeah dear I still try to update on regular basis as thrice a week… and yeah read your story there dear, really a beautiful and sweet story, stay blessed dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha yeah sweety bura tou lg raha hai yar aur abhi aagy perho you will came to know your answer yar, love you dear… :-*

Krittika, Thanks a lot dear… :)

KiaMehra, Thanks a lot dear and yeah I have tried my best to do this, lets see… :)

Kkkloveu, Dear they are having a person named Daya in their team about whose past or family they are having no idea… And from the documents, they knew that at which age Daya sir came in the orphan-age… So in the hope that may be this is Daya sir's family, they asked those quires… Thanks dear… :)

NainaCID, Hahaha thanks a lot dear and good to know you liked that dialogue… :)

Now here is the next update, have fun… :)

* * *

In Mr. Dev's Home…

Mr. Dev tried to move behind him while calling his name when ACP sir in low tone: Woh iss waqt nahin ruk'ky ga…

Mr. Dev stopped and looked towards him: Sir yeh… yeh maira cheetah hai kya… mairy bhai ki nishani… (to his wife) sun'na tum ny hamara Daya zinda hai… (to ACP sir) sir main… main aap ko bata nahin sakta k main kitna khush hun… (and in wet tone) lekin sir yeh tou manany ko taiyar hi nahin hai kuch bhi… (in pleading tone) sir main aap ko maira blood sample daita hun na aap uss ka test ker lein aur issy yakeen dilaien na please aap k yeh maira cheetah hi hai… please sir aap ki baat sunta hai yeh… main aur bhi bohut kuch bata sakta hun… jo bhi sabot aap mangy gy main dun ga magar please sir, please issy hamein dy dein wapis please…

ACP sir patting his shoulder, consolingly: Mr. Dev aap ko mujhy vishwas dilany ki zarorat nahin hai main janta hun k woh aap hi k bhai ki nishani hai aur main aap sy wada kerta hun k main puri koshish karon ga ussy aap logon k sath jany k liye razi kerny ki magar yeh bohut mushkil ho ga… aap ny uss ka reaction tou daikha hai na…

Mr. Dev in tears: Sir itny arsy baad mujhy hamary Daya k zinda hony ki khabar milli aur woh bhi easey k main ussy galy bhi nahin laga saka… (in pain) sir, Daya aap tk kaisy aaya… kya hua tha iss ka sath…

ACP sir while sighing heavily: Daya k sath kya hua yeh tou aik raaz hi hai… main bs itna janta hun k iss ny apni zindagi ka aik bara hissa aik orphan-age mein guzara hai… (Mr. Dev felt pinch in his heart) yeh wahan kaisy pohancha aur iss k sath kya hua issy kuch yaad nahin hai… iss ki yaadien Mamta Foundation sy hi shuru hoti hain… aur wahin sy education complete ker k iss ny CID join ker li…

Mr. Dev wet tone: Daya aik CID officer bn gaya… iss ny anjany mein bhi Raj bhaiya ka sapna hi pura kia hai sir… woh bhi issy daish k hawaly hi kerna chahty thy hamesha… (looking towards ACP sir in hope) sir, Daya hamary sath chalny py taiyar ho jaye ga na…? Ab iss sy dour nahin raha jaye ga sir please…

ACP sir just silently patted his shoulder and then with Freddy, Vivek and Tasha moved out from the home and found DUO sitting in the car totally silent and waiting for them… They all sat in the car and Daya drove off… Their journey towards their homes got completed in shell-silence as few were still in shock phase, few were in fear and the remaining were drifted in their own pool of thoughts…

In DUO's home…

After dropping all, DUO reached at their home and Daya directly made his way towards his room in extreme anger and frustration… Abhijeet while locking the main door heard a loud sound and rushed towards Daya's room… He opened his room door and found Daya throwing all things on floor…

Abhijeet moving towards him in hurry: Daya yeh kya ker rahy ho tum… (grabbing his hand) choro foren glass ko… (angrily) dimagh theek hai tumhara… hath zakhmi ker lia hai tum ny apna…

Daya angrily throwing the glass on floor and loudly: Choro tum maira hath aur khoon hi hai na band ho jaye ga tum jao yahan sy bs…

Abhijeet angrily while taking out first-aid box: Daya yeh kya pagal pan hai haan aur main kyun jaon yahan sy…?

Daya loudly: Kyun k mujhy tum sy koe baat nahin kerni hai…

Abhijeet grabbing his hand again and making him sit forcefully: Aik duum mun band rakho tum apna warna thapper khao gy ab tum… (while applying anti-septic and blowing air softly) pata nahin tumhari yeh khud py ghussa uttarny ki aadat kb khatam ho gi Daya…

Daya trying to take back his hand: Maira hath choro tum nahin karani mujhy tum sy koe dressing, choro tum mujhy…

Abhijeet angrily to him: Daya aakhri baar zaban sy samjha raha hun ab agar hath zara sa bhi hillaya na tou acha nahin ho ga bilkul… (ordering tone) aik duum chup ho k baitho tum ab…

And Abhijeet did Daya's dressing with care while he was sitting there silently with down head… After completing Daya's dressing, Abhijeet sat beside him after washing his hands and placing the first-aid box back…

Abhijeet in low tone: Bohut ghussa ho mujh sy kya…?

Daya turned his face to other side in anger… Abhijeet looked towards him and placing hand on his cheek smoothly turned him towards himself…

Abhijeet cupping his face: Daya tujhy tou khush hona chahiye na k ab tu akela…

Daya cutting him in rash while standing: Abhi main akela nahin hun, samjhy tum… mairy paas tum ho aur mujhy aur kissi ki zarort nahin hai… (in pain) jb mujhy unn ki zarorat thi tb tou woh kahin bhi nahin thy yar… (in strong tone) aur ab mujhy aur kissi ki zarorat nahin hai…

Abhijeet while standing: Tum unn sy badla lo gy kya, haan…

Daya in soft tone: Abhi, yar baat badla lainy ki nahin hai… (in pain) yar main aik bach'cha tha jb inn sy dour hua… mujhy tou apny parents k naam tk yaad nahin shaklein tou dour ki baat hai… (looking towards him) Abhi ab yun achanak koe aa k dawa ker raha hai k main unn k bhai ki nishani hun, easey nahin hota hai yar please…

Abhijeet while making him sit: Daya lekin tu unhein aik moka tou dy na… tu ny daikha hai na k woh kitna pyar kerty hain tujh sy, hai na…

Daya holding tears in his eyes, in whisper: Abhi mujhy ab uss pyar ki zarort hi nahin rahi yar tou main kya karon… (looking towards him) Abhi mujhy bs sirf tumhary pyar aur sath ki zarort hai… (grabbing his hand) please yar tum samjho k main iss waqt kss situation sy guzar raha hun… (helplessly) main nahin pehchanta unhein bilkul bhi… mairy liye woh chehry ajnabi hain yar please…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya main samjhta hun tairi baat bhi lekin tu unhein mok'ka tou dy na yar… (in soft tone) unhein tou pata bhi nahin tha na k tum zinda ho woh tou…

Daya angrily: Tou kya yeh bhi maira kasoor hai k main zinda bach gaya, haan…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya fazool bkwas kerny ki zarorat nahin hai… aur aik mok'ka dainy mein harj hi kya hai…

Daya in irritation while standing: Main ny nahin daina hai koe mok'ka kissi ko samjh lo tum achy sy aur unn ko bhi samjha doo k mairy samny aaien tou sirf apni baiti k liye… mujh sy koe umeed rakhny ki zarorat nahin hai unhein…

Abhijeet in sad tone: Daya tu mairi baat bhi nahin maney ga kya, haan…

Daya looking him sternly: Abhi iss issue py tumhari koe black-mailing nahin chaly gi… (sitting on his feet and grabbing Abhijeet's hands, in soft tone) Boss please yar woh itna arsa jiye hain na mujhy mara hua samjh k tou aagy bhi jee lein gy magar agar main tum sy dour gaya tou main mrr…

Abhijeet placing hand on his mouth in pain: Daya please…

Daya holding his hand and placing his head in his lap: Boss please tum sir ko bolo k iss topic ko band ker dein aur unhein bolein k apni baiti k milty hi chaly jaien woh… please yar…

Abhijeet rubbing his hand on his head softly: Daya tu janta hai na k sir nahin maney gy kabhi aur ab tk tou shaid unhon ny wada bhi…

Daya in anger while sitting on floor and looking towards him: Tumhein zarorat kya thi sb k samny bolny ki uss nishan k barey mein… (avoiding eye-contact) woh kissi mission mein bhi tou aa sakta hai na… (stubbornly to him) aur mujhy kuch nahin pata… ab tum ny kaam bigara hai tou suljhao bhi tum hi… (placing his head again in his lap) kyun k main nahin ja raha kahin bhi…

Abhijeet in sad smile just patted his head thinking to talk on that issue later…

Abhijeet smilingly: Daya dinner nahin kerna kya… chalo lunch tou bahir ker nahin sak'ky, dinner k liye bahir chalty hain… (to make him relax) aur sahab ny tou restaurant bhi soch rakha hai na…

Daya looking towards him in pain and fear: Abhi please tum nahin janey doo gy na mujhy khud sy dour, haan… (while grabbing his hand tightly) Yar tum ny wada kia tha mujh sy subha… please Abhi…

Abhijeet in pain just wrapped his brother in his caring shell and after few minutes both moved out for dinner on Abhijeet's insist…

**Coming Back From Flash-back…**

Daya was sitting in the same posture from long hours and was looking in deep thoughts when a hand softly pressed his shoulder…

Daya snapping out from his trail of thoughts, in strong tone: Abhi main nahin jaon ga unn k sath… tum sir ko bolo k unhein jhooti umeedein na dein woh…

Abhijeet while sitting beside him: Daya unhein umeedien sirf sir nahin dy rahey… main bhi…

Daya looking towards him: Tou tum bhi mt doo koe easi umeed jo puri na ho sakey… please Abhi easa koe wada na kerna jo tum pura na ker sako…

Abhijeet looking him: Daya kabhi kabhi wadon sy zada zarori rishty ho jaty hain yar…

Daya in hurt: Phir bhaly hi naye rishty banany k liye purany rishty torny parein, haan…?

Abhijeet grabbing his hand: Daya wohi taira purana rishta hai… taira khoon ka rishta…

Daya while standing in rash, loudly: Bhar mein gaya khoon ka rishta… nahin chahiye mujhy koe khoon ka rishta, samjhy tum… nahin chahiye mujhy koe khoon ka rishta…

Abhijeet standing in anger: Daya yahan shor machany ki zarort nahin hai bilkul… aur tumhien nahin chahiye mager unhien tum chahiye ho, samjhy…

Daya in teary tone: Abhi aik waqt tha yar jb mujhy bhi woh bohut zada chahiye thy, khatam ho gaya woh waqt… unn ko iss waqt main chahiye hoon, khatam ho jaye ga yeh waqt bhi…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya kyun baar baar uss waqt ko yaad ker k takleef daita hai tu khud ko, haan…

Daya wiping his teary eyes: Nahin daita koe takleef main khud ko… (smilingly) tum ho na mairi hr takleef ka merhm… (forwarding his hand towards him) chalo, Bureau chalna hai case k liye…

Abhijeet nodded in pain and grabbed his hand tightly and they both made their way towards Bureau…

In Bureau…

ACP sir after noticing them to Daya in strict tone: Daya aaienda main tumhein kissi k sath bhi miss-behave kerta na daikhon, samjh gaye…

Daya with down head: Yes sir…

ACP sir nodded and then changing the topic: Haan Abhijeet, kya pata chala tumhein apny informer sy…?

Abhijeet: Sir inn k aadmi air-ports aur barey hotels k ird-grid nazar rakhty hain aur jaisy hi koe paisy wali party ka pata chalta hai tou uss py nazar rakhna shuru ker diaty hain aur mok'ka milty hi apna kaam ker laity hain… aur sir yeh log kidnap sirf females ko kerty hain lekin sirf paisy k liye… smuggling ya kissi aur tarhan ka koe case nahin pata laga ab tk… aur kidnap sark-chap type k ghundy hi kerty hain lekin sir inn ka network bohut strong hai… aur inn k members hr jagah phaily hue hot'ty hain aur issi liye inn tk information bohut jald pohanch jati hai aur yeh apny aadmiyon py bhi kari nazar rakhty hain… (taking deep breath) sir, Shaka inn dino Mumbai mein hi hai mager kahan hai kuch keh nahi sakty… koe main shaks ya member, tattoo, kissi bhi tarhan ka clue pata nahin lg paya hai…

ACP sir: Nahin Abhijeet, nahin… easay nahin chaly ga bilkul… koe tou starting point milna chahiye na, koe tou point… kuch tou…

Daya looking towards him: Sir aik rasta hai…

ACP sir looking towards him: Haan tou Daya batao na jaldi…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet and then to ACP sir in strong tone: Sir main hun woh rasta…

All looked him in confusion…

Abhijeet confusingly: Matlab kya hai tumhara Daya…?

Daya in low tone: Boss main eye-witness hun…

Abhijeet extremely shocked and looked towards ACP sir who too understood what Daya was trying to say…

Abhijeet striking something, angrily: Aur tumhein pata kaisy hai k tum witness ho, haan…

Daya trying to make excuse: Woh Boss… woh…

Abhijeet in rash: Kya woh, woh haan… tum ny mairy mana kerny k baad bhi hypnotism session karaya na Daya…

Daya moved his head down…

ACP sir in shock: Hypnotism session… matlab Daya tumhein dobara hypnotize kerna parey ga kya…?

Daya nodded YES with down head.

ACP sir in tension: God… magar Daya iss mein kitna khatra hai… agar tumhein kuch…

Daya cutting him as: Nahin sir kuch nahin ho ga, main ny pehly bhi tou…

And stopped, seeing fire in Abhijeet's eyes…

ACP sir still in tension: Lekin phir bhi Daya… (in pain) aur iss sb sy tumhein kitni takleef ho gi baita…

Daya looked him in pain and forwarding a chip: Sir yeh mairy uss session ki recording hai jo main ny karaya tha… aur sir takleef tou session k doran hi hoti hai na baad mein tou mujhy kuch yaad hi nahin rehta…

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet who too was in confusion and dilemma…

Daya seeing them: Sir please iss mein itni tension wali koe baat nahin hai aur aik chance hi tou laina hai na please…

Abhijeet in low but strong tone: Sir mujhy lagta hai Daya theek keh raha hai… aur hum sb hun gy na agar koe problem hue tou handle ker lein gy…

ACP sir nodded and: Daya kss sy karaya tha hypnotism tum ny… ussi psychiatrist ko bulao…

Daya to Abhijeet in requesting tone: Boss please, ussy main ny majbor kia tha tum dantna nahin ussy please…

Abhijeet angrily: Sunil ny kia kya…?

Daya nodded YES silently and Abhijeet tried to move out when Daya hurriedly: Boss, kahan jaa rahey ho…?

Abhijeet angrily to him: Sunil ko laney aur darro nahin kha nahin jaon ga main tumhary dost ko, hunh…

Daya smiled and Abhijeet tried to move out after shooting the angriest glance on him when…

ACP sir: Abhijeet tum ruk'ko yahin aur Daya tum ly k aao Sunil ko jaldi…

Daya confused but nodded and left from there…

ACP sir to Abhijeet: Abhijeet tum aao mairy cabin mein… Vivek tum ja k room ready karo aur Freddy kissi sketch artist ko bulwao foren… Tasha, Mr. Dev ko Bureau bulwao unn ka yahan hona bohut zarori hai…

They all nodded and got busy with their assigned tasks…

In The Cabin…

Abhijeet while entering inside: G sir, aap ny bulaya…?

ACP sir: Haan, baitho… (Abhijeet got seated…) Tumhien iss liye bulaya ta k hum yeh recording suun lien aik baar aur jaan sakien k Daya ko kaisy control kerna hai aur aik questionnaire bhi dy sakien Sunil ko js k mutabik woh uss gang k hawaly sy Daya sy pouch sakey…

Abhijeet nodded and they both listened the recording with complete concentration and in alert mode and after it ended…

Abhijeet in low tone: Sir, Daya ko phir sy itni hi takleef ho gi aur iss baar tou shaid zada ho…

ACP sir consolingly: Abhijeet hum sb hain na yahin aur don't worry I think iss baar kum problem ho ga kyun k hum sb hun gy na uss k sath aur Sunil ko bhi aik idea ho gaya ho ga iss session k baad Daya ki condition ka…

Abhijeet nodded and then: Sir mujhy lagta hai k shaid Daya ny unn mein sy kissi ko pehchan lia tha… yeh aakhir mein js tarhan out of control hua hai… (looking towards ACP sir) sir kahin unn police officers mein sy hi tou koe nahin tha…

ACP sir agreeing: Haan Abhijeet, mujhy bhi kuch easa hi lagta hai aur phir yeh Arun aur Sudhir kahan gaye… Daya, Mumbai kaisy pohancha… kya hua tha baad mein… bohut zada sawal hain jn k jawab sirf Daya dy sakta hai…

Abhijeet nodded silently: G sir aur yeh jawab milny bohut zaori bhi hain… (looking to ACP sir) sir please Sunil sy kehiye ga Mr. Dev ny jo kuch hamien bataya hai woh Daya sy reconfirm ker ly issi session mein…

ACP sir looking him keenly: Kyun… tumhien lagta hai k Mr. Dev jhoot bol rahey hain…?

Abhijeet sadly: Sir yehi tou dukh hai k mujhy pata hai k woh bilkul sach keh rahy hain… (looking ACP sir with teary gaze) sir yeh tou main Daya k liye keh raha hun… shaid apny mun sy yeh sb sun'nany k baad ussy manana aasan ho hamary liye…

And he moved his head down while a tear slipped from his eye…

ACP sir in pain: Abhijeet, woh pehly sy hi janta hai k Mr. Dev sach bol rahey hain warna unn sy bhagta nahin bl k unn ka samna kerta… (looking towards Abhijeet) tumhien lagta hai k woh apny mun sy sab manany k baad unn k sath jany k liye taiyar ho jaye ga…?

Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain and just moved his head down silently again and ACP sir took helpless sigh…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)


	6. Reply to reviews

**A/N…**

Friends I have found few reviews need explanation, so I am answering the reviews separately…

Krittika, Dear I have told you people in my first FF na that I am really a very practical person… And you know I always say to my friends that "HURT ME WITH TRUTH BUT NEVER SATISFY ME WITH LIE…" and the same thing I do with them and all… And yeah for this reason sometimes got snubbed by my friends too, haha but they are friends na so samjh gaye hain mujhy kafi… :) And so yeah dear for me TRUTH is the only reality in the universe… and that's why extremely necessary for me in all situations… Thanks a lot dear for making this query, thank you… :)

GD, Hahahaha god, GD yar main tou drr gae, hahaha… com'on yar you have read my thoughts that too so easily, not fair, not fair, haha… ;) OK just kidding as I have seen in Indian movies and dramas that in Hindu and Sikh religion, they do not marry with their first cousins, so Daya sir is safe from that side but what about Abhijeet sir, hahaha… :o :o :o Kara dun shadi Abhijeet sir aur Roshni ki, haha… ;) Acha khair mairi WAAT na lagana easa kuch nahin ker rahi main as whatever I want to do with them, I am done with that so yours both brothers are safe with me, hahaha… Aur wasey bhi main ny apni last FF mein DUO ka farz aada ker dia hai, hahaha… :D

OK now coming towards the serious topics…

Firstly about the questionnaire, OK ACP sir was saying about those questions which they want to ask from Daya sir about that gang which murdered his parents to confirm either it is the same gang or not… And as Sunil is a psychiatrist so he doesn't know that what kind of information CID team needs about that gang and for this they are giving that questionnaire…

And now the second one, Daya sir is sure that he witnessed his parent's murder from the first hypnotism session not about the gang… As he said that sir aik chance hi hai na please… And yeah he is having that doubt because of the information they collected about that HUNTER gang, showed in chapter 03 and the information he got about his family from Mr. Dev showed, in chapter 04… As he too came from Canada with his parents 35 years back and the gang started 40 years back and firstly was working in small cities and Daya sir with his parents lived in Shimla, a small city…

And now one more question raises that why Daya sir did that session, so he did that to know about his origin and background… He was not having any idea that it all would end up in this way… And the way he shouted in that session in the end, it cleared that he had seen someone who murdered his parents…

As now see…

Firstly… ACP sir received DCP's call… CID team collected information about the gang… Went in Mr. Dev's home where received all that shock… Abhijeet sir forced him to admit them as his family… He is having no memory about his those relatives… Went to Sunil to know about his past… As Sunil too didn't know anything about Daya sir's past, so he asked him to tell the last incident happened in his life before coming to Mamta Foundation, to get any starting point… The session showed in 1st chapter and that ended in mid such horribly… And after hearing the recording Daya sir came to know that he witnessed his parent's murder… Similarities between both gangs are present so now he is asking to take a chance…

Now I think that this confusion has addressed yar, still if any doubt or point is disturbing you then please ask me I will try to make it clear… Thanks you so very much dear, thanks again… :)

Poonum, Thanks a lot dear… :)

R and r, Thanks a lot dears… :)

KiaMehra, Thanks a lot dear and yeah yar TRUTH is very difficult to digest and thankfully my digestive system is really strong, hahaha… :D

Subhresaha, Hahaha aa gaya Friday sweety, haha… Chalo daikhty hain what fate is holding for all of them… :-* :-)

Jyoti, Thank you so very much dear… :)

NainaCID, haha yeah dear I think to write on DUO is the easiest task for me, dimagh nae lagana perta, hahaha… Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Hahahaha haan both innocence tapkti hai… haye pata nae DUO home mein flood aa jana kabhi iss barish sy, haha… Thanks a lot my laughing kit… :)

Thanks again to all of you and take care you all… :)


	7. Chapter 06

**A/N...**

Hre is the next update, enjoy you all... :)

* * *

In Bureau…

ACP sir and Abhijeet were sitting silently in ACP sir's cabin, drowned in their own pool of thoughts when after few minutes ACP sir's cabin-door got knocked…

ACP sir: Haan Vivek kya hua…?

Vivek: Sir, Mr. Dev aa gaye hain…

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet and both stood up and moved out from the cabin…

Mr. Dev after looking them, to ACP sir: G sir, aap ny bulaya tha mujhy… (forwarding a file) sir yeh unn documents ki copy hai jo uss police officer ny diye thy… aap ny mungwai thi na…

ACP sir while grabbing it: Thank you Mr. Dev… ab iss k zariye hum uss doctor tk tou pohanch sakty hain js ny Daya ka jhoota death certificate banaya…

Mr. Dev while looking around, in low tone: Sir, Daya kahan hai… (in pain) mairy aany ka suun k chala gaya kya woh…?

Abhijeet consolingly: Nahin sir woh…

Mr. Dev cutting him in smile: Baita tum mujhy uncle bula sakty ho… Daya k bhai ho na tou itna tou haq banta hai na tumhara…

Abhijeet smiled sadly and then: Thank you uncle aur Daya apny aik dost ko lainy gaya hai… aata ho ga thori dair mein…

Mr. Dev nodded and ACP sir: Actually Mr. Dev, hum ny aap ko iss liye bulaya kyun k hamein lagta hai k aap k bhai, bhabhi k sath hue ghatna aur Roshni k apharan k peechy aik hi gang ka hath hai… aur yeh gang sirf foreigners ko hi target kerta hai…

Mr. Dev in anger: Sir aap please chorna nahin unhein jinhon ny mairy Daya sy uss ki sari khushiyan cheen li aur uss ka sara bachpan barbad ker dia… nahin chorna bilkul bhi unhein please… (a person stopped on door hearing that while Mr. Dev continued in pain) sir, bhagwan k kaam bhi kitny ajeeb hoty hain na aaj sy itny saal pehly js bach'chy sy uss ka priwar cheen lia inn zalimon ny aaj wohi bach'cha aik CID officer bn gaya hai aur apny maa, papa aur najany kitny masoom logon k hathiyaron ko unn k anjam tk pohanchaye ga aap sb k sath mil k… (in sad smile) aap ko pata hai sir, Raj bhaiya hamesha Daya ko aik bahadur police officer hi daikhna chahty thy… aaj woh hoty tou…

And his voice chocked and a tear fell from his eye… Abhijeet looked towards Daya in pain, who was silently staring the floor and Abhijeet just moved towards him in hurt…

ACP sir after giving a glance to Daya: Mr. Dev honi ko koe nahin taal sakta hai… bs ab aap dua karien k hum iss gang ka khatma kerny mein kamyab ho jaien ta k aur kissi masoom ki zindigi barbad na ho sakey…

Mr. Dev in pain: Sir mujhy aik baat samjh nahin aati k unn police officers ny mujh sy jhoot kyun bola Daya ko ly k… hamara Daya zinda tha aur unhon ny bola k… (angrily) arrey agar nahin dhoond sakty thy tou bol daity na main khud dhoond laita mairy bach'chy ko magar yun tou na kerty hamary aur uss k sath… dil kerta hai woh officer mil jaye kahin aur pouchon uss sy k kyun jhoot bola uss ny… kyun hum sy hamari aakhri umeed bhi cheen li uss ny…

Daya in extreme pain and low tone: Kyun k shaid unhon ny hi mara tha sb ko…

Mr. Dev turned towards him and that was the time when he came to know about his presence while others just looked him in pain and hurt…

Mr. Dev wiping his teary eyes and in sad smile: Daya, kaisy ho tum baita…?

Daya looked him in pain and then: Main theek hun bilkul… (to ACP sir) sir yeh Sunil hai… maira school friend aur aik psychiatrist… pehla session issi ny kia tha mairy sath…

ACP sir nodded and to Mr. Dev: Mr. Dev, aap ko yahan bulany ki aik wajah aur bhi hai… (after glancing at Daya) hum log Daya ko hypnotize ker k ussi age mein wapis ly jana chahty hain kyun k shaid iss ny unn mein sy kissi ko pehchan lia tha… aap kyun k iss k blood-relative hain tou hamein aap ki permission chahiye iss k liye…

Daya shocked and was about to say something when Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly and Daya looked him angrily while…

Mr. Dev in smile: Sir, aap logon ko Daya k sath kuch bhi kerny k liye mairi permission nahin chahiye hai… (looking towards Daya with care) itna tou main samjh gaya hun k aap log iss ki safety py koe compromise nahin karien gy… (to ACP sir) aap please mujhy bata dein k kahan sign kerny hain mujhy…

ACP sir nodded in smile and gave him a form which he signed.

ACP sir while taking form: Thank you… (turning towards Freddy) Freddy, Sunil ko room dikha doo aur Sunil koe bhi changes kerni ho tou kara lo tum…

Sunil in requesting tone: Sir please aap log agar yahan k bajaye mairy clinic mein chalein tou… actually sir hypnotism kafi complicated therapy hai aur wahan sb instruments mein hun gy tou main wahan zada achy sy Daya ko treat ker sakon ga please…

ACP sir understandably: Theek hai Sunil chalo phir jaldi tumhary clinic… humein jald sy jald koe starting point chahiye hai iss case mein… aur ho sakta hai Daya k zariye hi hamien woh starting point mil jaye…

Sunil nodded and they all left from there…

During Journey…

Sunil in their journey to Mr. Dev…

Sunil: Uncle aap log Daya k sath kb tk rahey hain…?

Mr. Dev in pain: Baita, Daya takribn sarhy char saal ka tha jb India aaya Bhaiya, bhabhi k sath…

Sunil: Uncle jb Daya ko ussi age mein ly jana ho ga tou aap ko mairi help kerni ho gi… matlab mujhy uss age ki iss ki koe easi batein batain please jo mairy liye helpful hoon…

Mr. Dev looked towards Daya holding love in his eyes and: Daya ko bhaiya Loin bulaty thy aur bhabhi star… main cheetah bulata hun issy aur pita g ronak… yunhi sb ny apny apny naam diye hue thy issy… Daya tou bohut kum bulaty thy hum… iss ki birthdays py hamesha bohut fun kerty thy hum khas tour sy main aur yeh… bohut maza aata tha… lekin issy zada log shuru sy hi pasand nahin hain tou hum sirf family waley hi mil k enjoy kerty thy…

Sunil during writing: Aap ny kaha k aap log Daya ka birthday celebrate kerty thy… (Mr. Dev nodded in YES) tou iss ka matlab hai k India aany sy pehly iss ka 4th birthday bhi celebrate kia ho ga…

Mr. Dev: G, kia tha celebrate aur ussi mein tou iss k paon py yeh chot aai thi… hum dono khel rehy thy aur bhagty hue iss k hath table py parey glass py laga aur woh neechy grr k toot gaya… aur iss ka paon uss py aa gaya aur kanch chub gaya… bohut khoon nikla tha iss ka kyun k paon kafi ander tk kt gaya tha… aur mazey ki baat yeh k iss k elawa baki sb roo rahy thy aur yeh hamein rota daikh k apna rona bhool gaya aur hamien console kerny lg gaya…

All smiled hearing that while…

Daya in cold tone: Sir, Sunil ka clinic aa gaya hai…

ACP sir: Chalien Mr. Dev aur tum sb bhi chalo…

They all came out from the Quails and moved inside the clinic…

In Sunil's clinic…

After entering inside the clinic…

Sunil: Aap log please yahan baithein aur Daya tum wahan chalo…

Daya nodded and left from there after assuring his Abhi through eyes that nothing bad would happen… Abhijeet nodded with worried smile…

Sunil gave him injection and asked him to relax his mind completely and just focus on the screen in front of him while Sunil was continuously giving him instructions… Daya was listening him while concentrating on screen and soon his eyes started becoming heavy and after few minutes, he was completely hypnotized… Sunil after seeing him ready for the session…

Sunil: Tumhara naam kya hai…?

Daya: Daya…

Sunil: Pura naam batao…

Daya: Nahin pata…

Mr. Dev felt pinch in his heart hearing that reply…

Sunil: Koun ho tum?

Daya: Aik CID officer aur Abhi ka bhai…

All looked towards Abhijeet in smile whose focus was his Daya…

Sunil: Daya tum ab apni peechy ki zindigi ki taraf ja rahy ho… dhery dhery apni pichli zindigi mein jao… ab kya ker rahy ho tum…?

Daya sadly: Main Abhijeet sir sy milny k liye ready ho raha hun… unn ki tabiyt theek nahin hai aur ACP sir ny unhien asylum bhaij dia hai… (a tear fell from Daya's eye and in pain) yeh sb mairy karen hua hai lekin koe manta hi nahin hai… mujhy sir ko akely nahin janey daina chahiye tha…

All really felt bad and sad for DUO and no one was able to find out a way by which they could make Daya agree that he was not responsible for that incident… Sunil looked at all sad faces and then to Daya…

Sunil: Daya thora aur peechy jao… thora zada peechy apni school life mein… lekin dhiry dhiry… kya ker rahy ho tum ab…

Daya sadly: Main ground mein baitha hua hun… mairi aaj Sunil sy larai hue hai pehli baar…

Sunil excitedly: Kyun?

Daya angrily: Uss ki wajah sy mujhy dant pari hai aaj first time woh bhi puri class k samny… main ny roka bhi tha ussy magar woh ly gaya mujhy ghoomany aur maira homework incomplete reh gaya…

Sunil smilingly: Tou Sunil ka homework complete hai kya… ussy dant nahin pari…

Daya casually: Ussy tou aik period mein 3 sy 4 baar dant perti hai… (Sunil embarrassed while all smiled on that) aaj bhi pari magar ussy koe fark hi nae perta… kehta hai bhagwan ny doo kaan kyun diye hain, aik sy sun'no aur dosry sy urra doo…

All looked towards Sunil amazingly who was looking down with shy smile…

Sunil: Acha Daya tum rehty kahan ho?

Daya: Mamta Foundation mein…

Sunil in serious tone: Daya thora aur peechy jao ahista ahista… daikho tum 4 saal k huey ho aur tumhari birthday hai aaj… hai kya tumhari birthday aaj…?

Daya happily: Haan… main very happy hun… bohut maza aa raha hai… hum ny abhi cake bhi cut kia hai…

Sunil: Daya tum akely ho kya?

Daya: Nahin sb hain…

Sunil: Koun koun hain tumhary sath…?

Daya: Sb… maa, papa, dadu g, dadi g, partner, chachi g… sb…

Sunil: Partner koun hai…?

Daya smilingly: Dev chachu…

A tear fell from Mr. Dev's eye and Abhijeet pressed his shoulder… Mr. Dev nodded to him in sad smile…

Sunil: Tum unhein partner kyun bulaty ho…?

Daya happily: Kyun k woh mairy friend hain… mairy best friend… mujhy maa ki dant sy save kerty hain hamesha…

Sunil: Daya aaj birthday party mein tum roye ho kya… koe chot aai hai tumhein…

Daya having pain on his face: Main nahin roya but sb roo rahy hain… mairy paon mein glass lg gaya hai na… uff khoon bhi aa raha hai bohut pr main ny kaha bhi hai k pain nahin hai phir bhi roo rahy hain sb…

Sunil: Daya tum iss waqt koun sy country mein ho…?

Daya trying to answer: Candy… aa, (loudly) yes Canada…

Sunil smiled and then: Acha Daya ab thora aagy aao… tum kissi aur country ja rahy ho kya… ya tumhary maa, papa…

Daya nodding in YES: Haan… maa, papa India ja rae hain… but main nahin ja raha… I enjoy here…

Sunil: Daya tum airport py ho aur tumhary maa, papa ja rahey hain… tum ho kya unn k sath…?

Daya: Haan… main bhi ja raha hun unn k sath…

Sunil: Kyun…?

Daya: Papa, maa ko bol rahy thy k woh apny Loin ko apny sath ly jana chahty hain aur maa ny bhi bola k without star unn ko acha nahin lgy ga tou main bhi jaa raha hun unn k sath… (making sad face) lekin patner sad ho gaye hain… woh keh rahy hain main cheater hun…

Mr. Dev in whisper: Sach mein yar tum nahin lekin waqt bohut cheater nikla Daya… bohut cheater…

Sunil: Daya sb aaye hain kya air-port…?

Daya: Haan aur sb roo rahy hain… (making faces) partner ny itny zor ka hug kia hai na mujhy… main ny bola hai k main aa jaon ga jaldi phir chora hai unhon ny…

Tears rolled down on Mr. Dev's cheeks in speed…

Sunil: Daya tumhara plane India land ker gaya hai na… aur tum apny maa, papa k sath ghar ja rahey ho… koe aaya hai kya tumhein lainy…?

Daya nodding in NO: Nahin, hum three hi hain… papa aagy baithy hain uncle k sath aur main maa k goudi mein baitha hun, peechy…

Sunil confusingly: Koun uncle…?

Daya annoyingly: Jn ki cab hai woh waley uncle…

Sunil smiled: Acha Daya tum ghar pohanch gaye ho aur three months sy zada time ho gaya hai tumhein yahan rehty hue… hai na…

Daya in smile: Haan aur mujhy yahan bohut good lagta hai… hum ghar py baat bhi kerty hain… partner always says k woh miss ker rae hain mujhy… (sadly) ab koe khailta nahin hai na unn k sath… (happily) aur dadu g ny bhi bola kal k mairy liye new car laye hain woh… (making face) maira kitna dhair sara dil ker raha hai uss sy khailny ko…

Sunil: Daya tum school jatey ho kya…?

Daya happily: Haan… papa ny bola hai ab hum yahin rahien gy aur woh partner ko bhi yahan bula lein gy… (excitedly) main unhein bolon ga mairi new car bhi ly aaien sath…

Sunil: Daya tumhary papa ka naam batao…

Daya cutely: Papa…

All really smiled on that…

Sunil: Acha Daya tum class mein ho na aur teacher attendance ly raha hai… tum ny present bola hai… bola hai kya tum ny present…?

Daya: Haan… main one class mein hun na tou bolta hun present…

Sunil: Kss naam py bola hai tum ny present…?

Daya: Daya Raj Singh…

Abhijeet looked him with extreme love and care and just wanted to hug him tightly while Mr. Dev smiled broadly…

Sunil: Daya tum ab ghar aa gaye ho aur tumhary papa tumhari maa ko bula rahey hain… kya keh k bula rahey hain woh tumhari maa ko…?

Daya: Ramla pani pila doo please…

Sunil looked towards ACP sir who nodded in YES…

Sunil taking deep breath: Daya hr taraf darkness hai aur tum khali road py bhaag rahey ho… tumhary paon mein joty nahin hain aur kapron py khoon laga hua hai… kyun bhaag rahey ho tum iss tarhan…?

Daya in shivering voice: Woh… woh gan… gandy uncle mairy peechy hain… unn k paas knife hai… bohut sharp aur big knife hai… mujhy maar dein gy woh… mujhy bhagna hai rukna nahin hai bilkul…

Sunil: Daya aaj date kya hai…?

Daya in fear: Three Janry…

Sunil: Daya aaj 3rd January ki shaam hai aur tum India mein ho tumhary maa, papa k sath… kya ker rahey ho tum abhi…?

Daya in smile: Main ghar py hun aur maa, papa k sath cartoon enjoy ker raha hun… bohut maza aa raha hai…

Sunil: Acha Daya ab thora aagy aao… 3rd January ki raat ho rae hai aur tum India mein ho apny maa, papa k sath… kya ker rahy ho tum ab…

Daya: Homework…

Sunil: Aur tumhary maa, papa…?

Daya: Maa kitchen mein hain aur papa mairi help ker rahy hain…

Sunil: Acha Daya aaj late night koe aaya hai kya tumhary ghar…?

Daya afraid: Haan… four gandy uncles… unn k paas knifes bhi hain aur unhon ny papa ko mara hai…

Sunil: Kaisy aaye hain woh ghar mein… kya hua hai abhi…?

Daya in fear: Main homework ker raha tha aur bell bajji… papa ny drwaza khola aur yeh uncle ander aa gaye hain papa ko push ker k…

Sunil: Kya ker rahy hain woh gandy uncle?

Daya: Woh maa ko ly aaye hain kitchen sy aur one ny knife rakhi hai mairy neck py aur papa ko bola hai k koe aawaz ya chalaki nahin kerna warna gala kaat dun ga iss ka…

Sunil: Tou tumhary papa ny kia kya kuch…?

Daya worriedly: Nahin but papa bohut afraid lg rae hain… aur woh papa sy bol rahy hain k mal dy doo jitna hai…

Sunil: Tumhary papa ny kya kaha phir…?

Daya: Papa keh rae hain k jo laina hai ly jao lekin mairi family ko kuch na kerna please… aur aaah…

Sunil worriedly: Daya… Daya… kya hua hai Daya…?

But Daya was not responding at all… He had just placed his both hands on his ears with tightly closed eyes and was continuously shouting in tears: Nahin… please nahin maro… mt maro… papa… chor doo please…

They all were really tensed as Daya was going totally out of control and was shouting too loudly in hard crying and sometimes it seemed that he tried to run in front of him but could not as someone was holding him at that time in past… His shouting teary voice was really high which was making them all really scared…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)


	8. Chapter 07

**A/N…**

Nitu, Thank you so much dear and good to know k yeh aap k kaam aa rae hai, love you too dear… :)

GD, Gosh GD tooooooooo many questions and points… aik pura chapter GD k naam kia still itna sb kuch… Anyways yar you asked too many things and few are related to this chapter too as that was the half session so I have answered them ALL at the end of this chapter, hope that will help you out, still any confusion or point tou main tou hun hi, haha… Thanks dear… :)

DUO-my life, Hahaha thanks dear aur chalo aa gaya Monday tou intizar khatam aur wahan end na kerti tou Monday ka wait kaisy hota, hahaha… ;)

Gudia, Hehe thanks dear and I am too really happy that you are happy, keep smiling dear… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Thanks a lot dear and it's really feels good that you liked that line… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha yeah sweety see how much brave our Daya sir is, haha… To be true Bio. ki diagrams k khof sy main ny kabhi Bio. ki book ko hath bhi nae lagaya, hahaha… If this all is a plan then haye bechary Mr. Dev, hahaha… Love you sweety with a tight hug… :-*

KiaMehra, Hahaha thanks a lot yar… You know when I started reading your review I was like :), then second line… :( Then third… :))) Haha you really told me that in micro-seconds a person can change how much expressions, haha… :D

Krittika, Thanks a lot dear and good to know that last part of chapter affected you this much… :)

Jyoti, Thanks a lot dear and good to know that you enjoyed that all… :)

NainaCID, Hahahaha bach'chy I need to tell history of all this too na… Aur don't worry there is still a long way to go with this FF tou bohut sarey DUO moments aaien gy yar… Thanks a lot dear for you appreciation… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

In Sunil'c Clinic…

After few minutes of extreme tension, Daya by himself calmed down a bit but was really crying hard…

Sunil in tension: Daya kya hua hai tumhien haan… Kyun roo rahey ho tum itna…?

Daya in teary voice: Unhon ny maa ko mara hai… papa ny unhien stop kerny ka try kiya tou unhon ny fight kia papa sy aur bohut mara papa ko… khoon bhi nikal dia papa ka… daikho kitna pain ho raha hai unhien… (angrily in tears) but papa ny bhi na unn k scarves uttar diye hain… daikho kitny ugly hain yeh, gandy…

Sunil in pain: Kyun mara unhon ny tumhari maa ko…?

Daya in wet tone: Woh maa ka black color wala haar ly rahey thy… maa ny mana ker dia tou unhon ny mara maa ko…

And he again started crying…

Sunil hurriedly: Daya daikho woh gandy uncles kya ker rahy hain ab, haan…?

Daya in fear: Woh papa ko pull ker k apny sath ly gaye hain room mein aur maa ko bhi pakra hua hai… maa kitna roo rae hain aur keh rae hain k mujhy mairy baity k paas jany doo but woh nae chor rae unhein… (caringly) main ny one k hath py kaat lia hai aur maa k paas bhaag aaya hun main, maa bohut roo rae hain na… (angrily) uss gandy uncle ny mujhy thapper mara hai aur khoon bhi nikal dia mairy mun sy… maa ny uss uncle ko thapper mara hai zoor sy aur… (Daya shouted in fear and…) maa… khoon… maa ko knife maar di… (Daya became really panic placing hand on his cheek… it seemed that his mother had placed her hand on his cheek before dying… while Daya was shouting in tears…) papa… papa… maa… maa eyes kholo please… maa… (tears were rolling down on Daya's cheeks in speed and he was continuously moving his hands in air like trying to shake a body lying in front of him… seeing his condition all eyes were in tears…)

Sunil: Daya… Daya relax… relax ho jao… tumhary papa aa gaye hain na daikho, relax… chup ho jao, relax… batao kya kia tumhary papa ny…?

Daya still in tears: Pa… papa aaye hain… papa, maa ko jagany ka try ker rahey hain… kitna khoon nikal raha hai maa k neck sy… main bol raha hun unn gandy uncle sy k doctor ko bulao pr woh nahin maan rahey… (angrily) papa unhein dant rahey hain k tum logon ko kaha tha k mairi family ko kuch na kerna phir kyun mara mairi patni ko… tou woh boly k abhi patni k liye roo rahy ho agar hamari baat na mani tou baity k liye bhi yunhi roo gy… (in fear) papa ko pata nahin kya hua hai unhon ny mujhy goud mein lia hai aur unn ko push ker k ghar sy bahir ki taraf bhaag rahey hain… (shouted) aaah papa cheekhy hain… papa ko knife maar di leg py… papa grr gaye hain aur mujhy apny paas bhi nahin aany dy rahy aur mujhy bol rahy hain **_BAITA BHAAG JAA YAHAN SY AUR RUKNA MAT… TUJHY TAIRY PAPA KA PROMISE HAI BAITA BHAAG JA… BHAAG MAIRY BACH'CHY… JUST RUNNN… _**(in hard cry) woh ganda uncle aa raha hai mujhy pakerny but papa ny uss ki leg pakr li hai… ahhh do… dobara maar di knife papa k stomach mein… (in loud cry) papa ny mujhy bhaga dia hai ghar sy aur promise bhi kara lia hai k main ruk'kon nahin… woh ganda uncle mairy peechy bhaag raha hai so main bohut teez bhaag raha hun… unhon ny mairy maa, papa ko maar dia… mairy samny maar dia mairy maa, papa ko… maar dia… sb ko maar dia…

Daya was going out of control again in hard crying… He was becoming really panic…

Sunil in extreme tension: Daya… Daya relax… Daya kuch nahi hua hai, relax… tum India mein ho aur daikho iss waqt noon hai na, hai na…?

Daya stopped crying and: Haan noon hai aur main school hun… papa abhi aanien gy mujhy pick kerny…

Sunil wiping his sweat: Acha Daya tumhary ghar k paas koe aur ghar nahin hai kya…? Koe rehta hai kya tumhary ghar ki surrounding mein…?

Daya nodding Yes: Haan, woh Rabbit waley uncle rehty hain yahan, alone…

Sunil: Yeh tumhary neighbours hain…?

Daya: Haan… only neighbor… papa ny bola hai k yeh new area hai na tou abhi yahan aur koe nae aaya…

Sunil: Aur koe rehta hai kya tum dono k elawa colony mein…?

Daya: Nahin… Yeh colony tou nae hai, houses hain yahan tou small distances py aur abhi tou no one lives in them, sirf hum aur Rabbit waley uncle rehty hain…

Sunail: Daya tumhari area mein koe gun waley uncle hain kya… jo raat ko round laity hain area ka…?

Daya innocently: Ussy gun-man kehty hain… (Sunil and all really smiled on that while Daya continued…) G hai… (smilingly) uss ki tou gun mein bullets bhi nae hotien aur kitna drr-pok hai… kal raat ko drr gaya Monkey sy, haha…

Sunil: Daya tumhara ghar hai kahan… kss area mein…?

Daya: Shlma mein… Forest k paas hai… mujhy forest bohut achy lagty hain na tou main ny select kia hai yeh wala home…

Sunil: Acha Daya aaj 3rd January hai… tumhary woh Rabbit waley uncle kahan hain…?

Daya: Woh two days before, one week k liye apny ghar gaye hain… unn ki sister ki shadi hai… (happily) unhon ny apna Rabbit mujhy dy dia hai one week k liye, main khailta hun uss k sath…

Sunil nodded and: Daya aaj late night jb unn gandy uncle ny knives marien tumhary maa, papa ko… koe aaya nae kya shor ki aawaz suun k, haan…?

Daya started crying again: Nahin, koe bhi nahin aaya… yahan koe hai hi nae… main ny kitni aawazien bhi dien gun-man ko lekin woh aaya hi nae… aur bhi koe nae aaya… silence hai sb taraf aur darkness bhi kitni hai… mujhy drr lg raha hai kitna sara…

Sunil worriedly: Daya tum thora aagy aao… tum iss waqt hospital mein ho Arun uncle aur Sudhir uncle k sath… ho na tum hospital mein, haan…

Daya calmed down: Haan hun, yeh dono uncle very good hain…

Sunil: Acha Daya hospital mein police aai hai tum sy milny aur tum aik uncle ko daikh k drr gaye ho, hai na…

Daya shouted: Haan… (signaling in front of him and becoming panic) iss ny mara hai maa, papa ko… yeh aaya hai mujhy marny… pakro issy yeh…

Sunil: Daya… Daya shant ho jao… tumhary paas sb hain iss waqt… aur woh daikho woh wapis jaa raha hai, hai na… shant ho jao… (Daya bit relaxed) Daya kyun gaya hai woh wapis haan…?

Daya still afraid: Do… doctor uncle ny bola hai ussy jany ko… (in fear) but woh phir aaye ga… (in tears) woh mujhy maar dy ga jaisy maa, papa ko mara…

Sunil signaled the sketch artist and: Daya kaisa nazar aata hai woh uncle js ny tumhary maa, papa ko mara…

Daya in anger: Bohut bad… bohut ganda hai woh… itni red red eyes aur gandy yellow teeth…

Sunil: Daya theek sy batao… acha thora peechy aao… tum ghar pr ho aur tumhary samny tumhary papa ny uss ka scarf uttar dia hai aur tum uss ka face daikh rahy ho, hai na… (Daya nodded in fear… Sunil continued…) uss ka face kaisa nazar aata hai… sahi sy batao…

Daya told the exact features of that man and then of the three other men too as Sunil was continuously asking him the questions about the features of those men and at last all the four sketches were prepared by Daya's help…

Sunil: Acha Daya woh kss naam sy bula rahy hain aik dosry ko…?

Daya: Number aik, Number doo, Number teen, Number char…

Sunil: Daya dihan sy daikho… koe same nishan hai kya all four gandy uncles ki body py…? Bilkul same mark…

Daya after few moments: Nahin, koe same mark nahin hai…

Sunil: Acha Daya ab tum hospital mein ho Arun uncle k sath… woh ganda uncle aaya kya wapis…?

Daya: Don't know… mujhy tou new room mein ly aaye hain woh…

Sunil nodded and: Daya, Sudhir uncle bhi hain kya sath…?

Daya: Haan…

Sunil: Kya ker rahy hain woh dono…?

Daya: Baatein…

Sunil: Kya baatein…? Tum unn ki baatein suun rahy ho na Daya… batao kya baatein ker rahy hain woh dono…?

Daya: Arun uncle keh rahy hain…

**Flash-Back…**

Arun in tension: Sudhir, hum Daya ko uss hospital sy tou ly aaye hain magar uss police officer ko pata chal gaya hai k iss ny ussy pehchan lia hai… iss ki zindigi khatry mein hai…

Sudhir worriedly: Haan keh tou tum sahi rahy ho… (thinking something) maira aik dost kal Mumbai ja raha hi iss ko iss sheher sy dour bhaijna ho ga… main uss ko bolta hun issy sath ly jany ka…

Arun angrily: Tum hosh mein ho na… yeh pehly hi itna dara hua hai kissi ajnabi k sath kaisy jaye ga… nahin, main cholon ga iss k sath…

Sudhir trying to make him understand: Arun baat ko samjhny ki koshish karo… woh officer hum dono ko iss k sath daikh chukka hai hum sath gaye tou woh iss tk pohanch sakta hai… pata nahin kitna bara network ho ga uss ka…

Arun: Lekin Sudhir…

Sudhir: Arun hamara maksad iss ki jaan bachana hai kuch bhi ker k… iss waqt issy ghar ly chalty hain aur main Kami ko bhi bula laita hun uss ki wife k sath aur phir issy unn k sath bhaij dein gy…

Arun worriedly: Sudhir tum issy Mumbai tou bhaij rahey ho magar yeh wahan rahey ga kahan…?

Sudhir in hurt: Orphan-age mein…

Arun shocked: Kya… nahin yar please tum…

Sudhir angrily: Tum kya chahty ho k issy main unn ghundon k hawaly ker dun aur woh issy bhi maar dein, haan… (Arun moved his head down…) daikho Arun mujhy bhi takleef ho rahi hai issy wahan bhaijty hoye magar ab tk bhi kissi ny iss k parents ki bodies claim nahin kien hain tou hamary paas aur koe choice nahin hai… (consolingly) main Kami ko bolon ga k mujhy bata dy k kss orphan-age center mein ly gaya hai issy aur agar koe aata hai unn bodies ko claim kerny tou hum issy unn k hawaly ker dein gy, theek hai…

Arun nodded sadly while looking at Daya who was busy with his new drawing book…

**Present…**

Sunil: Daya tumhein Arun uncle kissi k sath bhaij rahey hain kya…?

Daya smilingly: Haan… unn k friend hain yeh… mujhy firstly drr laga but Sardi uncle ny bola hai k yeh mujhy aik barey sy ghar mein ly jaien gy wahan aur bhi bohut sarey bach'chy hun gy aur main unn k sath bohut mazey karon ga…

Sunil: Daya tumhary yeh waly uncle kaisy dikhty hain…?

Daya described his features and then of Arun's and Sudhir's too… All 7 sketches were ready…

Sunil: Daya tum uss barey waley ghar mein aa gaye ho na ab… kya naam hai tumhary ghar ka…?

Daya: Maa Faufeson…

Sunil in pain: Daya, Arun uncle ya Sudhir uncle milny aaye kya tum sy…?

Daya sadly: Nahin, yahan tou koe bhi nahin aata… partner bhi nahin… main ny dadu g ko bhi kitna bulaya hai woh bhi nae aaty… mujhy yahan very not good lagta aur maza bhi nahin aata… mujhy wapis ghar jana hai please… mujhy ghar jana hai…

And Daya started crying loudly…

Sunil in tension: Daya… Daya OK… OK relax… tum aik CID officer ho Daya… relax CID officer ho tum… Daya soo jao tum… raat ho gae hai aur tumhein bohut neend aa rahi hai na… tum sy jaga nahin jaa raha… neend aa rahi hai bohut… soo jao Daya… relax…

And soon Daya went unconscious completely and Sunil gave him another injection after shifting him in a room…

ACP sir patted Mr. Dev's shoulder consolingly…

Mr. Dev in pain: Sir, Daya ny kitna bulaya ho ga hamien… itna kuch bilkul akely brdasht kia uss ny… kitna roo raha tha woh… (to Abhijeet) baita, tum jao uss k paas ussy acha lagy ga na… (in hurt) main gaya tou shaid woh ghussa ho jaye…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain and then on ACP sir's signal moved towards Daya's room while the rest moved in rest room, waiting for Daya to wake up…

After few hours Daya came back in senses and found his Abhi sitting beside him on chair and looking in deep thoughts…

Daya in smiley whisper: Boss…!

Abhijeet snapped out from his thoughts and looked towards Daya who was looking him in smile…

Abhijeet spreading hand on his head: Daya kaisa feel ker rahy ho tum ab…?

Daya in smile: Bilkul fit and fine…

Sunil in smile coming inside and: Agar itny hi fit and fine ho tou baitho foren aur yeh garam garam chae pio ta k aur bhi theek ho jao…

Daya nodded in smile and with Abhijeet's help sat properly and started taking tea…

Abhijeet: Sunil tum yahan ruk'ko iss k paas main sir ko bata k aata hun iss k jagny ka…

Sunil nodded and Abhijeet left from there…

Sunil in concern tone: Daya tum theek ho na bilkul… koe pain, anxiety, irritation, kuch bhi ajeeb sa feel tou na ho raha na…

Daya taking small sips: Sunil main theek hun yar… bs srr thora bhari lg raha tha woh bhi iss chae sy theek ho jaye ga… tum yeh batao k sb pata lg gaya na…

Sunil in deep tone: Haan Daya sb pata lg gaya yar…

Daya looked him for few moments and: Main gang k barey mein baat ker raha hun…

Sunil calmly: Aur main tumhary barey mein…

Daya angrily: Mairy barey mein baat kerny ki…

And he stopped seeing team coming inside…

ACP sir: Daya ab kaisy ho tum…?

Daya confusingly: Sir main tou theek hun magar aap log yehi sawal kyun pouch rahy hain… I mean hypnotize hi tou hua tha na tou…

Mr. Dev abruptly: Haan cheety… (fumbled) I… I mean Daya, woh bs tumhara session bohut lamba gaya na tou issi liye hum preshan thy…

Daya looked him and: Main theek hun bilkul… srr dard tha thora chae sy woh bhi theek ho gaya hai… (Mr. Dev smiled broadly seeing him talking to him normally while Daya turned towards ACP sir) sir koe clue mil'la kya…?

ACP sir in smile: Haan Daya easa lg tou raha hai… tum ny sketches tou banwaye hain unn k aur bhi kafi cheezein pata lagien hain… I think koe starting point tou mil jaye ga hamien…

Daya nodded in smile and then looked towards Abhijeet who was smilingly looking towards him while standing beside him… Daya gave him a cute smile and nodded to him as an assurance that he was completely fine… After sometime they all made their way towards Bureau after taking permission from Sunil about Daya…

In Bureau… 

They all stepped down from Quails and were about to proceed towards the Bureau when…

Mr. Dev: Sir maira kaam tou ho gaya hai na tou ab main ja sakta hun kya…

ACP sir: Oooh sorry Mr. Dev… g please aap jaiye iss waqt phir koe kaam hua then I will let you know…

Mr. Dev nodded and moved towards Daya who was standing beside Abhijeet…

Mr. Dev placing hand on his head: Apna khayal rakhna baita aur ho sakey tou hamien maaf ker daina please…

And he rushed away from there before his tears came into notice of anyone… Daya in extreme pain just looked him going away and then silently made his way towards Bureau… Team also moved behind him in hurt…

After entering inside…

ACP sir: Abhijeet, Daya yeh 4 sketches check karo hamary data-base mein aur Freddy, tum aur Vivek Shimla k liye niklo foren aur inn 3 sketches ka pata lgwao… Tasha tum uss doctor ki details nikalwao…

Freddy and Vivek left the Bureau in the same moment while all others got engaged with their works and after sometime DUO exchanged a glance and then made few calls… After around 2 hours, both moved towards ACP sir's cabin…

ACP sir noticing them… signaled them to come and sit…

ACP sir: Kuch pata chala hai kya…?

Abhijeet: G sir… (signaling towards a sketch) sir yeh aadmi jisy daikh k Daya ny sb sy loud react kia yeh Shimla police ka senior Inspector tha tb aur ab Mumbai police ka DIG hai, Karan… issy daikh k pehly hi shak ho gaya tha lekin phir bhi hum ny hamary police data-base sy confirm bhi ker lia hai… aur sir baki k teenon aadmiyon mein sy 2 mrr gaye hain takribn 20 saal pehly aur yeh jo aakhri hai, yeh Shaka hai…

ACP sir: Kya… matlab hamara shak sahi tha… (Abhijeet nodded silently) iss ka matlab shaid yeh charon shuru mein ekathy kaam kerty thy aur baad mein koe larai ya ikhtilaf [Disagreement] ho gaya inn mein aur inn dono ka mun khulny ka khatra songh k Karan aur Shaka ny maar dia unhein aur ab khud iss gang ko chila rahy hain…

Abhijeet: G sir lagta tou easa hi hai kyun k yeh dono aik police encounter mein mrry aur uss encounter ko Karan ny head kia tha… (ACP sir nodded so Abhi continued) Shaka aik mana hua dak'ku hai aur Karan police officer… tou yeh dono aik dosry ki zarort bn gaye hain shaid aur issi liye ab tk aik sath bhi hain…

ACP sir in thinking: Matlab agar hamein unn tk pohanchna hai tou iss Karan py nazar rakhni ho gi… kyun k Shaka ka tou koe atta pata hai nae hamary paas…

Abhijeet: Sir mujhy nahin lagta k iss py nazar rakhny sy koe faida ho ga kyun k ab yeh dono back-ground mein tou hotty hain mager samny nahin aaty aur Karan ab sirf case dabany ka kaam kerta hai… hamien kuch aur plan kerna parey ga shaid inn tk pohanchany k liye…

ACP sir: Theek hai lekin bohut sawdhani sy kaam kerna ho ga kyun k inn ka informative network bhi kafi strong hai… (looking at totally silent Daya, suddenly) tumhara kya khayal hai Daya iss barey mein…?

Daya snapped out from his world of thoughts and puzzled badly but trying to behave normally as: G… G sir aap bilkul theek keh rahy hain… hamein easa hi kerna chahiye…

ACP sir looking him keenly: Kaisa kerna chahiye Daya… hum ny tou abhi koe plan banaya hi nahin… hum tou abhi clues hi discuss ker rahy hain…

Daya shocked and looked towards Abhijeet and then moved his head down…

ACP sir in concern tone: Daya kya hua hai tumhein, haan… kahan hoty ho tum aaj kal…?

Daya trying to cop up with the situation as: Sir yahin tou…

ACP sir cutting him as: Main tumhary jism ki nahin dimagh ki baat ker raha hun Daya… kya sochty rehty ho tum hr waqt…

Daya in pain looking towards him: Sir aap mujhy unn k sath bhaij dein gy kya… (both really felt high pain in their hearts while Daya continued looking towards ACP sir) sir main unn k paas nahin jana chahta hun please… mujhy yahin rehna hai aap sb k sath aur Abhi k sath…

Abhijeet in sad smile: Daya tum yahin ho aur mairy paas bhi ho na… iss waqt iss case py concentrate karo tum… hamary paas time nahin hai na…

Daya nodded silently and: Sir agar hum iss gang mein apna koe officer disguise mein bhaijh dein aur ya phir apny kissi officer ko jaan boujh ker inn ka victim banaien tou shaid hum inn tk pohanch sakty hain…

Abhijeet agreeing: I think victim wala idea zada theek hai kyun k yeh apny gang-members per bhi bohut kari nazar rakhty hain… victim tou inn k qabzy mein ho ga tou uss per yeh itna dihan na dein shaid…

ACP sir: Haan yeh ker sakty hain aur iss tarhan hum unn hostages tk bhi pohanch sakty hain shaid… (looking towards DUO) magar hum apny officer ko inn ka victim banaien gy kaisy…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Sir mairy paas aik plan hai…

Both looked towards him in question and Abhijeet presented his plan and then after tiding all knots with extreme care and caution, they all moved towards their homes…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)

* * *

**Clarifications…**

So now GD, here is the explanation of those points which you raised… :)

Firstly, they were not confirmed till the last chapter that it's the same gang… As the case is of higher level and CID team was totally out of any clue so A drowing MAN CATHCES AT STRAW… That's what CID team was doing…

It seemed that it is the first case in Mumbai as Mr. Dev too approached them after a month, might be there are other hostages too but their families are silent because of the fear… And as the gang also knows well about the sharp CID team of Mumbai so they are spreading their fear with slow and steady steps…

See his cousin got kidnapped and the gang demanded ransom for her but as a threat or say warning, they killed her maid with so ease and did not try to hide her body… and that showed their approach…

There are few other similarities too yar… As why Mr. Dev did not file FIR… his only brother's family got brutally murdered so he should file a case but he didn't… BECAUSE the police officer who dealt that case already declared the case as a dead-ended case and he was the one who provided fake death certificate of Daya sir… This shows that in that case too police was involved with the culprits…

Then why to kill a less than five years old child as no one was going to believe on him especially in such mental condition… The only reason came in mind is that he witnessed his parent's murder and this shows that, that gang too didn't let any witness alive behind…

Then they burnt his home to finish all proofs and here they asked Mr. Dev to do the same with all clues…

Then whenever you come to any new place, you need time to get adjust and here Daya sir's family came from abroad to settle in India permanently… But they came for the first time and did not know anyone here, so obviously first they stayed in any hotel, then the main objective of parents is to find a good school if their kid is of that age, so they did the same, then to find a well reputed property dealer to buy a house and the house too of their taste and requirement… And with all that the business matters too as he came India to start his business here too… And many other things too… And as this all happened before 35 years so at that time most work was done manually which takes time… He came in India before three or more months not in that home…

And now see that Roshni too got kidnapped when one month had passed her here and this shows that the gang keep an eye on its victims and as soon as get any chance, works on its plan… and same thing happened with Daya sir's family…

OK now about names… Yar Daya sir did not even know his own name at that time as you have read in 1st chapter that how Arun and Sudhir tackled him to tell his original name… as in home he was mostly called with nicks and so he was not familiarized with that DAYA… and about full name, com'on yar how Sunil could know his full name as he met him in school for the first time and if Daya sir didn't even know his name then how can he knew about his parents name… and yeah how it came in Mamta Foundation's documents, Kami when took him there, he registered that as his name and because of not knowing anything about Daya sir's family, the sir name section remained blank… And now you will ask k phir Daya sir ko Daya Raj Singh ka kaisy pata hai one class mein so the school where his father admitted him, there his roll call was called like that and when Sunil made that query Daya sir was in that era where his parents were alive…

That part is my own idea yar as I haven't seen early episodes of CID and from MD, pata nahin yar I don't think main ny easa kuch likha tha uss mein ya shaid likha ho… Woh first FF thi na tou mujhy itna yaad nahin, sorry about this… :)

Now com'on GD, if I am saying he is his school fellow then obviously he too lived in Mamta Foundation as I cannot make him introduced with that MAMTA FOUNDATION reference because it hurts as indirectly it states that he is also an orphan so I intentionally used that SCHOOL FELLOW idea instead of CLASS FELLOW… As school fellow and M.F. fellow signals towards the same thing and the meaning of both are same but the selection of words matters yar…

See GD, Sunil first took him in his childhood and then made those quires and he already did a session with him all alone so it's not possible… as there are many things which Mr. Dev didn't tell like that cake cutting, the word PARTNER, partner's hug, reason to come with his parents, that car his dadu g bought for him and many other things too…

I think these are the points that were bothering you, still if any one is left or stayed unclear then please do ask me I will try to make it clear… :)

And yeah in the end a BIG THANK YOU for appreciating those things and yeah yar I too got confused as you wrote about the points you liked but that question mark confused me so I thought explain kerny mein kya jata hai, tou bs likh dia… ;)

Thanks a lot dear and take care… :)


	9. Chapter 08

**A/N…**

Sheenam, Thank you dear and its perfectly fine with me yar, no worries… :)

DUO-my-life, Hahaha larki saber ka phal meetha hota hai, haha… Thank you yar… ;)

Poonum, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha unn ki aawaz aa rahi thi mager ACP sir ka cabin sound-proof tha tb, hahaha… ;) Love you sweety and the tightest hug… :-*

GD, Aameen… Thank you so very much dear… Yours prayers really means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Naina CID, Hahaha thanks a lot dear and yar life itself is an excellent teacher and I am a good student of it… :) Nope I never read any book on psychology, I love to read people, Thanks again yar… :)

Krittika, Thanks a lot dear and those doubts created by me na so the obligation to clear them is also on me… Thank you yar… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you so very much dear… yours words really means a lot to me… Thanks again dear… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

DUO's Home…

Daya was sitting in terrace and busy with his laptop…

Abhijeet forwarding his coffee cup: Daya kya ker rahy ho tum…?

Daya grabbing the cup: Game khail raha hun…

Abhijeet while sitting beside him: Yar kal sy bohut kaam hony wala hai wasey…

Daya taking sip: Abhi, kaam hamesha hi bohut hota hai yar jb bhi koe new case aata hai khas tour sy easa high level case… (looking towards him) tum jo baat kerny aaye ho directly uss py aao… yun ghumany ki zarort nahin hai…

Abhijeet looking towards him in smile: Daya mujhy acha laga jaisy aaj tum ny Dev uncle ko apni tabiyt k barey mein bataya…

Daya angrily: Tum ny maira shoulder press kia tha tabhi aur Abhi please woh koe uncle nahin hain… tumhien koe zarort nahin hai unn sy koe bhi rishta banany ki…

Abhijeet in smile: Bhae main ny kahan banaya yeh tou bhagwan ny hi…

Daya cutting him in rash: Aur bhagwan ny hi khatam bhi ker dia tha yeh sb aaj sy 35 saal pehly… (taking deep breath and in strong tone) Abhijeet aagy sy kabhi yeh topic mt uthna tum kyun k mairy liye maira sirf aik rishta hi hai aur woh hai tum sy… main tumhein mujhy kissi k sath share kerny nahin dun ga, yaad rakhna tum yeh baat…

And he was about to move inside when Abhijeet grabbed his wrist and in anger: Daya tum ny apna dil itna sakht kyun ker lia hai unn k liye haan… Tumhien unn ka pyar, aansu, takleef kuch nazar nahin aata kya…

Daya looking him hurt: Nahin… main ny khud ko andha ker lia hai unn k liye, khush…

Abhijeet in pain: Ankhon sy nahin daikh paa rahy aur dil ka kya…

Daya looking away: Dil sy mehsos bhi nahin ker paa raha… pather ker lia hai main ny khud ko…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Mairi taraf daikh k bolo yeh baat…

Daya looking in his eyes: Main unn k sath kissi kimet py nahin jaon ga… mujhy tumhara sath chor k unn ka sath kissi surat qabool nahin hai…

And he moved inside in hurt, pain and anger, leaving a completely silent Abhijeet behind. Next morning, both were present on dining table and after taking their breakfast, moved towards Bureau in complete silence…

In Bureau…

After reaching Bureau, Daya directly made his way towards his desk and Abhijeet after sighing heavily towards his desk… ACP sir noticed his both disturbed sons so moved out and made his way towards his elder son…

ACP sir in concern tone: Kya hua Abhijeet… iss ka mood tou bohut zada kharab lg raha hai…

Abhijeet in helpless tone: Sir main ny kal phir baat kerny ki koshish ki tou naraz ho gaya yeh… aur tb sy bilkul hi chup ho gaya hai aur mujh sy bilkul baat hi nae ker raha kissi bhi topic py… bohut zada ghussa hai mujh py…

ACP sir smilingly: Haan woh tou khair saaf nazar aa raha hai… (in serious tone) Abhijeet ab tum iss topic py baat nahin kerna iss sy… kyun k yeh iss tarhan kabhi nahin maney ga… (in pain) hamein zabardasti hi kerny parey gi iss k sath…

Abhijeet looked towards ACP in extreme pain and then turned his face to other side to hide his tears from his father… But ACP sir knew very well what's going on in his right hand's mind… He just patted his shoulder in hurt and seeing Daya coming towards them…

ACP sir in low tone: Abhijeet, Daya aa raha hai…

Abhijeet had composed himself well till then and turned with smile…

Daya to ACP sir: Sir, Freddy aur Vivek kb tk aaien gy… hamien apna plan execute bhi kerna hai na… time nahin hai zada…

ACP sir: Daya unn logon ny pata kia hai… ab Shimla mein tou inn teeno mein sy koe bhi nahin hai… Arun aur Sudhir k Delhi mein hon'ny ka pata chala hai… Freddy aur Vivek wahin gaye hain ab…

Daya nodded and before going back to ACP sir in straight tone: Sir aap issy keh dein k yeh mujh sy nahin chup sakta aur na hi iss k aansu…

And he completely moved away towards his desk leaving them both completely shocked…

Abhijeet in shock: Sir yeh Daya…

ACP sir taking deep breath: Haan Abhijeet yehi Daya…

And he moved towards his cabin and Abhijeet sat on his chair with a thud… The whole day, the team remained busy with their work… In late noon…

Tasha entered inside and made her way towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Haan Tasha kya pata laga uss doctor k barey mein…?

Tasha: Sir yeh bhi issi gang ka sathi lagta hai kyun k iss ny kafi murder cases ki post-mortems reports aur death certificates banain hain… lekin sir yeh bhi aaj sy 20 saal pehly aik car accident mein mrr gaya…

Abhijeet: Matlab uss ka bhi mun band kara dia…

Tasha: G sir lagta tou easa hi hai… aur shaid aaj sy 20 saal pehly tk yeh gang itna mazboot ho gaya tha k inn sb k baghair bhi bohut achey sy chal sakta tha aur issi liye shaid Karan aur Shaka ny ekathy ho k apny baki sb partners ko maar dia…

Abhijeet nodded and was about to say something when noticed Freddy and Vivek coming with two men, so kept silence while signaling Tasha towards them… ACP sir too moved out from his cabin seeing them…

Freddy signaling towards them: Sir, yeh Mr. Arun aur Mr. Sudhir hain…

Mr. Sudhir: Hello sir… sir aap k officer ny bataya hi nahin k kyun laien hain hamien yahan…

Mr. Arun: G sir, hum ny poucha bhi kafi… khair kehiye kya ker sakty hain hum aap k liye…

ACP sir in smile: Aap ka aik dost hai na Kami… (both shocked while ACP sir continued) woh kahan hotey hain ab…?

Mr. Sudhir: Aap ko Kami ka kaisy pata hai… aur kyun pouch rahey hain aap uss ka…

ACP sir: Woh hum aap ko bata dein gy aap yeh bataien k woh kahan hoty hain…

Mr. Sudhir: Woh India mein nahin hota…

ACP sir: Kb sy…?

Mr. Sudhir: Kafi time ho gaya hai… ussy aik achi offer aai thi China sy tou woh apni wife k sath wahan shift ho gaya hai…

ACP sir: Wasey yeh kuch ajeeb baat nahin hai k aap teeno doston ko achi job offers aaj sy 35 saal pehly hi aaien… (both looked him in shock while he continued) aur aap sb ny hi Shimla chour dia…

Mr. Sudhir trying to make excuse: Sir ab offer tou kabhi bhi aa sakti hai na… iss mein easa kya hai…

ACP sir: Hmm offer tou kabhi bhi aa sakti hai… aap logon ko pehly bhi tou offers aaien thien na bohut achi jobs ki lekin aap logon ny woh tou accept nahin kien phir yeh wali kyun kien…

Mr. Arun: Sir kuch personal reasons thien hamari aur iss mein problem kya hai… I mean tb nahin kien baad mein ker lien iss sy kya fark perta hai…

ACP sir in smile showing the child-hood photo of Daya: Kahin woh personal reason yeh tou nahin thi…

They both looked towards the photo confusingly and after few moments got extremely shocked… Mr. Arun was about to say something when Mr. Sudhir grabbed his hand tightly… All really noticed all that very well…

Mr. Sudhir in strong tone: Nahin sir… yeh bach'cha kaisy ho sakta hai hamary kissi faisly ki wajah… hum tou aaj pehli baar daikh rahey hain issy…

ACP sir moving his hand back: Chalien theek hai… wasey aap ny aaj sy 35 saal pehly kissi bach'chy ko Mumbai bhaija tha Shimla sy… maloom hai kya aap ko k woh bach'cha kahan hai ab…

Mr. Sudhir wiping his sweat: Nahin… hum ny kissi bach'chy ko nahin bhaija tha kahin bhi… aap pata nahin kss barey mein baat ker rahy hain…

ACP sir: Aap dono mil k Delhi mein aik trust chila rahey hain na… DAYA WELFARE TRUST… log aam tour sy apny baity ya bhai ya kissi rishtydar k naam py trust banaty hain aur aap donon ny…

Mr. Arun cutting him in strong tone: Daya mairy baity ka naam hai sir aur ussi k naam py hum ny yeh trust banaya hai…

Daya really looked him for few moments while ACP sir in smile: Lekin jahan tk mairi information hai aap ny tou shadi hi nahin ki na Mr. Arun…

Now what to do… Mr. Arun looked towards Mr. Sudhir nervously who really wanted to hit a slap on his face…

Mr. Sudhir trying to handle the situation: Woh actually sir… Daya iss ka apna baita nahin hai… I, I mean adopted… haan adopted child hai aur ussi k naam py hai yeh trust…

ACP sir in smile: Oooh adopted child… wasey kahan hota hai woh ab…?

Mr. Arun in pain: Hamary sath nahin…

Mr. Sudhir cutting him: Sir aap ny kya kerna hai yeh jaan ker k woh kahan hai aur wasey bhi uss ka iss sb sy kya taluk hai…

ACP sir: Mr. Sudhir taluk hai tabhi tou pouch raha hun na… wasey Mr. Arun aap ka bhi yehi khayal hai kya (showing him the photo again) k aap ny issy pehly kabhi nahin daikha…

Mr. Arun nervously nodding his head in YES: G sir… Main ny nahin daikha issy pehly aur aap log kyun pouch rahey hain iss k barey mein ab tou kitna time…

And he got shut and looked towards Mr. Sudhir in extreme tension who was looking him in extreme anger…

ACP sir: Aap ko kaisy pata k ab bohut time ho gaya hai… aap ny tou pehli baar…

Mr. Sudhir cutting him in confident tone: Hum jhoot bol rahy thy aap sy… hamein pata hai iss bach'chy ka… (in strong tone) lekin hum aap ko kuch nahin batien gy iss k barey mein chahy aap jo bhi ker lien hamary sath…

ACP sir really gave a broad smile to Daya who was just silently hearing all that…

ACP sir: Main aap sy iss k barey mein kuch pouchon ga bhi nahin kyun k main pehly hi janta hun iss k barey mein sb…

Mr. Sudhir worriedly: Kya janty hain aap iss k barey mein… daikhen please sir issy kuch na keriye ga aap… yeh tou bach'cha tha tb aur easey hi hr aik ko daikh k chila raha tha… hamein daikh k bhi drr gaya tha… yeh aap ka witness nahin hai please…

Mr. Arun looked him in extreme shock…

ACP sir in smile: Yeh hamara witness hi nahin bl k aik bohut bahadur CID officer bhi hai Mr. Sudhir…

Mr. Arun in shock: CID officer… (unbelievably) Matlab Daya zinda hai… (to Sudhir) lekin tum ny tou… (angrily) matlab tum ny mujh sy jhoot bola Daya k barey mein k woh ghundy uss tk pohanch gaye hain… (in rash) kyun jhoot bola tum ny, haan…

Mr. Sudhir in anger: Tou kya kerta main haan, kya kerta… (in rash) uss ko bhaijny ki dair thi ghar sy k tum tou pagal hi ho gaye k ussy wapis bulao, tumhien ussy apny sath hi rakhna hai… tumhein bata daita k woh kahan hai ta k tum jaty wahan aur tumhari wajah sy woh ghundy… khud tou marty sath mein uss masoom ki bhi jaan jati tumhari bewakoofi ki wajah sy…

Mr. Arun angrily: Kya mairi bawakoofi ki wajah sy, haan… mujhy koe fikr nahin thi kya uss ki jo easey hi kuch ulta seedha kerta…

Mr. Sudhir in rash: Seedha tou khair tum kabhi kerty nahin haan ulta zaror ker daity ho hamesha… abhi daikho kya kia tum ny… keh daity k mujhy yeh naam pasand hai ya mairy kissi dost k baity ka naam hai ya chup hi rehty main khud hi bol daita kuch… lekin nahin, directly… (imitating) mairy baity ka naam hai… shadi kb ki tum ny haan… (Mr. Arun jerked his head in frustration while all were really enjoying that snubbing of the oldies and no one wanted to interfere in that…)

Mr. Arun making excuse: Acha tou theek hai na… nahin aata mujhy tumhari tarhan itny confidence sy jhoot bolna tou kya karon main, haan… (angrily) tum tou mujhy bhi itny arsy sy pagal banaty aaye ho… agar mujhy pata hota na k tum yun karo gy tou main tumhien kabhi batata hi nahin Daya k barey mein aur khud hi ly jata ussy kahin dour…

Mr. Sudhir teasingly: Haan tum zaror ly jaty ussy dour… bataon kss sy dour… iss dunia sy dour… (angrily) maar daity woh ghundy tum dono ko ya ly jaty ussy aur apni tarhan ka janwar bana daity ussy bhi…

Mr. Arun stubbornly: Easey hi maar daity kya… hum Delhi jo aa gaye thy, ussy bhi ly aaty na sath…

Mr. Sudhir angrily: Tumhara dimagh tou bilkul hi kharab hai… maloom hai na k agly din hi pohanch gaye thy woh ghundy ghar… yeh tou shukr karo k ussy nikal dia tha peechli raat hi warna kya hota janty ho na tum…

Mr. Arun still: Acha tou jb hum Delhi aa gaye tb tou tum la sakty thy na uss ko wapis… kyun nahin laye phir tum…

Mr. Sudhir annoyingly: Oooho aik tou tum ko hr baat itni mushkil sy samjh kyun aati hai Arun… (angrily) nahin rkh sakty thy hum ussy apny sath… itna chota sa tou tha woh aur itni kach'chi umer… uss ny apny parents ko apny samny qatal hoty daikha tha matlab samjhty ho tum iss baat ka, haan… (Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand tightly) uss ko sath ly aaty ta k ussy baar baar yaad aata k kya hua uss k sath aur kaisy mila woh hamien… zehni mareez banana chahty thy kya ussy… (bit low down) tumhein uss ki perwah thi Arun aur yehi problem tha… tum samjh hi nahin rahy thy k ussy hamary sath rakhna uss ko kitna nuksan pohancha sakta tha… hum py bhi tou nazar rakhi gae thi aur tum khud bhi tou marty marty bach'chy na… (team shocked while Mr. Sudhir angrily) Daya ko sath rakhny ki tumhari zid uss ki mout bn sakti thi aur iss sy tou behter yeh hota k tum khud uss ka hath pakerty aur ja k uss ghat'tiya police officer k hawaly ker daity k yeh raha bhae woh bach'cha js ko aap dhondty phir rahy hain… ly lien issy aur maar dein, main chalta hun, namasty…

Mr. Arun in shock: Kya… (angrily) tum ko main pagal dikhta hun kya… easey hi jo mun mein aa raha hai boli ja rahy ho aur iss sb ka yeh matlab nahin tha k tum mujh sy jhoot bolty woh bhi iss tarhan ka… tum ny bola kaisy k woh… (in rash) aur oper sy tum ny Kami ko bhi mila lia apny sath, uss ny bhi jhoot bola k rasty mein hi ghayeb ho gaya woh gari sy jb woh dono kuch dair k liye ussy akela chour k gaye tou…

Mr. Sudhir angrily: Haan main ny kaha ussy yeh kehny ka… tumhein maloom bhi hai k woh kaisy ly k gaye ussy Shimla sy bahir… (in pain) woh dawa dainy k baad bhi rasty mein 3 sy 4 baar utha cheekhta hua neend mein… (in hurt) kitna khof tha uss k dimagh mein… woh tou bhabhi thien sath mein tou unhon ny sambhal liya ussy… aur hum log bhi issi liye nikly na Shimla sy kyun k Daya ki wajah sy hum ny bhi uss police officer ko daikh lia tha aur uss ny hamien… (in pain) aur mairy liye uss k barey mein easa kehna zada aasan tha bajaye asal mein waisa hota daikhna kyun k agar main tumhein bata daita k Daya zinda hai aur kahan hai tou tum kabhi na rukty ussy milny janey sy… (in strict tone) iss liye uss waqt mujhy uss ki zindagi bachany aur uss k dimagh sy woh khofnak hadsa mitany k liye jo theek laga main ny kia aur iss baat ka mujhy koe pachtawa nahin hai… main hamari wajah sy uss ki zindigi khatry mein nahin daal sakta tha, aai samjh…

And there was a complete silence in the Bureau as they all could sense that how much they both got attached with Daya only in those few hours and how much they cared for him… After sometime…

Mr. Arun in low tone: Acha theek hai tum ny jo bhi kia sahi kia… mairi wajah sy sach mein uss ki zindigi khatry mein aa jati shaid… (looking towards him) tum tou milny jaty ho gy na ussy… kaisa hai woh… adjust ho gaya tha kya wahan…?

Mr. Sudhir in sad smile: Arun hamary paas adjust kerny k elawa koe option nahin hota hai yar… (taking deep breath) main jata tha ussy milny lekin ussy bataya nahin kabhi k main koun hun… ab kaisa hai aur kahan hai mujhy nahin pata kyun k woh college sy perhai puri kerny k baad chala gaya tha wahan sy… (in smile) pata laga tha kissi police academy mein chala gaya hai… uss ny apna rasta khud dhond lia hai aur theek hi hai na ussy aagy berhny k liye apni pichli zindagi bhoolna bohut zarori tha aur daikho na woh berh gaya aagy aur aaj aik CID officer hai…

Mr. Arun happily: Arrey haan lo iss sb chak'kr mein main yeh tou bhool hi gaya bilkul… (to ACP sir excitedly) Sir woh aap ki team mein hai kya…?

ACP sir in smile signaling towards Daya and: G… aur aap k samny bhi…

They both looked towards Daya in extreme happiness holding love and tears in their eyes… Daya's eyes were too teary… Mr. Arun just moved forward and hugged Daya as much tightly as he could… Daya too wrapped his arms around him in smile…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all…


	10. Chapter 09

**A/N…**

Sheenam, hahaha Thank you dear and for updates, try to check them in noon or evening… aur abhi ker di hai update tou katti na hona ab… :)

DUO-my life, Thank you much dear and stay blessed… :)

Kkkloveu, Dear its perfectly fine with me about reviews… and I haven't found anything wrong in your review yar you just shared your POV… Thank you yar… :)

GD, Thank you so much dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Yeah yar sweety its really very easy to fall in love for Daya sir, hehe… sounds good you liked that fight… a tight hug to my sweety, love you dear… :-* :-*

KiaMehra, hahaha thank you yar and no yar my grand-parents died long before and so I never lived with elderly people… :)

NainaCID, Thank you so much dear aur pata nahin yar jahan py chapter ka end suit kerta hai main wahan end ker daiti hun… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

In Bureau…

Mr. Arun in teary smile: Daya, main bata nahin sakta baita k main kitna khush hun tumhein sahi salamt apny samny daikh k… sach mein bohut yaad kia tumhein… (separating from hug and cupping his face) tum tou barey ho k bhi wasey hi pyary aur masoom sy bach'chy hi lagty ho yar…

Daya smiled cutely and Mr. Arun kissed his forehead…

Mr. Sudhir coming forward in smile and patting his cheek: Sach mein baita bohut acha lg raha hai tumhein yahan daikh k… lekin tumhein tou hum yaad nahin hun gy na tum tou bohut choty thy tb… (to ACP sir) aap ko iss sb ka kaisy pata chala sir…?

ACP sir: Aap log baithein please… hum shuru sy bataty hain ab aap ko sb…

They all got seated and Abhijeet narrated the whole from the begining till then…

Mr. Arun: Kya… Daya k chachu… (to Daya happily) matlab tumhein tumhari family mil gae baita…

Daya in serious tone: Uncle mujhy mairi family aaj sy 17 saal pehly hi mil gae thi… (signaling towards team) yeh hai mairi family… (and towards Abhijeet) aur yeh hai mairi zindagi…

Mr. Arun and Mr. Sudhir really smiled broadly and Mr. Sudhir in smile: Haan yeh tou hain hi… wasey tum hum sy zada mukhtalif nahin ho baita… (looking towards Arun) hum dono bhi aik dosry ki zindagi bhi hain aur priwar bhi…

Daya looked him in big smile while nodding agreeing…

Mr. Sudhir: Sir, jb tk hum Shimla mein thy Daya k parents ki body ko claim kerny koa nahin aaya… hum ny check rakha tha ta k Daya ko unn tk pohancha sakien…

Acp sir taking deep breath: G, Mr. Dev flights schedule ki wajah sy late ho gaye thy… jb tk woh Shimla pohanchy aap shaid wahan sy jaa chuky thy…

Mr. Sudhir: G sir shaid easa hi hua ho kyun k hum ny aik hafty k ander hi Shimla chour dia tha…

ACP sir nodded and then: Wasey Mr. Sudhir aap yeh bata sakty hain kya k uss rooz hua kya tha aur Daya ko kaisy nikala aap logon ny Shimla sy…

Mr. Sudhir in serious tone: Sir uss police officer ko pata lg gaya tha k Daya ny ussy daikh lia hai aur issi liye woh issy dhond raha tha… (worriedly) doctor ny jb police ko inform kia Daya ko ly k aur js tarhan iss ny react kia uss officer ko daikh k, hum bohut ghabra gaye kyun k yeh tb tk kafi sambhal gaya tha mager ussy daikh k aik duum out of control ho gaya… (in fear) aur uss ny bhi jaisy issy daikha main bohut drr gaya aur jaisy hi doctor Daya ko treat ker k bahir gaya aur yeh soo gaya main ny Arun k sath mil k issy hospital sy ghayb ker dia… (caringly) hum log issy pehly aik private clinic ly gaye kyun k mujhy uss doctor py bhi shak tha mager sb theek tha phir hum issy ghar ly aaye aur wahin sy raat ko Kami k sath Mumbai bhaij dia… hum ny gari mein bags iss tarhan lagaye k ander nazar na aa sakey aur issy bhi neend ki goli dy di thi ta k yeh Shimla sy nikalny tk sota rahy… lekin sir phir next day Arun py hamla hua aur kissi ny issy marny ki koshish ki lekin shukr hai iss ka office paas mein hi tha tou kuch logon ny daikh lia aur yeh bach gaya lekin raat ko kuch ghundy ghuss aaye ghar mein Daya ka pouchny… main ny bola k main nahin janta easey kissi bach'chy k barey mein kuch bhi… unhon ny pura ghar chan mara magar yeh kahin hota tou milta… khair iss baar bhi bhagwan ny madad ki aur hamary kuch dost aa gaye Arun ka pouchny aur woh ghundy bhaag gaye lekin phir hum ny apni jobs sy resign ker dia aur Dehli aa gaye… Mumbai iss liye nahin aaye ta k agar woh ghundy hum py nazar rakhy hue bhi hain tou bhi ghalti sy bhi Daya tk na pohanch sakien… main bhi pehli baar iss sy milny tb gaya tha jb yeh 10 saal ka ho gaya tha warna pehly sirf phone py hi iss k barey mein pouchta tha aur Arun tou uss rooz k baad aaj daikh raha hai issy…

ACP sir nodding in YES: Hmm yeh tou khair aap logon ki behes sy hi samjh aa raha tha… (They both smiled shyly while standing… ACP sir while shaking hand with them) Thank you for your time… agar zarort pari tou shaid aap ko dobara aana parey…

Mr. Sudhir in smile: Sure sir, anytime…

Mr. Arun patting Daya's head: Khayal rakhna apna, acha…

Daya nodded in smile and they both left from there in smiles after saying bye to all…

On Air-port…

At night, a young married couple came out from the airport, looking very happy and from their attire, they were looking extremely rich. They moved out completely from the air-port and looked around…

Girl bit angrily: Amit you told me that you have done all the arrangements perfectly darling but now we are standing here and no one is here to receive us…

Amit: Oooh com'on Dia darling… please don't spoil your mood na as we are on honey-moon… (seeing a car coming… in smile) see there it is…

Dia carelessly jerking her head: Ooooh whatever…

A man in driver's uniform came out from the car and hurriedly moved towards them…

Man: Welcome sir… welcome madam… I, Vijay… you first time here India na… (Amit nodded… Vijay grabbing their luggage) come you, come…

Dia angrily to Amit: God you even appointed an illetrate driver for me… He even does not know English completely… you have really disappointed me Amit…

Amit: Darling he knows as much English, that we can communicate with him easily so now come please as it is not looking good to stand here…

Dia moved forward and sat in the car angrily and Amit too joined her and soon their journey to the hotel ended…

Amit after coming out: Vijay I want you here at sharp 12 tomorrow as we want to do some shopping and you need to take us to the best markets here… and no worry about money as I am rich enough to buy your this hotel in a second… understand…?

Vijay amazingly: Yes sir, total understand… you too rich sir… madam shopping na… me here… sharp 12, done…

Amit nodded and a man came out from the hotel…

Man to Ajay: Hello sir, hello ma'am… welcome to India… I am Jay and your father has appointed me as your manager here… Hope you enjoyed your flight… I assure you that you will enjoy here too… Please come, I will show you your room here…

They nodded and moved with him…

Jay to Vijay: Vijay saman issy dy doo…

Vijay nodded and took the luggage out from the car and gave that to the waiter.

Jay opening their room-door: Please come…

Amit smilingly: So darling how is the hotel…?

Dia carelessly: Hmm nice but I don't think I will stay here longer… you know this that I got fed-up staying in one place… I suggest you to make booking in different hotels in advance… (to Jay) and you Mr. Jay… Are you not having any good driver that you have sent that illiterate man for me…

Jay in smile: Ma'am he is a driver na… If he will be a literate person then why would be a driver… I will make it sure that he will not misunderstand any of your order…

Dia angrily: Yeah as it will be good for you Mr. Jay…

Amit: Darling I think you should go to get fresh as looking very tired… (to Jay) I will let you know when need your services…

Jay while nodding: Thank you sir… have a safe stay here…

And he moved out and went in parking in anger…

Jay: Vijay tumhien bataya tha na k bohut pasey waley log hain yeh koe ghalti nahin honi chahiye phir tum ny kya kia hai jo madam itna naraz hain tum sy…

Vijay annoyingly: Saab woh maeem saab tou easey hi apny paison ka roob dikhati hai… maira tou mun tairha ho gaya angrezi bolty bolty… wasey saab kb tk hain yeh yahan…?

Jay angrily: Aik hafty k liye hi hain aur tum apny mun ki fikr baad mein karna… (smilingly) daikho agar yeh khush ho gaye tum sy tou itny paisy dy sakty hain tumhien k aagy sy koe bhi nokri kerny ki kabhi zarort hi nae parey gi tumhien, samjhy…

Vijay amazingly: Sach mein saab… itny ameer hain kya yeh…?

Jay: Haan… aur kal yahan pohanch jana samey py bl k tum ab hotel k quarters mein hi ruk'ko jb tk yeh yahan hain pata nahin kb inn ka mood bn jaye kahin janey ka hum inhien naraz nahin ker sakty, theek hai…

Vijay: Lekin saab maira ghar…

Jay angrily: Kuch din nahin jao gy wahan tou koe utha nahin ly jaye ga tumhara ghar… jitna kaha hai otna karo… jao aur apna saman ly k foren yahan shift ho jao…

Vijay moved out from there in anger and went to a tea-stall near by…

Vijay angrily: Yeh chae banai hai kya… easey lagta hai mitti ghol di hai aur cheeni tou naam ko nahin hai…

Tea-stall owner angrily: Baat suun tu… mairi chae na iss elaky ki sb sy mash'hor…

Vijay cutting him angrily: Abbey tou main kya jhoot bol raha hun… (annoyingly) aaj ka din hi kharab hai… aik taraf woh maeem saab jb daikho paisy ka roob dikhati hai aur woh Jay saab (imitating) ab hotel mein hi ruk'ko kahin woh maeem saab naraz na ho jaye… (loudly) abby maira ghar nahin hai kya… main kya karon agar woh khary khary pura hotel kharid sakty hain tou… kharid k mujhy tou nae dy dien gy na tohfy mein… aur ab tu… (throwing away the tea) yeh easi bd-maza chae dy k keh raha hai k sb sy mash'hor chae hai, pagal samjha hai kya mujh ko… dosri chae dy aur achey sy banana iss baar, samjha na…

Tea-stall owner giving him another tea: Bohut barey babu aaien hain kya tairy hotel mein…

Vijay sipping tea angrily: Maira hotel kahan… main tou driver hun bs… aur oper sy uss ko angrezi k elawa koe bhasha samjh hi nae aati… maira tou mun dukh gaya angrezi bolty bolty… (putting money angrily) ly paker apni chae k pasiy mujhy jana hai abhi saman lainy aur kal phir maghaz khapana hai uss k sath… shukr hai aik hafta hi rukien gy Bharat mein… barey aaye… (imitating) 12 bajey aa jana shopping py, hunh aaon ga hi ab noker jo thehra…

Tea-stall owner while grabbing money: Tu tou faltu mein hi itna ghussa ho raha hai… sun'na hai yeh log kissi sy khush ho jaien tou ussy bhi bohut paisa daity hain…

Vijay angrily: Tou pehly jo itna dimagh kharab kerty hain uss ka kya… inn ko khush kerna aasan thori hai… (greedily) wasey Jay saab bol rahey thy k agar yeh mujh sy khush ho gaye na tou itna paisa dien gy k aaram sy baith k khaon ga sari zindigi…

Tea-stall owner winking him: Tou khapa ly na thora maghaz aik hafty ki hi tou baat hai phir khana baad mein aaram sy baith k…

Vijay angrily: Tujhy kya takleef hai main maghaz khapaon ya nahin… tu na apni iss chae py dihan dy… easi chae banaye ga tou koe wapis nahin aaye ga tairy paas… (turning back and going away) bara aaya maghaz khapa lo, hunh…

Tea-stall owner angrily: Yeh tou koe pagal lagta hai… (pitifully) shaid bachary ny kabhi achi chae pi hi nae hai, tabhi… (angrily) bara aaya mairi chae ko bura kehny wala, pagal kahin ka…

And the tea-stall owner noticed two persons who talked something after Vijay left and then one of them too left while the other one started looking towards the hotle in regular intervals…

Tea-stall owner smilingly murmured: Lagta hai Boss machli phasa li tum ny…

Here Abhijeet returned with his luggage and went again towards the tea-stall and placing his bag aside, loudly…

Abhijeet: Oye chae banana seekh lia kya tu ny…

Daya angrily murmurmed: Baad mein bataon ga tumhien yeh… (loudly) tu phir aa gaya… mairi banai chae itni hi buri lagti hai tou aata kyun hai yahan tu…

Abhijeet carelessly: Dikhta nahin kya tujhy… maira hotel hai samny… aur…

Daya cutting him teasingly: Taira hotel nahin hai… tu driver hai wahan… (angrily) lagta hai tujhy bhoolny ki beemari hai…

Abhijeet fumed in extreme anger while Daya placed his tea cup hardly in front of him…

Abhijeet angrily: Tujhy tameez nahin hai kya… iss tarhan rakhty hai chae…

Daya: Haan easey hi rakhty hain… (naughtily) main ny apny barey bhai sy seekha hai…

Abhijeet really wanted to hit a hard punch to him and Daya was really enjoying the scenario…

Abhijeet angrily: Tairy bhai ki tou…

Daya pointing finger towards him: Mairy bhai ko bola na kuch tou acha nahin ho ga, bata raha hun main… chae peeny aaya hai na, chup chap chae pee aur nikal… apny bhai ko bol jo bolna hai, samjha…

Abhijeet jerking his head started taking his tea while Daya got busy with other customers…

Abhijeet: Ly bhae apna glass utha ly tu…

Daya moved towards him and in whisper: Red shirt, brown jeans…

And he moved away taking the glass and Abhijeet looked around and saw the man told by Daya and really smiled seeing the man's impatience…

Abhijeet in mind: Baita thora sabar ker… Pura mok'ka dien gy tujhy… (angrily) aur tumhary Boss ko bhi…

And he looked towards Daya in pain who was busy in an argument with an other customer about the taste of his tea…

Abhijeet in smile loudly while grabbing his luggage: Ly bhai tu na aik bara sa board laga aur uss py bara bara likhwa k tairi chae iss elaky ki sb sy mash'hor chae hai… (naughtily) kyun k tairi banai chae pee k tou koe yeh baat nahin maney ga…

Daya angrily to him: Tu na nikal yahan sy aur agar itni hi takleef hai na tou tu aa ja yahan main tujhy rakh laita hun kaam py…

Abhijeet smilingly: Aur maira kaam koun karey ga, tu…? (teasingly) gari chilana aati hai kya tujhy…?

Daya looked him in extreme anger and: Nikal tu yahan sy aur khabardar jo phir aaya mairy dhaby py… nikal foren…

Abhijeet angrily: Haan haan ja raha hun mujhy bhi koe shoq nahin hai gholi hue mitti peeny ka, hunh…

And he moved away from there and Daya just with great difficulty composed himself otherwise in any other situation Abhijeet would definetly be under Daya's hands and would be getting his punches that too without counting… As how could he say that much truth about his tea and that too so openly, not fair na…

Here on the other side Abhijeet entered inside the hotel and…

Abhijeet to Freddy: Jay saab aa gaya main… batao kahan rakhon apna saman…

Freddy calling a waiter: Zara yahan aana…

In the mean time,

Abhijeet in whisper: Unhien bata daina hoshiyar rahien… machli phans gae hai…

Freddy nodded and seeing waiter coming close: Iss ko quarter dikha doo iss ka… Mr. Amit ka driver hai tou zara dihan rakhna…

And he left from there while Abhijeet moved with the waiter while continuously talking about the couple and cursing the rich people…

Next day, Vivek and Tasha came out from their room fully ready and went for their shopping… They really went in many big and expensive plazas and purchased many useless items too… And at every place were boasting about their money so openly and grabbed those few eyes that were continuously following them…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N…**

Nitu, Thank you so much yar aur please yar sorry nae kia karo as its truly perfectly fine with me yar… :)

Poonum, Thank you so much yar and really pleased that you are enjoying it… :)

GD, Dear as the FF last chapter was chapter 09 but because 01 chapter was included as the reply of reviews so in that way that became chapter 10… That's why I am numbering them by myself… Thank you yar… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so much dear… :)

KiaMehra, Dear you just left me speechless… Thank you so very much dear, thanks again… :)

NainaCID, Thank you so much dear and yar Freddy sir is as the manager of Vivek here… Hotel k owner nae hain and yeah I really like him and that's why planted him as that… :)

Subhsresaha, hahaha yar rehny doo sweety warna chae sy hate ho jaye ga, hahaha… acha chalo recipe note karo aur bana k pee lo, haha… ;) One cup hot water, three spoons mud, hahahahaha… :D Love you yar… :-*

DUO-my life, hahaha g nahin jinab I am a tea-lover aur mujhy bohut achi chae banana aati hai achaaaaa… :p Thanks yar aur daikho zara FF ki updates ki wajah sy aap ki Monday sy dushmani dosti mein badal gae, haha… ;)

Sheenam, Haha thanks yar and stay blessed… :)

Aditi, Thank you dear and yar I haven't included Forensics in this FF… :)

Krittika, haha yeah yar bs daikhty hain kya haal hota hai Abhijeet sir ka, haha… Thank you yar… :)

So friends here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

In Hotel…

In the evening, they returned in the hotel and while getting down from the car…

Vivek: Vijay we will go for dinner tonight so I want you here at sharp 11, OK…?

Abhijeet: Yes sir… me here at 11…

Vivek nodded and then left with Tasha and Abhijeet moved outside again…

Daya seeing him angry: Kya hua bhae… tairy saab ny dant dia kya ya tairi angrezi unn k pal'ly hi nae pari…

Abhijeet to him angrily: Tu apna kaam ker chup ker k… maira dimagh na kharab ker, samjha…

Daya amazingly: Tairy paas dimagh hai kya…?

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Lagta hai tujhy sirf baatien kerni hi aati hain, kaam tou kuch hota nae tujh sy… daikh sara dhaba khali para hai…

Daya angrily: Lagta hai dimagh k sath sath tairi aankhien bhi kharab hain… dikhty nahin kya samny baithy yeh 3 log…

Abhijeet jerking his head: Chal mujhy tujh sy baat hi nae kerni hai… aik tou yeh pata nahin soty kb hain… ab raat ko 11 bajey khana khana hai woh bhi bahir ja k, hdd hai…

Daya looking those three men in alert mode so asked loudly: Thora oncha bol tu mairy kaan kharab hain… (naughtily) bhai ny kheenchy thy…

Abhijeet looked him angrily while Daya smiled mischievously…

Daya in smile: Yeh kss ka ghussa ly k aaya hai tu yahan…?

Abhijeet angrily: Aur kss ka… ussi paisy ki dukan ka… khud tou soty nahin hain mujh ko bhi apny jaisy samjha hua hai… keh rae hain raat ko 11 bajey dinner py jana hai bahir… din ko kum thakaya hai kya mujhy k ab raat ko bhi sakoon na lainy doo mujhy, hunh…

Daya while cleaning tables: Arrey thory din ki hi tou baat hai phir chaly jaien gy wapis… tu soo laina phir jitna sona hai…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Main ny tujh sy mashwara nahin manga… mitti dy apni… (Daya fumed in anger… Abhijeet changing his statement) matlab chae dy mujhy…

Daya angrily: Khatam ho gae chae, hunh…

Abhijeet angrily: Tou dhaba kholy kya chany baich raha tha iss waqt…

Daya in loud angry tone: Tujhy kya takleef hai iss sy haan… maira dhaba hai mairi marzi jb dil karey ga kholon ga aur jb dil karey ga band karon ga… tujh sy matlab…

Abhijeet angrily: Tu ny kya hr waqt meerchein chabai hue hoti hain… jb daikho lrny ko taiyar khara hota hai…

Daya teasingly: Haan jaisy tu tou yahan aata hi pyar mohabat ki baatien kerny k liye hai na… (jerking the cloth in his hand) coffee hai, la dun…?

Abhijeet in smile: Haan agar banany aati hai tou la dy…

Daya looked him angrily and then gave him a glass of hot coffee…

Abhijeet taking sip: Hmm coffee banany tou aati hai tujhy… tu yeh chae ka dhaba band ker k coffee ka khol ly…

Daya angrily: Tujhy fazool mashwary bantny ka shoq hai kya… (annoyingly) pata nahin yeh 11 kb bajien gy…

Abhijeet in calm tone: 10 bajey k baad…

Daya furiously: Maloom hai mujhy… tujh sy nahin poucha… (angrily) hunh bara aaya 10 bajey k baad… (to 3 men) tum logon ko ghar nae jana kya… dhaba band hony wala hai mujhy stool band kerny hain ander…

One man from them: Jana hai aur (signaling towards Abhijeet) yeh baitha hai na yahan hi tou 11 bajey tk tou tumhara dhaba khula hi rahey ga… hum bhi chaly jaien gy 11 bajey…

Daya annoyingly: Pata nahin yeh 11, 10 k baad hi kyun bajien gy, masibet…

And he moved inside his stall and in whisper: Sir woh teeno yahin hain aur Abhi bhi… G sir woh Abhi k jany ka wait ker rae hain… OK sir…

And he disconnected the Blue-tooth and told about the call to Abhijeet through signal silently who nodded quietly…

Abhijeet loudly: Suun, tairy paas koe akhbar ya risala hai tou la dy mujhy…

Daya gave him a magazine and a pen… Abhijeet started reading it while solving puzzles to pass the time… Around 11…

Daya relieving a sigh of relief: Oye angrezi babu k driver 11 bj gaye hain… jaa tairy saab ny jana hai na…

Abhijeet while stretching his body: Haan jata hun… (moving towards him) ly taira aakhbar aur pen… (winking him) wasey tu kaam karta raha ker, acha lagta hai…

And he left from there in smile and Daya loudly: 11 bj gaye hain dhaba band hony laga hai tum log bhi chalo…

The 3 men too stood up and went from there and sat in their car while Daya got busy in closing his stall… After some minutes a car came out from the hotel drove by Abhijeet and the car in which the 3 men were sitting started following his car… Daya smiled and sat on his bike which he had parked behind his stall and the chase got started…

After few kilometers, on empty road Abhijeet's car stopped with few jerks and he moved out and started checking it after opening its bonnet… The goons' car stopped near his and they came out and pointed their guns on them…

Abhijeet acting like he was scared: Ko… koun ho tum log, haan… (looking at one) tu… tum tou abhi wahan baithy thy na… daikho mai… mairy paas kuch nae hai, mujhy chor doo please… yeh, yeh gari ly jao…

Goon-01 angrily: Hamien gari nahin chahiye iss mein baithi hue yeh larki chahiye hai…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Haan tou ly jao na… main ny kuch nahin daikha aur kuch nahin suna… mairy ko nae perna iss lafry mein… (angrily) wasey bhi iss ny angrezi bol bol k halwa ker dia mairy dimagh ka… ly jao…

Goon-01 signaled his men who rashly pulled Tasha out while Vivek was really creating chaos and was continuously shouting in English… Tasha was also looking scared…

Goon-01 angrily to Abhijeet: Aae issy bol k mun band karey apna warna yahin khopri khol dun ga iss ki…

Abhijeet: Haan… mai… main bolta hun… (to Vivek) sir… he… bad man… shot her… you quite…

Vivek to him loudly: What quite… he is taking my wife away and you…

Abhijeet going close to him: Sir… gun… your wife, dead… quite…

Vivek calmed down and: Ask them what they want…?

Abhijeet nodded and: Saab bol rahey hain kya chahiye tumhien…?

Goon-01: Issy bol pata lg jaye ga issy…

And they rushed away along with Tasha… Vivek tried to move behind them but Abhijeet grabbed him… They both acted really well and it seemed like the goons plan really worked… They stood beside their car acting worried when after few minutes a biker crossed them in bullet speed and a relax smile secretly appeared on both faces and they sat in their car and started their journey back to the hotel, when in the car a mobile rang…

Vivek looked towards Abhijeet as the mobile did not belong to him and was flashing a private number… Abhijeet signaled him to attend the call on speaker…

Vivek trying to show, he was afraid: Hello… how's there…?

Caller: It doesn't matter Mr. Amit… your beloved wife is with us and as long as you will not make any mistake she will stay alive and one wrong step from your side and one bullet in her head from my side, understand…

Vivek hurriedly: No please don't do any wrong with her… What you want from me…?

Caller: Firstly not to involve any police in this case and then 25 crores…

Vivek: 25 crores but…

Caller: I don't think Mr. Amit that money is more valuable than your wife or is it…?

Vivek: OK, I will not involve any police and will give you the money too but please promise me that you will not hurt her…

Caller: I have told you that as long as you are acting intelligently, I will also act gently…

And he cut the line…

Abhijeet nodded him on back-view mirror and parked the car in the hotel…

Vivek came out showing he was very afraid and disturbed… Abhijeet noticed a person keeping eye on Vivek… He too moved towards his quarter…

In Bureau…

ACP sir's mobile rang…

ACP sir: Haan kya hua…

Daya: Sir aik band ghar mein laye thy magar ab binoculars sy tou kuch bhi nazar nae aa raha… khirkiyon py paint hai Black color ka… ander jaa k daikhon kya…?

ACP sir hurriedly: Daya koe bewakoofi nae kerna tum… Vivek ko phone aaya hai 25 crore k liye… yeh choti machlian hain aur hamien magar-mach pakerna hai… tum bs bahir sy hi nazar rakho…

Daya: Theek hai sir…

And they cut the line…

A Dark Room…

On the other side, the goons pushed Tasha in a dark room and after few minutes her vision got adjusted there and she saw another girl sitting there…

Tasha moved towards her carefully and touched her head… The girl moving back in fear…

Girl: Who are you… go away please…

Tasha worriedly: Calm down dear… relax… I too got kidnapped by these people… My name is Dia…

Girl started crying: They are really bad men… They do not let their hostages free even after taking money… my father fulfilled their demands 2 times till now but still they did not let me go back…

Tasha in teary tone: Ooo is this so… then what will now happen to us… Ajay would die without me… (wiping her tears) please you calm down may be some good will happen… what's your name and why are you here as you are not looking Indian…?

Girl: I am Roshni… I came here before 2 months from Canada with my parents to get marry here but then got kidnapped… They killed my maid too… (crying hardly) they are very dangerous…

Tasha just pulled her in hug and while creasing her hair: Please don't cry… I came here with my husband a day before and now this… God, I don't know how my husband will be…

Same time 2 goons entered and served them their food…

Roshni to them angrily: Kya chahiye tum ko… kyun pakra hai humien, haan… money ly lia na tum ny tou free kyun nae kerty… why…

Goon angrily: Aae chup ker k baith aik duum nahin tou acha nahin ho ga… jb tk Boss nahin chahien gy tu yahin rahey gi aur yeh bhi tou aa gae hai na ab mil k rona dono…

They both laughed and moved outside while Roshni burst out in tears hiding her face in her hands…

Tasha felt really bad for her as she was looking not more than 25 years…

Tasha to divert her mind: Do you understand or speak Hindi…?

Roshni looking towards her: Yeah I do to some extent… my parents taught me Hindi and you?

Tasha: No… I don't understand Hindi… I think that's why they put me with you so you can play a role of translator for me…

Roshni wiping her teary face: Yeah may be…

Tasha: How many people in your family…?

Roshni: Me, my parents and my younger brother… He is in Canada with my grand-mother…

Tasha smilingly: And your other relatives… I mean your uncle, auntie, cousins…

Roshni with teary eyes: No I don't have any maternal family as my mother is the only child and from my father's side, only one uncle but he got murdered along with his family long before and because of that horrible accident my grand-father too died…

Tasha: Oooh it's really terrible… How many people were in your uncle's family…?

Roshni in sad tone: My uncle, his wife and his about 5 years old son…

Tasha curiously: Do you know anything about your uncle's family or about your cousin…?

Roshni in smile: Yeah… My cousin's name is Daya bhaiya… (Tasha looked her hearing bhaiya while she continued in smile) papa told us too many things about bhaiya and till now we really took great care of his things… especially dadi g and papa… on bhaiya's every birthday dadi g goes in his room and after closing the room-door cried for hours grabbing his clothes and toys… (looking towards Tasha) I have seen him in videos and photos… he was really cute… we does not disturbed any setting of uncle's and bhaiya's room and it got cleaned regularly…

Tasha in smile: It seems you people really loves them…

Roshni: Yeah, so much… papa and uncle were only two brothers and papa got very badly affected by the murders of uncle's family and sudden death of dadu g… that accident really shacked the pillars of our family extreme badly… (in sad smile) whenever we sit together in free time, papa talks about uncle and his family with us… (looking towards her) and what about you… your family…?

Tasha smiled and then told her about her family and she got succeeded in diverting Roshni's mind from that fear which she was having few minutes before…

On the other side Vivek received the phone call again telling about the location… And the goons for the 3rd time told the location and time to Mr. Dev too with the demand of 10 crores…

They both moved towards their respective destinations with money separately in the noon as Mr. Dev had arranged money for Vivek too while Daya had finished his stall from there because of the bad comments he received for his tea and Abhijeet too resigned from job because he got afraid with that incident and just wanted to stay away from that matter… and Freddy too got fired by Vivek without telling the exact reason to him but he told the goons that he did that to make sure that he would not talk about Dia's kidnapping to anyone…

Daya was silently following Mr. Dev's car on ACP sir's strict order as he wanted to follow Vivek but it was already planned that Abhijeet would follow Vivek as the call to Mr. Dev was not in their plan…

DUO saw them giving money to goons, they checked them and then after sometime DUO saw them talking with someone on mobile and after that they both left from there with sad worried faces as it seemed that the goons threatened them, when they asked about Roshni and Dia…

The goons too moved from there and DUO started following them and came on the same destination with the difference of sometime… a closed factory in a silent place… both goons moved inside the factory while DUO hid themselves at two different places and started keeping eye on the factory…

Abhijeet and Daya stayed there for hours… After almost 3 hours…

Daya annoyingly: Boss yahan tou koe aa hi nahin raha main thak gaya hun khara khara…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya tu sabr ker na… raat hon'ny dy aaye ga koe tou ya yeh kahin jaien gy…

Daya angrily: Boss aur kitna sabr karon yar… aur ab mujhy bhook bhi lg rahi hai…

Abhijeet teasingly: Tou yeh bol na… thakny ka bahana kyun ker raha hai…

Daya was about to cry: Ab bol dia na tou ab kuch karo warna unn sy pehly tumhien yahan mujhy uthany aana parey ga kyun k main bohut jald behosh hony wala hun…

Abhijeet in light laugh: Bs fazool bkwas kara lo sahab sy jitni marzi… (he sensed some naughtiness from Daya's tone too, so…) aur yahan kahan mil'ly ga tujhy khana…

Daya angrily: Hunh, mujhy pata tha tum yehi kaho gy… (naughtily) wasey tumhien aik baat bataon… (stressing) mairy pass full size double cheese burger hai jo ab main akela khany laga hun…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Tou chup ker k kha nahin sakta tha pehly, maira dimagh zaror kharab kerna tha…

Daya mischievously: Boss ab zada maza aaye ga na akely double…

Abhijeet cutting him teasingly: Sahab ki information k liye arz hai k mairy paas pizza hai aur lime drink bhi…

Daya shocked: Kya… Abhi tum jhoot bol rahy ho na…

Abhijeet smilingly: Daikh ly baita…

Daya moved his binoculars towards him and fumed in anger seeing him enjoying the pizza with lime drink…

Daya in extreme anger: Tou jb main ny bola k mujhy bhook lg rahi hai, bol nahin sakty thy tb tum…

Abhijeet in relax tone: Nahin…

Daya teasingly: Pouch sakta hun kyun…?

Abhijeet coldly: Again nahin…

Daya in extreme frustration: Bhar mein jao tum aur tumhara yeh pizza… (And he jerked his head in frustration while hearing a laugh from the other side, so in anger…) yeh apni picnic tou enjoy ker rahy ho na tum…

Abhijeet to tease him more: Haan yar Daya… sach mein iss sy zada maza kabhi kissi picnic py nae aaya… (naughtily) wasey Daya tujhy kuch jalny k boo aa rahi hai kya… mujhy lagta hai KOE jl raha hai bohut…

Daya fuming in extreme anger: Mairy paas burger hai samjh… (and he stopped and hurriedly) Boss udher daikho koe aaya hai…

Abhijeet too turned his focus towards the factory and DUO noticed a man came there, talked with the security guards present there and then left from there…

Abhijeet: Daya hulchul hona start hue hai yahan tou…

Daya: Haan Boss… ekathy doo damands jo ker dien hain… lagta hai aik na aik tou aaj zaroor hath aa hi jaye ga…

Abhijeet agreeing: Haan Daya aur dono mein sy koe bhi aa jaye tou dosra aasani sy pakra jaye ga…

Daya while taking bite: Haan yar wasey bhi chachu aur…

And he stopped in great shock and Abhijeet too really still on his place and in a second turned his binoculars towards Daya as he really wanted to see Daya's expressions at that time…

Abhijeet in smile: Haan Daya ruk kyun gaye tum… kya keh rahy thy tum apny chachu k barey mein…

Daya angrily: Abhi tum mairy lafz na pakro… maira matlab tha k Mr. Dev aur…

Abhijeet snubbing him: Daya tumhien masla kya hai haan… kyun khud ko dhoka dy rahy ho tum…

Daya annoyingly: Main koe dhoka nahin dy raha kissi ko bhi aur iss waqt tum mairi choro aur js liye yahan aaien hain woh kaam karo…

And he disconnected the Blue-tooth in anger and just rested his head with tree while closing his eyes… Abhijeet was really feeling pain for his Daya as he was still looking towards Daya but Daya was not aware of that…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all…


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N…**

DUO-my life, Hahaha thank you yar aur Allah g ka shukr hai abhi tk aap ny mujhy chae nae pilai tou main bach'chi hue hun abhi tk easey experience sy, haha… :p

Nitu, Hahaha thank you so much yar and really happy that finally succeeded to make you people laugh… Keep smiling yar… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you so very much dear and its always my pleasure to reply your reviews, stay blessed dear… :)

Aditi, Thank you so much dear and yeah yar ab daikhty hain kitna mehnga perta hai unhien yeh kanta… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha I don't like coffee but you took that tou Daya sir ny cheeni tou dali thi na, haha… ;) aur haan main ny chae bhi nahin pee thi, shakal daikh k hi pata lg gaya tha mujhy k aagy khatra hai Boss, hahaha… :D Love you sweety with tight hug… :-*

Jyoti, Thank you so very much dear and really good to know that you people are enjoying all those moments… :)

Poonum, First thank you dear and yar chapters are already long enough as I usually post this much long chapters and dear the thing now is that I have already divided the whole story in chapters so it is now not possible for me to change that sequence as it will disturb the later chapters and the endings… I am sorry for this dear and yeah about the thing described in summary, that all is on its way dear… Thanks again… :)

NainaCID, Thank you so much dear… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Hahaha thank you dear and pleased to have a new reviewer here… :)

GD, Yeah yar easey hi tou nae naa Daya sir ki chae ko mitti bola, haha…Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Thank you so much dear aur mujhy khud bhi nae pata yeh baat, hehe… :)

Krittika, Thank you so much dear and yeah yar and I really think that it's the most difficult battle in anyone's life as you need to fight with your own self… very tough yar… :)

So friends here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Near Closed Factory…

After few minutes of composing himself, Daya again switched on the Blue-tooth and…

Daya in low tone: Abhi, I am sorry yar… Mujhy tum sy itna rashly baat nahin kerni chahiye thi…

Abhijeet to make him relax: Daya kaan tou paker pehly phir sochon ga main k tujhy maaf karon ya nahin…

Daya in smile: Thank you Boss aur main keh raha tha k unn dono k mobile records sy bhi koe information nahin mil'li… sarey numbers band hain… I think woh log call ker k SIM phaink daity hain… iss liye aaj inn mein sy kissi ka hath aana bohut zarori hai yar…

Abhijeet smilingly: Haan Daya daikhty hain yar kya hota hai… Vivek ko jo mobile dia hai uss ki tou out-going hi restricted hai… (in serious tone) ab iss plan ko zaror successful hona chahiye warna koe aur plan banana parey ga inhien bahir nikalny ka aur uss sb mein pata nahin kitna samey mazid brbad ho…

Daya confidently: Nahin Boss… mujhy nahin lagta k dosry plan k barey mein sochna parey ga… (proudly) mairy bhai ka nishana hamesha sahi lagta hai Abhi…

Abhijeet smiled and in deep tone: Daya, dua ker tairy bhai ka nishana hamesha sahi hi lagy…

Daya in serious tone: Boss sahi hi lagy ga lekin yeh dihan rahy k nishany py koun hai…

Abhijeet totally quite and Daya just sat on ground with closed eyes after removing the Blue-tooth… They stayed there for long hours and in turns took sleep too as they really need to be with alert minds at night in case if anything would happen…

At mid night, they saw a car coming there following two other cars… Abhijeet and Daya both stood there in alert mode and moved their binoculars towards them… And they got really happy seeing Karan and Shaka both in front of them as flood lights were on there so they were able to recognize them…

Daya in whisper: Boss hum tou aik ka intizar ker rahy thy yahan tou dono hi phans gaye…

Abhijeet happily: Haan Daya… amount jo bohut bari hai na… inn ko shaid aik dosry py bhi bharosa nahin hai… main ACP sir ko batata hun…

Daya worriedly: Boss hostages ka kya… abhi tou hamien yeh tk nahin pata k kitny hain… Tasha py bhi koe camera ya bug nahin lagaya tha k kahin pakri hi na jaye aur ab jb tk unn sb ki safety ka confirm nahin ho ga hum koe step tou nahin ly sakty na…

Abhijeet in whisper: Daya tu ny js ghar py nazar rakhi thi wahan ab ACP sir aur Freddy hain aur Freddy ny bataya hai k unhon ny kuch logon ko ander jaty aur bahir aaty daikha hai mager ander jaa k woh kahan jaty hain yeh nahin pata chal raha…

Daya: Boss tou ab kya…?

Abhijeet: Main ACP sir sy pouchta hun… Iss case mein hum local police ki help bhi nahin ly sakty… sb humien khud hi kerna ho ga…

Daya in tension: Aur Boss agar uss mein yeh hath sy nikal gaye tou…?

Abhijeet softly: Daya hum yahin hain na tou kaisy niklien gy yeh… hum inhien follow karien gy agar sir kuch aur bataty hain tou…

Daya: OK Boss… phir pouch lo tum sir sy…

Abhijeet: Main batata hun phir tumhien…

Daya: Theek hai yar… main inn py nazar rakhta hun…

Abhijeet: OK…

And they both engaged with their works… Abhijeet after connecting with ACP sir…

Abhijeet excitedly: Sir, Shaka aur Karan dono hi hain yahan…

ACP sir: Kya… zabardast… acha ghundy kitny hain…?

Abhijeet: Sir 30, 40 tou hun gy…

ACP sir: Oooh god… Abhijeet hamien local police ki help…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Nahin sir iss mien bohut risk hai aur abhi tou hamien yeh bhi nahin pata k kitny hostages hain inn k paas…

ACP sir: Haan Abhijeet… acha pehly hostages ko daikhty hain… main Freddy k sath jata hun aur phir batata hun tumhien…

Abhijeet: Sir wahan bhi tou zada log ho sakty hain na aur inhien pata bhi lg jaye ga shaid… aur ager aap dono hi chaly jaien gy tou ghar py nazar koun rakhy ga… kyun k aap k wahan pohanchny k beech mein bhi tou kuch ho sakta hai na…

ACP annoyingly: Tou phir kya karien Abhijeet… Inn logon ny Vivek py bhi nazar rakhy hue hai, ussy hum hat'ta nahin sakty wahan sy… room-service k bahany baar baar koe aata hai ussy check kerny… aur Tasha tou hostage hai aur police ki help hum ly nahin sakty…

Abhijeet after few moments: Sir main Daya ko bhaij daita hun aap k paas…

ACP sir angrily: Abhijeet tumhara dimagh theek hai kya… tum wahan akely kaisy handle karo gy haan…

Abhijeet: Sir nazar hi tou rakhni hai na main ker lun ga aur agar yeh nikly bhi tou Karan tou police officer hai tou uss ka tou koe problem ho ga nahin hum kabhi bhi paker lien gy aur Shaka k peechy main chala jaon ga…

ACP sir still: Lekin Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Sir please permission dy dien na iss sy acha mok'ka nahin aaye ga hamary paas… please sir…

ACP sir: Theek hai Abhijeet phir bhaijo tum Daya ko yahan aur daikho woh manta hai k nae…

Abhijeet in smile: Thank you sir aur sir main ussy kahon ga k aap ka order hai phir maan jaye ga…

ACP sir in smile: Haan mairy kandhy py rkh k chilao tum bandook…

Abhijeet in shy smile: Kya sir aap bhi…

ACP sir: Acha theek hai aur tum apna khayal rakhna (strictly) aur Abhijeet mujhy bataye baghair bahadur ban'nany ki koe zarorat nahin hai, samjh gaye na…

Abhijeet embarrassed: G sir, theek hai… aur main abhi Daya ko aap k paas bhaijta hun…

ACP sir: Theek hai…

And they cut the line and Abhijeet got connected with Daya…

Daya hurriedly: Haan Boss kya hua…?

Abhijeet in cam tone: Daya tujhy nikalna hai foren aur sir k paas jana hai abhi… woh wahin hain jahan Tasha ko ly gaye hain…

Daya worriedly: Aur tum…?

Abhijeet: Daya main yahan inn py nazar rakhon…

Daya cutting him angrily: Tumhara dimagh theek hai kya… main tumhien yahan yun akela chour k…

Abhijeet strictly: Daya, ACP sir ka order hai tum foren niklo aur nazar hi rakhni hai na kuch nahin ho ga mujhy…

Daya in anger: Abhi yeh tumhara hi idea hai na…?

Abhijeet in straight tone: Haan…

Daya: Acha theek hai, bye…

And he disconnected the line… Abhijeet sighed heavily and started looking towards the place where Shaka and Karan went while Daya moved out from there silently, to go towards ACP sir…

The Hide-out…

After reaching there, Daya moved inside the hide-out where Freddy and ACP sir were already present…

ACP sir noticing him: Aao Daya tumhara hi wait ho raha tha… (pointing towards table) yeh iss area ka map hai aur iss k zariye hum apna action-plan banaien gy…

Daya looking towards the map: Sir yeh wala rasta yun ghoom k iss ghar k peechy ki taraf jata hai… hum samny sy jany ka khatra tou nahin ly sakty… aur andhera hai tou iss peechy k rasty sy nazar mein aany k chances bhi bohut kuum hain…

ACP sir agreeing: Haan Daya maira bhi yehi khayal hai, lekin yahan jhariyan bohut hain… tum logon ko kuch…

Daya smilingly: Sir kuch nahin ho ga aur yeh pipe-line bhi ja rahi hai na sath sath… hum iss k sath sath crawl kerty huey chalien gy tou yeh jhariyan aik tarhan sy hamien shield hi dien gi…

ACP sir: Hmm keh tou tum theek rahy ho lekin phir bhi leather jackets pehen k jana… koe zehrili cheez bhi ho sakti hai, andhera kafi hai…

Daya nodded and then after getting ready for their action-plan…

Daya looking towards ACP sir: Sir hum niklien ab…?

ACP sir nodded and before Daya could move out completely, ACP sir in smile: Daya main ny apny bohut bharosy k kuch officers Abhijeet ki help k liye bhaij diye hain, OK…?

Daya looked towards him in relax smile and after nodding towards him, moved out from there with Freddy…

Daya and Freddy both were crawling in complete silence with the pine-line with extreme care and caution, taking each step in full alert mode and at last they reached to the back-side of the home…

After few moments of complete assurance that no one was around, Daya stood up and then silently threw a stone in the home and waited for any noise or reaction from inside but after hearing silence in reply, he signaled Freddy to stand, who too stood up and they both jumped inside the home after confirming no danger around… They both just silently waited for sometime in darkness and then with cats-paw checked the whole back-side of the home from outside to get any entry point but all the windows were bolted and the backside door was jammed…

Freddy in whisper: Sir oper sy ja k daikhen kya… chat sy…

Daya in low whisper: Nahin Freddy… aas paas unn ka koe aadmi ho sakta hai… hum nazar mein aa jaien gy…

Freddy: Tou sir ab ander kaisy jaien…

Daya: Dihan sy daikho, koe tou rasta… (He stopped and a smile came on his lips) Freddy tumhary paas mirror hai kya…?

Freddy in shock: Sir aap iss waqt shisha daikh k kya karien gy…? (smilingly) Main bata daita hun na aap bohut achy lg rahy hain…

Daya looked him angrily and: Freddy fazool batien kerny ki zarort nae hai acha… (looking around) mujhy hi kuch kerna parey ga…

Daya checked his pockets and took out a pen-knife… He moved it inside the hole from where the glass of window was broken… Daya tried to get the image of window's bolt on it but that idea was not working… So thinking for some time, he intentionally dropped that knife inside the window and tried to hear any sound but the voice coming out from inside was very feeble which meant that the persons inside were not near the window…

Daya entered his hand inside and tried to check any lock but again failed so he with some effort silently broke the glass a bit more and in that cut his hand a little…

Freddy worriedly: Sir aap k hath py tou shesha lg gaya…

Daya pressing his hand: Kuch nahin hua Freddy… zada deep nahin hai…

Freddy while extending his hand towards him and tiding his hand-kerchief on his hand, caringly: Sir aap ko tou kabhi apni koe chot zada lagti hi nae hai…

Daya looked him silently in smile and after Freddy got done, Daya again tried to enter his hand inside when…

Freddy hurriedly: Sir aap rukien please main kerta hun…

Daya silently stepped back, looking him in smile… Freddy entered his hand inside but still the problem was same as the hole was on bottom of the window while the bolt might be on upper side…

Thinking something, Freddy grabbed that glass piece which Daya broke and because of having paint on one side, the piece was looking like a mirror… Freddy entered it inside the hole and in it took the idea of where the bolt was present… He pulled back his hand and started looking around… Daya was just in silence, enjoying all that while a continuous smile was present on his lips looking Freddy deeply involved with his doings… Freddy grabbed a metallic wire from there and after turning it one side as hook, he again entered his hand in the hole and soon he managed to open the bolt of the window without any harm as the leather jacket helped him a lot in that…

Freddy in whisper: Sir kundi khul gae hai…

Daya patting his shoulder: Good work Freddy…

Freddy gave him a broad smile and then they opened the window and silently peeped inside and confirming no one around, they entered inside. They looked around after hiding themselves in dark and then moved towards one direction after hearing voices from there while making quite all the goons coming in their way…

They both reached near the door of that room and were fully prepared for any bad situation but the people inside were totally unaware of their presence and were busy in playing cards with drinks…

Freddy in whisper: Sir ab…?

Daya in whisper: Hostages ko dhondo pehly…

And they moved forward and stopped after seeing a man coming… Daya signaled Freddy and they both hid themselves behind walls and as soon as the goon reached there, his neck was in the cage of 2 steel-hands… That attack was really unexpected for the goon while Daya pushed his hand hardly on his mouth so that he could not make any voice and after few seconds struggle, the goon completely quite… Daya hid him behind a wall and they both moved in the direction from where the goon came and they saw a room there guarded by 5 goons…

Daya: Inn ko easey hi dabocha tou aawaz ho gi aur woh choukan'ny ho jaien gy… inhien bari bari hatana ho ga wahan sy… Freddy taiyar ho…?

Freddy nodded confidently and Daya smiled and then made a sound intentionally…

Goon 01: Yeh kaisi aawaz hai…?

Goon 02: Arrey yahan koun ho ga easey hi koe aawaz ho gi…

Goon 01 nodded and no one came there to check… Daya again made a noise and that time bit loudly…

Goon 01: Wahan koe tou hai… number teen daikho tou zara ja k… kahin koe pee k gir tou nae para…

They all laughed while Goon 03 moved from there and never returned…

Goon 01 after few minutes: Yeh number teen wapis kyun nahin aaya… (to goon 04 and 05) tum dono daikho tou ja k…

They both moved there and then too no one returned…

Goon 02: Number aik mujhy grbr lg rae hai… shaid koe ghuss aaya hai ander…

Goon 01: Koe kaisy aa sakta hai ander… alarm laga hua hai entrance mein aur hamary aadmi bhi tou hain na aas paas… koe aata tou signal daity na woh… chalo hum khud chal k daikhty hain…

They both moved there and got hit with tight punches on their faces…

Goon 01 in scare: Koun ho tum…?

Daya smirking: Taira signal aur ticket dono…

And then both goons were never able to speak a word…

Daya taking keys from goon 01's pocket: Freddy drwaza kholo aur daikho k Tasha hai ander aur poucho ussy k baki k hostages kahan hain main unn bakiyon ko daikhta hun…

Freddy moved forward and Daya turned towards the main room… Freddy opened the door and found complete darkness inside…

Freddy in whisper: Yahan tou kitna andhera hai…

Tasha in whisper: Freddy sir…

Freddy: Tasha tum ander hi ho… acha bahir aao aur koe aur hai sath tou ussy bhi lao khamoshi sy…

Tasha in smile while waking up Roshni: Chalo Roshni now soon you will be free…

Roshni unbelievably to her: Tum ko Hindi…

And she stopped hearing a gun-shot…

Freddy hurriedly: Tasha jaldi aao main Daya sir k paas ja raha hun pata nahin kya hua hai…

And in the meantime they heard loud exchange of bullets… Tasha and Roshni rushed outside and they both grabbed the guns after taking them from the dead goons and soon all joined Daya…

They really amazed seeing Roshni very good in shooting as she was also helping them with care not to kill anyone… After around half an hour the bang bang stopped and Daya moved inside with his team…

Daya grabbing an injured goon…

Daya harshly: Aur kissi ko paker rakha hai kya tu ny…

Goon in fear: Nahin saab, yehi doo thien…

Daya angrily: Daikh sach sach bata dy nahin tou yahin zinda gaar dun ga tujhy…

Goon shivering: Saab, maa kasam yahan tou yehi dono thien bs…

And they heard a door knocking sound…

Daya: Taira sathi hai kya bahir…?

Goon in fear: Haan… yeh hamara tareeka hai drwaza bajany ka… yahan sy koe jawab nahin dy raha tou daikhny aaya ho ga…

Daya pointing gun on him: Chal aur yaad rakh k nashy mein tairi tairy sathi sy larai hue hai aur ussi mein yeh chotien aain hain aur larai aur nashy k karen tum mein sy koe bhi unn ko jawab nahin dy sakey, samjh gaya… (Good nodded his head in YES with scare… Daya in warn tone) aur ager zara bhi hoshiyari ki na tou wahin bhaija khol dun ga taira, samjha…

Goon got afraid and then moved out with Daya on gun-point and gave "all good here" report to the man outside by telling what Daya asked him to tell saying that because of all that they could not reply them on Walky-Talky… And then they both came back in that room again…

Daya turned his attention towards the screen and speakers present there which were attached with the room where Tasha and Roshni were kept…

Daya looking towards them: Hmm tou easey pata laga inhien room k khulny ka… (to girls) tum dono theek ho na…

They nodded in YES and Daya again: Tasha yahan sy evidences ekathy karo aur Freddy yeh jo zinda bach gaye hain inhien ussi room mein band ker doo jahan yeh dono band thien…

They both nodded and then got engaged with their works… In the meantime Daya told about the current situation to ACP sir who asked them to come back using the same path from which they entered inside…

Daya after cutting the line, turned towards Roshni who was standing there in silence…

Daya in smile: You shot well Roshni… Good…

Roshni in smile: Thank you sir… I have taken training of it…

Daya nodded in smile and was about to turn when Roshni: Aap ka naam Daya hai kya…?

Daya stopped and looked towards her for few moments and then nodded in YES quietly…

Roshni in sad smile: Mairy barey bhai ka naam bhi Daya hai… (Daya looked her in pain while she continued in sad tone) but some goons murdered him along with his parents many years back…

Daya with sad smile just patted her head and then turning towards Tasha, who too was standing there silently looking them in hurt…

Daya taking deep breath: Evidences ly liye hain tum ny sb…?

Tasha nodded in positive and soon Freddy joined them after locking the goons, inside the room…

Daya: Freddy check ker lia tha na unhien… koe mobile ya kuch aur tou nahin tha unn k paas…?

Freddy: Sir check ker lia tha achey sy… kuch nahin hai unn k paas…

Daya nodded and then the four moved out from there silently, using the same path with care and caution…

* * *

**A/N…**

And yeah friends from now all silent readers don't forget to review dears please as I want feed-back from your side too from now on, thank you… :)

All who are already reviewing, thank you, you people… :)

Take care you all… :)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N…**

Subhsresaha, Yeah yar sweety, Freddy sir is really nice and soft and I really like his this innocent nature… Love you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUO-my life, Thank you dear aur yar main hamesha hi itni length k chapters post kerti hun… :)

Shilpam59, Thank you dear for respecting my request and reviewing… :)

Minni, Thank you dear and nice to know that you read all FFs of mine… :)

r and r, Thank you dears and good to see you after so long… :)

kkkloveu, Thank you dear for giving me a quick journey of the last chapter… :)

Sheenam, First I am sorry dear as because of my request you posted the review bearing that much pain, I really felt bad yar… And please dear if your hand is not well then no need to hurt yourself, as I can understand if the regular reviewers are not reviewing then there must be some reason with them and then a BIG THANK YOU for your this effort and respect towards the writer, truly bach'chy I am really obliged… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you dear and really felt your excitement yar, stay blessed… :)

Aashish, Thank you dear for respecting my request and reviewing… :)

NainaCID, Thank you dear and yeah yar I really want to give some space to Freddy sir too… :)

GD, Dear from my very first FF, I write chapters of this much length, not too short and not too long and I write all FFs keeping in mind this much length so I am sorry yar but now it is not possible for me to merge chapters with each other as it will affect my story… Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Poonum and jyoti, Thank you so very much dears and a big hug to you all, stay blessed… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

The Hide-out…

And when they all finally reached in that hide-out, light of next morning was started spreading, overpowering the dark night…

ACP sir placing hand on Roshni's head: Roshni you fine beta…?

Roshni with smile: Yes sir, I am fine and yours this officer really helped me in those scary hours… thank you for sending her there…

ACP sir smiled and to Tasha: Tum bhi theek ho na…

Tasha: G sir… unhon ny hamien kuch nahin kia… bs sirf paisy mungwany aur jagah batany ka kaha aur paisy milny k baad aik baar baat kerwai… aur bs aik room mien band rakha…

ACP sir nodded and Daya in tension: Sir humien Abhi k paas chalna chahiye please woh…

And got cut by a smiley voice from behind: Tou chalo phir Abhi k paas…

Daya turned hurriedly and found Abhijeet standing there with few reminisces of the shot-out…

Daya moved towards him with fast steps and while hugging him tightly: Boss tum theek ho na… Main kitna preshan tha tumhary liye…

Abhijeet rubbing his back: Daya tairy samny tou hun na yar…

Daya while separating from hug, angrily: Haan dikh raha hai mujhy k mairy samny hi ho… aagy sy yun khud khud plan banaya na tou main tumhien shot ker dun ga, samjhy…

Abhijeet in light laugh: Haan samjh gaya main… wasey yeh preshan kyun thy sahab…?

Daya looking down, in low tone: Tum janty ho iss ka jawab pehly hi… (looking towards him in whisper) Boss main preshan hi tha na…?

Abhijeet looked him silently for few moments and then taking him near the entrance: Daya bahir daikh, aik naye subha aa rahi hai… jo raat beet gae woh apny sath bohut kuch ly gae hai aur uss mein taira drr aur khof bhi hona chahiye Daya… (looking towards him) Ab main tujhy yun dara hua na daikhon Daya, samjha…

Daya looking him in hurt, whispered: Aur ager yeh naye subha apny sath naye drr aur khof ly aai ho tou…?

Abhijeet really understood well the hidden meaning of Daya's words, so moved his gaze away…

Daya again: Abhi tum ny mairi baat ka jawab nahin dia…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme hurt and tried to grab his hand in pain when hurriedly…

Abhijeet in bit loud tone: Daya yeh tairy hath py kya hua…?

Hearing Abhijeet's worried voice, all looked towards them as finally they heard something from DUO's side… And before Daya could answer…

Freddy caringly: Sir, Daya sir k hath mein khirki ka shesha lg gaya tha… khoon bhi nikla lekin sir ko tou yeh choti si chot lagi…

Abhijeet angrily: Haan kyun k yeh tumhary Daya sir hain… Inhien tou shoq hi hai khud ko Iron-man dikhany ka…

Daya annoyingly: Boss cut sach mein zada deep nae…

Abhijeet cutting him in strict tone: Daya yeh main daikh lun ga k cut deep hai k nae, aur zada deep na bhi ho lekin dressing tou kerni hi hai…

Daya trying to protest but seeing the angry Abhijeet in front of him, he just postponed his idea and just moved towards team with Abhijeet…

Abhijeet looking towards Roshni: So you are Roshni… (Roshni nodded YES in smile… Abhijeet smilingly in flow) So now you are no more afraid na as your brother is with you…

Daya and all really looked him in extreme shock and Roshni also got confused…

Roshni confusingly: Sorry sir, I am not getting you…

Daya hurriedly: Oooh Roshni just let it be… he is just trying to say that we are like your brothers na so you don't need to feel fear anymore and soon you will be with your parents… (to Abhijeet sternly) right na…?

Abhijeet nodding in YES: Yeah, he is saying right… that's what I mean…

Roshni nodded with confuse smile while Daya took Abhijeet aside, grabbing his arm tightly and in low but strict tone: Abhi uss k samny kuch ulta mt bolna… ussy Hindi samjh bhi aati hai aur bolni bhi…

Abhijeet looking towards him: Daya main ny pehly bhi kuch ulta nahin bola hai tum janty ho yeh baat…

Daya annoyingly: Tum yeh topic band kyun nahin ker daity ho haan… itny tang aa gaye ho kya tum mujh sy…

Abhijeet shockingly: Daya tum…

Daya angrily: Kuch nahin sun'nana mujhy, chalo ab tum… aur kuch ulta bola na ab tum ny tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga, bata raha hun main tumhien…

And they both returned towards the team but were completely quite… Roshni was also looking confused… ACP sir feeling the whole silence so divert all minds…

ACP sir: Abhijeet kya hua wahan…?

Abhijeet coming back in present: Sir aap ny jo force bhaiji thi uss ki help sy aap k orders milty hi hum ny directly attack ker dia aur sb sy pehly unn ki garion k tyres py fire ker diye ta k koe bhi bhag na sakey… shot out mein kafi tou marey gaye aur jo zakhmi hain woh hospital hain… paisy bhi mil'ly hain kafi… evidences collect ker liye hain sarey aur factory seal ker di hai…

Daya sternly: Aur Karan aur Shaka…?

Abhijeet calmly: Karan mara gaya aur Shaka Bureau ki jail mein hai…

Daya looking towards him: Karan ko kss ny mara…?

Abhijeet looking him in anger: Mujhy koe shoq nahin hai fazool mein dushmaniyan nikalny ka kissi sy samjhy tum… (shrugging his shoulders) encounter tha tou mrr gaya jaisy baki marey…

Daya angrily: Abhi tum janty ho na k tum jhoot bol rahey ho…

Abhijeet in cold tone: Nahin…

ACP sir in strict tone: Khatam karo tum dono apni yeh behes aur Bureau chalo… Vivek ny bhi unn ghundon ko pakerwa dia hai jo uss py nazar rakhy hue thy aur woh directly Bureau aaye ga… main ny Mr. and Mrs. Dev ko bhi wahin bulwaya hai…

Roshni happily: Sir maa, papa udhar hi hoon gy kya…

ACP sir patting her head: Haan baita wahin hun gy woh dono bhi…

And they all moved out from there as the goons present in that area and those who were locked in that room, all were also got arrested by police came there with Abhijeet and the home too got sealed…

In Quails…

Daya was about to sit in driving seat when Abhijeet taking keys from him…

Abhijeet forwarding the keys: Freddy tum drive karo, Daya k hath py chot hai…

Freddy nodded and grabbed the keys from him while Daya in anger turned his face to other side… Abhijeet in smile grabbed Daya's wrist and made him sit in back-seat of Quails and after taking first-aid box from Freddy, did Daya's dressing while Daya was totally quite and did not say anything but just kept staring outside…

Their journey was going on in silence when Tasha in smile: Roshni tumhien kuch pouchna hai mujh sy…?

Roshni hesitantly: Aap ny kyun kaha k you don't know Hindi…?

Tasha in smile: Wahan camera tha na… I have noticed that when the goon pushed me inside as he nodded in it…

Roshni amazingly: Waow, you CID officers really have very excellent observation… I am also thinking to join forces here, that's why I took training of shooting…

Freddy in smile: Well that's nice to know k tum forces join kerna chahti ho… Any special reason to join forces?

Roshni smilingly: Yeah my Taya g is the reason and inspiration…

Tasha looked towards Daya and then: Matlab…?

Roshni: Papa ny bataya k taya g forces mein aana chahty thy but dadu g ny allow nahin kia unhien…

Abhijeet: Kyun…?

Roshni: Woh barey baity thy na tou dadu g sy bohut close thy aur kafi responsible bhi… papa kehty hain k jb tk taya g thy unn ko tou koe tension hi nahin hoti thi… sb kaam taya g hi daikhty thy… just like he had took all the responsibilities on his shoulders and made his family totally free from all worries…

ACP sir smiled and: Phir unhien India kaisy aany dia tumhary dadu g ny…?

Roshni in sad smile: Daya bhaiya ki wajah sy… (all looked towards Daya, who was just playing the role of a silent listener while looking outside… Roshni in smile…) taya g kehty thy k main tou forces join nahin ker saka lekin Daya ko zaror join karaon ga… (proudly) bhaiya thy bhi tou kitny brave na…

Freddy looked towards Daya in smile and: Roshni, Mr. Dev ny bataya k Daya sir… (all team looked him in shock and Freddy hurriedly changing his statement as…) matlab tumhary taya g k baity Daya, woh bhi tum logon ki generation k sb sy barey baity hi hain tou unn ko forces join kerny sy nahin roka kya tumhary dadu g ny…?

Roshni smilingly: Daya bhaiya na bohut hi innocent thy aur dadu g unn ki koe baat man'na nahin kerty thy… issi liye taya g ny Daya bhaiya ko hi aagy rakha… (lovingly) bhaiya tou bohut choty thy na jb taya g unhien yahan ly aaye kyun k woh bhaiya ki brought up yahin kerna chahty thy aur unhon ny dadu g ko bhi yehi bataya tha k bs kuch months k liye jaien gy phir wapis aa jaien gy… (sadly) papa ny bataya tha k pehly Daya bhaiya ka unn k sath janey ka program nahin tha mager phir unhon ny last moment py zid ki aur dadu g ny permission dy di… bhaiya zada zid nahin kerty thy na tou dadu g unn ki choti choti baat bhi ignore nahin kerty thy… (in low tone) lekin dadu g ka drr sach ho gaya aur hamara sb kuch khatam ho gaya…

And there was a complete silence in the car as all were looking in pain and hurt, so after few moments, Abhijeet broke the silence and in fresh tone…

Abhijeet to Roshni: Roshni, can you tell us more about your Daya bhaiya please…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet angrily but Abhijeet totally ignored him…

Roshni in smile: Yeah sure sir as I know too much about him… although the accident happened before my birth magar papa ny bataya hai hamien bohut kuch… (excietedly) Daya bhaiya ko na cars ka bohut aaa…

Abhijeet helping her instantly: shoq…

Roshni smilingly: G bohut shoq tha… aur papa ny bataya he was really brave even in that age… and really concerned about others too… (proudly) papa na unn ko Leopard bulaty hain ab bhi, kehty hain hum race kerty thy aur Daya always won… (happily) hamary paas hai bohut sari photos unn ki… dadi g ab bhi talk to his photo aur taya g sy bhi… (in sad tone) dadu g ny Daya bhaiya ko ronak nick name dia tou dadi g ny mairy younger brother ko Ronak naam dia k iss mein Daya ki qualities aaien lekin papa kehty hain k Daya aik hi tha… (in smile) mujhy bhi woh Daya bhaiya jaisa nahin lgta… main ny daikha hai bhaiya ko videos mein… he was really something very special… you know videos mein bhi jb woh hasty hain na the whole home echoes with that lively carefree laugh… (in pain) don't know why those goons did that with us and snatched away our all precious relations from us…

And she got quite again… Abhijeet looked towards Daya who was looking in extreme pain and then towards ACP sir who asked him to stay quite through eyes… Abhijeet nodded and the rest of the journey they all travelled in their own pool of thoughts…

In Bureau…

They all reached in Bureau and then moved inside… Roshni seeing her parents rushed towards them and just hugged them tightly in tears… Team really smiled looking that while Daya was looking really disturbed and afraid…

ACP sir: Vivek, Shaka kahan hai…?

Vivek: Sir, ander hai jail mein…

Daya hurriedly: Sir main uss ka confession ly k aata hun…

And he left from there in the same moment not even giving chance to ACP sir to reply… ACP sir really knew well why he rushed away from there and he looked towards Abhijeet, who too was looking in extreme pain but nodded in YES and they both went behind Daya…

They entered in confession room and found Daya sitting on chair, grabbing his head in his hands while resting his elbows on his knees, and looking in extreme tension and fear…

ACP sir moved towards him in hurt and spread his hand on his head… Daya looked towards him in fear and then trying to behave normal…

Daya while standing: Sir, woh shaid Vivek uss sy pehly hi koshish ker chukka hai tou Shaka ko abhi tk hosh nahin aaya tou main…

ACP sir just with teary eyes pulled him in tight hug… Daya's heart was beating really very fast… He even did not hug him back…

ACP sir in pain: Daya woh bahir tumhara…

Daya pulling himself back with jerk and in fear: Nahin sir… main ny aap ko bola tha k main nahin jaon ga…

ACP sir in soft tone: Daya please baita samjhny ki koshish karo na… unn ka haq hai tum py tum easey kaisy…

Daya in pain, cutting him as: Sir unn ka farz bhi tha na…

Abhijeet coming forward: Daya unn ko agar information hi ghalat milli tou iss mein unn ka kya kasoor hai, haan…

Daya in hurt: Tou agar ab main unn k sath nahin jana chahta aur main ny apni dunia bana li hai tou iss main maira kya kasoor hai Abhi… tum mujhy kss baat ki saza daina chahty ho, batao…

ACP sir in pain: Daya tumhien saza sy hi tou bacha rahey hain hum… tum…

Daya angrily to him: Sir aap mujhy Abhi sy, aap sb sy, CID sy… inn sb sy alag ker k saza sy bacha rahey hain ya saza dy rahey hain…

Abhijeet softly: Daya, yar ab tou kitni technologies aa gaien hain na… hum baat bhi ker sakty hain aur…

Daya cutting him angrily: Tou yeh sb tum unhien samjhao na… unhien kaho k mujhy nahin jana unn k sath… yeh technologies Canada mein nahin hain kya…?

ACP sir in hurt: Daya baat technologies ki nahin hai baita tumhien kyun nahin samjh aa rahi yeh baat…

Daya looking at him: Sir aap yehi chahty hain na k main unhien accept ker lun as my family…

ACP sir hurriedly: Haan Daya aur…

Daya cutting him and looking towards Abhijeet: Aur tum bhi yehi chahty ho na k main woh sb bhool jaon aur unhien accept ker lun… (Abhijeet nodded YES in hurt… Daya taking deep breath…) Tou theek hai main unhien accept kerny aur sb kuch bhoolny k liye taiyar hun… (looking toward both and angrily) lekin unn k sath jany k liye nahin… main nahin jaon ga unn k sath aur yeh maira aakhri faisla hai…

Abhijeet strictly: Daya khatam karo yeh behes aur keh dia k tumhien unn k sath jana hai tou matlab jana hai… bs bo…

Daya cutting him in rash: Kya matlab hai tumhara k jana hai tou jana hai… nahin jana mujhy kahin bhi… aur kyun jaon main haan… (in hurt) tum ny wada kia tha mujh sy Abhi k tum mujhy khud sy dour nahin karo gy kabhi bhi tou tum mairy sath easa kaisy ker sakty ho ab…

Abhijeet strongly: Daya main tumhary sath kabhi bhi kuch bhi kerny ka pura haq rakhta hun aur tum janty ho yeh baat achy sy… (taking deep breath) ghar chalo aur packing karo, main ny tumhara passport dy dia tha inhein pehly hi… kal sham ki flight hai tumhari…

Daya was hearing all that in extreme pain and shock while fixing his stare on Abhijeet's face and after few moments a tear slipped from his eye… Abhijeet looked at the tear and turned his back towards him while Daya without saying a word further just moved out from there and from the back-side door completely went out from the Bureau…

ACP sir moved towards Abhijeet and just turned him and hid him in his arms and Abhijeet burst out loudly in tears hugging him tightly… ACP sir too was in tears and just rubbing his back…

Abhijeet in tears: Sir yeh sb kyun hua… maira Daya… sir main easa kaisa ker sakta hun uss k sath… (in extreme pain) sir main ussy khud apny hathon sy khud sy dour bhaij raha hun… mairi wajah sy uss ki aankhon mein aansu aaien hain sir… (in hard cry) sir main kabhi maaf nahin karon ga khud ko mairy Daya ko itna rulany k liye… kabhi maaf nahin karon ga main khud ko…

ACP sir in teary tone: Abhijeet hamary hath mein kuch hai hi kb baita… ager hamary hath mein kuch hota tou hum janey daity kya hamari hansi ko khud sy dour…

Abhijeet while separating in fear: Sir yeh sidha ghar tou jaye ga na… ager iss ny khud ko kuch ker lia tou…?

ACP sir also got afraid but trying to relax him: Abhijeet easey nahin socho tum… nahin kry ga woh easa kuch… (worriedly) lekin tum Mr. Dev sy mil k ghar jao foren aur phir mujhy batana k woh pohancha hai k nahin… main yahan ka daikh lun ga sb…

Abhijeet nodded YES in tension and after wiping their wet faces and composing themselves, they moved back to the team and Mr. and Mrs. Dev…

Mr. Dev looked them and then towards the passage from where they came and then silently moved his head down…

ACP sir in strong tone: Mr. Dev, kal Daya time py air-port py aa jaye ga…

Mr. Dev looked him in extreme happiness and: Sach mien sir… Thank you so much sir… aap logon ny ussy mana lia… woh hamary sath janey ko taiyar ho gaya… sir aap nahin janty aap hamien kya dy rahey hain… thank…

Abhijeet cutting him in pain: Hum bohut achy sy janty hain k hum aap ko kya dy rahey hain… (looking towards him) please uss ka bohut khayal rakhiye ga aap, please…

And he rushed out from there before his tears came in notice of anyone…

Mr. Dev looking him going away, to ACP sir: Sir agar aap chahien tou hum Abhijeet ko bhi apny sath…

ACP sir in extreme pain: Mr. Dev main apna aik hath tou aap ko dy raha hun na kaat k… abhi tou uss ki takleef hi itni taza hai aur aap maira dosra hath bhi ly jana chahty hain…

Mr. Dev just moved his head down silently…

ACP sir composing himself: Mr. Dev aap bhi ab ja k rest karien… hum Shaka ka bayan ly k aap k baki k paisy bhi…

Mr. Dev cutting him as: Sir mujhy unn paison ki koe chinta nahin hai… hamari khoe hue dolt tou aap logon ny hamien lota di bs mairy liye wohi kafi hai… (in smile) kal milty hain sir, bye…

ACP sir nodded in pain and Mr. Dev, with smilingly Mrs. Dev and confused Roshni, moved out from Bureau… After they left…

Freddy in teary tone: Sir aap Daya sir ko sach mein inn k sath bhaij rahey hain kya…?

ACP sir looked him in pain and left from there after patting his shoulder… Vivek looking Freddy in tears moved towards him and pressed his shoulder… Freddy turned towards him and burst out loudly in tears while hugging him tightly…

Vivek in pain rubbing his back: Sir aap ko khush hona chahiye na, Daya sir ko unn ki family mil gaye hai… unn ki pehchan…

Freddy in crying: Vivek, yar unn ki family hum hain… easey kaisy koe bhi aa k ly ja sakta hai unhien…

Vivek in pain: Sir ly tou gaye na aa k…

Freddy while separating, angrily: Yeh zaror inn dono ny zabardasti ki ho gi sir sy tabhi woh samny bhi nahin aaye aur peechy k drwazy sy chaly gaye bahir warna Daya sir kabhi maan hi nahin sakty Abhijeet sir sy dour janey k liye…

Tasha in hurt: Sir chahy jo bhi kia ya hua ho… lekin Daya sir tou kal ja rahey hain na itni dour…

Freddy looked her in extreme pain and ran out from the Bureau in hard cry and they both left there in tears and silence…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends this is not done… I am simply not going to accept all this from now as if I said that I want reviews now then it means that I want them… And you silent readers really disappointed me a lot in this matter with your cold response as you even did not try to bother about my request… So now if you people cannot take pain of typing few words for me then I am also not going to take the tension and responsibility of these regular updates anymore… As I am not ready to do this much effort without any acknowledgement from a large number of readers… So from now if you people want timely updates then please do review otherwise I am not going to give regular updates from now on…

A BIG SORRY to all those who are reviewing regularly and to new reviewers too but friends I really started feeling that these silent readers have taken me FOR-GRANTED… Like hum review karien na karien update tou miley gi hi… Com'on yar I am not the thing to be taken for-granted… As not even 7% of the readers, reviewed the last chapter… Even after my request only 3 new reviewers I got, what is all this…? Now I am really very tired and exhausted with all this as I too need some kind of attraction against my all these doings and as I am not getting that anymore so I am just leaving my idea of these regular up-dates… I know you people may get hurt or angry with my this step so I AM SORRY again but at this point of time, I am also very much hurt and dishearten…

Thank you and take care you all… :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N…**

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Minni, Thank you dear and please no sorry is required bach'chy and dear I am not asking you people to give me a detailed review, one or two words are enough for me yar… I just want attraction to post regularly as I have lost my interest so need reviews to gain that back, thanks again yar… :)

Sheenam, Hahaha yeah my laughing kit, thank you bach'chy as I smiled reading your review and really felt bad about knowing your hand's condition, get well soon dear and best of luck for your exams, stay blessed… :)

kkkloveu, Look dear up till last chapter I considered that thing but now it's time for readers to consider me… I know you people are very busy with your schedules and all and I am also a student of bachelor studies, so if I can take out time for regular updates and replying of reviews then I also expect na that if readers are taking out time to read the chapter then they can take out few more seconds to type few words for me too… Thank you dear and sorry if you are hurt by this but now I am working on GIVE AND TAKE rule… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so very much dear, really need support from you people yar… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha com'on sweety mairi sweety bohut sweet bolti hai OK… Aur sorry kyun bola mujhy…? Bad thing and I don't like it… Next time nae bolna kabhi acha… Love you yar and a tight wala hug… :-* :-*

Liki, Thank you dear aur yeh tou aagy pata chaly ga na, abhi tou woh gaye bhi nahin yar… :) Pata nae jaty bhi hain k nae… ;)

KiaMehra, Thank you so very much dear… Means a lot to me yar… :)

Shilpam59, Hahaha thank you dear don't know what to say yar as **kkkloveu** said that it seemed I am dragging it and you said that I winded up in hurry… ab main kya karon yar, mujhy koe batao, haha… Thanks again dear… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear and yeah yar thankfully pehly sy likhi hue hai story nae tou sach mein pata nahin kya hota as I am working on another story aur uss k 4 chapters complete ker k now I haven't opened it from a week or more, bilkul dil hi nae ker raha kuch bhi likhny ko, pata nahin kb complete hoti hai woh… Thanks again yar for understanding my point too… :)

GD, Oooh com'on dear it is perfectly fine with me yar as you just shared your view so no worries dear… Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Oooh thank you doll… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear and no need for sorry yar as late reviews are also acceptable dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you much dear and yeah yar story k sath sath sawal, jawab tou chalty hi rahien gy… :)

NainaCID, Thank you dear and dear I am comparing my story with my own stories as the number of reviews were continuously decreasing and that's why I took that step as I want reviews because I am losing my interest in the story and a writer's interest in his/her own story is really necessary to give something good to readers bach'chy… Thanks again dear… :)

Cidtami, Thank you dear… :)

GUESTS, Thank you so much dears, hugs to you ALL… :)

Here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Bureau…

Abhijeet moved out from the Bureau in hurt, pain and tension and found the Quails on its place… Abhijeet got that Daya went from there on cab or might be on feet… He in hurry sat in it and made his way towards his next destination while looking outside too, worriedly but found Daya nowhere… He reached on beech and started searching for Daya but did not find him there, So he made his way towards home in prayers and hope…

DUO's Home…

Abhijeet entered inside the home in fear, tension and prayers, thinking how to handle Daya and how to face him and got stopped seeing Daya sitting on table while resting his head on table… Abhijeet relieved a sigh of relief seeing him safe and sound but felt extremely high pain in his heart seeing his heart-beat in that condition…

Daya after feeling his presence moved his head up and in smile: Abhi aa gaye tum… kitni dair laga di yar, kb sy intizar ker raha hun tumhara… acha khair, aa jao jaldi sy fresh ho k iss case ki wajah sy kal ka sara din sahi sy khana hi nahin kha sakey… (signaling towards table) daikho sb set ker dia hai bs tumhara wait ker raha tha…

**_TUM ITNA JO… MUSKURA RAHY HOOOOO…_**

Abhijeet extremely shocked as he was expecting a really loud reaction from Daya but he was acting really calm or else say that like nothing happened…

**_TUM ITNA JO… MUSKURA RAHY HO…_**

**_KYA GHAM HAI JS KO… CHUPAAAA RAHY HO…_**

Daya seeing him in same posture, said with same smile: Kya hua Abhi… khana nahin khana kya… (while standing) acha shaid tumhara dil nahin ker raha ho ga… pata nahin kyun lekin ab maira dil bhi nahin ker raha… (moving towards kitchen) acha tum baitho main chae ly k aata hun wahan stall py waqai mein buri chae banai thi… (in laugh) warna dhabba band kaisy kerta na…

**_KYA GHAM HAI JS KO… CHUPAAA RAHY HO…_**

**_TUM ITNA JO… MUSKURA RAHY HOOOO…_**

Abhijeet shivered to his core with that laugh and really felt weird from Daya's behavior… Abhijeet in hurry moved towards Daya who was till then got busy in making tea…

Abhijeet turning him towards himself, in pain: Daya kyun ker raha hai tu easa, haan… cheekh mujh py, chil'la… apna ghussa nikal yar lekin yun khud ko saza mt dy tu please…

Daya smilingly: Abhi main kyun cheekhon chil'laon tum py… aur mujhy koe ghussa ho ga tum py tou nikal lun ga na ab jb ghussa hai hi nahin tou kya karon… (turning off the stove) acha chalo choro yeh sb… tum aao mairy sath… (grabbing his wrist and taking him in his room and signaling him towards his packed bags) woh daikho Abhi main ny sb saman pack ker lia hai… tum ny bola tha na tou ker lia main ny sb… (taking him close to his bags) tum na aik baar check ker lo k main ny apna sb kuch ly lia hai na… (looking towards Abhijeet) kahin maira kuch chout tou nahin raha yahan… tum aik baar bol do gy na k sb ly lia hai tou main relax ho jaon ga…

**_AANKHON MEIN NAMI… HANSIIII LABOOOON PR…_**

**_AANKHON MEIN NAMI… HANSIIII LABON PR…_**

Abhijeet in pain cupping his face: Daya please yar na ker tu easa… tu rona chahta hai tou roo ly na… mujh sy lrna chahta hai tou lrr, bhaly hi maar ly mujhy magar yun khud ko mat maar tu please…

Daya removing his hands from his face, in smiley tone: Abhi main kyun ro'on ga yar… main tou bohut khush hun na aur tum aur sir yeh sb mairi khushi k liye hi tou ker rahy ho na… (looking in Abhijeet's eyes) main bohut zada khush hun aur samjh hi nahin aa raha k react kaisy karon… mujhy mairy blood-relations mil gaye hain aur main unn k sath jaa raha hun hamesha hamesha k liye… (a tear slipped from Abhijeet's eye while Daya's eyes were completely dry like there was no tear left in his eyes… Daya moving here and there in his room and talking with Abhijeet too) Abhi mujhy samjh aa gaya hai yar k iss dunia mein sirf blood-relations hi tou sachy rishty hoty hain na baki tou sb baatien hain… daikhna main wahan ja k kitna enjoy karon ga… main na chachu sy bolon ga k mujhy maa, papa ka room hi dy dien main wahin rahon ga aur dadi g sy baatien sun'no ga maa, papa ki bhi aur apni bhi… (looking towards Abhijeet in big smile) kitna maza aaye ga na yar… na koe khoon kharaba na by-waqt ka sona jagna aur na hi Bureau late hony py ACP sir ki dant… (busy with his bags) main tou wahan papa ka business hi handle karon ga jb dil kia chaly gaye na kia tou nahin gaye… khoob mazey lun ga ab main zindagi k… (to Abhijeet excitedly) kaisy hain mairy plans haan… (naughtily) tum jealous tou nahin…

**_KYA HAAL HAI… KYA DIKHAAAA RAHY HOOOO…_**

**_KYA HAAL HAI… KYA DIKHAAA RAHY HO…_**

Abhijeet just pulled him in tight hug and burst out loudly in tears… Daya completely quite even did not hug him back and not a single drop fell from his eye… He had crossed that stage of pain where tears could tell about your pain… Now his smile and silence behind his spoken words were telling that how much he was in pain and how badly and extreme badly he got affected by that decision… but only to those who were capable of reading that smile and hearing that silence as his silence was shouting too loudly that it was hard to bear that painful shout… and the smile… a zip to those words which he wanted to ask from the person who was shedding his tears on his shoulder loudly… a zip to those words which he wanted to ask from the person who would be shedding tears at some other place in pain and hurt… a zip to those words which he wanted to ask from life… He had zipped his lips along with those words because he knew well that some questions always remained unanswered…

After some minutes Abhijeet got separated from the hug…

**_KYA GHAM HAI JS KO CHUPPA RAHY HO…_**

**_TUM ITNA JO MUSKURA RAHY HOOOOO…_**

Daya wiping his tears: Abhi tum roo kyun rahey ho haan… (smilingly) acha khushi k aansu hain na, main ja jo raha hun wapis apni family mein, hai na… (Abhijeet just looked him in extreme pain… Daya in concern tone) Abhi tum bhi na shadi ker laina aur akely nahin rehna… hum doo akelon ka sath na yahin tk tha… (smilingly) aur haan mujhy bulana zaror apni shadi py, bhoolna nahin acha… (happily) main bhi tumhien wahan bulaon ga mairi shadi py tum aana zaror acha… (naughtily) dadi g ny koe larki bhi tou daikh rakhi ho gi na aakhir unn ka jawan aur itna handsome baita aa raha hai, hai na…

**_BAN JAIEN GY… ZEHER PEETY PEETY…_**

**_BAN JAAAAIEN GY… ZEHER PEETY PEETY…_**

Abhijeet just rushed out from his room as it was unbearable for him to see his Daya in that much extreme pain and that too because of his decision or was it really his decision… who knows… may be life by itself…

After few minutes, Daya entered in Abhijeet's room and found him sitting on bed and crying with low voice while hiding his face in his hands…

Daya angrily: Abhi yeh tum itna roo kyun rahey ho, haan… aik tou main apni family k paas ja raha hun aur oper sy tum khush hony k bajaye easey roo rahy ho jaisy koe apna mrr gaya ho tumhara… (Abhijeet looked him in shock… Daya in deep tone to him) wasey Abhi mujhy bhi lagta hai k tumhara koe bohut apna mrr gaya hai yar, bilkul mrr gaya hai… aur ab bs apni lash ghasit raha hai woh…

**_YEH ASHK JOOOO… PEETY JA RAHY HO…_**

**_YEH ASHK JO… PEETY JA RAHY HOOOOO…_**

And he moved back in his room and Abhijeet just sat still on his place, just like a statue…

After few moments, gaining back his senses, he rushed towards Daya's room and found him half-lying on bed with closed eyes… Daya feeling his presence opened his eyes and…

Daya while sitting: Kya hua Abhi, ruk kyun gaye tum… aa jao na…

Abhijeet sitting in front of him, grabbing his hand: Daya maira woh apna khud mara hai yar ya main ny maar dia ussy… kya lagta hai tujhy…

**_JN ZAKHMON KO… WAQT BHAR CHALAAAA HAIIII…_**

**_JN ZAKHMON KO… WAQT BHAR CHALA HAI…_**

Daya looking towards him: Tum ny mara ussy aur ACP sir ny… (Abhijeet looked him in pain… Daya looking in space) ya shaid kismet ny maar dia tum teeno ko aur ab sirf sans ly rahy ho sb… (in deep tone to him) band ho jaye ga woh bhi jaldi…

Abhijeet stunned and looked him in extreme tension: Daya tu ny kuch kia tou nahin hai na apny sath, haan…

Daya laughed loudly on that and then in next second became extremely serious: Abhi mairy sath zindagi ny itna kuch ker dia hai yar k khud kuch kerny k liye bach'cha hi nahin mairy paas kuch… (in smile) khud jo kia tha woh bhi sb ly lia wapis aur mujhy phir wahin la k khara ker dia jahan sy main ny apna safar shuru kia tha… (placing his hand on Abhijeet's head) aur Abhi tum tension nahin laina bilkul bhi, mujhy tumhari kasam main kuch ghalat nahin karon ga bilkul bhi, (patting his cheek) theek hai na… yehi drr tha na tumhien, khatam ho gaya tumhara yeh drr bhi… (while lying again signing heavily) wasey Abhi pata nahin kyun lekin lgta hai mujhy khud kuch kerny ki zarort parey gi bhi nahin… (looking to him) pehly bhi uss ny hi sb kia tha ab bhi sb wohi karey ga… main sirf intizar ker raha hun, bs…

**_TUM KYUN UNHIEN… CHEREY JAAAA RAHY HO…_**

**_TUM KYUNNNN UNHIEN… CHEREY JA RAHY HO…_**

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya maira woh apna maaf ker sakey ga kya kabhi mujhy…

Daya looked him in extreme pain and: Abhi marey hue log kissi ko maaf nahin kia kerty…

And he closed his eyes in pain and hurt…

**_KYA GHAM HAI JS KO… CHUPAAA RAHY HO…_**

**_TUM ITNA JO MUSKURA RAHY HO…_**

Abhijeet was just kept staring his face while grabbing his hand tightly… as after listening Daya, he started feeling extreme fear and tension…

After few minutes Abhijeet's mobile phone rang…

Daya with closed eyes: Abhi jao, ACP sir ka phone ho ga… bolna main ny packing ker li hai woh tension na lien, main chala jaon ga kal unn k sath…

Abhijeet moved out with teary eyes and went in his room and after attending the call burst out in tears…

Abhijeet in tears: Sir main ny maar dia hai ussy… woh khatam ho gaya hai bilkul… sir woh zinda nahin reh paye ga… (in fear) mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai sir please aap aa jaien yahan aur ussy kahien k woh roo ly, lrr ly kuch bhi karey magar easey na karey… sir please aa jaien aap, please…

The line got cut and Abhijeet just fell on his knees as he was not feeling enough strength in his feet to carry his weight…

**_REKHAON KA… KHEL HAIIII MUQADDAR…_**

**_REKHAONNNN KA… KHEL HAI MUQADDAR…_**

After around half an hour, the door bell rang and Abhijeet rushed to open the door and just hugged ACP sir tightly…

ACP sir in tension: Abhijeet sambhalon tum khud ko please… Daya ny kia tou nahin na khud ko kuch…

Abhijeet nodded his head in NO and: Nahin sir mager jaisa woh ho gaya hai woh tou ghut ghut k mrr jaye ga… (while separating) sir woh hamary iss faisly ki saza khud ko dy raha hai… please aap samjhaien ussy sir, please…

ACP sir nodded worriedly and moved inside Daya's room and stopped in pain on door-step seeing his packed bags… Abhijeet pressed his shoulder and ACP moved forward…

ACP sir sitting on his bed, called him softly: Daya…!

Daya removing arm from his eyes, looked him and then sitting on bed: Sir aap yahan… Abhi ny bulaya kya… (smilingly) nahin aap shaid maira resignation letter lainy aaye hain… main ny likh dia hai woh bhi… (looking towards Abhijeet) Abhi woh para hai wahan dressing table py… tum dy doo sir ko…

ACP sir in hurt: Daya main uss k liye nahin aaya hun baita main…

Daya cutting him: Tou phir aap shaid mujhy lainy aaye hain… lekin sir flight tou kal hai na… mujhy kya abhi chachu k paas jana hai aur wahin sy kal air-port k liye nikalna hai kya…

ACP sir in pain grabbing his hand: Daya hamary kiye ki saza khud ko mt doo please baita… tum kyun easey react ker rahy ho jaisy kuch hua hi na ho… (in hurt) Daya tum hum sb sy dour ja rahey ho baita… apny Abhi sy dour… tum kal India chour rahey ho Daya… tum kyun nahin lrty hum sy… shikayat kyun nahin ker rahey ho tum, haan…

Daya in pain: Sir kss hasiyt sy shikayt karon main aap sy… maira aap sy rishta hi kya hai… (a tear slipped from ACP sir's eye… Daya in smile) aap ny hamesha kaha lekin aap ny sabit tou yeh ker dia sir k aap ko Nakul mujh sy zada pyara hai… (in hurt) aur ho ga bhi maira aap sy khoon ka rishta tou nahin hai na aur baki kissi rishty ko koe manta hi nahin…

**_REKHAON SYYY… MAAT KHA RAHY HOOOO…_**

**_REKHAAOOOON SY MAAT KHA RAHY HO…_**

ACP sir in extreme pain: Nahin Daya please baita easa…

Daya cutting him in sad smile: Sir easa hi hai… (looking in his eyes) aap ny apny baity ko tou sirf aik baar mara aur mujhy pl pl marny k liye chour dia hai aap ny… aap ny mairy sath bhi wohi kia sir jo Nakul py goli chila k aap ny khud k sath kia… (in sad smile) lekin aap tension na lijye ga sir… aap bhi jee liye na Abhi aur mairy liye… mujhy bhi tou mairy khoon k rishty mil gaye hain, main bhi jee lun ga… (to Abhijeet) aur tum sy kss hasiyt sy shikayt karon main haan… main kya lagta hun tumhara… aik junior officer tha js k karen aik hadsy mein tum ny apni yadasht kho dien aur phir kuch arsa baad theek ho k duty join ker li aur mujhy apna dost bana lia aur phir bhai… (smilingly) lekin kehny sy koe bhai thori hi na banta hai… yeh sb tou bs easey hi tha… hum dono hi aik dosry ko dhoka dy rahy thy shaid tabhi tou kitny aaram sy khatm ho gaya sb… (in pain) aur ya phir shaid kabhi kuch tha hi nahin bs aik khawab tha jis mein hum jee rahy thy aur ab aankh khul gae tou sb khatm…

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya iss tarhan na ker tu… easey tou tu mrr jaye ga yar please…

Daya laughed on that: Arrey nahin Abhi main nahin mrta itny aaram sy… (in serious tone) tum tension nahin lo, main bohut dheet hun agar marna hota tou 35 saal pehly mrr chuk'ka hota na… (smilingly) tb zinda raha itny barey hadsy k baad tou ab kya itni bari khushi milny pr ussy enjoy kiye baghair hi mrr jaon ga… (jerking his hand) tum bhi na bilkul hi bach'chon jaisi baatien kerty ho Abhi wasey kabhi kabhi…

**_KYA GHAM HAI JS KO CHUPAAAA RAHY HO…_**

**_TUM ITNA JO MUSKURA RAHY HO…_**

ACP sir making him lay down: Daya tum lait jao baita… (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet kissi doctor ko bulao aur issy seductive dy k sula doo… iss k liye neend bohut zarori hai… main yahin hun tum phone ker k aao jaldi…

Abhijeet nodded and left from there and ACP sir looked towards Daya in hurt and pain and spread his hand on his head who was just silently staring in space with blank face…

**_KYA GHAM HAI JS KO CHUPA RAHY HO…_**

**_TUM ITNA JOOOO…_**

After sometime a doctor came there and gave him a heavy dose of seductive on ACP sir's saying and soon Daya went unconscious with that…

After doctor left…

Abhijeet in pain: Sir mujhy Daya ki mental condition daikh k bohut drr lg raha hai… aap Mr. Dev sy kahien na k issy rehny dien yahin… iss k parents bhi tou issy yahan issi liye laye thy na k yeh yahin rahey…

ACP sir in hurt: Haan Abhijeet magar main unhien kaisy bolon k apny bhai ki aakhri nishani jo unhien 35 saal baad wapis milli hai… ussy yahin rahny dien unn k bhai ki khahish ki wajah sy… unhien khud pata hai na sb… wasey bhi Abhijeet itny time baad unhien yeh wapis mila hai tum khud socho na woh kaisy chour jaien issy yahan…

Abhijeet in requesting: Sir unhien kahien na jb dil karey milny aa jaien yahan… ya phir unhien bata dien k iss ki mental condition iss waqt stable nahin hai hum baad mien bhaij dien gy issy…

ACP sir in sad smile: Abhijeet woh baad mien bhi easey hi react keray ga… aur hum ussy baar baar iss khof mein nahin rkh sakty na baita… ussy jana ho ga wapis… uss ka asal wohi hai… uss k parents thy wahan Abhijeet…

Abhijeet in fear: Aur agar Daya ko kuch ho gaya iss sb mein tou…?

ACP sir: Kuch nahin ho ga ussy Abhijeet… haan accept kerny mein time lagy ga lekin aik baar chala gaya tou set bhi ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet nodded worriedly and after ACP sir left from there, he went in Daya's room and found him in the world of darkness… He started weaving his hand in his head while grabbing his hand tightly… And after some minutes, he too lay down beside him and slept with him or say closed his eyes in the effort to sleep…

In the evening, Daya gain back his senses and he moved his gaze and found Abhijeet sitting beside him holding his hand… Abhijeet's eyes were closed and he was weaving Daya's head with his free hand. Daya kept staring his face for few moments and then closed his eyes again while tightening his grip on Abhijeet's hand…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and first looked towards his hand and then towards Daya… He smiled sadly and bowed down on Daya and kissed his forehead softly while his tear fell on Daya's face…

Daya opened his eyes and took that tear on his forefinger's tip and in smile:

(looking towards their hands) CHALO PHIR SY KARIEN WADA, KABHI NA BICHARNY KA…

(and then towards the tear) TUMHIEN KYA FARK PERTA HAI, CHALO PHIR SY MUK'KR JANA…

Abhijeet really felt pinch in his heart and just in complete silence looked towards him in extreme hurt…

Daya sat on bed and wiped tears from Abhijeet's eyes, smilingly: Chalo Abhi jaldi sy ready ho jao, tumhara mood theek kerta hun main abhi… (happily) aakhir itna khush jo hun na main aaj tou tumhari aankho mein yeh aansu achey nahin lg rahy mujhy…

Abhijeet worriedly: Daya ab kya kerny laga hai tu…?

Daya looking in his eyes: Celebration… (loudly in big smile) A big celebration on this happiest occasion of my life…

Abhijeet in shock: Daya tu…

Daya cutting him while standing: Utho aur jaldi sy ready ho k aao, hum dinner py ja rahy hain aur iss baar dinner mairi taraf sy hai… chalo jaldi karo shabash…

And with that Daya moved to get ready leaving Abhijeet in shell-shock state behind… Abhijeet was totally unable to understand what's going on in Daya's mind as he never saw him such calm and quite… Daya was acting completely strange and wired… After few minutes Daya returned and found Abhijeet still in same position…

Daya angrily: Abhijeet tum ab tk yahin baitho ho… (softly) utho jaldi hamien bahir jana hai na…

Abhijeet looked him and just fixed his gaze there thinking to get any clue of Daya's that all doings but Daya's face was completely blank and silent, without any feel…

Daya got really annoyed seeing him looking towards him like that and in extreme anger and hurt, grabbed him from his arm tightly and then took him in his room and after selecting a dress for him, ordered him to get ready in minutes and then came out from the home and sat on Quails while looking towards the home, holding the driving wheel extreme tightly and soon Abhijeet joined him and Daya sped off from there without telling him about their next destination…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N…**

Sheenam, Bach'chy pehly tou kaan paker k sb sy barey wala SOOOORRRYYY yar… As main reviews hi update py kaam kerty huey perhti hun so main pehly update nae ker saki… And then belated a very happy birthday dear wish you many more, stay blessed doll… And now about the poetry, it is just WAOW… Loved that all and especially Daya sir's part, awesome… Thanks for sharing that here, keep smiling dear… :)

DUO-my life, Hahaha thank you dear aur bs daikh lo phir… ;) Kaha tha na DEVIL HORNS bhi hain, hahaha… :D

Poonum, Thanks a lot dear and really sounds good to me that it is different than what you thought, hehe… ;)

Abhisrk-ian, Hahaha yeah yar you really gave me a very good and quick journey of the whole FF till now, so thanks for that dear and stay blessed… :)

Shilpam59, Oooo no please dear either I did not find any negativity in your review instead really enjoyed that yar… And yeah yar I am really an out-spoken person tou ager kuch bura lagy ga tou bol dun gi na, haha… Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Hahahaha love you bach'chy really enjoyed that part about, baar baar roti rahun, haha… Pehli baar kissi ko rony k liye itna excited daikha hai, hahaha… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Yeah yar sweety and I really think that we should not try to search the answers about the questions which life rises for us as when we search those answers, life changes the questions… So sometimes it's good to leave all on time, shaid kissi ghalat sy kuch sahi ho jaye… Love you sweety with a tight hug… :-*

Cid lovers, Hahahaha Daya sir ny suun lia hai ab bs daikhna hai k kidnap kb kerty hain, hahaha… :D Wasey Daya sir ny kaha hai k ager ACP sir ny paker lia na tou aap k group ka naam dy dien gy, hahah… Aur doo easey mashwarey, haha… ;) Thank you dears… :)

LadyDaya, Thank you so much dear… :)

Aramadaka, Thank you so much dear and with you people support, no more feeling like that yar… :)

Diya, Thank you so much dear and really happy that you liked it this much… :)

Raveena, Thank you so very much dear… Really means a lot to me yar, thanks again… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so very much dear and really loved the poetry you posted and 100% agreed with every word of that, thanks again dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you so much dear… :)

Duoangel95, Thank you so much bach'chy, stay blessed… :)

R and R, Thank you so much dears and really nice to know that you liked this Daya this much… :)

CIDtami, Thank you so much dear… :)

KiaMehra, Hahaha thank you so much dear, really enjoyed your review… Itna ghussa Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir py, haha… Thanks dear… :)

NainaCID, Hahaha chalo chota sa thanks, haha… Yar itna ghussa Mr. Dev py, haha acha lg raha hai daikh k… ;) Aur yar kabhi kabhi khamoshi ki maar bohut zoor sy perti hai, picture abhi baki hai dost… stay blessed dear… :)

Guest, Thank you so much dear… :)

Kkkloveu, Thank you so much dear and no yar I am not hurt by any of your word ager hoti tou bol daiti na as you just shared what you felt so it's perfectly fine with me yar aur aagy bhi easey hi kerna aur no worries if I will get hurt then I will let you know about that, haha… Thanks again yar… :)

Krittika, Thank you so much dear and yar aap ny tou mujhy suspense mein daal dia… Ab nahin ker sakti kya aap request, hehe… Chalo jb dil karey ker laina as I am waiting, keep smiling dear… :)

Here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

In Quails…

Seeing Daya driving in full speed, Abhijeet worriedly: Daya gari aahista chilao, accident ho jaye ga…

Daya pressed the break hardly while placing hand in front of Abhijeet to prevent him from hitting with dash-board while his own head hit with driving wheel with force, even with seat-belt…

Abhijeet placing hand on his shoulder, in extreme tension: Daya tum theek ho na…?

Daya looked towards him silently and leaving Abhijeet's side's car-door handle, he again tried to start the Quails when Abhijeet angrily while grabbing his wrist: Daya yeh kya tareka hai haan, ager tumhien kuch ho jata tou…?

Daya looking him in tease smile: Haan tou phir tou main unn k sath na jaa pata na… (calmly while looking in his eyes) tum na hamesha ki tarhan bilkul sahi keh rahy ho, mujhy hi dihan rakhna chahiye tha… (teasingly) Thank you tum ny yaad dila dia mujhy…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya please yar tum… (and worriedly while grabbing his hand) Daya tairy hath sy tou phir sy khoon nikal raha hai… (while taking first-aid box) ruk'ko main dressing…

Daya smoothly taking his hand back, in sad smile: Abhi ab mairy zakhmon ka merhem tumhary paas nahin raha yar…

Abhijeet in extreme hurt: Daya mujhy dressing kerny dy please, bohut khoon nikal raha hai taira…

Daya looking his hand in smile: Pata nahin Abhi dard ka ehsas hi nae ho raha bilkul… (looking towards him) acha tum tension na lo mairi bilkul bhi (smilingly) ab main inn aakhri thory sy ghanton mein bhi tumhien tang tou nahin karon ga na… (while starting the Quails) main dressing kerwa liata hun pehly, theek hai na…?

Abhijeet just nodded silently in extreme pain and hurt while Daya moved the Quails forward silently and reached at the nearest clinic and after the dressing of his hand, he moved with Abhijeet towards a shopping mall…

Daya in smile: Abhi itny arsy baad ja raha hun na mairi asal family k paas hamesha k liye tou mujhy unn k liye gifts lainy hain (looking in Abhijeet's eyes) tumhari pasand k…

Abhijeet in tension: Nahin Daya please yeh mujh sy nahin ho ga…

Daya laughed on that and: Arrey Abhi tum khud ko under-estimate ker rahy ho… (teasingly) main janta hun yar tumhary liye kuch bhi mushkil nahin hai… (in pain) tum yeh bhi ker lo gy, mujhy pata hai…

Abhijeet turned his face to other side in hurt and a tear slipped from his eye… Daya noticed that tear well and then in extreme anger moved out from the Quails and opening Abhijeet's side's car-door, took him out and moved with him inside the mall, grabbing his wrist tightly…

Daya did not select even a single thing by himself and at every place kept Abhijeet forward who with extreme difficulty and hurt, finished all shopping as soon as he could do that and when he tried to pay bill, Daya stopped him by saying that he wanted to pay the bill for his beloved family… Abhijeet knew well why Daya was doing all that as he wanted to hurt himself as much as he could because he knew that with his every step his Abhi would got more badly affected than him…

After placing the bags at the back-seat of Quails, Daya again grabbed driving wheel…

Daya in smile: Abhi koun sy hotel mein treat chahiye tumhien…?

Abhijeet looked him and then calmly: Taj…

Daya shocked on such calm reply from Abhijeet's side and unintentionally: Kya…?

Abhijeet looking him: Taj hotel kaha main ny… koe problem hai…?

Daya looked him in extreme anger and then pressed the accelerator with his full force, showing his all anger on it… Abhijeet was just silently staring outside and did not ask Daya to reduce the speed as he knew well that as much as he would try to stop Daya, the much Daya would do to hurt himself and Abhijeet did not want to give more pain to his life…

Daya while driving: Abhi, ACP sir ko bhi bula lo wahin… mujhy unhien bhi treat daini hai…

Abhijeet still looking outside: Woh DCP sir k sath busy hain, aaj nahin aa paien gy…

Daya in anger changed the gear from 4th to 5th and Abhijeet in pain just rested his head on seat's back while closing his eyes in hurt… Daya after parking the car in hotel's parking looked towards Abhijeet, whose eyes were closed… Daya in silence just kept staring his face and after few moments he again started the Quails and moved away from there…

Daya after parking the Quails moved out from the Quails… Abhijeet opened his eyes, hearing the door's opening and closing voice and looked DUO's home in front of him… He looked towards Daya, who was opening the main door, Abhijeet smiled sadly and then he too moved out from Quails and followed Daya inside the home…

Daya while entering inside his room: Abhi mujhy bhook nahin hai, main kuch nahin khaon ga… main son'ny laga hun, good night…

He went inside his room, leaving silent Abhijeet there… After few minutes, Daya's room door got knocked… Daya did not turn and kept standing near the window… Abhijeet entered inside and placing food-tray on bed, moved towards Daya and grabbing his wrist, made him sit on bed and sat with him… Daya looked towards Abhijeet in extreme pain while Abhijeet silently served dinner for him and forwarded the plate towards him… Daya quietly grabbed that and both took their dinner in complete silence…

Abhijeet while moving outside, after dinner: Daya main aaj tumhary sath so'on ga tou drwaza band nae kerna…

Daya just looked him going outside and he in hurt just lay down on bed, while closing his eyes… Soon Abhijeet joined him there but the night no one of them slept as DUO were silently remembering the best moments of their lives enjoying each other's company might be for the last time, ACP sir with teary eyes, was just looking at the albums having various DUO's smiling photos while others were just praying and wishing for any good…

Air-port…

At last the next morning rose and after completing the initial file work of the case and recording the statements of Mr. Dev and Roshni, in the evening, they all were present on the air-port… Daya was completely silent and was just listening to all while standing beside Freddy when…

Rosnhi came towards him and: Jb papa ny bataya na k hamary Daya bhaiya zinda hain aur hamien mil bhi gaye hain tou main bohut zada khush hue, truly… (in teary happy smile) main ny Ronak ko bhi bata dia hai aap ka woh bhi bohut excited hai aap sy milny k liye… (hugging him tightly) lekin aap ny bataya kyun nahin k aap hi mairy Daya bhaiya hain…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet in pain while patting her head and in hurt: Mujhy khud ab tk pata nahin chala bach'chy k main kss ka bhai hun… (Abhijeet moved his gaze away… Daya composing himself seeing confused Roshni…) matlab sb kuch bohut jaldi jaldi ho gaya na tou kuch samjh hi nae aaya mujhy ab tk…

Roshni in smile: Koe baat nahin ab aap hamien wapis mil gaye hain na tou baki sb bhi theek ho jaye ga…

Daya smiled on that and: Haan ab sb theek ho jaye ga… (to ACP sir in tease…) hai na sir…?

ACP sir just stared him in pain and moved his gaze away and Daya just closed his fists extreme tightly… Seeing silence in air…

Mr. Dev moved forward and patting his cheek: Main ny ghar py bata dia hai tumhary aany ka… bohut bechani sy intizar ho raha hai tumhara…

Daya nodded to him in empty smile and soon the announcement for flight got heard… Abhijeet really missed a beat and looked towards Daya in fear who was looking him in extreme pain…

Daya just moved towards him and hugged him tightly: Abhi ab bhi time hai yar… please tum aik baar phir soch lo… please…

Abhijeet kissed his head and in teary tone: Daya tu khayal rakhna apna aur…

Daya pulled himself back from the hug and looked towards him for few moments and then rushed inside without meeting with any other person… Soon Mr. Dev and his family too went behind him after thanking them and they all remained there empty handed and without soul…

In Plane…

Daya was sitting in plane and was silently staring outside… He really wanted to rush back towards his life but he was helpless… He could not jerk away his Abhi's right on him… Mr. Dev was sitting beside him and tried to talk to him but seeing him quite, he too got silent…

**_AJNABI SHEHAR K AJNABIII RAASTY… MAIRI TANHAIII PER MUSKURATY RAHEY…_**

Soon the announcement for take-off got done and then the plane started running on run-way… Daya really felt like he was losing his everything here and changed his side in restlessness…

**_MAIN BOHUT DAIR TK YUNHI CHALTA RAHA… TUM BOHUT DAIR TK YAAD AATY RAHY… _**

On the other side, Abhijeet just rushed outside to see a last glimpse of his Daya's plane… Team too moved behind him in tears… And soon the plane took off and Daya just rested his head on seat's head-rest and closed his teary eyes…

**_AJNABI SHEHAR K AJNABIII RAASTY… MAIRI TANHAIII PER MUSKURATY RAHEY…_**

A New Journey…

One after another all memories started coming to him and then vanishing in the mist of pain and hurt…

**_ZEHER MILTAAA RAHA… ZEHER PITEEE RAHY…_**

**_ZEHER MILTAAA RAHA… ZEHER PITEEE RAHY… _**

**_ROZ MARTYYY RAHY… ROZ JEETYYY RAHY… _**

Mr. Dev seeing his wet eye corners in pain just wiped his eyes and wrapped his hand in his both hands securely… Daya smiled in pain with closed eyes…

**_ZEHER MILTA RAHA… ZEHER PITE RAHY… ROZ MARTY RAHY… ROZ JEETY RAHY… _**

Mr. Dev seeing his mental condition and silence exchanged his seat with Roshni when their journey again started after transit… He advised her to try to talk with him and divert his mind… Roshni assured him about her deary brother and sat with Daya…

Roshni softly: Bhaiya…!

Daya opened his eyes and looked towards her silently…

Roshni grabbing his hand: Aap hamesha itny hi silent rehty hain kya…?

Daya with sad smile: Baita koe baat hi nahin samjh aa rahi na kerny k liye…

Roshni smilingly: Acha yeh problem main solve ker daiti hun… main na bohut bolti hun…

Daya smiled on that…

**_ZINDAGI BHIII HAMIEN… AAZMAAATI RAHI…_**

**_ZINDAGI BHIII HAMIEN… AAZMAAATI RAHI…_**

**_AUR HUM BHIII… AAZMATY RAHY…_**

Roshni looking towards him: Aap kabhi kidnap hue kya…?

Daya nodding in YES: Haan kafi baar… CID ki job hi easi hai…

Roshni curiously: Drr laga tha kya…?

Daya looked her smilingly: Start mein laga tha phir tou use to ho gaye…

Roshni laughed lightly on that…

**_AJNABI SHEHR K AJNABI RAAAASTY… MAIRI TANHAI PY MUSKURATY RAHEY…_**

Roshni in fear: Bhaiya yeh log bohut brutally torture bhi kerty hain na… Main ny movies mein daikha hai easey…

Daya remembered Abhijeet in car's dik'ki and really felt high pain in his heart remembering him again… Roshni seeing him quite again pressed his hand and Daya snapped out from his thoughts…

**_ZAKHAM JB BHIIII KOE… ZEHEN-O-DIL PERRR LAGAAA…_**

**_ZAKHAM JB BHIIII KOE… ZEHEN-O-DIL PERRR LAGAAA…_**

**_ZINDAGI KIIII TARAF… EK DAREECHAAAA KHULA…_**

Roshni in low tone: Kya hua… Sorry, main ny shaid aap ko hurt ker dia…

Daya in sad smile: Nahin bach'chy easa nahin hai… bs koe bohut close hua kerta tha kabhi wohi yaad aa gaya… (taking deep breath) Hamien training di jati hai tortures tolerate kerny ki aur hum kissi situation mein bhi secrets reveal nahin kerty…

Roshni in smile: Aap log bohut brave hoty hain truly… Tasha bhi bilkul nae darien wahan… mujhy tou bohut drr laga tha…

Daya smilingly: First time tha na issi liye… Tum ny bhi tou forces mein hi aana hai na…

Roshni smilingly broadly: G, aap na mujhy train kerna… (naughtily) ab mairy bhaiya k CID officer hony ka koe advantage tou lun gi na…

Daya nodded to her in smile…

**_ZAKHAM JB BHI KOE ZEHEN-O-DIL PER LAGA… ZINDAGI KI TARAF EK DARECHA KHULA…_**

Roshni looking him: Aap bhi tou kuch pouchien na mujh sy… aap tou khud sy kuch bol hi nae rahy bs mairy questions ka answer ker rahy hain…

Daya smilingly: Kya pouchon main tum sy…?

Roshni childishly: Ab yeh bhi main bataon aap ko… main ny tou aap sy nahin poucha tha na k aap sy kya pouchon…

Daya laughed lightly on that and Roshni really happy hearing his laugh as finally she succeeded in her efforts… Mr. Dev, whose focus was still his deary nephew, too really happy seeing his smiley face and encouraged his daughter through eyes… Roshni nodded to him in smile… Daya noticed that silent talk very well and just closed his eyes with smile…

**_HUM BHI GOYAAAA KISSI… SAAZ K TAAAAAAR HAINNN… _**

**_HUM BHI GOYA KISSI SAAZ K TAAR HAIN… CHOT KHATY RAHY, GUNGUNATY RAHY…_**

Roshni seeing him with closed eyes, angrily: Aap abhi nahin soo sakty hain… mujhy baatien kerni hain abhi…

Daya still with closed eyes: Ab tou tumhary sath hi rahon ga na, ker laina jitni baatien kerni hoon…

Roshni still: Theek hai but aik condition py aap ko abhi son'ny ki permission dun gi main…

Daya looked her in smile: Ks condition py…?

Roshni wrapping her arms around his and resting her head on his shoulder: K main bhi easey hi so'on gi…

Daya closing his eyes again: OK, condition accepted…

Roshni smiled and closed her eyes too…

**_AJNABI SHEHER K AJNABI RASTY… MAIRI TANHAI PER MUSKURATY RAHY…  
_**  
Canada…

They woke up when Mr. Dev told them that they had reached in Canada as the announcement about the landing of plane was going… Daya really felt extreme tension and missed Abhijeet very badly as he always needed him in any new place… He was feeling himself like a soulless body or say robot, who was just following the instructions given to him…

Soon they came out from the airport and an elderly lady moved forward towards them and just hugged Daya tightly in tears… Daya was really confused and extremely nervous but before he could do something his confusion got answered by the lady herself…

Lady in tears: Maira Daya… mairy Raj ki nishanai… tu theek tou hai na mairy bach'chy… (cupping his face) tu sach mein aa gaya wapis hamary paas… (kissed his forehead and hugged him again) main tujhy bata nahin sakti baita main kitni khush hun tujhy yun mairy samny daikh k… kitna yaad kia tujhy hum ny… tu…

An impatient voice rose: Dadi g mujhy bhi milny dein na bhaiya sy please…

Mrs. Singh while getting separate and wiping her tears: Haan tou mil lo na, main ny kahan roka hai tumhien…

Daya looked towards the new face and understood well that he was Ronak…

Ronak while hugging him: Welcome bhaiya… kb sy wait ker rahy hain hum aap ka… (while separating) aur ab kahin ja k khatm hua hai hamara intizar…

Daya smiled and patted his cheek… and then they all proceeded for their home. Daya was just answering their questions and mostly was just quite. They all understood his condition well and no one was forcing him…

After reaching home, Roshni and Ronak took Daya with them and showed him his room with great excitement…

Ronak happily: Bhaiya kaisa laga room…?

Daya taking deep breath: Bohut acha hai…

Ronak proudly: Main ny set kia hai sara…

Roshni angrily: Ronak dadi g aur maa ny set kia hai room…

Ronak angrily: Unn ki help tou main ny ki na…

Roshni annoyingly: Tum tou na bs… (to Daya in smile…) bhaiya aap na jaldi sy fresh ho jaien phir hamien join karien lounge mein…

Daya softly: Roshni please main abhi rest ga bach'chy, I am feeling tired… kal sy join ker lun ga sb ko, theek hai…

Roshni smilingly: OK, kal koun si zada dour hai…

Daya smiled and they both left from there… Daya after locking the room door sighed deeply and sat on bed taking out the mobile given to him by Mr. Dev in car as Mr. Dev had already asked for a new number and after landing there, gave Daya his new cell brought there with Ronak…

Daya unintentionally saved Abhijeet's cell number in it and then pressed the call button… The call got attended on the very first bell…

Abhijeet impatiently after seeing an international number: Daya, kaisa hai tu…?

Daya in cold tone: Freddy zada roya tou nahin…?

Abhijeet in pain: Naraz hai…?

Daya in hurt: Kyun…?

Abhijeet in low tone: Kaisi rahi flight…?

Daya in pain: Miss kia mujhy…?

Abhijeet sadly: Koun aaya tujhy lainy…?

Daya in tease smile: Naya junior aa gaya tumhara…?

Abhijeet caringly: Daya kaisy mily sb tujhy…?

Daya in hurt: Kaisy milna chahiye tha unhien mujh sy…?

Abhijeet in guilt: Daya tu khush hai na…?

Daya in extreme pain: Tumhien kya lagta hai…?

Abhijeet feeling his pain: Daya tu mujhy maaf ker paye ga kya kabhi…?

Daya in painful whisper: Tum ker pao gy kya…?

Abhijeet in pain: Aur ACP sir ko…?

Daya in hurt: Tum batao… Kerna chahiye kya…?

Abhijeet helplessly: Daya koe aur rasta tha kya…?

Daya angrily: Tum dono ny dhonda kya…?

Abhijeet worriedly: Tu khayal rakhy ga na apna…?

Daya in extreme hurt: Kss k liye…?

And the line got cut by Daya… He just kept staring the mobile for few moments and then burst out loudly in tears hiding his face in his hands… He was crying very badly like he wanted to expel out all his stored tears and pain otherwise he would definitely got nervous break-down or would got mad… He in tears fell on bed hiding his face in pillow…

India…

On the other side, Daya's words dip in pain, hurt and anger were still echoing in Abhijeet's ears… He tried to dial his number again but his number was switched off then… He looked around and found himself in the cage of bricks and cement which was once named as DUO's home but now nothing else than a building or a house… Abhijeet in pain just moved out from that building and made his way towards sea, which once was the only companion of his brother's loneliness and now might be of him too…

**_KAL KUCH EASA HUAAAA… MAIN BOHUT THAK GAYAAAA…_**

**_KAL KUCH EASA HUAAAA… MAIN BOHUT THAK GAYAAAA…_**

**_ISS LIYE SUUN K BHIIII… UN-SUNI KER GAYAAAA…_**

Canada…

Intercom in Daya's room rang and he tried to compose himself before answering the person…

Daya trying to make his voice normal: Hello…?

Mr. Dev: Baita aa jao, chae py wait ho raha hai tumhara…

Daya in low tone: Mujhy abhi bhook nahin hai… main abhi sona chah raha tha…

Mr. Dev caringly: Baita thora sa tou kha lo na please…

Daya in pain: Main ny plane mein khana kha lia tha… mujhy abhi sach mein bhook nahin hai please…

Mr. Dev in sad smile: Acha chalo theek hai koe baat nahin… tumhara hi ghar hai jb dil karey bol daina, theek hai…?

Daya in sad smile: G, keh dun ga…

Mr. Dev: OK baita, chalo rest karo tum ab…

And Daya again fell on bed placing receiver on table and tears rolled down from his eyes again but without any voice…

**_KAL KUCH EASA HUA… MAIN BOHUT THAK GAYA… ISS LIYE SUUN K BHI… UN-SUNI KER GAYA…_**

Two persons at two different places were thinking about each other and were going through the same pain… No one could say that whose pain was more… They both were remembering the same time they spent in each other's love, care and support but fate had showed such trick to them that they still were not able to believe all that was truly happening with them or they were just seeing the worst dream of their lives… But the salty water falling from their eyes and pain in their hearts was really telling them that destiny again played well with them…

**_ITNI YAAAADOON K BHAKTY HUWAY KARWAAAAN…_**

**_ITNI YAAAADOON K BHAKTY HUWAY KARWAAAAN…_**

**_DIL K ZAKHMOOON K DAAR… KHATKHATATE RAHY…_**

Daya in restlessness just stood up and started strolling in the room and stopped after seeing his mobile… He grabbed it and then put it back and then again grabbed it and switched it on… He pressed the only dialed number and before bell rang, cut the line… He stood there holding the mobile for few seconds and then just in extreme pain and anger threw that on bed and after grabbing his clothes, went to take a bath…

**_AJNABI SHEHAR K AJNABIII RAASTY… MAIRI TANHAIII PER MUSKURATY RAHEY…_**

India…

While Abhijeet was sitting there from long and it seemed that he was not in the mood to go back in the house which once was the home… He felt like its walls were looking him angrily and were saying that he was the one who was responsible for taking the laugh, smile and happiness away from them and now why he was sad and why he was crying as his brother did all that he wanted him to do… and that WHY was really taunting and disturbing him a lot and the answer of that WHY was with no one… not even with fate…

**_MAIN BOHUT DAIR TK YUNHI CHALTA RAHA… TUM BOHUT DAIR TK YAAD AATY RAHY… _**

Canada…

Daya came back after taking a long hot shower and was feeling much better… He stood there and then looked around and for the first time he noticed various smiling photos and posters of his with his parents and family… He moved close to one of his childhood poster and stared it for few moments and then in extreme anger, pain and rash pulled it roughly and tore that in small pieces… Tears again started rolling down from his eyes and he just sat on floor hiding his face in his knees… And started crying with low sobbing voice…

**_AJNABI SHEHAR K AJNABIII RAASTY… MAIRI TANHAIII PER MUSKURATY RAHEY…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N…**

The Dark Drummer, Welcome back dear, good to see you back… And thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

cid lovers, Hahahaha ooh god you people are really amazing ab tou mujhy sach mein lg raha hai k Abhijeet sir bohut jald kidnap hony waley hain, haha… :D Wasey yeh sahi hai ab SHAIR ki kachar mein ghusna hai tou precautionary measures tou honi chahiye na, haha… ;) Wasey mujhy DCP sir bilkul bhi pasand nahin, daikhna kissi na kissi story mein tou inn ka MURDER ker hi dun gi main, haha… Thank you dears… :)

Riya Khan, Thank you bach'chy… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha tooba sweety sach mein itni mushkil sy hasi ruki hai na mairi… :D VISA mil bhi gaya itni jaldi, wah bhae aur conference call mein thi tou unn dono ko daiti na yeh mashwarey, hahaha… :p Aur main PM mein batati hun maira diet-chart, haha… ;) Love you yar and a tight hug… :-*

R and R, Hahaha hope dears aap ki dhamki kaam aaye aur Abhijeet sir kuch karien, warna Dr. Tarika tou gaien, haha… Thank you dears… :)

LadyDaya, Thank you so much dear… :)

Raveena, WAOW dear, the poetry is really good and I loved the last stanza… Thanks a lot for sharing that here… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

DUO-my life, Yar that's not fair… Aap story k liye mujh sy katti ho gaye, yeh ghalat baat hai… Aur ab main kya karon, Abhijeet sir ny roka hi nahin Daya sir ko, hehe… Wasey yar shukr hai aap ny LRWR nahin perhi, uss mein jo main ny DUO k sath kia hai aap woh perh k tou kabhi mujh sy baat hi na kerti dobara, hahaha… ;-) Thank you dear… :)

Tanu Bulunge, Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling bach'chy… :)

Sneha, First thank you so much bach'chy for trusting me this much and dear at this time I am already working on a story and after completing the one, then will surely try to write something on these three… Lekin phir jaisi bhi likhi brdasht karni ho gi please, as mujhy andy tamater nahin perny chahiye, hahaha… :D

Aramadaka, Oooh dear main kya karon yar, kissi ny roka hi nahin Daya sir ko, hehe… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Minni, Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Thank you so much dear and really nice to know that you liked the phone convo. this much… :)

Shilpam59, Thank you dear and yeah yar I tried to do this, let's see how much justice I did with all… :)

Jyothi, Oooh dear, yeah I can understand whenever some important person left, it hurts… But life goes on… Thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Hahaha yeah see kitny kharab hain yeh dono, haha… ;) Thank you dear and pleased to know you liked the phone convo. this much… :)

NainaCID, Thank you bach'chy aur yar it's not about how long one lives with other… It just to give time to relations to make them realize the worth of each other… And yeah yar hope should never die… :)

Aashish, Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, Haha thank you dear and yeah daikhty hain Daya sir barey bhaiya k role mein kitny fit hoty hain, hehe… ;)

Krittika, Thank you dear and really liked the poetry, thanks for sharing that here, loved it… :) Oooh OK, so I am waiting for that dear, keep smiling… :)

Abhisrk, Hahaha thank you dear aur mairi FAIRY STICK kho gae hai, hahaha… ;) Aur asal zindagi mein miracles nahin hoty yar sirf shocks lagty hain… Stay blessed dear… :)

Diya, Haha your very first word made me laugh yar, haha… :D Bohut cute laga mujhy… Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Hahaha yeah yar you can ask but I can't answer, hehe… ;) You need to stay tune to know the answer… Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Thank you so much dear for liking the phone convo. this much and thanks for sharing the poetry here, it is really nice yar, stay blessed bach'chy… :)

CIDtami, Nahin bach'chy, that was not the end of the FF… As few things are still left… Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you ALL… :)

* * *

India…

Bureau…

They all were present in Bureau like soulless bodies and with red swollen eyes when…

ACP sir in low tone: Abhijeet tumhari baat hue kya Daya sy…?

Abhijeet in pain: Sir baat tou hue thi mager uss ny phone kaat dia…

ACP sir looking towards him: Tou tum ny dobara try kia kya uss ka number…?

Abhijeet took deep breath and: G sir main ny try kia tha lekin uss ka number switched off aany lg gaya…

ACP sir in hurt: Abhijeet woh bohut zada naraz hai aur ab shaid baat bhi nahin kerna chahta hum sy…

Freddy in tears: Sir aap logon ny unn k sath jo kia hai unn ko naraz hon'ny ka bhi haq nahin kia uss py…?

ACP sir looking towards him: Freddy hum ny apni khushi sy tou nahin kia na yeh sb aur koe rasta tha hi nahin…

Freddy angrily: Sir aap logon ny rasta dhoondny ki koshish hi kb ki…?

Abhijeet in anger: Freddy tum ACP sir sy kaisy baat ker rahy ho, haan…?

Freddy to him in pain: Sir aap dono k iss faisly ny kitny logon ko khatam kia hai maloom hai kya aap ko… (Abhijeet moved his gaze away… Freddy in wet tone…) aap dono k iss faisly ny hum sy bhi hamari hasi cheen li sir… (in hurt…) main manta hun k Daya sir py sb sy zada haq aap dono ka hi hai mager kuch haq hamara bhi tha na sir…

And he stopped with lump in his throat… ACP sir in pain: Tou tum ny rook laina tha na ussy apny haq ka istimal ker k…

Freddy looking down, in wet tone: Sir chaha bohut tha k rook lun unhien mager main janta tha k aap dono ki baat taal k woh mairi baat kabhi nahin sun'ny gy… (in pain…) aap dono k faisly ki izzat rakhny k liye tou unhon ny khud ki bhi nahin sun'ni aur main unhien rukny ka keh ker unn ki takleef mein aur izafa nahin ker sakta tha… (in tears…) kyun k unhien sirf aap dono hi rook sakty thy lekin aap dono ny tou… (in pain…) kitna kaha sir ny k woh nahin jana chahty mager aap dono ny aik nahin sun'ni unn ki… (in teary angry tone…) ab agar sir ko kuch ho gaya tou main aap dono ko kabhi maaf nahin karon ga sir… kabhi bhi nahin…

And he left from there in hard cry leaving both completely quite while Vivek in tears moved behind Freddy and Tasha too left from there in pain and with teary eyes…

Abhijeet in whisper: Sir, Freddy ny sahi kaha shaid… (in fear looking towards him) sir, Daya ko kuch nahin ho ga na…

ACP sir in extreme pain just looked towards his right hand and pressed his shoulder…

Abhijeet caringly: Sir main aap ko uss ka number daita hun, aap please try karien shaid aap sy baat ker ly…

ACP nodded and then dialed Daya's number after taking it from Abhijeet… Bell was ringing…

Canada…

Daya was sitting in the same posture for long hours and moved his head up after hearing his mobile ringing… He wiped his teary face while standing and moved to attend the call…

**_NAINA LAGIYAN BARISHAN..._**

**_TU SUKKE SUKKE SAPNE VI PIJJ GAYE…_**

Daya looked at the caller id and just with his full strength and in extreme rash… hit the mobile to the wall and then pulled off the bed sheet in anger… He was throwing away everything coming in his hands in extreme frustration and anger…

Mr. Dev who was working in his room heard the voices…

Mr. Dev in confusion: Yeh kaisi… (striking) Daya…!

He rushed towards his room in extreme tension.

**_NAINA LAGIYAN BARISHAN…_**

**_ROVE PALKA DE KONE VICH NEEND MERI…_**

India…

ACP sir in confusion again dialed his number but the number was switched off then…

Abhijeet impatiently: Sir kya hua… Call pick nahin ker raha kya…?

ACP sir while dialing again: Nahin Abhijeet pehly bell ja rahi thi phir achanak number switched off aany laga…

Abhijeet worriedly: Sir aap please Mr. Dev ko phone ker k Daya ka pouchien… mujhy drr lg raha hai bohut…

ACP sir nodded in tension and then dialed Mr. Dev's number by putting mobile on speaker but got no response as no one was attending the call…

Abhijeet's tension was on its peak: Sir koe call kyun nahin attend ker raha…?

**_NAINA LAGIYAN BARISHAN…_**

**_HANJU DIGDE NE CHOT LAGE DIL TE…_**

ACP too worried but trying to make him relax: Shaid Daya k sath busy hoon gy, main phir try kerta hun…

He again tried but the result was same…

Abhijeet in fear: Sir ab kya karien… hamary paas tou aur kissi ka number bhi nahin hai…

ACP sir in tensed smile: Abhijeet tum tension na lo itni… Busy hoon gy na bell tou ja rahi hai… missed calls daikh k khudi call ker lien gy…

Abhijeet nodded in tension but his heart was saying that his heart-beat was not fine… Daya's words were echoing in Abhijeet's ears which he said before going from India… He was extremely tensed…

**_NAINA LAGIYAN BARISHAN…_**

**_RUT BIRHA DE BADLAN DI CHAA GAYI…_**

Canada…

Mr. Dev reached on Daya's room door in extreme tension but till then voices coming out from his room had stopped… Mr. Dev knocked his room door but got no response… He again knocked and again silence in reply…

Mr. Dev in tension: Daya, baita drwaza kholo…

Still silence in reply…

Mr. Dev in extreme tension: Daya drwaza kholo please jaldi…

No response…

Mr. Dev calling his servant: John, bring the master key-ring… hurry up…

John went hurriedly and Roshni and Ronak also came towards him after sensing something wrong…

Roshni: Papa kya hua…?

Mr. Dev in tensed tone: Daya is not opening the room door… tum logon ko kya kaha tha uss ny jb tum ussy ly k aaye yahan…?

Roshni in tension: That he wants to do some rest and will join us from tomorrow aur aap ny bola tha k don't force him for anything so we agreed with him…

Mr. Dev in worry: Where were you both and your mother and grand-mother…?

Ronak: Maa and dadi g went to shop for Daya bhaiya as dadi g wants to purchase some items for him and we were sitting in lounge… just heard loud voices from bhaiya's room so we came here…

Mr. Dev again knocking the door: Daya open the door please… (loudly) John hurry up, give me the keys, please fast…

Soon John returned with the key-ring and Mr. Dev hurriedly opened the door and got extremely shocked and ran towards unconscious Daya, who was lying on floor…

Mr. Dev grabbing him in his arms: Daya… Daya, baita aankhien kholo… (patting his cheeks) Daya…

Roshni and Ronak also got extremely tensed seeing unconscious Daya and the room's condition…

Mr. Dev in tension, resting Daya's head in his arms: Roshni call an ambulance… com'on fast…

They all rushed towards hospital with Daya in extreme tension and fear as his sinus was really low and heart-beat was really high and body was full with sweat…

In Hospital…

Doctor came out from emergency after attending him…

Mr. Dev in tension: Doctor how is he…?

Doctor: He is out of danger Mr. Dev but…

Mr. Dev in fear: But what doctor…?

Doctor taking deep breath: Well Mr. Dev your son got minor attack of paralysis on his right side… (Mr. Dev really missed a beat while doctor continued…) because of extreme stress and anger he got the attack as his blood pressure was really very high when you brought him here… But as you have brought him here in time and everything is under control now so don't worry he will be fine with your extreme care and support… but yeah it may take time as he is not responding much…

And he left from there leaving completely broken Mr. Dev behind… He just fell on chair and tears rolled down from his eyes in speed…

Ronak in fear: Papa, bhaiya will be fine na…?

Mr. Dev looked him in tears while Roshni in teary tone: Aap ko pata tha that he is not willing to come with us… phir aap ko nahin lana tha na unhien…

Mr. Dev in pain: How could I leave him again baita… He is my Leopard… Kaisy itny saalon baad milny per uss k baghair aa jata wapis… (in tears…) Itny saal km thy kya itni takleef jhalny k liye jo ab phir khali hath loot aata main… (looking down in hurt…) 35 saal pehly bhi India sy wapis lota tha main khali hath, ab ki baar himmet nahin thi mujh mein aik baar phir khali hath lootny ki… (in pain…) Daya maira hai… maira bach'cha hai woh… maira cheetah… main kaisy ussy chor daita phir sy… (in whisper…) nahin baita, aik baar kismet ny cheena tha hum sy hamara sb kuch aur iss baar ager woh hamara sb kuch lota rahi hai tou main apny hathon sy apna sb kuch nahin kho sakta tha… aur phir mujhy laga aik baar Daya yahan aa jaye ga then all will be fine but…

And he stopped with heavy throat… After few minutes of complete silence…

Roshni worriedly: Papa, bhaiya theek tou ho jaien gy na…?

Mr. Dev trying to be strong: Doctor ny kaha hai na that he will be fine so he will be and don't worry he is a strong boy… Roshni you just stay with him, OK…

Roshni nodded and left from there towards Daya's room leaving a silent Mr. Dev behind…

Mr. Dev after few moments of composing himself: Ronak go to home aur Gori aur maa g ko bhi bata doo aur aaty hue maira mobile ly aana, main ghar py bhool aaya hun shaid… mujhy India call kerni hai…

Ronak nodded and left from there while Mr. Dev entered inside Daya's room and found him unconscious… He looked towards Roshni who was silently looking towards her brother's face holding tears in her eyes… He just sighed deeply and patted her head and after instructing her not to go anywhere, he left from there…

After few hours, Daya gain back his senses and moved his gaze while grasping the situation and found Roshni sitting there… Roshni seeing him in conscious state, moved towards him in pain…

Roshni in teary smile: Bhaiya ghar ka room itna kharab laga kya k aaty hi hospital mein shift ho gaye aap… (Daya just smiled while a drop slipped from his eye… Roshni wiped the tear and kissed his forehead, in strong tone) Aap ko bohut jald bilkul theek hona hai bhaiya please… aap ny mujhy train kerna hai na…

**_KAALI KAALI KHAALI RAATON SE HONE LAGI HAI DOSTI…_**

Daya nodded her in painful smile and same time the doctor entered along with his team and Mr. Dev… Doctor moving close to Daya…

Doctor in smile: So Mr. Daya, how are you feeling now…?

Daya nodded YES in smile…

**_KHOYA KHOYA INN RAHON MEIN AB MAIRA KUCH BHI NAHIN…_**

Doctor: Please just try to speak…

Daya absent-mindedly: Abhi…!

Mr. Dev looked him in pain and a drop fell from Roshni's eye…

Doctor: OK so now I will ask you questions and you try to answer me in words… OK…?

Daya in low tone: OK…

Doctor: Good… so how are feeling now?

Daya whispered: Fine…

Doctor: Any pain…?

Daya quite and then a sad smile approached his lips: No…

**_HAR PAL HAR LAMHA, MAIN KAISY SEHTA HOON…_**

Doctor: OK just try to move your right side… see can you move it…

Daya tried to move his body and succeeded to move his hand a little like moving finger tips a bit but could not move his leg or foot…

Doctor in encouraging tone: Well it seems Mr. Daya that the attack was not much severe as you are talking perfectly and can move your right side a bit too… (patting his shoulder) don't worry you will recover soon just keep trying, OK…

Daya smiled: Yeah…

Doctor to Mr. Dev: You both please stay outside for sometime… I need to check him…

They nodded and left the room and the doctor with his team checked Daya thoroughly and then came out from his room…

Mr. Dev seeing him coming out, worriedly: Doctor how's he…?

Doctor in smile: He is fine as thankfully the attack did not harm him much and if he will use his will-power then will recover in 3, 4 months most probably but his will-power really matters…

Mr. Dev bit relax: Oooh OK doctor, thank you…

Doctor nodded him in smile and left from there and Mr. Dev entered inside again and found Daya smiling as Ronak was also there and he told him some joke…

Ronak seeing him coming: Papa aap ka mobile…

Mr. Dev took his mobile while turning towards Daya and spreading hand on his head, caringly: Daya tum apni will-power use karo gy na… (Daya looked him silently… Mr. Dev in pain…) please baita hamary liye bhi tum bohut zada important ho, please…

Daya while nodding his head in YES: G…

**_HAR PAL HAR LAMHA, MAIN KHUD SY YEH KEHTA RAHTA HOON…_**

Ronak smilingly: Bhaiya aap ny mairy sath bohut sara enjoy bhi kerna hai na… you said k aap rest kerny k baad hamien accompany karien gy… (excitedly) Main ny itny plans bhi banaye hain… And I will consider these days as you are taking rest… then you will join me, OK…?

Daya patting his cheek, smilingly: Done…

Mr. Dev busy with his mobile: Itni sari missed calls ACP sir aur Abhijeet ki… main abhi call…

Daya in pain cutting him as: Nahin…

Mr. Dev looked him and: Daya, tumhari baat hue hai kya unn sy…?

Daya in hurt: G…

Mr. Dev confusingly: Phir unn ki itni calls mujhy kyun aaien…?

Daya quite while Mr. Dev got the reason remembering Daya's room's condition…

Mr. Dev looking him: Tum inn ki call aany py itna hyper hoye…?

Daya just turned his face to other side…

**_TUJHY BHULA DIYA, OHHH…_**

**_PHIR KYUN TAIRI YAADON NY, MUJHY RULA DIYA…_**

Mr. Dev sighed helplessly and then in pain: Daya unhien tumhari condition ka batana ho ga na baita…

Daya looked him and in slow whisper: Nahin… unhein nahin… batana…

Mr. Dev looked him for few moments and then while nodding in YES: Theek hai baita nahin batata lekin call tou kerni ho gi na… warna unhien shak ho jaye ga na… ker lun call please…?

Daya in pain: G…

Mr. Dev nodded and then dialed ACP sir's number while putting the mobile on speaker… The call got attended on the very first bell…

ACP sir hurriedly: Hello Mr. Dev, Daya theek hai na…?

Daya just turned his face to other side in hurt and anger…

**_TERI YAADON MEIN LIKHY JO LAFZ DAITY HAIN SUNAYI…_**

Mr. Dev in strong tone: G sir, bilkul theek hai woh… I am sorry main meeting mein tha tou aap ki call nahin pick ker saka…

Abhijeet worriedly: Tou woh call kyun nahin attend ker raha… uss ka number band aa raha hai…

Mr. Dev softly: Band aa raha hai, acha… mager uss ny kaha tha k uss ki baat ho gae hai tum sy…

Abhijeet in pain: G uncle hue tou thi baat lekin… (taking deep breath…) aap please check ker dien ussy… (in tension…) pehly ring ja rahi thi phir aik dum number switched off aana shuru ho gaya…

Mr. Dev looked towards Daya and his tightly closed fist…

**_BEETE LAMHY POOCHTY HAIN KYUN HUEY AISEY JUDA, KHUDA…_**

Mr. Dev trying to end the call: Baita woh tum sy baat ker k relax ho gaya ho ga na tou ab shaid soo raha ho ga…

Abhijeet sensing something wrong, so in calm tone: Uncle, Daya kabhi mobile off ker k nahin sota hai…

Daya shouted loudly in extreme anger and rash: Issy keh dien k yahan call na karey yeh ab… yahan inn ka koe nahin hai…

**_KHUDA MILA JO YEH FAASLA HAI…_**

**_KHUDA TAIRA HI YEH FAISLA HAI…_**

Ronak moved towards him in hurry and started rubbing his chest and Roshni made him drink water in tension as he started coughing badly and breathing heavily while Abhijeet and ACP sir really shattered and Mr. Dev completely quite and just put his hand on mouth piece so that they could not hear Daya's coughing voice… After few moments of complete silence…

Abhijeet in teary tone: Daya itni bari saza tou na dy yar…

Daya teasingly: Kyun… tu… tumhien… dard… dard ho… raha hai… haan…

Mr. Dev moved the mobile close to Daya so that he could talk properly, using less effort…

Abhijeet worriedly: Daya tu theek hai na… yeh iss tarhan kyun baat ker raha hai tu…

Daya taking deep breath and in whisper: Kaha tha na… (in pain) daikh k… nish… nishana laina…

Abhijeet extremely tensed: Daya kya hua hai tujhy haan…?

Daya in hurt: Ku… kuch aur hona… baki hai… kya ab… (on Daya's signal…)

Roshni in gasping tone: Bhaiya… aa bhi jaien… na aap ab… hamari jogging… beech mein reh gae… (And she wiped her tears that fell in speed after that…)

Daya in bit loud tone: Aaya…

And he signaled Mr. Dev whose eyes were really teary while Daya just closed his eyes…

**_KHUDA HONA THA WOH HO GAYA JO TU NY THA LIKHA…_**

Mr. Dev making his tone relaxed: Abhijeet preshan kyun ho rahy ho baita… Yeh jogging ker rahey thy issi liye sans phola hua tha uss ka bhi aur ab woh Ronak aur Roshni k sath apna track pura kerny gaya hai… woh tou mujhy aata daikh k aaya tha mairy paas aur…

Abhijeet now convinced after hearing that "AAYA…" and Roshni's call to him so in sad smile: G uncle main shaid zada hi preshan ho raha tha… kabhi gaya nahin na Daya itna dour… (taking deep breath) khair aap khayal rakhiye ga uss ka, bye…

And the line got cut… Mr. Dev looked towards Daya who was looking in extreme pain, hurt and anger…

Mr. Dev in try to divert his mind: Ronak tum phone py tou itna keh rahy thy k bhaiya ko yeh kahon ga, will take him there, etc. etc… tou ab aa gaya na tumhara bhaiya so accompany him but don't make him tire, OK…

Ronak in fresh smile: OK, he will enjoy with us… hai na bhaiya…?

Daya looked him and then nodded in smile and Mr. Dev left from there after giving him a soft kiss on his head… They both remained with him and started telling them about their favorite places, subjects, things and all casual talks and Daya was just responding to them through gestures or an answer of one or two words…

India…

On the other side, Abhijeet was just sitting silently with down head while staring at the phone in his hand…

**_DO PAL TUJH SY JURA THA…_**

**_AISEY PHIR RAASTA MURA THA…_**

ACP sir pressing his shoulder: Abhijeet woh theek hai… tumhari baat ho gae hai na uss sy tou ab kyun easey baithy ho tum…

Abhijeet looking him: Sir main ny bohut zada takleef dy di na ussy… kitna naraz hai woh mujh sy k ab baat bhi nahin kerna chahta mairy sy… (in teary tone…) sir yeh hamary sath hi kyun hua… (angrily…) mujhy na ab khud py bohut ghussa aata hai ager main ny uss rooz na bataya hota Daya k paon ki chot ka tou kabhi yeh sb samny aata hi nahin… (in wet tone…) aur main kabhi mairy Daya ko yun kissi aur ko na daita… kabhi na daita ussy kissi ko…

**_TUJH SY MAIN KHONY LAGA…_**

**_JUDA JAISY HONY LAGA, MUJH SY KUCH MAIRA…_**

And he burst out in tears hiding his face in his hands and ACP sir in pain, just wrapped him in his arms…

ACP sir rubbing his back: Abhijeet tum khud ko dosh nahin doo please baita… hum kismet sy nahin lrr sakty aur yeh sb kismet k khail hi tou hain na…

**_TU HI MAIRY LIYE AB KER DUA…_**

**_TU HI ISS DARD SE KER DY JUDA…_**

Abhijeet in sobbing voice: Sir lekin ussy kismet ny nahin main ny dour kia hai khud sy… kismet uss k rishton ko samny ly aai aur main ny itny aaram sy kaisy soump dia ussy, unn roshton ko… (looking towards ACP sir…) sir main ny easa kaisy ker dia uss k sath… yeh janty huey bhi k woh wahan pal pal marey gy main ny ussy kaisy jany dia khud sy dour… mujhy yakeen nahin aata sir k main itna pather kaisy ho gaya, woh bhi mairy Daya k liye…

**_TERA HO K TERA JO MAIN NA RAHA…_**

**_MAIN YEH KHUD SY KEHTA HOON…_**

ACP sir cupping his face, in pain: Abhijeet tum pather nahi ho baita, tumhary hath mein kuch tha hi nahin na… aur phir main ny bhi tou kia na Daya k sath yeh sb tou phir tou main bhi pather hua na…

**_TUJHY BHULA DIYA, OHHH…_**

**_PHIR KYUN TAIRI YAADON NY, MUJHY RULA DIYA…_**

Abhijeet in hurt: Nahin sir, aap shaid sahi keh rahey hain, hum kismet sy nahin lrr sakty… (in hurt…) sir yeh khoon k rishty bhi kitny atoot hoty hain na… (in sad smile…) ab daikhen na Daya unn k sath 5 saal bhi nahin raha lekin woh aaye aur ussi rishty ki bunyad per ussy humary paas sy itny haq sy ly gaye… (looking towards ACP sir in tears…) sir humary 17 saalon k rishty aur sath py unn ka khoon ka rishta bhari per gaya, bohut zada bhari per gaya sir, bohut zada bhari…

And he burst out in tears loudly and ACP sir in tears just hid him in his arms tightly… After few minutes seeing him bit calmed down…

**_TU NAHI TOU INN LABON PY EK SIKAYET REH GAYE HAI…_**

**_DOOR HI JB KERNA THA TOH PAAS KYUN LAYA KHUDA…_**

ACP sir grabbing his hand: Abhijeet tum itna nahin socho please aur baita woh wahan adjust ho jaye ga… (in smile…) tum ny daikha na abhi bhi jogging ker raha tha unn k sath, hai na…

Abhijeet wiping his wet face: Pata nahin sir lekin mujhy abhi bhi kuch theek nahin lg raha… (confusingly…) aik taraf wahan jany py hum sy itna naraz hai k baat bhi nahin kerna chahta aur dosri taraf itni jaldi adjust bhi ho gaya… (looking towards him…) sir hum aik baar uss sy mil k nahin aa sakty kya please…

**_KHUDA KABHI TUJHY BHI TOU PYAR HO GA…_**

**_KHUDA JUDAA TAIRA YAAR HO GA…_**

ACP sir shocked and then softly: Abhijeet hum kaisy ja sakty hain baita… bhaly hi Shaka pekra gaya hai lekin iss case ka file work aur field work dono hi rehty hain na… (looking a gloomy Abhijeet so consolingly…) acha case puri tarhan sy khatam hoty hi hum chalien gy ussy milny, theek hai…

Abhijeet nodded quietly while looking down…

ACP sir in smile: Lekin Abhijeet aik shart py ly k jaon ga tumhien mairy baity sy milwany… (Abhijeet looked him with teary gaze… ACP sir in pain wiping his tears…) k ab tumhari aankhon mein aansu na aaien acha… (Abhijeet just in pain hugged him tightly in low crying voice… ACP sir while rubbing his back…) Abhijeet jo hon'na tha woh ho gaya hai baita ab iss tarhan roo gy tou tum beemar pr jao gy na aur main apny barey baity k hoty huey akela yeh sb sambhalon ga tou tumhien acha lagy ga kya, haan…

Abhijeet while separating from hug and trying to compose himself: Sir, I promise main aap ko akela perny nahin dun ga bilkul bhi aur ab sy puri koshish karon ga k khud ko strong rakhon…

ACP sir in smile patted his shoulder and Abhijeet left from there to wash his face…

ACP sir in hurt, whispered: Mujhy tou tum akely-pn sy bacha lo gy Abhijeet lekin tum dono ka akela-pn kaisy dour ho ga baita…

**_KHUDA JAANE GA TU FAASLON KA HAI YEH DARD KYA… _**

**HOOO MUJHY RULA DIYA…**

And sighing helplessly, he too moved towards his cabin to see the latest up-dates on HUNTER gang as after taking Shaka's confession and information about the gang from him, they all were very much busy in arresting his gang-members and freeing the hostages with the help of police in all over India…

**_ZAWAAL YEH HAI K TAIRA SATH NAHIN…_**

**_KAMAAL YEH HAI K JEE RAHA HUN…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N…**

Guest, Hahaha chalo khatam ho gaya intizar… Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, Oooh nahin dear mujhy bilkul bhi bura nahin laga, infact aap ko itna engrossed daikh k acha laga hai… Yeah dear and from later dialogs I tried to clear that all as Abhijeet sir and ACP sir from Daya sir's reaction, got that Daya sir was not willing to talk to them and Mr. Dev was just trying to hide that fact from them to prevent them from getting hurt and that's why he lied to them… Thank you dear… :)

LadyDaya, Thank you dear and best of luck for your exams bach'chy… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

SH, Hahaha com'on you are my laughing kit yar… Aur main bhi bohut bara wala phanka hun Daya sir ka tou thory sy Daya sir mujhy bhi dy doo please… Thank you bach'chy and keep smiling… :) Sheenam, Yeah dear I really liked that and especially the 2nd stanza… Thanks for sharing that here my laughing kit… ;) Oooh itni dair sy wait ker rae ho aap, hehe… Main kal issy final touch nahin dy saki thi match ki wajah sy tou bs time lg gaya abhi… :)

DUO-my life, Hahaha chalo g I think iss FF ka naam change ker k "KATTI" rkh daiti hun kyun k readers mujh sy ya TRIO sy katti huey ja rahey hain, haha… ;) Aur **kkkloveu** ny yeh point raise kia hai and I have replied her so please read that aur answer ly lo, thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahah haan warna ab ki baar main sach mein carrots khana shuru ho jaon gi, haha… ;) Hmm grbr tou lagi hai unhien daikhty hain ab k kb pata lagta hai ya pata lagta bhi hai k… :p Love you sweety and a tightest hug… :-* :-*

CIDlovers, Hahaha yeah yeh point tou hai chalo phir DCP sir ko rehny diaty hain lekin Daya sir aaien gy kya wapis, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you dears… :)

Guest, Thank you dear for your wish and stay blessed you too… :)

Shreya, Thank you dear… :)

R and R, Thank you dears and nice to know that you liked Freddy sir's anger towards the decision… :)

NainaCID, Hahaha love you  
yar aur daikh lia na ghussa kitna khatarnak hota hai tou aagy sy kabhi na kerna… Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear and I think I have good telepathic connection with my readers as what you people think mostly I do the same, hehe… ;)

Krittika, Yar main kya karon mairi baat nahin sunty DUO aur oper sy mujhy tou VISA bhi nae mil raha Canada ya India ka, haha… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Abhisrk, Hahaha yeah I am an electric transformer, hahah… :D Thank you dear and good to know you liked the song selection… Keep smiling… :)

Shilpa, Haha OK I am not saying the word to you and really obliged with your words… Stay blessed dear… :)

Sneha, Hahaha chalo aap ki assurance k baad main ny story sketch bana lia hai and now will soon start working on that dear, thank you… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear and really pleased that you are liking Daya sir's family… Stay blessed dear… :)

Gopirathna, Kya matlab bach'chy…? I am sorry but did not get what you asked… Thank you dear… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you so much dear and really glad to have a reader like you… Aur yeh tou next updates hi batien gi na… Stay blessed dear… :)

Raveena, WAOW yar it is rerally sweet and lovely dear aur ager aap ny issy share na kia hota tou main ny zaror mind kerna tha as maira telepathic network bohut strong hai, haha… ;) Thanks for sharing this beautiful poem here and please keep sharing such things with us… Stay blessed dear… :)

Duoangel95, Hahaha tooba bach'chy aap ny tou dant dia Mr. Dev ko haha… :D Aap ko pak'ka yakeen hai na k inn dono ko Daya sir ki condition ka pata chaly ga, hehe… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Diya, Hahaha yeah yar this thing is similar in we both as mujhy bhi bohut maza aata hai jb bhi baron ko dant parey, hahaha… Thank you dear… :)

Shilpam, Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Canada…

In Hospital…

Mr. Dev came out from Daya's room and after wiping his tears, looked towards Daya from outside who was engaged with Ronak and smiling on something… Mr. Dev smiled and then left from there…

At night, he returned with Daya's dinner and both ladies… Daya seeing them coming, welcomed them with small smile…

Mrs. Singh kissed his forehead and in smile: Daya, kaisy ho tum ab baita…?

Daya looking her in smile: Theek hun…

Mrs. Dev spreading hand on his head: Theek ho na tou jaldi sy yeh hospital bed chour k ghar aao, hai na…

Daya nodding YES smilingly: G…

Mrs. Singh in fresh tone: Acha chalo ab baki baatien baad mein… Ronak bed upper karo iss ka main apny baity ko apny hathon sy khana khilaon gi… (looking towards Daya with great love…) bilkul wasey hi jaisy tb khilati thi jb issy khana khana aata bhi nahin tha…

Daya smiled while Ronak pulled his bed up and Mrs. Singh started feeding him his dinner with great love and care…

Ronak looking that in smile: Bhaiya ab aap na jaldi sy theek ho jaien warna dadi g na bohut torture bhi kerti hain…

Daya looked him amazingly while Mrs. Singh angrily: Kya torture kerti hun main, haan…

Ronak angrily: Dadi g aap apny woh jo pata nahin koun koun sy naamon wali cheezien khilati hain na hamien jb hum theek nahin hotey, ussy torture hi kehty hain…

Daya smiled lightly while Mrs. Singh feeding him: Ronak tum tou rehny doo… aik baar beemar perty ho tou uthny ka naam hi nahin laity bhaly hi sb keh rahy hoon k theek ho bilkul… sirf issi torture k drr sy uthty ho tum bed sy…

Roshni smilingly: Bilkul dadi g, yeh tou bilkul sahi kaha aap ny…

Ronak angrily: Didi aap ny tou na hamesha mairy against wali party ki hi side laini hoti hai… (happily…) koe baat nahin… mairy paas ab bhaiya hain aur hum aik party hain, hai na bhiaya…

Daya nodded in YES while Roshni looking him: Bhaiya yeh bohut dimagh kharab kerta hai… aap ko bohut tang karey ga…

Ronak childishly: Didi aap maira image kharab kerny ki koshish na karien, main koe tang nahin kerta hun…

Mr. Dev coming forward: Acha bs ab chup ho jao… uss ko itna bhi nahin thakao please… (seeing Daya had took his dinner… Mr. Dev in concern…) Daya you fine baita ya laito gy…?

Daya: Me fine…

Mr. Dev nodded and then: Chalien ab aap sb bhi ghar…

Ronak hurriedly: Papa main yahin rukon ga bhaiya k paas… main ny nahin jana ab…

Mr. Dev angrily: Main ny tumhien yahan aany ki permission iss liye nahin di thi Ronak… aur tum bohut fazool bolty ho, woh thak jaye ga…

Ronak to Daya: Bhaiya main aap ko thakata hun kya…?

Daya nodded NO in smile but his face was looking really tired and exhausted…

Mr. Dev strictly: Ronak ghar jao tum… (looking towards Daya caringly…) issy tou bachpan sy hi aadat hai dosron ki khushi k liye khud ko neglect kerny ki…

Daya looked him silently and then moved his head down…

Mrs. Singh taking deep breath and looking towards all: Tum log dinner ker aao, main yahan hun…

Roshni caringly: Dadi g main rukti…

Mrs. Singh looking her and in strict tone: Main yahan hun, tum log ja k aao…

They nodded to her and then left the room… Mrs. Singh looked towards Daya, who was silently sitting there with down head…

Mrs. Singh grabbing his hand, softly: Daya…! (Daya looked her and then again moved his head down… Mrs. Singh in sad smile…) Tum janty ho na k main ny inhien jaan k bhaija bahir… (Daya nodded in YES silently… Mrs. Singh moving his face up…) Bohut zada ghussa ho na hum sy tum…?

Daya nodding in NO: Nahin… aap easa… kyun…

Mrs. Singh in pain: Daya main janti hun baita k tumhary liye yeh sb aasan nahin hai… Tum tou hamary barey mein kuch bhi nahin janty thy aur phir jb tumhien hamari zarorat thi tb hum nahin thy tumhary paas aur ab iss tarhan achanak… (Daya moved his head down to hide his teary eyes… Mrs. Singh taking deep breath…) Daya tum srr jhuka bhi lo tou bhi apny aansu nahin chupa sakty ho baita kyun k tumhara bachpan daikha hai hum ny aur tum tb bhi yunhi kerty thy…

Daya in wet tone, looking down, whispered: Aap logon ny… kabhi mujhy dhon… dhondny ki koshish… nahin ki kya…?

Mrs. Singh in extreme pain: Dev jb India gaya Raj ka pata kerny tou uss ny dhondny ki koshish ki tum sb ko lekin jb uss police officer ny woh sb bataya aur death certificates diye tou sb umeedien aur sb kuch khatam ho gaya baita… (cupping his face and wiping his tears…) Daya main samjhti hun baita k 35 saal bohut hoty hain aur tum ny inn salon mein apni dunia bana li thi js sy tum yun achanak nikl k yahan aa gaye, hamary paas…

Daya cutting her in extreme pain and whispered: Nikl k nahin… mujhy tou nikaal dia… uss dunia sy…

Mrs. Singh caringly: Daya yeh dunia bhi tou tumhari hi hai baita aur mairi tou dunia hi tum ho na… (Daya looked her with teary gaze… Mrs. Singh kissed his hand and in sad smile…) Main janti hun baita k mujhy hamara Daya wapis milny mein time lagy ga aur koe tumhien force bhi nahin karey ga… (wrapping his hand in her hands securely…) Tum ny pehly hi hamary paas wapis aa k hum per bohut bara ehsan…

Daya cutting her hurriedly in pain: Dadi g please…

Mrs. Singh instantly looked towards him with teary gaze and just pulled him in her arms with great love and care… Tears rolled down from Daya's eyes in speed but without any voice…

Mrs. Singh rubbing his head: Daya sach mein baita, bohut zada acha laga mujhy tumhary mun sy mairy liye yeh lafz suun k… (kissed his head…) Thank you baita, ab shaid Raj aur Ramla bhi hamien maaf ker sakien baita, thank you…

Daya while separating, wiped her tears and grabbing her hand: Aap khud ko… dosh na dien, please… (composing himself…) Main puri koshish karon ga… aap ko, aap ka Daya… lotany ki, promise…

Mrs. Singh kissed his forehead and in smile: Main janti hun yeh baat baita lekin tumhien sb sy pehly yeh bed chour k ghar aany ki koshish kerni chahiye kyun k maira pota easey bilkul bhi acha nahin lagta, hai na…

Daya nodded her in smile and then looking her: Aap sach mein… torture… kerti hain kya…?

Mrs. Singh looked him in big smile and: Haan aur ager tum bhi jaldi sy theek nahin hue tou tumhien bhi sehna ho ga woh torture…

Daya just gave her a cute smile while grabbing her hand and the same time their room door got knocked and they all entered… All noticed that red and wet eyes of both but no one talked about that and…

Ronak while sitting beside Daya: Dadi g bs iss sy zada dair k liye main mairy bhaiya ko aap k paas akela nahin chor sakta…

Daya smilingly: Kyun…?

Ronak looking him: Kyun k mairi marzi…

All smiled on that and Mr. Dev in smile: Chalo Ronak ab tum apny bhaiya ko good night wish karo aur sb k sath ghar jao… Main yahan ruk'kon ga…

Ronak to Daya: Bhaiya aap kahien na papa ko k mujhy aap k paas rehny dien please…

Daya in smile: Main tou soo jaon ga na… Tum yahan ruk k… kya karo gy, haan…

Ronak understandably: G yeh tou mujhy yaad hi nahin raha… Aap k liye rest bohut zarori hai na, aap soo jaien… (happily) Main subha aaon ga jaldi aur phir hum baatien karien gy bohut sari, theek…

Daya nodding in YES: Done…

Ronak smiled broadly and then giving him a tight hug, in whisper: Bhaiya please get well very soon… (while separating kissed his forehead softly with…) Good night…

And he stepped towards door to move out when…

Daya looking him: Ronak…!

Ronak turned towards him while wiping his wet eyes, hurriedly: G…?

Daya in serious tone: Subha… jaldi aana, OK…?

Ronak in big smile: Aap k jagny sy pehly aa jaon ga, promise…

Daya nodded him in smile and soon all left from there after giving him lots of prayers and well wishes… After all left, Mr. Dev sat beside Daya's bed and started working on file seeing Daya sitting with closed eyes resting his head on head-rest, he easily got that he got tired therefore did not try to talk to him…

Mr. Dev got a call so he left the room, thinking Daya would got disturb as he wanted silence at that time and when he returned after sometime, a big smile came on his lips, seeing Daya reading the file…

Daya feeling his presence moved his gaze up and: Woh… time pass…

Mr. Dev cutting him in broad smile moving towards him: Bohut zada acha laga mujhy yeh… (sitting beside him…) janty ho jb bhaiya thy na tb kabhi main inn files ki taraf daikhta bhi nahin tha… bhaiya sy dant bhi perti thi mager mujhy business matters samjh hi nahin aaty thy… (in pain…) mager phir sb kuch hi badal gaya aur mujhy khud bhi pata nahin laga k kb main ny sb sambhal bhi lia… (grabbing Daya's hand…) lekin ab main bohut thak gaya hun baita… issi liye please jaldi sy theek ho k apna business sambhal lo tum please…

Daya in low tone: Mujhy business matters… nahin pata…

Mr. Dev in smile: Main sikha dun ga na… (in hurt) aur mujhy bhi kb pata tha kuch lekin sambhal lia na sb…

And there was complete silence in the room as both were in their own trail of thoughts and were asking the same query from life and fate… "WHY…?" And in reply got only "SILENCE…" or a "SMIRKING SMILE…" from life…

After few minutes of silence…

Mr. Dev in fresh tone while switching on the TV: Daya tum TV daikho gy…? Kya lagaon, choty hoty tou cartoons daikhty thy…

Daya looked him silently and then: Sports…

Mr. Dev nodded and grabbed the remote in his left hand…

Mr. Dev in smile: Daya tum TV daikho main aata hun doctor ko mil k… theek hai…

Daya nodded and Mr. Dev left from there… Daya sighed heavily and closed his eyes resting his head on head rest while placing the remote on bed… The voice of TV was disturbing him, so he just tried to switch it off and when he tried to grab the remote, mobile came in his hand… He looked at that and got that why Mr. Dev left the room… He smiled sadly and then placing it back, switched off the TV…

Mr. Dev returned after around half an hour and found Daya with closed eyes… He looked towards the TV and then sighing deeply, moved towards him and just softly spread hand on his head… Daya opened his eyes and…

Mr. Dev in smile: Thak gaye ho na tum… Bed neechy ker dun tumhara…?

Daya looking him: Aap ko bahir… janey ki za… zarorat nahin hai… (in pain…) main India baat… nahin kerna chahta please…

Mr. Dev sat in front of him and grabbing his hand: Daya tumhien koe force nahin karey ga baita kissi cheez k liye bhi, jb dil karey ker laina baat… (smilingly…) aur yeh mobile tou main ny iss liye dia hai k office mein bhi maira dil kerta hai mairy baity sy baat kerny ka tou tumhary paas mobile ho ga tou main baat ker sakon ga na tum sy… (Daya looked him silently and then moved his head down again… Mr. Dev in pain…) Daya please baita jo baat bolna chahty ho bol doo tum… Tumhari yeh khamoshi shuru sy hi bohut takleef daiti hai hum sb ko…

Daya with down head whispered in extreme pain: Main shaid sb… ko sirf tak… takleef hi daita hun…

Mr. Dev moving his face up, in hurt: Kss ny kaha tumhien yeh… Daya tum tou janty hi nahin baita k tum ny yahan aa k hamein kya dy dia… (grabbing his hand…) tum ny yahan aaty hi hamein hamari zindagi aur maa g ko hasna aur ghar sy bahir nikalna sikha dia hai baita…

Daya confusingly: Matlab…?

Mr. Dev in pain: Uss hadsy k baad maa g ny khud ko ghar mein kaid ker lia tha… Zindagi sy kt si gaien thien bilkul… (in sad smile) Roshni aur Ronak ki wajah sy kabhi kabhi muskura daiti thien mager uss muskurahat mein zindagi nahin hoti thi… Kitni khokli muskurahat hoti thi woh… (looking towards Daya…) Bau g ny uss bhayanak hadsy ki khabar aany sy pehly tumhary liye aik car li thi aur aaj tk woh car bilkul wasey hi packed pari hue hai tumhari baki sb cheezon k sath… (smilingly…) Ronak ko yeh naam bhi issi liye dia maa g ny ta k uss k zariye tumhien ghar mein mehsos ker sakien… (cupping his face in smile…) Lekin maira cheetah tou bs aik hi hai na…

Daya smiled silently and Mr. Dev kissed his forehead softly… Soon doctor arrived with his team and after complete check-up, they gave him injection and soon Daya went into sleep due to medicines' effects after lying in comfortable position…

Next morning, he woke up and found Ronak sitting beside him while grabbing his hand…

Daya smiled and: Ronak…!

Ronak looked him awakened, happily: Good morning bhaiya… daikha aap k uthny sy pehly aa gaya main…

Daya smilingly: Good morning… aur mujhy bithao please…

Ronak nodded and while pulling his bed up: Papa doctor sy milny gaye hain… doctor ny bulaya hai… (sitting in front of him in smile…) kal tou dadi g ny maira sara time ly lia aaj hum batien karien gy bs…

Daya was about to answer him when doctor entered with his team and on their saying, Ronak left the room and found Mr. Dev standing outside of his room…

Ronak: Papa ab main rukon ga na bhaiya k sath please…

Mr. Dev in smile: Haan aur Roshni bhi aa jaye gi aur uss k aany k baad main office k liye nikal jaon ga…

Ronak making face: Didi ko kyun bulaya… Main hun na bhaiya k paas…

Mr. Dev smilingly: Tum bhaiya k paas ho gy aur ager doctor ny bula lia tou bhaiya ko akela chor k jao gy kya…?

Ronak getting the point: G yeh bhi hai… Kb tk aaien gi didi…?

Mr. Dev: Thori dair mein aa jaye gi…

Ronak nodded and soon they entered inside after doctor with his team left from there after assuring them about Daya's health…

Mr. Dev in smile: Good morning my son…

Daya smilingly: Good morning…

Mr. Dev sitting in front of him, in smile: Chalo ab jaldi sy break-fast ker lo tum… Ronak ny rukna hai tumhary sath tou tumhien energy ki bohut zarort hai…

Daya smiled and looked towards Ronak who was looking confused, not getting what Mr. Dev just said… Mr. Dev fed Daya his break-fast in light talks and soon Roshni joined them there… After giving so many instructions to both, Mr. Dev left from there towards his office after giving a soft kiss on Daya's forehead and instructing him too, not to get exert… Roshni and Ronak remained with him, and made him feel comfortable and were tried a lot not to allow him to drift in his pool of thoughts and the really succeeded in that… At night, both ladies joined them there and after feeding him his dinner…

Mrs. Singh while opening an album: Daya, yeh tumhary bachpan ki album hai… (pointing towards a pic.) yeh jb tum sirf kuch ghanton k thy, hospital mein hi li Raj ny… kehny laga k tumhien uthaye ga nahin, ussy drr lagta hai… (turning the page…) aur yeh tumahry dadu g tumhary liye pehla khilona laye thy, tumhary jholy mein hi rkh dia… doctor sy dant bhi pari thi baad mein… (in light laugh…) aur yeh yahan Dev tumhien uthany ki koshish ker raha hai, kitna dara hua lg raha hai na… (lovingly…) yeh jb Ramla ny pehli baar tumhien goud mein lia tha tb ki hai lekin tum rona shuru ho gaye aur Ramla drr gaye aur tumhien mujhy pakra dia… (spreading hand on pic. caringly…) Tumhien goud mein laity hi easa laga k dunia simet k bs tum mein sama gaye hai aur tumhary dadu g ny bola k tum bhagwan ki taraf sy hamary liye aik unmol tohfa ho, bhagwan ki daya ho hum py aur tabhi main ny tumhara naam Daya rkh dia…

And during whole that, first time she looked towards Daya and found him looking towards the album silently…

Daya looked towards her and: Kya hua…?

Mrs. Singh in teary smile just spread her hand on his face and kissed his cheek softly… Daya smiled and Mrs. Singh while settling his pillows: Daya tum easey thak jao gy baita, lait jao ab…

Daya nodded and lay down in sitting posture and Mrs. Singh continued showing him the album while grabbing his hand and telling him about the incidents attached with those pic.s and during all that Daya went into sleep… Mrs. Singh looked him sleeping peacefully, smiled…

Mrs. Dev looking him with love, whispered: Maa g, Daya ko sulany ki aap ki purani technique aaj bhi kaam aa gaye na…

Mrs. Singh spreading hand on his head: Haan… Neend aa rahi ho tou bhi nahin sota yeh jb tk iss sy baatien na kerty raho… Issy ab bhi apny paas kissi k hony ka ehsas hi pur-sakoon neend daita hai… (in extreme pain…) Pata nahin uss anat-ashram…

And she stopped with heavy throat and Mr. Dev in hurt just pressed her shoulder… Mrs. Singh nodded silently and then after giving a soft kiss on Daya's forehead, they all silently left from there… Mr. Dev remained with him and with care he pulled his bed down again so that he could sleep comfortably…

Days were passing like that and it was the routine that in day time, Ronak and Roshni stayed with him and in night Mr. Dev… Mrs. Singh and Mrs. Dev came there with his lunch and dinner and talked with him about his child-hood days, made him see many of his child-hood albums and DVDs and talked about other several things…

Around a month had passed liked that and during that Mr. Dev was continuously in contact with ACP sir and Abhijeet but did not make them come to know about Daya's health and always satisfied them about him… They too did not try to talk to him again as Daya was in contact with Freddy and mostly when he called him, Freddy was present in the Bureau with others at that time, so he put the call on speaker and they all heard him and did not try to intervene in their talks, thinking might be Daya stopped talking with Freddy too…

Daya never again talked to Abhijeet or ACP sir and while talking to Freddy, he took care of that not to make him came to know about his health… And just talked to him normally and shared fake stories that how he was enjoying there, business matters and other several lies and Freddy and others were believing them ALL and satisfied too that Daya got adjusted there and Freddy too shared different cases with him and also told him about ACP sir and Abhijeet every now and then, although Daya never asked about them so Freddy just got silence from Daya's side as a reply…

On a light day, Mr. Dev returned to hospital in the evening and found Daya sleeping because of medicine's effect and Roshni was reading a magazine while Ronak was busy with his mobile and playing game…

Mr. Dev to them in whisper: Kb sy soo raha hai yeh…?

Roshni while standing: Kafi time ho gaya hai papa… doctor ny injection dia tha tb kahin neend aai bhaiya ko… I think ab tou uthny waley hoon gy… lekin aap aaj jaldi kaisy aa gaye…?

Mr. Dev while nodding: Haan bs jaldi free ho gaya tou aa gaya… acha main doctor sy mil k aata hun, theek hai…

Roshni nodded and he left from there and soon returned after meeting with doctor, who satisfied him about Daya's recovery… Daya woke up after around an hour…

Mr. Dev looking him awakened moved towards him in smile: Good evening young man… Feeling better now…?

Daya in smile: G, aap jaldi aa gaye aaj…

Mr. Dev in smile: Haan bs jaldi free ho gaya tou socha mairy baity k sath baatien hi ker lun… (Daya nodded him in smile… Mr. Dev to them…) Tum dono ghar jao… main hun ab yahan…

Ronak in convincing tone: Lekin papa main ny nahin jana please…

Mr. Dev strictly: Iss waqt ghar jao, raat ko aa jana wapis… pehly hi pata nahin kitna thaka daity ho gy tum issy rooz… you are so talkative…

Ronak looked him angrily while Roshni giggled on that…

Ronak angrily: Papa that's not fair… (to Daya…) bhaiya aap bataien main zada bolta hun kya…

Daya nodded NO smilingly while few sentences echoed in his ears…

_Abhijeet angrily: Daya tu itna bolta kyun hai haan…_

_Daya in shock: Boss main kahan zada bolta hun, haan… (childishly) pata hai sb kehty hain k Daya tum bolty hi nahin ho bilkul…_

_Abhijeet irritatingly: Haan woh tairy sath rehty nahin hain na issi liye easa kehty hain… mairy tou 24 ghanty kaan khata rehta hai tu… Boss yeh, Boss woh… Abhi yahan, Abhi wahan… na khud koe kaam kerta hai na mujhy kerny daita hai…_

_Daya angrily: Boss wasey tum na aaj kal bohut jhoot bolny lg gaye ho… (pulling him in front of mirror) woh daikho lagy tou hue hain…_

_Abhijeet confusingly: Kya…?_

_Daya naughtily: Tumhary dono kaan… kahan khaye main ny…_

_Abhijeet fumed in extreme anger and Daya burst out in loud laugh seeing his face in running after slipping away from Abhijeet's grip…_

A tear fell from Daya's eye noticed by them as they were looking him silently… Mr. Dev signaled them both to move out and they both left from there… Mr. Dev looked towards Daya in hurt and just wiped his tear while sitting on his bed… Daya turned his face to other side in pain…

Mr. Dev grabbing his hand: Daya tum kyun itna sochty ho baita… yahan py bhi tou tumhari family hi hai na, theek hai abhi tum humien itna nahin janty lekin ahista ahista jaan jao gy na please…

Daya looked him in pain: Main janta hun k aap log hi mairi family hain aur aap sb k paas hi tou hun na main… (in hurt…) lekin mairi sochon py maira ikhtiyar nahin hai…

Mr. Dev spreading hand on his head: Tum hamary paas tou ho baita lekin sath nahin… (taking deep breath…) Main janta hun k main tumhien tumhari marzi k khilaf ly k aaya hun yahan… Tum nahin aana chahty thy na hamary sath…

Daya in whisper: Aap ab kyun pouch rahy hain yeh…?

Mr. Dev in sad smile: Bs easey hi… chalo choro yeh sb aur baita sochna hi hai na tou acha acha socha karo… (lovingly…) easi baatien jo tumhary chehry py muskurahat laien… (in hurt…) tumhari aankhon mein aansu nahin…

Daya just turned his face to other side, in extreme pain and hurt to hide his tears… Mr. Dev seeing him in that much pain just pulled him up and hid him in his arms tightly and after few seconds Daya's low crying voices became high and he just burst out loudly in tears… Mr. Dev was silently rubbing his head and was feeling extreme pain and bit happiness at the same time… Pain of seeing his Leopard in that much pain and happiness while thinking that his Leopard was trusting him and was sharing his pain and hurt with him…

Daya, after few minutes, calmed down so Mr. Dev made him lay down again and wiped his teary face and kissed his forehead… Daya was just looking him silently…

Mr. Dev feeling his gaze, in smile: Easey kya daikh rahey ho tum…?

Daya silently: Papa kaisy thy…?

Mr. Dev looked him in extreme pain and then: Bohut zada achey… jb tk bhaiya thy na mujhy koe tension hi nae thi… (while grabbing his hand and rubbing his head, caringly…) tum mein tou jaan thi unn ki… office sy aaty tou jitna bhi thaky hue hotty, tumhein goud mein laity hi aik duum fresh ho jaty thy aur tum bhi aik tape-recorder ki tarhan purey din ki story sunaty thy unhein k ghar mein kya hua, tum kahan gaye, ghar per koun aaya… (smilingly…) yahan tum ny koe demand ki aur wahan bhaiya ny puri ker di kyun k tum bohut demanding kabhi thy hi nahin tou jb bhi kuch demand kerty tou hum sb ghar walon mein race lg jati k woh demand koun puri karey ga aur issi wajah sy bhabhi sy bohut dant…

And he stopped as he looked towards Daya and found him in deep sleep… Daya went into sleep while hearing all that… Mr. Dev was silently staring his face with great love and care and in smile just bowed down and kissed his eyes… He was continuously rubbing his hand in Daya's head and was feeling great sooth in his heart seeing his nephew sleeping peacefully in front of his eyes…

Few hours passed like that when Mr. Dev felt bit movement in Daya's head as his hand was still in Daya's head… Daya was coming back in senses, when he, in that half-sleepy condition, grabbed Mr. Dev's hand and in smiley whisper… GOOD MORNING BOSS…

Tear fell from Mr. Dev's eye while Daya came back in senses completely and found himself holding Mr. Dev's hand… He freed his hand instantly and in low whisper… SORRY…

Mr. Dev in fresh tone: Acha hua tum uth gaye… raat ho gae hai na tou maa g aati hi hoon gi kissi waqt bhi…

Daya in smile nodded as YES and then closed his eyes again… Mr. Dev looked him in pain but kept silent and soon all joined them and Daya's mind got diverted from few minutes back thoughts…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N…**

Srija, I am fine dear, thank you and good to see you back… Best of luck for your result… Take care dear… :)

CIDlovers, Thank you dear and yeah see you people saved the kharos DCP, warna bechary marey jatey mairy hathon, hehe… Thank you dears… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Hahahaha main ny tou apny kaan lapait liye hain, hahaha… ;) Thank you dear… :)

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha yeah yar sweety you know me very well yar seriously… :-* As I really love collecting photos and having a photo album of DUO too, hehe… I really adore them yar… :) Yeah yar and that is the main point which you caught really well dear as Daya sir's blood relations too suffered a lot because of that horrible accident and surely it's not easy for them to leave him again… Love you dear and tightest hug… :-* :-*

Abhisrk, Hahaha wohi ho ga jo manzor-e-khuda ho ga, hehe… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Thank you so very much dear… I am really obliged and not know how to thank you… Please do remember me in your prayers always… :) And love the poetry you selected from your selection for our DUO… It was just great, I really liked Daya sir's side wali thori zada as mujhy woh thory sy zada pasand hain, hehe… :) And yeah yar lekin abhi tou ussy time hai aur Abhijeet sir aur Dayareya, Dr. Tarika nahin hoon gi… Oooh dear thanks a lot for liking the story this much and I loved the last stanza of your first review… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

DUO-my life, Larki regular reviews py regular updates bhi milien na, tou bs wohi treat thi, haha… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Hahah yeah yar Daya sir tou drwazy torty huey hi achey lagty hain but paralysis attack dikhaya tha na story mein tou bs itni jaldi nahin utha sakti thi na, hehe… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Yeah yar, fate the biggest enemy of us all… :) Hahaha lo g Daya sir ny tou mujhy bata dia sb yupiieee… Ab kya ho ga, hehe… ;) Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Sneha, Oooh bach'chy thanks to you dear for sharing your wish with me… I am truly obliged dear, thank you… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Raj, Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear and good to know you enjoyed the chapter, keep smiling… :)

LadyDaya, Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Hahahaha yeah yar GHALTI SY MISTAKE HO GAYE, hehe… ;) She is someone else aur bhae waisy salam hai mairy confidence ko about my guess, hahaah… :D Yeah bach'chy you caught the story line really well dear and I am really happy for this… Yeah I really liked the poetry and specially the last stanza… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Oooh com'on dear, you are free to share with me whatever you feel aur yar last chapter mein Abhijeet sir ka koe scene nahin tha but still I mentioned little about him too aur baki tou sb chapters mein Abhijeet sir bhi thy na yar… Thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Dear please ab regular updates ka wait nahin kerna as due to some reasons main regular update nahin ker paon gi ab sy… :) Hahaha yeah pendulum, loved this term, haha… :D Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Hahaha bach'chy you really shared the whole scene with me, pehly kerti tou story mein hi daal laity na, hehe… ;) Good to know dear that you liked the flash-back… Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, Good to know dear that you are liking the slow bonding between Daya sir and his family… :) Yar the story's topic is like DIL MANGY MORE… As with the help of you people's feed-back, I increased the length of chapters and did some merging with the chapters too but to that extent that will not affect the story… As I always try to entertain the things you people ask me to do but yeh double chapter wala kaam main nahin ker sakti yar please… Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Canada…

Five months had passed like that and two weeks before Daya got discharged from the hospital… As Mr. Dev was not at all ready to take any risk regarding his nephew's health and that's why he remained him in hospital until he by himself got fully satisfied…

Daya's physio therapy was also got done during those months but his will-power was really low and that's why his recovery was taking time and he was still walking with the help of walking-stick while they all were taking extreme care of him and always tried to engage him with themselves and to some extent Daya was also trying not to waste their efforts but it was not in his hands… He was just helpless at sometimes…

Doctor told them that walk was really necessary for Daya's recovery but at the same time, strictly advised them too that not to allow Daya to walk alone as he did not recovered fully… And so Ronak usually took him out with him on their home's backside lawn for walk…

Seeing pleasant weather, today too they both were walking in the lawn, when snow fall started so they moved inside the glass hut present there and started enjoying the snow-fall while sitting there…

Ronak while rubbing his hands: Bhaiya kitna maza aa raha hai na…

Daya in smile: Hmm…

Ronak caringly: Aap ko sardi tou nahin lg rae na… wapis chalien hum…?

Daya looking towards him: Nahin, mujhy yahan acha lg raha hai…

Ronak smilingly: Phir hum dono baatien kerty hain… aap ko pata hai shuru shuru mein main bohut excited hota tha snow-fall daikh k but phir tou yeh rooz hi hony lagi… but I really enjoy it… aap ko maza aata hai kya snow-fall mein…?

Daya taking deep breath: Mumbai mein itni sardi nahin hoti…

Ronak excitedly: Tb tou aap first time enjoy ker rahy hoon gy na…

Daya looking him: Ronak, India mein sirf Mumbai aik hi city nahin hai…

Ronak angrily: Mujhy pata hai yeh baat… lekin aap tou Mumbai mein rehty thy na tou…

Daya smilingly: Main aik CID officer tha Ronak aur bohut baar missions py gaya hoon dosry cities mein bhi…

Ronak excitedly: Bhaiya apny kissi mission ki story batain na please…

Daya sternly: Tumhien CID missions stories lagty hain…

Ronak naughtily: G…

Daya angrily: Tum khud aao gy na forces mein tb pata lagy ga tumhien…

Ronak hurriedly: Main nahin jaon ga forces mein… mujhy drr lagta hai…

Daya laughed lightly and then looking him: Kss sy… forces sy ya goli sy…?

Ronak casually: Goli sy… kitny zoor sy lagti hai…

Daya amazingly: Acha… kb lagi tumhien…?

Ronak in a philosophic way: Prevention is better than cure… (Daya nodded amazingly while Ronak continued in serious tone…) wasey bhaiya aap ny jb forces join kerny ka socha tou aap ko drr nahin laga kya…?

Daya smilingly: Nahin, tb tou nahin laga but jb CID join ker li tb laga tha start mein…

Ronak curiously: Phir kaisy theek hua…?

Daya casually: ACP sir aur Abhi ki…

And he stopped in hurt, remembering them again… Waiting for few moments, Ronak looking him still silent and drifted in some other world…

Ronak softly: Bhaiya, aaj bataien na please k yeh Abhi hain koun…?

Daya absent mindedly: Aik saraab [Illusion]…

And with that answer, he came back in reality and found Ronak looking him confusingly…

Ronak confusingly: Bhaiya aap itny mushkil words na bola karien please, mujhy samjh nahin aaty…

Daya smiled sadly and then to divert his mind: Mairy seniors ny kafi hard-work kia mujh py aur issi liye ahista ahista drr khatam ho gaya bilkul…

Ronak casually: Aap ko na wasey bhi thora sa hi drr lagta ho ga… papa ny bataya hamien aap choty hotey bhi kissi cheez sy nahin derty thy…

Daya smilingly: Acha aur kya bataya unhon ny mairy barey mein…?

Ronak excitedly: Bohut zada kuch bataya hai… jaisy aap roty nahin thy, bohut pyari pyari baatien kerty thy, hr kissi ki baat manty thy aur zid nahin kerty thy, aur…

Daya cutting him: Bs bs main samjh gaya sb… wasey yeh sb tou achi baatein hain na koe buri baat nahin batai kya…?

Ronak naughtily: Bataien na… aap apni pain share nahin kerty thy kissi sy k sb preshan ho jaien gy… jb disturb hotey thy tou bolna chour daity thy aur issi baat sy pakry jaty thy lekin apna problem sirf dadu g sy share kerty thy aur kissi ko nahin bataty thy… aur aap… (stopped while striking something, and suddenly…) bhaiya aap ab bhi tou kitna kuum bolty hain… (in concern…) aap kissi reason sy disturb hain kya…?

Daya looked him silently and then in smile: Tum kissi ko bolny doo gy tou hi koe aur boley ga na…

Ronak angrily: Bhaiya main itna bhi nahin bolta… easey hi sb kehty rehty hain… acha ab aap bolien main nahin bolta ab…

And he sat there angrily while folding his arms on his chest… Daya was looking him in smile and…

Daya pressing his cheek: Tum naraz ho k bhi kafi cute lagty ho…

Ronak gave him an angry look and then in broad smile: Pata hai aap dadu g sy kyun share kerty thy apna problem… (Daya nodded NO in smile… Ronak cutely…) kyun k dadu g na aap ko black-mail kerty thy k ager aap ny unn sy apni problem share na ki tou woh apni medicines nahi lien gy aur phir aap unhien bata daity thy apni problem… (making face…) yeh barey na hoty hi easey hain…

Daya smilingly: Kaisy…?

Ronak annoyingly: Apni baat manwany waley… aur jb hum pyar ya dant sy nahin manty tou new tricks apply ker daity hain hum py, hunh…

Daya in silence remembered Abhijeet's trick and just took a deep breath to compose himself and to stop the tear that was about to fall from his eye… Ronak looked towards Daya and found him gazing in space quietly…

Ronak grabbing his hand: Lekin mairy bhaiya tou world's best bhaiya hain… (happily…) Bhaiya aap ko aik secret bataon… (Daya looked him in silence… Ronak naughtily…) sb sy barey hony ka na nuksan bhi hota hai… ab na didi ki shadi ki fikr chour k dadi g aap k liye larki dhondny k mission py hain… (excitedly…) aap ki shadi karany lagi hain woh jald hi… kitna maza aaye ga na…

Daya looked him for few moments quietly and then a sad approached his lips and while nodding him in YES, he just rested his head on chair's back, closing his eyes and remembering the day before talk of his with his dadi g…

**Flash-Back…**

Daya was sitting silently near his room's window looking the rain outside when heard a knock…

Daya without turning: Come in… Door is open…

Mrs. Singh entered inside and moved towards him in smile: How are you my son…?

Daya turned and trying to stand: I am sorry… mujhy pata nahin tha aap hain…

Mrs. Singh in smile pushing him back softly: Baithy raho baita and its fine… (while sitting…) Kya ker rahy thy yahan baithy…

Daya with sad smile: Barish enjoy ker raha tha…

Mrs. Singh: Hmm tum bore hoty ho gy na ab… Roshni ny bhi workshop join ker li aur Ronak ka bhi college khul gaya hai…

Daya in smile: Nahin… unn k timings hi easey hain na k aik tou ghar py hota hi hai…

Mrs. Singh smilingly: Haan yeh tou hai… (becoming serious…) Daya, mujhy tum sy kuch baat kerni hai baita…

Daya in serious tone: G kahien please…

Mrs. Singh grabbing his hand: Main tumhari shadi karana chahti hun tumhary puri tarhan theek hoty hi… (Daya completely quite… Mrs. Singh looking towards him…) tumhien koe pasand hai kya ya kaisi larki pasand hai tumhien…?

Daya looked her for few moments and then in deep tone: Nahin, aur mairi koe pasand nahin hai…

Mrs. Singh looked him silently and then in low tone: Baita tumhien koe aetraz…

Daya cutting her in strong tone: Nahin… mujhy koe aetraz bhi nahin hai… (takin deep breath…) aap jb chahien mairi shadi kara sakti hain, main taiyar hun…

Mrs. Singh in big smile kissed his forehead and: Daikhna tum main kaisi chand si bahu laon gi mairy iss heery jaisy baity k liye… (patting his cheek…) Jeety raho baita, khush raho…

And she left from there in big smile while Daya whispered in extreme pain: KHUSH…?

And a painful smile appeared on his lips while dropping a precious drop from his eye and he just rested his head in head-rest with closed eyes while taking a deep breath…

**Present…**

Ronak seeing him drifted in thoughts again… pressed his hand and in concerned tone: Bhaiya aap khush tou hain na…?

Daya absent-mindedly: Iss sy fark perta hai kya…?

Ronak really silent and Daya realized what he had said so tried to handle the situation and in smile: Ronak iss mosam mein chae peeny ka bohut maza aata hai… what you think…?

Ronak in fresh tone: Not a bad idea and the good news is k main bohut achi chae banata hun… (while standing…) main bana k lata hun abhi mairi special chae aur phir hum enjoy karien gy ussy… (he stepped towards inside but then turned towards Daya and in soft tone…) bhaiya aap ginger tea pee laity hain na ya…

Daya cutting him in smile: Ronak, don't worry bach'chy me fine aur main pee laita hun ginger tea… jao aur jaldi sy ly k aao…

Ronak smilingly: OK main bs thori dair mein aaya…

Daya nodded and he left from there. Daya just closed his eyes and after few moments a tear slipped from his eye…

Daya with closed eyes, in pain: Abhi, acha nahin kia yar tum dono ny… bilkul acha nahin kia… (in hurt…) main kabhi maaf nahin karon ga tum logon ko, kabhi nahin…

Daya was sitting there with closed eyes, thinking about NOTHING… just sitting when a smiley voice interrupted him as…

Ronak: Ginger tea at your service sir…

Daya in smile opened his eyes and looked towards Ronak who was placing the tray on table…

Ronak forwarding his tea cup: Bhaiya tareef bhi kerni hai, OK…?

Daya while grabbing it, smilingly: Aur ager mujhy achi na lagy tou…?

Ronak childishly: Phir bhi kerni hai…

Daya in smile took a sip and then looked towards Ronak who was looking him excitedly…

Ronak excitedly: Kaisi hai…?

Daya smilingly: Good… Tumhari specialty hi lagti hai…

Ronak proudly: Aur kya… aik hi kaam tou aata hai mujhy…

Daya laughed and naughtily: Ab sach bhi bata dun kya…?

Ronak shocked: Kya… (and then angrily…) G nahin, aap ny pehly sach hi bola hai, I know…

Daya while sipping the tea and enjoying snow-fall: Tum khud pio na ta k tumhien khud pata chaly k kaisi bani hai…

Ronak now tensed and: Bhaiya sachi mein achi nahin bani kya…?

Daya making his face serious: Check by yourself…

Ronak hurriedly make tea for himself while instructing Daya as: Bhaiya aap na abhi nahin piyen… main Sam ko bolta…

And he stopped while taking a sip and then looked towards Daya who was smiling, looking towards him…

Ronak angrily: Kya problem hai chae mein…?

Daya innocently: Main ny kb kaha problem hai… (naughtily…) main ny tou bola tha k sach bata dun… (casually…) ab tum ny bolny hi nahin dia aur khud hi samjh lia k bore bani hai tou main kya karon…

Ronak very angry: Bhaiya bohut buri baat hai wasey… kitna dara dia mujhy… main ny first time banai aap k liye aur maira first impression hi bura per jata tou…

Daya in smile: Nahin perta… itny pyar sy jo banai tum ny…

Ronak smiled and then remembering something: Bhaiya aap kal mairy sath chal rahey hain na…?

Daya confusingly: Kahan…?

Ronak: Polo match k liye… Main jata hun Saturday ko aur ab aap k hospital sy discharge hon'ny ka wait ker raha tha kyun k mujhy ab aap k sath jana hai… (excitedly…) ab aap discharge ho gaye hain na tou ab kal chalien gy hum…

Daya smilingly: Done…

Ronak in casual tone: Wasey bhaiya aap mujhy jog py kb sy join ker rahy hain…?

Daya quite and then in sad smile: Jb iss stick ny mujhy chour dia…

Ronak in serious tone: Bhaiya stick ny aap ko pakra hai ya aap ny ussy…

Daya looked him for few moments and then: Ronak sardi zada ho gae hai… (while standing…) I think we should go inside…

Ronak nodded while standing and started walking with him and then to divert his mind: Bhaiya aap ko pata hai… main golf bhi khailta hun bohut achi…

Daya smilingly: Haan mujhy bataya tha Roshni ny… Last time 9 holes k bhi first round mein hi penalty limit cross ker chuky thy tum…

Ronak angrily: Aik tou didi bhi na, hunh… (looking to him…) bhaiya woh tou jealous hain, main sach mein achi golf khailta hun… ab kabhi kabhi tou mistake ho jati hai na…

Daya mischievously: Aur tumhara yeh kabhi kabhi hr match mein kitni baar aata hai, pata hai kya…?

Ronak annoyingly: Tou itni mushkil game tou hai yeh… (smilingly…) aap jb theek ho jaien gy na puri tarhan tou aap k sath aik match khailon ga… (proudly…) daikhiye ga, main hi jeeton ga…

Daya in smile: Yeah sure (stressing…) KID'DO…

Ronak shock: Kya… aap ny mujhy kid'do bola… (angrily…) main bach'cha nahin hun… I am 19 years old…

Daya stressing: That's what I am saying, kid'do…

Ronak angrily: Bhaiya ab agar aap ny mujhy kid'do bola na tou main… main… (getting no punishment, so…) oooho bs aap mujhy Ronak hi bolien…

Daya while entering inside mischievously: Kyun… daikho kitna cute sa tou lagta hai na… (naughtily…) kid'do…

Ronak very angry: Bs main na aaj sy aap sy baat hi nahin karon ga bilkul bhi, theek hai bs…

Daya to irritate him even more: Are you sure about it… kid'do…

Ronak extremely angry: Ab agar aap ny mujhy kid'do bola na tou… (getting his punishment, challengingly…) haan, tou main bhi na aap ko UNCLE bolon ga bs…

Daya laughed on that while entering inside the lounge and in the very next moment got shut in great shock…

Ronak looked him confusingly and then followed his gaze and got more confused seeing all new faces with his father…

Mr. Dev while noticing them: Aao na ander… ruk kyun gaye tum dono…

Daya coming out from his shock, in calm tone: Nahin chachu… (Mr. Dev shocked as Daya after the hypnotism session, first time called him as chachu… while Daya continued in same tone…) aap k guest aaien hain aap inhien entertain karien… main mairy room mein jaon ga… Chalo Ronak…

An impatient voice: Daya tum…

Daya angrily: Ronak, I said take me in my room…

And with that he turned in extreme anger and his stick got slipped from the stairs and he was about to fall, when Ronak and two other hands held him firmly and caringly… Daya while standing properly looked at the other face who was looking him holding care, love and pain in his teary eyes… a voice echoed in Daya's ears as…

**NAHIN GIRNY DUN GA MAIN TUJHY…**

A tear slipped from his eye and in very next moment, becoming extremely rash and angry jerked those hands away…

Daya roared: How dare you to touch me… mujhy khud ko sambhalna aata hai samjhy tum…

Ronak in tension: Bhaiya aap theek hain na…?

Daya to him in anger: Ronak go to your room…

Ronak worriedly: Lekin bhaiya…

Daya in extremely strict and angry tone: I said go to your room right now… Go…

Ronak nodded silently and left from there…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya please yar…

Daya cutting him in rash: Khabardar jo mujhy yar bola tou… main ghair logon k mun sy yeh lafz pasand nahin kerta…

ACP sir: Daya please baita tum…

Daya to him angrily: Main aap ka baita nahin hun… maira aap sy koe rishta nahin hai… aap mujhy iss lafz sy bulany ka haq kho chuky hain… (to Mr. Dev…) aap ny bulaya kya inhien mairy mana kerny pr bhi…?

Mr. Dev in soft tone: Nahin baita… Tumhari fiker ho rahi thi inhien tou milny aaien hain tumhien…

Abhijeet in anger: Haan tou kyun na aaty hum haan… (in hurt…) tum ny tou dobara baat bhi nahin ki aik dafa bhi… (in pain…) itna kuch ho gaya tumhary sath aur bataya tk nahi hamien aur…

Daya extreme angrily: Kyun batata main tum logon ko kuch bhi, haan… kya lagty ho tum log mairy… (teasingly…) maira jn sy rishta hai woh sb tou yahin hain na aur ghair logon ko apni sehet k barey mein batany ka mujhy koe shoq nahin hai…

Freddy in pain: Sir aap ny mujhy kyun nahin bataya… mairi tou aap sy baat bhi hoti thi na…

Daya to him angrily: Kyun… tumhien bata daita aur tum tou kabhi kissi ko bataty hi nahin, hai na…

Freddy moved his head down…

Abhijeet in guilt: Daya please yar tu…

Daya in loud angry shout to him: Main ny tumhien kaha hai na k mujhy iss lafz sy mt bulao tum… (in extreme pain…) tumhien js Daya ko iss lafz sy bulany ka haq tha tum uss ko mout dy chuky ho apny hathon sy… (in anger…) aur iss Daya py tumhara koe haq nahin hai…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya please easa na bol tu please… Main janta hun k main ny ghalt kia… tairi aik nahin sun'ni lekin yar…

Daya just threw the vase placed aside him on floor in extreme anger and loud shout: Mana kia hai na tumhien mujhy yar bulany sy… kia hai na mana…

Mr. Dev hurriedly moved towards him and: Daya please baita relax… tumhari tabiyet biger jaye gi phir sy… please relax…

Daya to him in anger: Aap apny guests ko kahien k aagy sy yahan aaien tou aap sy milien kyun k aap k elawa inn ko yahan koe nahin janta aur na hi yeh kissi ko…

Abhijeet in hurt: Daya main tujhy janta hun aur…

Daya cutting him in tease: Nahin Senior Inspector Abhijeet… aap mujhy nahin janty hain… (in extreme pain…) aap apny js junior Daya ko janty thy uss ki asthiyan aap k ghar mein hi hoon gien kahien… (in hurt…) aur yeh Daya aik zinda Daya hai js ko zinda rehna aur aagy berhna aata hai… (placing Abhijeet's hand on his heart…) daikhien iss ki dherkn chal rahi hai ab bhi… aur sans bhi aa raha hai… hai na…

Abhijeet in extreme pain, grabbing his hand: Daya 17 saalon ka sath yun nahin khatam hota… Tu maan ya nahin lekin main aaj bhi tujhy tujh sy zada janta hun aur…

Daya in extreme hurt, pulling his hand back rashly: Acha yaad karaya tum ny Abhijeet… 17 saalon ka sath aur 5 alfaaz ka tumhara woh faisla… (in teary tone…) **GHAR JAO AUR PACKING KARO… **(in whisper…) ker li packing… (loudly in anger…) maan lia na tumhara hr faisla tou ab kya lainy aaye ho tum yahan, haan… bohut shoq hai na tumhien mahan banany ka… sb ko unn ka haq lotany ka tou lota dia tum ny mairy khoon k rishton ko mujhy… (in wet tone…) sirf inhien ka tou haq hai na mujh py, tumhara tou koe haq hi nahin hai na mujh py Abhijeet… (Abhijeet moved his head down… Daya in extreme pain…) Abhijeet tum ny sahi kaha… tum mujhy mujh sy zada janty ho… (Abhijeet looked him with teary eyes… Daya looking in his eyes, in hurt…) Aur jisy bohut zada achi tarhan sy jaan lia jaye na Abhijeet, phir ussy anjaan bn ker hi mila jata hai…

And he turned to move out, when Abhijeet hurriedly moved towards him and grabbed his arm which Daya angrily took out…

Abhijeet in teary tone: Daya please itna anjaan na bn tu please k tu khud hi khatam ho jaye…

Daya laughed on that and looking towards him in extreme pain: Tum ko main sach mein zinda lagta hun kya…?

Abhijeet in pain, cupping his face: Daya tu wapis chalna chahta hai na tou main tujhy…

Daya shouted in extreme anger while jerking away his hands roughly: Kya samjhty ho tum khud ko aur kya samjh rakha hai tum ny mujhy… (in rash…) main koe kath-putli hun kya k tum js tarhan marzi mairi zindagi ki doorien chilaty raho aur jb tumhara dil karey mujhy apni zindagi mein shamil karo aur jb dil karey tou aik used tissue paper ki tarhan nikal bahir phainko…

Abhijeet in shock: Daya tu…

Daya in loud shout: JUST SHUT UP ABHIJEET, JUST SHUT UP… bohut bol chuk'ky tum Abhijeet aur bohut suun chukka main… aur ager bolna hi hai na tou mairy aik sawal ka jawab doo tum…

**_HOOOOOO…_**

**_KHILONA… JAAN KER TUM TOU, MAIRAAA DIL, TOOR JAAAATY HO…_**

(in extreme hurt, grabbing him from arms tightly…) mujhy jawab doo k tum ny mujhy mairy kss jurm ki itni bari saza di Abhijeet… mujhy maira woh kasoor batao js ki yeh saza di tum ny mujhy k naa zindon mien rehny dia na marny dia…

**_KHILONA… JAAN KER TUM TOU, MAIRAAA DIL, TOOR JATY HO…_**

(tightening his grip in pain…) Abhijeet batao mujhy k kya kasoor tha maira, kya kasoor tha… (in angry teary tone…) yeh tha maira kasoor k main apny parents k sath nahin marra ya yeh tha maira kasoor k main ny tumhien mairi life control kerny ka pura haq dia kyun k main janta tha k mairi khushi ki mujh sy zada fiker tumhien rehti thi… mairy aansu mujh sy zada tumhien takleef daity thy… (tears rolled down from his eyes in speed…) Abhijeet main ny khud sy zada tum per vishwas kia… aur ussi vishwas k sath dia tha tumhien yeh haq k tum kabhi mairi zindagi k liye koe ghalat faisla nahin lo gy… (leaving him in hurt…) lekin tum ny ghalat faisla tou kya hi laina tha, tum ny tou mairi zindagi hi ly li Abhijeet, mairi zindagi ly li tum ny…

**_HOOOOOOO…_**

**_MUJHY ISS… HAAL MEIN, KSS K SAHAAAARY… CHOUR JATY HO…_**

**_KHILOOOONA JAAN KER TUM TOU, MAIRA DIL, TOOR JATY HO…_**

(in rash…) haan hue mujhy khushi k mujhy pata chal gaya hai k main koun hun aur kss ka khoon hun… hue mujhy khushi jb zindagi mein pehli baar yeh sun'nany k bajaye k tum kss ka khoon ho yeh sun'na k tum maira khoon ho… (loudly…) haan, haan kaha main ny tumhary samny inn ko chachu… kaha main ny…

**_KHUDA KA WASTA DY KER… MANA LUN DUUR HUNNN LEKIN… _**

(in extreme pain…) kyun k main ny guzara tha aik an'nat-aashram mein mairi zindagi ka aik bara hissa… main ny jeeya tha apni zindagi ka aik bara hissa dosron ki khairat kien hue cheezon py… (in wet tone…) main ny sahy thy woh sb taanon k teer aur main ny sahien thien woh sb chubhti hue nazrien… (in tears…) main ny jalaye thy apny paon unn dehekty angaron py jo maa, baap k naam ki thandi chaon na hon'ny per aik bach'chy ki kismet bana daity hain yeh dunia waley… (wipping his tears rashly and in loud tone…) hue mujhy khushi k ab agar koe mujh sy pouchy ga k tum koun ho tou mairy paas jawab mein sirf khamoshi nahin ho gi… mila mujhy sakoon k ab agar koe mujh sy mairy maa, baap ka pouchy ga tou mairy paas bolny ko naam ho ga… hua mujhy yeh garv k ab agar koe mujhy na-jaiz boley ga tou main uss ka mun toor dun ga…

**_TUMHARA RASTA MAIN ROOOOOOK LUN… MAJBOOR HUN MAIN LEKIN…_**

(looking towards Abhijeet in extreme pain…) hua sb hua lekin tum ny mairy uss aik lafz kehny py mairy unn sb alfaz ko kaisy un-sun'na ker dia Abhijeet jo main ny tum sy kahey… (grabbing him again tightly…) tum ny easa kaisy ker dia mairy sath… (loudly while jerking him…) kss ny haq dia tumhien mairy Abhi ko mujh sy cheen ker Abhijeet banany ka… kss ny haq dia tumhien yeh… (in teary tone…) Abhijeet per ho ga puri dunia ka haq lekin mairy Abhi per tou sirf maira haq tha na Abhijeet… (loudly in tears…) kyun k Abhi sirf aur sirf maira tha, sirf maira… uss per kissi Abhijeet ka bhi koe haq nahin tha… (completely broken…) nahin tha kissi Abhijeet ka koe haq mairy Abhi per… lekin tum ny tou mujh sy maira woh haq hi cheen lia Abhijeet… mairy Abhi ko maar ker… (Abhijeet looked him in tears, Daya in extreme hurt…) tumhary paas jawab mein inn aansuon k siwa shaid kuch nahin hai Abhijeet lekin ab mujh py inn aansuon ka koe asar nahin ho ga kyun k tum py bhi mairy aansuon ka koe asar nahin hua tha…

**_K MAIN CHAL BHI NAHIN SAKTA AUR TUM DOR JATY HO…_**

(loudly in rash…) aik ny kaha k yeh hamara khoon hai hamien dy doo wapis, dosry ny kaha haan yeh aap ka khoon hai issy ly jao wapis… (shouted in extreme pain…) arrey js khoon ki kismet ka faisla ker rahy thy uss khoon sy poucha kya kissi ny k tum kya chahty ho… tumhari kya marzi hai… (in wet tone…) aap sb ny tou mil ker uss khoon ka hi khoon ker dia…

**_HOOOOO…_**

**_KHILONA JAAN KER TUM TOU MAIRA DIL TOOR JATY HO…_**

(in hurt…) theek hai, manta hun bohut pyar kerty hain aap sb mujh sy aur yeh sb ussi pyar k liye kia lekin aap sb ka pyar selfish hai… (loudly…) sun'na aap sb ny… selfish hai aap sb ka pyar kyun k aap mein sy kissi ny bhi yeh janany ki koshish hi nahin ki k mujhy kb kss k pyar aur sath ki zarorat hai…

**_GILA TUM SY NAHIN KOE… MAGER AFSOOOOS THORA HAI…_**

(looking towards all…) aap sb samjhdar baron sy tou woh doo bach'chy hi achey hain jinhon ny samjha k main bhi aik gosht posht ka insan hun aur mujhy bhi dard hota hai, takleef hoti hai, rona aata hai… jinhon ny yeh janany ki koshish ki k main kya chahta hun, mairi kya marzi hai…

**_K JS GHAM NY MAIRA DAMAN… BARI MUSHKIL SY CHOOOORA HAI…_**

(in extreme pain and hurt…) aap sb ny tou mujhy sirf apny faisly sunany k liye rakh chora, kissi ny mairi marzi janany ki koshish hi nahin ki kabhi… (in tears…) iss sb sy tou acha hota k main uss raat uss gari sy takrany k bajaye uss k neechy aa k mrr gaya hota… km sy km aik baar tou marta na… (in rash to them…) aap dono k uss faisly ki wajah sy mujhy nafrat ho gae hai uss sarhy char saal k bach'chy sy… (rashly…) itni shadeed nafrat k dil kerta hai jaan ly lun uss ki… (Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock… Daya wiping his tears roughly…) main aap dono ko kabhi maaf nahin karon ga iss sb k liye, kabhi bhi nahin… (in extreme pain to Abhijeet…) mrr k bhi nahin…

**_USSIIIII GHAM SY MAIRA… PHIR AAJ RISHTA JOOR JATY HO…_**

**_HOOOO KHILONA…_**

And right then, he felt two hands grabbing his arm tightly… Daya moved his teary gaze and found Roshni standing there with teary eyes… She just silently took him out from there while they all stood there in complete silence… Daya's words were still echoing in their ears or were they really words… no, they were the blood that was oozing from his heart and soul and was shouting to know those answers from those people because of whom the questions raised…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N…**

kkkloveu, Yar everything is discussed in the story but will be revealed gradually… Main aik duum sy switching nahin ker sakti yar flow toot'ta hai… Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Hahaha thank you dear and really loved the whole poetry to my core, stay blessed dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha lo g sweety hai dadi g ki help k liye tou bs phir tou ho gaya kaam Daya sir ka, hahah… :D Haan yar sweety jaisy jaisy story aagy jaye gi cheezien reveal hoti rahien gi yar, love you dear… :-* :-*

DUO-my life, Hahah I can clearly sense jealousness from your feed-back, haha… Thank you dear… :)

D, Thank you dear and no need to say sorry bach'chy… Keep smiling… :)

NainaCID, Hahaah bhae Daya sir ki shadi k liye dadi g sy contact karo, haha… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Yeah dear I read you asked for this thing in the previous chapter's review too… Yar all things are present in the story but will be revealed at their own time, thank you dear… :)

Aashish, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Hahaha thank you so much dear and com'on dear if you want then you can quote the one here too yar… Stay blessed dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Nitu, Thank you dear… :)

Raj, Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Hahaha thank you so much dear, keep smiling… :)

Abhisrk, Hahaha thank you so much dear and thanks for appreciating the song selection, stay blessed dear… :)

Shilpam, Thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Hahaha thank you so much dear aur mairi memory elephant memory hai, haha… ;) Keep smiling dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Thank you so much dear for your wishes, keep smiling dear… :)

Sneha, Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Canada…

Mr. Dev's Home…

After entering in Daya's room, Roshni made him lay down on bed with care…

Daya silently: Thanks Roshni aur ab please light aur room door band ker doo… main sona chahta hun thori dair please…

Roshni caringly while placing his stick aside: Lekin bhaiya aap ki medicines ka time ho raha hai… aap medicines ly lien phir soo jaiye ga beshak, please…

Daya looking towards her: Medicines k sath koe seductive bhi ly aana Roshni…

Roshni nodding in YES: Theek hai bhaiya… main juice aur medicines lati hun…

Daya nodded silently with closed eyes and Roshni moved out from there…

**_APNE ROOTHEIN, PARAAYE ROOTHEIN…_**

**_YAAR ROOTHY NAA…_**

After few minutes, Daya felt a hand softly pressing his forehead… Daya opened his eyes and found Ronak sitting there, looking towards him in concern…

Daya trying to sit: Ronak yeh kya ker…

Ronak pressing his shoulder softly and making him lay down again: Bhaiya aap please laity rahien… abhi didi medicines la rahi hain na…

Daya smilingly while laying again: Haan woh tou la rahi hai mager tum maira srr kyun daba rahey ho bach'chy…?

Ronak in smile: Kyun k mujhy acha lg raha hai yeh kerna…

Daya looking him: Ronak, tum mujh sy naraz nahin ho kya… main ny tumhien dant dia neechy…

Ronak in strong tone: Nahin bhaiya, bilkul bhi nahin… mujhy bohut zada acha laga aap ka mujhy uss tarhan treat kerna… (smilingly…) aur phir aap pyar bhi tou kitna kerty hain na mujh sy… (sadly…) aap ko pata hai aap k aany sy pehly jb mairy class-fellows apny barey bhaiyon ki baatien kerty thy na tou mujhy bohut jealous feel hota hai aur main sochta tha k hamary Daya bhaiya bhi hamary sath hoty tou main bhi mairy bhaiya ki baatien kerta unn sb k sath… (happily…) aur jb aap aa gaye na tou main ny sb ko bataya aap k milny ka aur abhi jb aap ny mujhy neechy kaha na uss tarhan tou mujhy na bilkul easa laga jaisy bara bhai apny choty bhai ko safe kerna chahta hai pain aur hurt sy…

**_KHAWAAB TOOTEIN, WAADY TOOTEIN…_**

**_DIL YEH TOOTY NAA…_**

Daya who was hearing all that with a continuous smile… looked him with great love and care and pressing his cheek: Bhae tum tou thory sy intelligent bhi ho…

Ronak angrily: Thory sy kya matlab… (proudly…) main bohut zada intelligent hun…

Roshni while coming inside: Ronak tum phir aa gaye bhaiya ko tang kerny…

Ronak to her angrily: Didi main nahin tang kerta… bhaiya mairy sath bohut enjoy kerty hain… (turning towards Daya…) hai na…?

Daya nodded YES in smile while sitting…

Roshni while giving medicines to Daya: Haan aur tum apni intelligence ki fake stories sunaty rehty ho bhaiya ko, hai na…

Ronak shockingly: Main ny koun si fake story sunai… (angrily…) aur aap ny mairy golf match ka kyun bataya bhaiya ko… (casually…) uss din maira mood nahin tha that's why acha nahin khaila warna tou main bohut achi golf khailta hun hamesha hi…

Roshni annoyingly: Ronak tumhari iss boasting ka koe elaaj nahin hai bs…

Ronak angrily: Main boasting nahin ker raha… (looking towards Daya…) bhaiya aap theek ho jaien gy na tou khud daikh lijye ga k main kitni achi golf khilata hun…

Daya smilingly: Ronak mujhy daikhy baghair hi pata chal gaya hai k tum kitni achi golf khailty ho…

**_ROOTHY TOU KHUDA BHI ROOTHY…_**

**_SAATH CHHOOTY NAA…_**

Ronak happily: Daikha… (and then angrily…) aap mazak ker rahy hain na…

Daya sadly: Ab tumhari reputation tumhari khud ki nazron mein hi itni kharab hai k jb koe tumhari tareef bhi karey tumhien doubt hota k tumhari baat hi ho rahi hai na…

Ronak casually: Haan tou yeh sb hr waqt mairy talent ko challenge jo kerty rehty hain…

Roshni teasingly: Talent ho ga tou koe challenge karey ga na…

Ronak angrily: Daikha  
bhaiya aap ny… didi ny phir taunt kia…

Daya in fake anger: Roshni ghalat baat… Ronak sach mein hi bohut intelligent hai…

Ronak with broad smile: Daikha bhaiya ko pata chal bhi gaya…

Roshni furiously: Tumhari yeh sari boasting abhi khatam kerti hun main… (to Daya while grabbing his juice glass…) bhaiya chess ki game ho jaye…?

Daya looked towards Ronak's pale face and mischievously: Bilkul… mujhy koe problem nahin hai…

Ronak hurriedly: Main bhaiya ki team mein hun…

Roshni teasingly: Ronak, chess mein doo players hoty hain, teams nahin…

Ronak looked towards Daya and then: Mujhy college jana hai… main late ho raha hun…

Daya smilingly: Ronak aaj tou Friday hai na aur tumhara off-day hai aaj…

Ronak getting no excuse so surrendering: Acha tou theek hai na… main ny tou Golf ka kaha tha, chess nahin aati mujhy… lekin iss ka matlab yeh thori hai k jissy chess nahin aati woh intelligent hi nahin hai… (proudly…) main intelligent hun aur mujhy pata hai yeh baat…

Roshni angrily: Bhaiya aap rehny dien issy… iss ko tou hr waqt boasting kerna hoti hai bs… (while setting chess board…) hum dono khailty hain…

Ronak while sitting beside Daya, happily: Bhaiya main na aap ko guide karon ga…

Daya really looked him for few moments and then nodding his head disappointedly started playing chess with Roshni while Ronak was continued with his EXPERT ADVISES to both…

**_O ALLAH WAARIYAN…_**

**_O MAIN TOU HAARIYAN…_**

**_O TOOTI YAARIYAN MILA DY OYE…_**

On the other side, there was complete silence in the lounge as they could still hear Daya's words around them…

Mr. Dev, breaking the silence: I am sorry sir… main ny aap logon ko Daya ki condition batani chahi thi mager Daya ny rook dia… woh…

Abhijeet in pain: G uncle hum samjhty hain… uss ny hamien itna ghair ker dia k apni takleef tk sy hamien be-khabr rakha kyun k kahin na kahin uss ki iss sb takleef ka zimmedar main hi tou hun…

Mr. Dev looking him: Nahin Abhijeet… tum easa nahin socho baita… iss sb mein tumhara koe dosh nahin hai… yeh ab samey ka phair hai aur hum sb iss mein ulajh k reh gaye hain…

Freddy in tears: Daya sir ny mujhy pata hi nahin lgny dia k woh itny beemar hain… agar hum yahan na aaty Daya sir sy milny tou hamien kabhi na pata chalta na iss sb ka…

**_URTY PATANGON MEIN…_**

**_HOLI WAALE RANGON MEIN…_**

**_JHOOMEIN GY PHIR SY DONO YAAR…_**

ACP sir taking deep breath: Mr. Dev, doctor kya kehty hain Daya ko ly k…? Aur kitna time ho gaya issy easey…?

Mr. Dev: Sir, doctors ny tou Daya ko kb sy physically fit declare ker dia tha lekin main khud hi issy ly k koe risk nahin laina chahta hun aur issi liye iss ko last week hi ghar laya hun wapis…

ACP sir keenly: Aur yeh gaya kb tha wahan…? Kb aaya tha issy attack…?

Mr. Dev in pain: Js rooz aap logon sy iss ny last time baat ki thi phone py… (TRIO shocked while Mr. Dev continued, looking down…) iss ny aap logon sy hospital sy hi baat ki thi…

Abhijeet in shock: Hospital sy… (in pain…) matlab mujhy jo lg raha tha k yeh theek nahin hai woh sach tha aur iss ny mujh sy yeh sb chupany k liye jogging ka kaha… (in guilt…) aur main samjh hi nahin saka k yeh jhoot bol raha hai, kaisy nahin samjh saka main yeh baat…

Mr. Dev in sad smile: Kyun k js tarhan tum ussy bohut achey sy janty ho wasey hi woh tumhien bohut achey sy janta hai… uss ny Roshni ko beech mein daal k tumhein vishwas kara dia k woh theek hai bilkul…

Abhijeet looking him: Uncle attack aaya kyun tha issy…?

Mr. Dev: Iss ka BP berh gaya tha bohut za…

Abhijeet cutting him in shock: Kya…? Mager uncle Daya ko easa koe problem nahin hai bilkul…

Mr. Dev looking him: Haan Abhijeet, Daya ny bhi doctor ko yehi bataya tha k ussy easa problem nahin hai aur uss din bhi thori dair pehly hi mairi baat hue thi iss sy, tb tou theek tha aur keh raha tha k rest kerna chahta hai tou hum ny bhi disturb nahin kia lekin phir aik duum sy iss k kamry sy zoor sy aawazien aany lagien… hum gaye tou drwaza locked tha jb drwaza khola tou Daya zameen py gir'ra hua tha, behosh aur sb cheezien zameen py bikhri hue thien…

Abhijeet in hurt, whispered: Matlab woh hamari call daikh k itna ghussa hua aur uss sb k karen yeh ho gaya… (looking Mr. Dev…) lekin uncle uss waqt tou issy yahan aaye huey 2 din bhi nahin huey thy aur yeh baat bhi ker paa raha tha tou matlab attack tou zada severe nahin tha… (in pain…) phir yeh ab tk stick sy kyun chalta hai…?

Mr. Dev in pain: Abhijeet, doctors ko iss sy aik hi complaint rahi hai k iss ki will-power extremely low hai… yeh theek hona hi nahin chata tha aur issi liye iss ki recovery mein bhi kafi time laga hai aur ab bhi yeh uss stick ko chorna nahin chahta…

Abhijeet in sad smile: Uncle issy koe sath dainy wala chahiye hai apny sath hr samey… (in extreme pain…) Iss ny insanon per vishwas ker k daikh lia hai aur ab mazid tootny ki himmet nahin hai Daya mein aur issi liye ab iss ny woh jagah uss stick ko dy di hai… woh insan nahin hai na jo dhoka dy jaye…

**_WAPIS TOU AA JA YAAR..._**

**_SEENE SE LAGA JA YAAR…_**

**_DIL TOU HUEY HAIN ZAAR-ZAAR…_**

Mr. Dev grabbing his hand: Abhijeet uss ko pehly bhi kissi insan ny dhoka nahin dia baita… hum sb hi ko kismet ny dhoka dia hai… (in hurt…) kash main kabhi India gaya hi na hota dobara tou mujhy iss k zinda hona ka pata hi na chalta aur iss ki zindagi mairy karen iss tarhan kharab na hoti…

Abhijeet looked him with hurt: Uncle abhi tou aap keh rahy hain k yeh sb kismet k khel hain tou aap khud ko kyun dosh dy rahy hain… Aap ko bhi tou yeh kitny saal baad mila aur ab issy phir sy khud sy dour kerna aap sb k liye bhi tou mumkin nahin hai na…

Mr. Dev in smile: Haan Abhijeet ab issy khud sy dour kerna mumkin nahin raha… (Abhijeet in silence just moved his head down… Mr. Dev in serious tone…) Wasey aik tarhan sy aaj jo bhi hua woh bohut acha hua hai…

Abhijeet in low whisper: Iss sb mein kya acha hai… kitna roya hai Daya aaj…

**_HO APNY ROOTHIEN PARAAYE ROOTHIEN…_**

**_YAAR ROOTHY NAA…_**

Mr. Dev looking towards him: Aur yehi rona uss k liye zarori tha Abhijeet… Daya k ander jo takleef, khof, akela-pan, aur najany kya kya kuch bhara hua tha uss ka bahir nikalna bohut zarori tha… (in pain…) tum ny sun'na na k uss ny uss orphan-age mein kaisi life guzari… woh dosri tarhan sy kabhi hum tk apni yeh sb takleef na aany daita… iss tarhan ghussy mein hi sahi mager uss ny apni takleef hamien batai hai… (taking deep breath…) iss waqt woh ghussy mein hai aur ussy hum ghalat lg rahy hain mager samjh jaye ga k hum ny jo bhi kia uss k liye hi kia kyun k woh jn doo bach'chon ki baat ker k gaya hai yahan woh bhi tou ussy aap dono k liye gaye faisly k karen hi mil'ly hain na…

Abhijeet in low wet tone: Lekin uncle… woh ghussy mein nahin hai… woh takleef mein hai, bohut shadeed takleef mein… uss takleef mein jo main ny di hai ussy, uss ka vishwas tor k… (looking towards Mr. Dev in pain…) kitny sawal ker k gaya hai woh aaj yahan… aap k paas uss k kissi sawal ka jawab hai kya… (Mr. Dev moved his head down… Abhijeet in sad smile moving his gaze away…) hum mein sy kissi k paas bhi nahin hain unn sawalon k jawab halan k kahin na kahin uss ki zindagi mein woh sb sawal hum ny hi khary kiye hain… (to ACP sir in hurt…) sir main first available flight k tickets kerwa raha hun please kyun k ab yahan rukny ka koe faida nahin hai… ab sb khatam ho gaya hai kyun k main ny hamary Daya ko hi khatam ker dia hai, khatam ker dia hai main ny ussy…

**_KHAWAAB TOOTY, WAADY TOOTIEN…_**

**_DIL YEH TOOTY NAA…_**

And he rushed out from there to hide those tears that were about to fall from his eyes… After he left…

Mr. Dev consolingly: Sir aap Abhijeet ko samjhaien please… Mujhy nahin lagta k sb khatam hua hai… Daya abhi ghussy mein hai aur iss waqt yeh nahin daikh paa raha k Abhijeet ny ussy kss tarhan hamary sath bhaij dia yahan… Aap log ab aa gaye hain na tou ab sb theek ho jaye ga bilkul…

ACP sir in whisper: Mr. Dev, main aap ko kya kahon mujhy tou khud bhi kuch samjh nahin aa raha… (in pain…) Abhijeet ny bhi iss faisly k karen bohut suffer kia lekin Daya bhi apni jagah theek hai k uss k liye faisla bhi tou hum dono ny hi lia tha tou ussy pura haq hai hum sy sawal kerny ka… (in hurt…) Aur mujhy pura yakeen hai k Daya inn sb dinon mein bhi kahin na kahin Abhijeet ka hi intizar ker raha tha lekin hum ny aany mein shaid kafi dair ker di… (Dejectedly…) Daya tou apny Abhi ko dhondta hi reh gaya aur uss ka Abhi kahin tha hi nahin…

Mr. Dev softly: Sir aap logon ko uss ki condition pata hi kb thi… aur Abhijeet ki zarorat tou ussy ab bhi hai na bhaly hi woh iss baat ko maney ga nahin… (in sad smile…) aap ko pata hai aaj aap logon k samny uss session k baad first time chachu bola hai Daya ny mujhy… iss ka matlab tou yehi hai na k woh aap logon ko dikhana chahta hai k woh khush hai aur hamien puri tarhan accept ker lia hai mager asal mein woh kahin aur hi reh gaya hai…

ACP sir in pain: Mr. Dev hum ny bohut zada takleef dy di hai ussy… hamien maaf kerna ab shaid uss k ikhtiyar mein hai hi nahin…

**_ROOTHY TOU KHUDA BHI ROOTHY…_**

**_SATH CHOOTY NAA…_**

Mr. Dev pressing his shoulder: Js vishwas sy aap yahan aaien hain uss vishwas ko tootny mt dien aur aap logon ny tou pehly hi uss sy easa reaction hi expect kia ho ga na… don't worry, sb theek ho jaye ga…

ACP sir nodded silently and then he too moved towards his room with not even a single ray of hope…

Freddy looking towards Mr. Dev: Daya sir ka room kahan hai… Mujhy unn sy milna hai…

Mr. Dev while standing: Aao mairy sath…

And they both moved towards Daya's room… There in Daya's room, Roshni feeling Daya totally off-beat and missing from the scene…

**_ROOTHY TOU KHUDA BHI ROOTHY…_**

**_SATH CHOOTY NAA…_**

Roshni: Bhaiya hum na yeh game baad mein continue…

Ronak trying to protest: Lekin didi…

Roshni angrily to him: Ronak, bhaiya ny abhi medicines li hain aur unn mein seductive bhi tha… (to Daya…) bhaiya aap lait jaien please aaram sy warna aap ki tabiyt biger jaye gi…

Ronak while standing worriedly and settling his pillows: G bhaiya aap lait jaien… mujhy yaad hi nahin raha aap ny tou medicines lien hain abhi…

Daya in smile: Thank you aur Roshni game baad mein continue zaror karien gy, OK…?

Roshni nodded smilingly and after making him lay down, she placed the chess board on table and grabbing the tray, they both left his room after switching off his room light and closing the room door…

**_O ALLAH WAARIYAN…_**

**_O MAIN TOU HAARIYAN…_**

**_O TOOTI YAARIYAN MILA DY OYE…_**

After coming out, Ronak in concern: Didi, bhaiya ki tabiyt phir tou nahin bigry gi na…?

Roshni: Nahin Ronak kuch nahin ho ga, medicines ly li hain na… tum bhi ab apny room mein jao…

Ronak nodded and went in his room and Roshni made her way towards her room when she noticed Mr. Dev and Freddy coming towards there…

Roshni: Papa aap dono yahan…?

Mr. Dev: Daya ko medicines dy dien…?

Roshni: G…

Mr. Dev nodded and moved forward with Freddy while Roshni left from there silently… Mr. Dev after reaching in front of Daya's room…

Mr. Dev: Yeh Daya ka room hai, tum mil lo… Main baad mein aata hun…

And he left from there… Freddy stood there for few moments and then taking a deep breath he at last knocked the room door…

Daya wiping his wet eyes hurriedly: How's there…?

Freddy in tensed smile: Sir main hun…

Daya while sitting: Aa jao, drwaza khula hai…

Freddy entered inside and found the whole room in dark…

Daya calmly: Tumhary left hand py switch board hai Freddy…

Freddy switched on the room lights and after closing the room door, moved towards Daya… He sat on Daya's bed with down head not knowing how to start and what to say and what not while Daya was silently looking him constantly… After few moments of complete silence Freddy somehow managed…

Freddy clearing his throat: Woh Roshni ny bataya k aap ny medicines lien hain abhi… Sorry aap rest…

Daya cutting him in straight tone: Freddy tum jo kehny aaye ho woh kaho… idhr udhr ki baatien kerny ki zarort nahin hai…

**_REH BHI NA PAAYEIN YAAR…_**

**_SEH BHI NA PAAYEIN YAAR…_**

Freddy with down head: I am sorry sir main…

Daya keenly: Mujh sy mobile-speaker on ker k baat kerny per sorry bol rahy ho kya tum…?

Freddy looked him in great shock and: Aap janty thy yeh baat…

Daya calmly: CID sy resign kia hai iss ka yeh matlab nahin k itni si baat bhi samjh na paon…

Freddy in smile: Aur phir bhi aap mujh sy baat kerty rehty thy… Abhijeet sir ko yeh dikhany k liye na k aap yahan set ho gaye hain aur khush bhi hain kyun k aap yeh janty thy k Abhijeet sir bhi wahin hun gy…

Daya looking him: Freddy ab mujhy koe fark nahin perta k Abhijeet mairi baat suun raha ho ya woh mairy samny ho… Main ab iss sb sy bohut aagy nikal aaya hun…

**_BEHTI HI JAAYE DASTAAN…_**

**_UMR BHAR KA INTEZAAR…_**

Freddy in pain: Sir please easey nahin bolien aap… Sir, yeh sb jo kuch bhi hua uss sb sy Abhijeet sir ny bhi bohut suffer kia hai aur…

Daya cutting him angrily: Tum yahan mujhy Abhijeet ki safai dainy aaye ho kya…?

Freddy softly: Nahin… Main yahan aap ko yeh batany aaya hun k js tarhan aap ny uss faisly sy itna suffer kia hai ussi tarhan sir ny bhi bohut suffer kia hai… (grabbing his hand…) aap k yahan aany k baad main ny kaha sir sy k unhon ny yeh sb sahi nahin kia aur phir jb aap ny unn sy baat kerna band ker di tou sir bilkul hi toot gaye… hum sb k samny khud ko mazboot rakha unhon ny aur phir aap ki aawaz aur woh sb baatien jo aap kerty thy uss sy unhien thora acha lagta tha k aap set ho gaye hain lekin phir bhi thory time baad pata nahin kya ho jata aur kehty k aap kuch chupa rahy hain… (in pain…) aap ko pata hai sir woh sari sari raat Bureau mein guzar daity thy aur kabhi beach py… bilkul chup sy ho gaye thy aur iss baar tou ghussa bhi nahin kerty thy bs khamoshi sy kaam kerty rehty thy aur sirf kaam ki baat hi kerty thy… ACP sir zabardasti unn ko kuch khila daity thy kabhi dant k aur kabhi pyar sy… sir tou apni taraf sy bilkul hi laperwah ho gaye thy… (looking towards him…) sir tou bohut pehly yahan aana chahty thy mager woh case hi bohut lamba chala aur kyun k hum ny hi Shaka ko pekra tha aur uss ka confession lia tha tou hamien all over India help kerni perti thi police aur intelligence branches ki aur phir case ka file work aur foreigners ki safety aur unn k paison ki wapsi iss sb mein bohut time lg gaya… aur jaisy hi case khatam hua sb sy first flight py hum log yahan aap k paas aa gaye, aap sy milny…

And he got silent and moved his head down… After few moments of complete silence…

Daya silently: Ab tum mujh sy kya chahty ho Freddy…? (Freddy looked him confusingly… Daya looking him…) Mujhy kyun bata rahy ho yeh sb…?

Freddy in pain: Sir aap Abhijeet sir ko maaf nahin ker sakty kya please…

Daya smiled and then taking his hand back: Ker sakta hun… (Freddy looked him in broad smile while Daya continued in serious tone…) ager mujhy unn sawalon k jawab mil jaien jo main ny pouchy hain… (Freddy's smile vanished… Daya looking him keenly…) tumhary paas hain kya mairy sawalon k jawab…?

**_EK PAL BHI NA QARAR…_**

**_UNGLI PY NACHAAYE DASTAAN…_**

Freddy moved his head down and in low tone: Sir takleef mein tou Abhijeet sir bhi hain na aur akely tou woh bhi ho gaye…

Daya in hurt: Nahin Freddy woh takleef mein zaror hai lekin akela nahin hai woh… aur uss ki uss sb takleef ka karen uss ka hi lia gaya woh faisla hai, uss ki iss sb takleef mein maira hath nahin hai bilkul… mager mairy sath jo hua uss mein Abhijeet ka koe hath nahin hai kya Freddy, haan…? (Freddy remained silent… Daya in wet tone…) Freddy, Abhijeet ny mairy vishwas k sath sath mujhy bhi tor k rkh dia hai yar… main kya karon maira dil nahin chahta ab uss k paas janey ko… (Freddy looked him in extreme shock… Daya with extreme pain…) Tum janty ho na k mairy liye woh kya tha aur main uss k liye kya… phir kyun uss ny mujhy yun kissi ajnabi k hawaly ker dia… (tears started rolling down from Daya's eyes silently…) Freddy main tou inhien janta bhi nahin tha kuch arsy pehly tk lekin woh tou mujhy janta tha na… janta tha k main mrr jaon ga uss k baghair phir easa kyun kia uss ny mairy sath, kyun kia…

**_HO APNY ROOTHIEN PARAAYE ROOTHIEN…_**

**_YAAR ROOTHY NAA…_**

And he burst out in tears while hiding his face in his hands and Freddy with teary eyes just wrapped him in his arms and Daya was crying really badly while hugging Freddy tightly… Freddy was silently rubbing his back in tears as he was having nothing to say to the person who was at the peak of hurt and pain at the time and that too because of the person who was more than life for him…

Daya still in hug, in tears: Freddy uss ny inn logon ko hamari dosti aur hamary rishty py hum sy zada ehmiyet dy di yar… uss ko yeh dikh raha tha k ager main inn k sath na aaya tou inn py kya beety gi mager ussy yeh nahin dikh paa raha tha k ager main inn k sath aa gaya tou mujh py kya beety gi… (while separating looking towards him in tears…) woh bhaly hi ander sy akela ho ker reh gaya mager phir bhi tum sb thy uss k sath… ussy sambhalny k liye, uss sy larny, dantny ya pyar kerny k liye… akela tou main ho gaya yar… ander, bahir sy akela… bilkul akela ker dia uss ny mujhy… (wiping his tears and trying to compose himself…) Freddy ab bohut zada dair ho gae hai yar, bohut zada dair… main ab wapis uss sb mein nahin jana chahta… Mujhy nahin jana wapis uss k paas kyun k ab woh maira Abhi nahin hai aur mujhy sirf mairy Abhi ki zarort hai aur bs…

**_KHAWAAB TOOTIEN, WAADY TOOTEIN…_**

**_DIL YEH TOOTY NAA…_**

Freddy taking deep breath: Sir shaid aap sahi keh rahy hain… ab waqai sb khatam ho gaya hai… (while standing…) sir, Abhijeet sir ny first available flight k tickets ka keh dia hai… hum bs aap sy milny hi aaye thy…

Daya looking him: Freddy tum phir kabhi aao gy kya mujhy milny…?

Freddy looked him in extreme pain and just rushed out from his room in hard cry… Daya for few moments silently stared at the door while tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed…

Daya in teary whisper: I hate you Abhi, I just hate you…

**_ROOTHY TOU KHUDA BHI ROOTHY…_**

**_SATH CHOOTY NAA…_**

And he just fell on pillow and was crying with muffled crying voices while on the other side, Ronak came out from his room after sometime and made his way towards the guest room…

Abhijeet hearing door knock, wiped his wet eyes and making his voice normal: Come in…

Ronak entered inside and: Main ny aap ko disturb tou nahin kia…?

Abhijeet in smile: Ronak tum… aao na baita, baitho aur nahin bilkul disturb nahin kia tum ny…

Ronak while sitting: Aap India sy aaye hain na…?

Abhijeet in smile: Haan…

Ronak: Bhaiya aap k sath hi thy kya CID mein…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Haan… mairy sath hi tha…

Ronak looking towards him silently and then: Aap Abhi hain kya…?

Abhijeet really looked him for some moments and then: Daya ny bataya kya tumhien…?

Ronak nodding in NO: Nahin… Papa ny bataya hai k bhaiya k bhai hain India mein Abhijeet aur Abhi, Abhijeet ki hi short form lagti hai na aur phir aap ko daikh k js tarhan bhaiya ny react kia na, mujhy laga k aap Abhi hain…

Abhijeet in sad smile: Kyun…?

Ronak: Main ny bhaiya ko iss sy pehly iss tarhan loud react kerty nahin daikha na… aur phir aap ko daikhty sath hi unn ki aankh sy aansu gira… bhaiya tou apni pain hr aik sy chupaty hain, aap sy share ki tou mujhy laga k aap hi Abhi hain kyun k main ny pehly bhi sun'na hai unn k mun sy Abhi, unintentionally bol daity hain woh yeh aur phir chup ho jaty hain…

Abhijeet was hearing him in silence and then in low tone: Haan main hi uss ka Abhi hun aur yeh sari pain main ny hi di hai ussy…

**_ROOTHY TOU KHUDA BHI ROOTHY…_**

**_SATH CHOOTY NAA…_**

Ronak disagreeingly: Nahin tou, mujhy tou easa feel hua jaisy aap ko daikh k bhaiya mein strength aa gae hai… (Abhijeet looked him questionably… Ronak clearing his point…) Bhaiya pehly stick ki support k baghiar khary nahin hoty thy mager jb unhon ny aap k hath push kiye na tou unn ko bhi jerk laga zoor sy lekin unhon ny khud ko bohut achey sy balance kia tha uss waqt…

Abhijeet amazingly: Haan yeh tou main ny note hi nahin kia… (happily…) matlab Daya jaldi theek ho jaye ga bilkul…

Ronak in smile: Aap kaisy note kerty, aap tou bhaiya ka face hi daikh rahy thy…

Abhijeet in smile: Daya ny koe baat ki kya mairy barey mein kabhi…?

Ronak: G pehly bhi bola hai unhon ny yeh word aur aaj bhi jb hum neechy lawn mein baatien ker rahy thy na tb jb main ny unn ki job k barey mein poucha tou unhon ny Abhi aur ACP sir bola…

Abhijeet: Kya bola hamary barey mein…?

Ronak: Bhaiya ny Abhi bola aur phir sy chup ho gaye aur baad mein baat hi badal di… lekin main ny aaj pouch hi liya k Abhi hain koun tou kitna mushkil naam ly lia unhon ny, mujhy samjh hi nahin aaya…

Abhijeet: Kya naam, yaad hai kya tumhien…?

Ronak nodding in YES: G kuch shara… nahin, haan saraab… haan saraab bola bhaiya ny jb main ny poucha Abhi koun… (looking towards Abhijeet…) aap ko pata hai kya hota hai saraab…?

Abhijeet looking down in extreme pain, whispered: Illusion…

Ronak really looked him for few moments in silence and then while standing: Bhaiya ko seductive dia tha medicines k sath, good night…

And he left from there… Abhijeet sat there for few minutes and then taking deep breath, he made his way towards Daya's room after asking the direction from the servant…

**_O ALLAH WAARIYAN…_**

**_O MAIN TOU HAARIYAN…_**

**_O TOOTI YAARIYAN MILA DY OYE…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N…**

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Hahaha kahan ki patience checking yar… Maira tou khud ka hi dimagh ghooma para hai aaj kal… Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Thank you so much bach'chy aur yar please aap regular updates ka wait kerna chour doo yar… Stay blessed dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and best of luck for your exams dear… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear for liking Freddy sir-Daya sir convo. And infinity percent agree with the lines you shared yar… Keep smiling dear… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear… :)

DUO-my life, Hahaha chalo g ab aap Ronak py ghussa ho, haha… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear… :)

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Miss Earth, Hahahaha chalo shukr hai main bach gae ager aap last chapter perhny k baad review kerti tou pata nahin maira kya hota, haha… Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Belated happy women's day sweety… Hahaha chalo g now you are on Ronak's side, yeh tou zabardast ho gaya… Daikha choton ko under-estimate nahin kerna chahiye, hehe… ;) Love you my sweety, tight hug… :-* :-*

Shilpa, Hahaha aap ny tou larki dhond bhi li… kafi fast ja rahi ho, haha… ;) Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Oooh bach'chy you really gave me a quick journey to the last chapter… Thank you dear… :)

D, I am fine bach'chy, what about you…? And nice to know you liked Freddy-Daya sir convo. Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Thank you so much dear… :)

kkkloveu, Yeah dear and why to feel bad…? You are having full right to share your view dear and I really appricate it… And about Daya sir's lonliness, have you asked that question from me or you just shared your view as in later lines you answered that by yourself so I am not getting it clearly yar, sorry for this… Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Thank you dear and best of luck for your exams bach'chy… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

Nitu, Loved the lines you shared dear, thank you yar… :)

Jyothi, Haha thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Really good to know that you liked the song… Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next chapter, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Canada…

Mr. Dev's room…

Abhijeet silently opened Daya's room door and a small smile appeared on his lips seeing his Daya in deep sleep… He stared his face for few moments and then covered the distance between them in smile…

Abhijeet reached closed to his Daya and spreading his hand on Daya's head, kissed his forehead softly… He silently sat on his bed while wraping his hand securely…

Abhijeet in strong tone: Daya tu aaj bhi maira yar hai aur hamesha rahey ga aur main tujhy yar hi bulaon ga samjha tu… aur yeh tu ny Ronak ko kya bola haan… (in pain…) Daya, taira Abhi saraab nahin hai yar aik hakeekt hai… woh hakeekt js ka wajood sirf mairy Daya sy hai… (tightening his grip on Daya's hand…) Daya please yar mujhy bhi bohut zada takleef hue tujhy yun khud sy dor kissi aur k sath bhaijty huey lekin main kya kerta Daya mujhy kuch aur samjh hi nahin aa raha tha uss samey… main rokna chahta tha tujhy mairy paas… (helplessly…) Lekin main nahin ker paya kuch bhi… pata nahin kyun yar, lekin bs main ny nahin lia tairy liye stand… aur phir sir ny bhi bola k tairy parents yahan hi thy tou tujhy jana chahiye inn k sath tou bs main ny keh dia tujhy wasey… (in low tone…) Lekin Daya yeh faisla maira hi tha, sir ny sirf mairy faisly ko second kia… Daya main ny bohut poucha khud sy k main ny tujhy ly k iss tarhan ka faisla kyun lia… sb kuch janty hue bhi tujhy ly k kissi aur py itna bharosa kaisy ker lia k unhien mairy jeeny ki wajah hi soump di… bs yehi jawab dy ker khud ko samjhata raha k tu inn logon ki bhi jeeny ki wajah hai aur taira inn k liye bhi farz hai… (Abhijeet in smile…) aur phir tujhy yeh bhi tou batana tha na k bara bhai hona kya hota hai aur barey baity py kitni zimmedari hoti hai, hai na… (after few moments, in hurt…) Daya main janta hun yar k yeh faisla maira tha aur tu ny maan bhi rakha mairy faisly ka mager Daya mairy faisly ki itni bari saza kaisy dy di tu ny yar… itna kuch ho gaya tairy sath, itni takleef akely sehta raha lekin mujh tk apna dard nahin pohanchny dia tu ny… aur mujhy bhi daikh zara, tu aik k baad aik jhoot bolta jata tha aur main samjh hi nahin paa raha tha k tu jhoot bol raha hai… (in wet tone…) Wasey yar tu ny na acha hi kia bilkul, main ny tairy sath jo kia uss k baad tou tujhy pura haq hai mujhy kitni hi bari saza dainy ka… (in extreme pain…) Lekin Daya saza sirf mujhy dy na, khud ko kyun dy raha hai tu saza… Daya please yar itna ghair na kr mujhy tu… main itna bojh ly k zinda nahin reh paon ga Daya please… (spreading hand on his face softly…) Daya main aaj bhi taira Abhi hi hun aur mairi aakhri sans tk rahon ga… lekin yar mairy paas tairy kissi sawal ka jawab nahin hai… main ny ghalti ki hai aur sb sy bari takleef ki baat yeh hai k iss baar uss ki saza mujh sy zada tujhy mili hai… (in guilt…) Daya please ager kabhi ker sakey tou mujhy maaf ker daina please yar… main apni aakhri sans aur uss k baad bhi tairi maafi ka intizar karon ga Daya, main intizar karon ga… (in sad smile…) Bs yehi sb kehny aaya tha tujhy mairi jaan… tairy jagty mein tou tujh sy baat nahin ker sakta main ab, sahab ko ghussa jo bohut hai na mujh py tou socha easey hi keh dun kyun k yeh sb kehna bohut zarori tha tujh sy aur tu sota hua mairi baat zada achey sy sunta hai, tb tu bolta jo nahin hai beech mein…

And while standing, he placed Daya's hand on bed caringly and after covering him in quilt properly and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, he left his room after switching off the room's light and closing the room door…

After few moments, Daya silently opened his eyes and looked towards his hand which was few moments before in the most protective shell of his life… He silently kept starring his hand for few moments and tears rolled down from his eyes in speed and changing his side, he closed his eyes again…

On the other side, Abhijeet reached in his room and just fell on bed remembering the excitement and happiness to see his Daya after such a long time…

**Flash-Back…**

India…

Bureau…

ACP sir: Abhijeet tumhari muskurahat daikh k lg raha hai k kaam ho gaya, hai na…

Abhijeet happily: G sir, humien chutti mil gae hai… Uss DCP ny tou kafi koshish ki kaam bigarny ki lekin kyun k Dev uncle ki family bhi victim thi aur case bhi bilkul khatam ho gaya hai tou aakhir uss ny hamari application accept ker hi li…

ACP sir smilingly: Chalo yeh tou bohut acha hua… Shuker hai Chiltrole ko bataya nahin tha k hum ny tickets pehly hi kerwa liye hain warna tou kabhi na manta woh…

Freddy excitedly: Sir itny time baad Daya sir sy milny ja rahy hain na… Main sir ko phone…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Nahin Freddy uss ko nahin batana bilkul, bl k kissi ko bhi nahin batana…

Freddy confusingly: Kyun sir…?

Vivek smilingly: Kyun k sir, Daya sir ko surprise daina chahty hain, hai na sir…?

Abhijeet in tensed smile: Haan… (to ACP sir…) sir main ghar sy luggage ly k aata hun, aaj ki hi flight hai na…

ACP sir nodded and he left from there…

ACP sir: Tum log yahan ka daikh lo main aata hun…

TRIO nodded and ACP sir left from there… He reached down stairs and found Abhijeet standing there, looking in deep thoughts… ACP sir took a deep breath and moving close to him, pressed his shoulder…

Abhijeet snapping out from his thoughts: Sir woh luggage tou main subha hi ly aaya tha, bs zehen sy nikal gaya…

ACP sir patting his shoulder: Abhijeet, Daya jitna marzi naraz ho tum sy lekin tumhien apny samny daikh k apni sari narazgi bhool jaye ga woh, daikhna tum…

Abhijeet with down head, in low tone: Sir zindagi mein pehli baar mujhy Daya ka samna kerty hue bohut ajeeb sa drr lg raha hai… (looking towards ACP sir…) sir Daya theek ho ga na…?

ACP sir grabbing his hand: Abhijeet theek hai Daya bilkul… hamari baat hoti rehti hai na Mr. Dev sy aur Daya bhi tou Freddy sy baat kerta rehta hai… pata nahin tumhary zehen mein yeh baat kyun baith gae hai baita k Daya theek nahin hai…

Abhijeet confusingly: G sir, main kuch zada hi soch raha hun shaid… (taking deep breath…) acha khair chorien yeh sb, aap bahir kyun aa gaye… koe kaam tha kya mujh sy…?

ACP sir patting his cheek: Tumhien lainy aaya tha, chalo ander…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and they both moved inside and then in the evening after giving so many instructions to Vivek, Tasha and the new officers who were appointed there for few days they left from India…

Canada…

After coming out from the airport…

Freddy while stopping a cab: Sir kya address bataon…?

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet who nodded as NO…

ACP sir patting his forehead: Daya sy milny ki khushi mein yeh tk yaad nahin raha k hamien tou Mr. Dev k ghar ka address pata hi nahin hai…

Freddy shocked: Kya… Ab hum Daya sir sy kaisy milien gy…

Abhijeet smilingly: Freddy preshan kyun hoty ho yar… humary paas Mr. Dev ka number hai na, unn sy pouch laity hain address… tum filhal cab ko janey doo…

Freddy nodded and after excusing to the driver, asked him to go while ACP sir dialed Mr. Dev's number…

Mr. Dev: G, ACP sir… kaisy hain aap sb…?

ACP sir: Hum sb tou bilkul theek hai Mr. Dev lekin Canada mein sardi kafi hai…

Mr. Dev casually: G yahan tou easey hi… (and stricking that, hurriedly…) aap ko kaisy pata yahan ki sardi ka…?

ACP sir in smile: Kyun k hum iss waqt Canada mein hain aur aap k ghar ka address nahin pata tou socha aap sy pouch lien…

Mr. Dev coming out from shock: Aap log air-port py hain na…?

ACP sir: G yahin hain abhi tou…

Mr. Dev in smile: Aap log rukien, main wahin aata hun aap ko pick kerny…

ACP sir: Arrey iss ki koe zarort…

Mr. Dev: ACP sir apnon sy kaisi formalities… main aa raha hun bs thori dair mein please…

ACP sir smilingly: Theek hai phir, hum wait kerty hain…

Mr. Dev: G theek hai…

And the line got disconnected…

Freddy: Kya hua sir…? Address mila…?

ACP sir: Mr. Dev aa rahy hain hamien lainy…

Abhijeet instantly: Daya bhi ho ga kya sath…?

ACP sir looked him and silently patted his shoulder and Abhijeet just moved his gaze away… After around half an hour Mr. Dev reached there…

Mr. Dev while coming out: Hello sir, sorry aap ko wait kerna para…

ACP sir: Arrey Mr. Dev sorry kss baat ka hum bata k thori aaye hain jo aap late ho gaye…

Mr. Dev in smile patting Abhijeet's cheek: Kaisy ho tum baita…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Main theek hun uncle… Daya theek hai kya…?

Mr. Dev's smile vanished and he silently patted his shoulder and after meeting with Freddy and placing the luggage inside the car, they started their journey towards the home…

Abhijeet worriedly: Uncle aap ny bataya nahin, Daya theek tou hai na…?

Mr. Dev in smile: Abhijeet chinta ki koe baat nahin baita… Daya theek hai…

Abhijeet looking him: Phir aap itny preshan kyun lg rahy hain… (grabbing his hand…) uncle please mujhy sach sach bataien Daya k barey mein please…

Mr. Dev looked towards him and then wrapping his hand in his hands, in low tone: Daya ko paralysis attack aaya tha…

TRIO shocked and: KYA…?

Mr. Dev nodding in YES: G, uss ki right side py paralysis attack hua tha… lekin bhagwan ka shukr hai k attack bohut minor tha aur ab tou Daya ghar py hai aur kafi behter hai…

Abhijeet in extreme pain to ACP sir: Sir main ny aap ko kaha tha na k Daya theek nahin hai… mujhy lg raha tha k woh jhoot bol raha hum sy lekin aap ny kaha k main zada soch raha hun…

ACP sir consolingly: Abhijeet, Mr. Dev keh rahy hain na k Daya theek hai ab aur discharga bhi ho gaya hai aur abhi tum mil bhi tou lo gy na uss sy…

Abhijeet: Uncle, aap ny hamien bataya kyun nahin uss k attack k barey mein…?

Mr. Dev in whisper: Daya ki wajah sy…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme hurt and then the remaining journey they all travelled in complete silence and tension… After reaching home…

Mr. Dev: Peter took the luggage inside…

Peter nodded and started taking the luggage out while TRIO moved inside with Mr. Dev…

Mr. Dev: Aaien please main aap ko aap k rooms dikha dun…

Abhijeet looking around: Daya kahan hai…?

Mr. Dev: Woh iss time lawn mein ho ga, doctors ny kaha hai k uss k liye walk bohut zarori hai tou Ronak ly jata hai ussy apny sath…

Abhijeet nodded silently and: Main ussy mil…

ACP sir cutting him, calmly: Abhijeet mil laina ussy lekin pehly ja k fresh ho jao tum…

Abhijeet looked him and then left from there towards his room silently…

ACP sir: Freddy tum bhi jao apny room mein…

After he left, Mr. Dev: Sir aap bhi fresh ho jaien please, phir milty hain baad mein…

ACP sir nodded and left from there and after around half an hour their room door's got knocked and they all moved towards lounge where Mr. Dev was waiting for them on tea… While taking tea Mr. Dev and ACP sir intentionally talked about the case, business and other several issues and soon the person entered inside for whom they all were waiting from long… Abhijeet stood up and looked towards his face, then the stick and then again towards his face while Daya's eyes were totally froze on his face… Mr. Dev's voice brought them both out of that phase…

**Present…**

Abhijeet came back in reality, when his room door got knocked…

Abhijeet rubbing his eyes: Come in…

Walt coming inside: Good morning sir… (placing cup on table…) your bed-tea sir…

Abhijeet looking outside: Subha bhi ho gae, pata hi nae chala bilkul…

And after getting fresh, he joined others on table for breakfast… Daya too was present on table and seeing Abhijeet coming…

Ronak in smile: Good morning bhaiya…

Abhijeet looked him and then towards Daya, who was silently moving his fingers on table…

Ronak again while signaling towards the chair placed beside Daya: Bhaiya aap yahan baithen please, baki chairs tou occupy ho gaien hain…

Abhijeet nodded him in smile and after wishing a good morning to all present there, sat beside Daya who did not show any reaction on that… They took the breakfast in light chit-chat while Daya was mostly silent and was just replying to others except ACP sir and Abhijeet, who too did not try to disturb him… Daya and Ronak after taking breakfast moved back in Daya's room…

After around an hour, Ronak came in Daya's room and found him sitting near room's window and reading a book…

Ronak while entering inside after knocking: Bhaiya ready nahin hona kya… hum ny jana hai na…

Daya looking towards him: Ronak hum ny 01:00 bajey jana hai aur abhi 10:00 bajey hain…

Ronak while sitting in front of him: Bhaiya 01:00 bajey tou match hai na… uss sy pehly shopping bhi tou kerni hai na…

Daya while closing the book: Kaisi shopping…?

Ronak excitedly: Aap k liye polo kit aur kuch aur cheezien aur phir aik zabardast sa lunch and then directly polo club…

Daya again opening the book: Aur iss sb mein tumhara college kahan aata hai Ronak…?

Ronak annoyingly: Polo match k baad… (Daya looked him sternly… Ronak clearing his point…) bhaiya maira college evening mein hai na…

Daya again busy with his book: 11:00 bajey tk nikalty hain…

Ronak while seeing the book's title, mischievously: Bhaiya iss mein na yeh department head hi hai uss employee ka murderer…

Daya looked him in extreme anger while he rushed out from the room in loud laugh… After few moments a smile crept on Daya's lips and few voices hit his ears as…

_Daya annoyingly: Abhi tum chalo bhi na ab… sarey restaurant band hon'ny k baad ly k jao gy kya mujhy tum…?_

_Abhijeet busy with his book: Daya perhny dy na yar… climax hai…_

_Daya angrily: Tumhari yeh book kahin bhagi nahin ja rahi, aa k perh laina… (about to cry…) woh wala restaurant band ho jaye ga na…_

_Abhijeet still engaged: Acha tu gari start ker main aa raha hun…_

_Daya in extreme anger: Tum pichly 15 minute sy yeh keh rahy ho aur gari peechly aadhy ghanty sy start hai…_

_Abhijeet closing the book hardly: Daya tu ny na sara maza brbad ker dia hai… aik aik line ds, ds baar perhni per rahi hai phir bhi kuch samjh nahin aa raha…_

_Daya shrugging his shoulders: Haan tou jb tumhien English perhni hi nae aati tou English novels laity kyun ho tum…?_

_Abhijeet in extreme anger threw that book with his full force on him and thankfully as a reflex reaction Daya bowed down in time otherwise…_

_Daya angrily while standing: Dushman aadmi, ab tou sach bolna bhi paap ho gaya hai…_

_Abhijeet while standing in anger: Main batata hun tujhy paap k bach'chy…_

_And the chase began which ended after few punches from Abhijeet to Daya for which he had to pay a bill of heavy amount as his penalty…_

Coming back in reality, Daya looked towards the book in his hands and then sighing heavily, stood up and made his way towards Ronak's room with slow and small steps and also with the support of railing, in extreme care…

Daya reached at Ronak's room door and found him sitting on bed, holding a cube and was looking on clock in regular intervals…

Daya smiled and while knocking his room door: Ronak, 11 apny time py hi bajien gy…

Ronak seeing him, moved towards him in hurry and grabbing his arm: Aap ny mujhy bula laina tha na bhaiya…

Daya in smile while moving with him: Kyun… ab tumhara room itna dour bhi nahin hai na…

Ronak smiled and then excitedly: Bhaiya aap aaj first time aaien hain mairy room mein… bataien kaisa hai room…?

Daya in smile looking around while sitting: Just like a rainbow… Filled with many colors…

Ronak proudly: Yeah, my taste is so cool…

Daya mischievously: I mean kid'do, it seems I came in a toy shop… Almost every color and toy is present here and you were saying that you are not a kid…

Ronak angrily to him: Bhaiya my room is really cool and classy… (coldly…) I think you should consider your taste again…

Daya shocked: What… You know Abhi always…

And he shut in extreme shock while Ronak looked him silently…

Daya taking deep breath: Ronak you are having 15 minutes… Go and get ready, we are leaving, right…?

Ronak while standing happily: Will see you in 10 minutes…

Daya nodded in smile and Ronak left from there… Daya took the cube left by Ronak from his study table and started making it to pass the time and Ronak joined him after exactly 10 minutes…

Ronak exclaimed happily: Bhaiya aap ny bana bhi lia… itni jaldi…

Daya in smile placing cube on his table: Hmm tumhara wait ker raha tha tou socha time pass ho jaye ga…

Ronak while grabbing his arm, sadly: Main tou last one month sy try ker raha hun, banta hi nahin hai…

Daya smiled and they both came in the front side of the home where the driver was waiting for them… Daya while opening the car's door looked towards the lawn and saw Abhijeet sitting there alone…

Daya stopped and the previous whole day flashed in front of his eyes… He jerked his head in frustration and angrily murmured: Itni sardi mein bahir baitha hai… beemar ho jaye ga lekin perwa ho kuch tou hi na…

And he sat in car angrily while Ronak, who heard that murmur and noticed his stare too, silently moved inside in smile and after coming back, moved towards Abhijeet with a quilt and spread that on him…

Abhijeet opening his eyes: Ronak, main theek hun baita…

Ronak in smile: Main ny kissi sy sun'na hai k aap sardi sy jaldi effect ho jaty hain…

Abhijeet looked him silently and then: Thank you…

Ronak smilingly: Pleasure is all his…

And he left from there leaving a quite Abhijeet behind and sat beside Daya who saw that all but did not ask or say anything about all that…

In Car…

In the evening, they were going towards Ronak's college…

Ronak happily: Bhaiya mujhy tou bohut maza aaya aaj aap k sath but aap ny aik round bhi pura nahin kahila… (naughtily…) lekin phir bhi aap bhi acha khail laity hain…

Daya mischievously: Thank you kid'do…

Ronak came in anger: Main ny aap ko sach mein uncle bol daina hai…

Daya smilingly: Main ny kb rok'ka tumhien kid'do…

Ronak looked him angrily and then excitedly: Acha chalien chorien yeh… mujhy na aap ko mairy best friend sy milwana hai aaj… (busy with mobile…) bhaiya aap rukien gy please maira college off hon'ny tk…

Daya: Hmm ruk'kon ga main bhi…

Ronak happily: OK phir hum na dinner bhi bahir… (And he stopped receiving an angry glance from Daya… Ronak trying to make-up…) bilkul bhi nahin karien gy… (stressing…) seedha ghar jaien gy hum…

Daya turned his face to other side to suppress his laugh while Ronak really relieved a relax sigh… Soon they both reached at Ronak's college…

Ronak while getting down, looked around: Kahan gaya yeh… Kaha bhi…

And got cut by a smiley voice: Lagta hai bhai sahab dhond rahey hain kissi ko…

Ronak turned and: Shukr hai tum… (and stopped seeing an elderly man and moved towards him in smile…) Hye uncle Khan… Aap aaien hain iss bach'chy ko chourny…

Mr. Khan laughed and then to Daya: You must be Daya na… Ronak ny bataya hai tumhary barey mein bohut baar…

Daya in smile while shaking hand: G… Iss ny bataya apny friend sy milwana hai…

Boy moved forward in smile: Hye bhaiya… I am Bilal…

Daya patting his cheek: Nice to meet you Bilal…

Bilal smiled and: Bhaiya, Ronak ny bataya k aap aa rahey hain tou main dada abbu ko sath ly aaya hun… He will accompany you… Aap sy milny ka shoq tha bohut inhien bhi…

Daya smiled while nodding in YES and: Tum log late ho rahy ho gy na… You should move now…

They both nodded and then left from there…

Mr. Khan in smile: Daya I think we should also move… what about a walk…?

Daya smilingly: Sure…

And they both started their walk while talking…

Mr. Khan initiated: Ronak aur Bilal bachpan k friends hain aur issi liye hum kafi arsy sy tumhary barey mein sunty aa rahy hain uss sy… bohut baatien kerta hai woh tumhary barey mein aur jb ussy tumhary milny ka pata chala na tou itna zada khush hua… truly baita main ny Ronak ko iss sy pehly itna khush kabhi nahin daikha tha…

Daya in smile: G, js ease k sath inhon ny mujhy accept kia hai uss sy lagta hai kafi baatien hoti rehti thien mairi pehly hi…

Mr. Khan smilingly: Yeah you were just like a sleeping member of the family… Jo na ho k bhi hr jagah tha… tumhari dadi g tou tumhari birthday bhi celebrate kerti aaien hain hamesha… (lovingly…) hamari zindagi k yeh rishty hoty hi easey hain, jitney bhi hun km aur hr pal apny hony ka ehsas karaty rehty hain…

Daya absent-mindedly: Aur agar koe easa rishta k js k hony sy zindagi ho aur wohi rishta apny na hony ka ehsas kara dy tou…?

Mr. Khan looked him silently and Daya realized what he had said, so just remained quite…

Mr. Khan silently: Baitho…

Daya sat on the bench placed there and Mr. Khan sat beside him…

Mr. Khan taking deep breath: Tou daikhna chahiye k js sy woh aik rishta hai uss ny dosry ko apny na hony ka ehsas kyun karaya aur uss ko yeh ehsas kara k dono k hissy mein kya aaya…

Daya in extreme pain and whisper: DARD…

Mr. Khan looked him: Dono k hissy mein aaya na… (Daya remained quite…) tumhary paas Roshni aur Ronak hain baita mager…

Daya cutting him in pain: Lekin woh tou wohi hai na… yeh sb mil k bhi mujhy uss tarhan nahin sambhal sakty jaisy woh akela sambhalta aaya hai…

Mr. Khan: Tou tumhien yun khud sy dour kerny k baad uss k paas koe hai kya…?

Daya looked him in pain and: Uss k paas woh sb hain jn sy mujhy dour kia hai uss ny aur phir faisla bhi tou uss ka hi tha na…

Mr. Khan in smile: Uss k paas jo hain, unn mein koe easa hai kya jo tumhari jagah ly sakey…? (Daya moved his head down in silence… Mr. Khan softly…) Aur iss failsy sy sb sy zada takleef kissy pohanchi…? Uss ny tou tumhien tumhary rishton ko lota dia mager uss k paas tumhary elawa koe aur rishta hai kya…?

Daya in silence: Main ny nahin kaha tha ussy mujhy lotany ko… uss ny mairi aur apni zindagi k liye yeh tanhai khud chun'ni hai…

Mr. Khan in serious tone: Daya, kabhi kabhi zindagi mein kuch faisly apnon ki nahin bl k apny bohut apny k apnon ki khushi k liye lainy perty hain baita… uss ny shaid tumhien iss liye inhein soump dia k tum inn rishton ki mohabbat aur apnayet bhi mehsos ker sako kyun k tarap tou yeh bhi rahey thy na tumhary liye…

Daya in extreme hurt: Uncle mujhy kss kasoor ki saza bachpan sy milti aa rahi hai… jb mujhy yeh rishty aur inn ki tarap chahiye thi tb main wahan aik orphan-age mein akela zindagi ki jang lrr raha tha aur ab jb main ny uss ki shakal mein aik saya dhond lia js ny mujhy itny aaram sy sambhal lia, tou inn k aaty hi uss ny mujhy utni hi aasani sy inn k hawaly ker dia… (looking towards Mr. Khan in extreme pain…) uncle main koe cheez hun kya k js ka dil kry aa k kahey k main uss ka hun aur mujhy ly jaye aur woh mujhy itny aaram sy unhien dy bhi dy…

Mr. Khan looking him: Daya tumhein pata hai Gold ki purest form ko KUNDN kehty hain… uss mein koe milawet [impurity…] nahin hoti aur woh Gold ko teez aag mein bohut zada tap'pa k hasil hota hai baita… tum Gold tou thy hi pehly lekin phir tumhari zindagi mein mushkilien aaien aur waqt ny bohut choti umr mein tum sy hr saya cheen liya aur waqt ki ussi tapti dhoop ny tumhien KUNDN bana dia… tumhien zindagi sy lerny aur mushkilon sy peeth phair k bhagny k bajaye unn ki aankhon mein aankhien daal k daikhna sikhaya hai… (taking deep breath…) theek hai baita k tumhara koe kasoor nahin tha iss sb mein lekin kasoor inn ka bhi nahin tha na… Daya yeh sb hamari kismet hai baita aur js ny tum sy hr saya cheena ussi ny tumhien woh saya dia na aur ussi ny hi tumhari hifazet bhi ki Daya warna tum uss choti si umr mein kissi ghalat hath mein bhi lg sakty thy na… (smilingly…) tumhien tou khush hona chahiye k tumhary ird gird sb tum sy pyar kerny waley log hain aur uss ny bhi tumhien aaram sy nahin soumpa ho ga inhien Daya kyun k ager aaram sy soumpa hota tou dard dono k hissy mein nahin aata bl k uss k hissy mein sakoon aata k tum apni family k paas aa gaye ho, lekin easa hua nahin, hai na…

Daya in hurt, whispered: Lekin iss sb mein mairi marzi kahan gae uncle… main kahan hun iss sb mein…

Mr. Khan looking him: Daya, ager tum daikho tou baita hr jagah tum hi ho sirf… theek hai tum sy nahin poucha ho ga kissi ny lekin kia tou jo bhi woh tumhary liye hi na… tumhien iss faisly ny rishty bhi diye aur muskurahat bhi aur uss sy iss faisly ny uss sy tumhara sath bhi ly lia aur shaid tumhari aur uss ki khud ki nazron mein tumhara mujrim bhi bana dia… (looking Daya totally silent… Mr. Khan in deep tone…) Daya, aik baar khud ko uss ki jagah aur apni jagah ussy rakh k socho aur phir daikho k tum kya faisla kerty…

Daya instantly said while looking towards him: Uncle main ny bohut socha hai iss per bhi aur main bhi shaid yehi kerta jo uss ny kia lekin iss tarhan sy nahin… Uncle woh tou mairi khamoshi bhi mujh sy zada achey sy suun laita hai tou jb main ussy baar baar bol raha tha k mujhy nahin jana inn k sath tou uss ny kyun mairy alfaz py aur mujh py inn logon ko ehmiyet di…

Mr. Khan in smile, grabbing his hand: Daya insan ghalti kerta hai aur seekhta hai… uss ny yeh ghalat kia k tumhary adjust hony ya koe aur solution dhondny ki koshish nahin ki lekin baita kya uss k faisly k peechy uss ka koe bura intention…

Daya confidently cutting him as: Nahin uncle uss sy zada mairy liye main bhi nahin soch sakta…

Mr. Khan in smile: Tou phir socho baita k jo shaks tum sy bhi zada tumhari khushi aur bhalai chahta hai kya uss k aik ghalat faisly ko maaf nahin kia ja sakta… jb k chot tou ussy bhi utni hi lagi ho gi ya shaid tum sa zada woh toota ho ga… (looking Daya totally silent… Mr. Khan while standing…) Daya iss sb ko aik dafa uss ki taraf sy soch k daikh lo phir shaid tumhien unn sawalon k jawab bhi mil jaien jo tum kissi sy nahin pouch sakty… kyun k jitna ehem woh tumhary liye hai otny ehem tum bhi uss k liye ho gy na baita…

And he left from there while patting Daya's shoulder and leaving him with his thoughts alone… Daya did not know how long he sat there like that and he came back in present when someone softly pressed his shoulder…

Mr. Khan in smile: Chalo baita, college off hon'ny wala hai dono ka…

Daya while standing: I am sorry uncle… mujhy pata nahin laga aap kb sy bula rahy thy mujhy…

Mr. Khan while walking with him: Haan, kyun k main ny tumhien bulaya hi nahin na…

Daya looking him: Uncle main ny aap ko bore ker dia na aaj… aap ko company hi nahin dy saka bilkul…

Mr. Khan smilingly: Nahin Daya… mujhy bohut acha laga tumhary sath aur wasey bhi main tou namaz perhny chala gaya tha na tumhien tumhari sochon ki dunia mein chour k…

Daya smiled and: Mujhy bhi aap sy baat ker k bohut acha laga… kafi sawal thy mairy ander jn k jawab nahin mil paa rahy thy jb k woh jawab janana mairy liye bohut zarori thy…

And while walking they saw Ronak and Bilal coming towards them…

Ronak happily: Uncle kaisy lagy mairy bhaiya…?

Mr. Khan mischievously: Tum sy zada achey…

Ronak proudly: Tou bhaiya bhi tou mairy hi hain na…

Bilal taking sigh: Kash tum mein kuch qualities bhi aaien hotien inn ki…

Ronak angrily: Tum rehny do… tum sy tou bohut bahadur hun main…

Bilal teasingly: Haan woh tou Tuesday k activity round mein pata chal gaya tha… bataon kya…?

Ronak hurriedly: Bhaiya chalien na late ho raha hai…

Daya naughtily: Bilal tum shaid kuch…

Ronak cutting him: Bhaiya kuch nahin hai… (glaring Bilal…) yeh tou easey hi kuch bhi…

Daya in smile: Haan bhae main nahin pouchta kuch… (taking deep breath…) doston k raaz sirf doston k paas hi achey lagty hain…

Bilal smiled and soon they reached near their cars…

Daya while shaking hand: Thanks uncle and really nice to meet you…

Mr. Khan in smile: Same here baita and always remember dear that life is a comedy if you feel and a tragedy if you think… stay blessed my son…

Daya nodded in smile and after meeting with Bilal, they all left towards their respective destinations… Ronak did not talk the whole journey, seeing Daya in some other world… He smiled and attaching his ear-plugs, he started enjoying the songs with closed eyes…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N…**

Guest, Hahah thank you so much bach'chy aur bs mairy mein aik borhi rooh hai, hahah… Stay blessed dear… :)

Guest, Yeah bach'chy I was regular but due to some reasons ab nahin ho paa rahi, thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you bach'chy… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Thank you bach'chy and really pleased to know that you got few answers from the last chapter… Keep smiling dear… :)

Raveena, So sweet of you dear… I am really obliged… Thank you dear… :)

DUO-my life, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Thank you bach'chy… :)

CID lovers, Thank you dears… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha yeah yar sweety bs jitni philosophy aati thi sb jhar di, hahah… Love you dearest and a tightest hug… :-* :-*

D, Thank you bach'chy and nice to know that you are fine, keep smiling dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you bach'chy and hope this chapter will give you your answer, stay blessed dear… :)

Guest, Thank you so much dear… :)

GD, Yar sb kuch khatam tb hota hai jb bahir nikalta hai ager pain, hurt and other emotions you kept inside yourself then woh khatam nahin hoty bl k ander hi ander bharty jaty hain and a time comes when you just burst out that all… Thank you dear… :)

Glitter Glimpse, Thank you dear… :)

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Shilpa, Hahaha good yar you searched her… Thank you dear… :)

Sweetpari, Bach'chy I wish I could do that all but I am already done with all… Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, In the 19th chapter you are waiting for villain, hehe… ;) Dear the story started with a gang and that villain part was already done… :) And yeah at that point of time when Daya sir was angry with his both families so he needed a third person who could realize him the pain and hurt of theirs too and that's why I planted Mr. Khan as that third person… Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Hahahahahaha gosh you said me AURAT, hahah… loved this term aur chalo jo kaam ghar py ammian nahin ker saktien woh main yahan baithy baithy ker daiti hun, hahaha… :D Thank you so much bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Mr. Dev's Home…

Soon Daya and Ronak reached in their home and saw a car coming out from there…

Ronak looking at the car: Yeh tou doctor uncle ki car hai… Yeh yahan kya…

Daya cutting him worriedly: Abhi…?

Ronak looked him and as soon as the car stopped, they both came down from the car and then moved inside with fast steps…

Ronak hurriedly: John, why doctor uncle was here…?

John: Sir, the guest has caught with fever…

Daya in panic: Who…?

John: Sorry sir, don't know the name…

Mr. Dev from their back: Abhijeet is his name Daya…

Daya turned towards him and: Kaisa hai ab woh…?

Mr. Dev in serious tone: Injection dia hai… ussy sardi lg gae hai… doctor ny kaha hai he will be fine in a day or two… (looking him keenly…) tumhien kya lagta hai, ussy sardi ki wajah sy hi bukhar hua hai na…?

Daya looked him and: Doctor ny kaha hai tou ussi wajah sy hua ho ga… Ronak will you help me please…

Ronak nodded and they both moved towards Daya's room while Mr. Dev stood there and then he too moved towards his room while nodding head in disappointment…

After leaving Daya in his room, Ronak left from there without saying anything… While Daya was really up-set and confused and was pacing to and fro in the room, alone… After few minutes his room door got knocked and Daya turned and found Ronak standing there…

Ronak in smile: Aap yeh room mein walk kyun ker rahy hain… hum lawn mein chal k walk ker laity hain na…

Daya while sitting on bed: Nahin main tou bs easey hi…

Ronak moving towards him: Aap ki medicines ka time ho gaya hai, yehi dainy aaya tha…

Daya while taking medicines: Thank you…

Ronak smilingly: Acha laga aap ko akely walk kerta daikh ker…

Daya placing the glass back in the tray: Tum medicines kyun laye… Roshni kahan hai…?

Ronak: Didi, dadi g aur maa, ACP uncle aur Freddy uncle k sath gaye hain kahin… Dadi g ly k gaien hain unn sb ko sath…

Daya confusingly murmured: Abhi ko akela chour k yeh sb kahan gaye…?

Ronak mischievously: Aap ny kuch kaha kya mujh sy bhaiya…?

Daya coming back in present: Haan… nahin… kuch nahin… theek hai ab tum bhi jao rest karo ja k…

Ronak nodded him in smile and left from there while Daya was now looking in bit anger…

Daya angrily: ACP sir easey kaisy Abhi ko chour k ja sakty hain aur yeh Freddy, iss ko tou main… (and he stopped, and while laying…) khair mujhy kya, doctor ny check ker lia hai na bs…

But was that really enough… After few seconds, he again sat on bed and angrily: Bara shoq tha na itni sardi mein bahir baithny ka… beemar tou hona hi tha… khud sy tou apna khayal rakha nahin jata aur mairy peechy…

**_ZINDAGI SY CHURA K…_**

**_ZINDAGI MEIN BASA K…_**

**_ZINDAGANI BANAYA HAI TUJHY…_**

And he stopped and just jerked his head in frustration and anger… And at last his heart won the battle and he stood up and started making his way towards Abhijeet's room, forgetting his stick…

He was walking with normal steps although not with 100% perfection but still 80% improvement was there… and was totally unaware of the eyes, who were silently following him in happiness…

Daya silently opened Abhijeet's room-door and peeped inside… He got really worried seeing drip attached with his arm and Abhijeet's closed eyes… Daya moved towards him with care thinking not to disturb him…

Daya while touching his forehead and neck: Bukhar tou abhi bhi kafi teez hai… (he looked around and then saw a room-fridge… He moved there and took out a bottle of chilled water and then took out his hand-kerchief too and started placing it on Abhijeet's forehead after dipping it in water… and after around an hour, checked his temperature again and relieved a relax sigh…) shukr hai bukhar thora km tou hua… (angrily…) pata nahin kya shoq charha tha itni sardi mein bahir baithny ka, pagal aadmi…

**_ROTHY RAB KO MANA K…_**

**_AASMAN KO JHUKA K…_**

**_ZINDAGANI BANAYA HAI TUJHY…_**

He stood up and that time he realized that he walked the whole way without his stick… He was shocked with that revelation and then looked towards Abhijeet for few moments silently and just left his room…

Daya entered in his room and found Ronak sitting there waiting for him…

Daya while entering: Ronak tum yahan kya ker rahy ho…?

Ronak looking him: Kaha tha na aap ny stick ko pakra hai uss ny nahin… (Daya looked towards the stick which was in Ronak's hands… Ronak continued silently…) Doctor ny bataya tha k aap physically bilkul theek hain, it's just that k aap khud bilkul theek hona hi nahin chahty thy…

Daya in strict tone: Ronak tumhien apni age sy zada bari baatien nahin kerni chahiye hain… apny room mein jao tum aur yeh stick yahin rkh doo…

Ronak while standing: Bhaiya aap sy aik trick share kerny aaya tha… mujh sy Bilal ny kia… (forwarding a coin…) main jb bhi confuse hota hun tou use kerta hun…

Daya confusingly grabbing that: Iss ka kya karon…?

Ronak casually: Toss it and get your answer…

Daya looking him: Will it tell me the right answer…?

Ronak smilingly: No… when you throw it in air, your heart will tell you either you want head or tail…

And he left from there leaving a silent Daya behind… Daya looked towards the coin and then towards the stick… placing the coin on table, he moved towards the stick and after grabbing that rang the call-bell…

After few minutes…

Servant while knocking the door: Yes sir…?

Daya forwarding the stick: Throw it outside Walt…

Walt hesitantly: But sir…

Daya in smile: Don't worry… I don't need it anymore…

Walt nodded and left from there with that stick… Daya looked towards the coin and then a big smile came on his face and he made his way towards Abhijeet's room with strong steps…

**_TU MILA JS TARHAN SUBHA MILEY…_**

**_TU MILA JS TARHAN SILAH MILEY…_**

**_TU MILA JS TARHAN DUA MILEY, BAKHUDAAAA…_**

He entered inside and sat on his bed while grabbing his hand and looking towards his face… Mr. Khan's words echoed in his ears again and a tear fell from his eye…

Daya in teary whisper: I am sorry yar… so sorry… bohut zada hurt ker dia na main ny tumhien… I am sorry please…

And he just rested his forehead on his Abhi's shoulder silently and unknowingly slept in that posture… He had no idea how long he slept like that and when he woke up, felt a hand softly rubbing his head…

Daya while getting up and sitting properly, in low tone: Kaisi tabiyet hai ab tumhari…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Ab theek hai bilkul…

Daya looking him in anger: Tumhien itni sardi mein bahir baithny ki zarorat kya thi, haan… pata hai na kitni jaldi thand lg jati hai tumhien…

Abhijeet looking him: Tum ny rook daina tha na…

Daya with down head: Naraz tha na main…

Abhijeet in smile: Acha… Phir Ronak ko kss ny bataya k mujhy thand jaldi lg jati hai…

Daya looking down in guilt: Bohut zada bdtameezi ki na main ny tum sy… (tightening his grip on his hand…) I am sorry Boss… sach mein samjh hi nahin aaya kya kya bol raha tha… (looking him angrily…) tum aik thapper maar k chup nahin kara sakty thy kya, haan…

Abhijeet in pain: Nahin Daya, main bhi sun'nana chahta tha woh sb jo tairy dil mein tha… main tairi woh sb takleef, dard, aansu sb bahir nikalna chahta tha… (in hurt…) aur phir mairy faisly k karen hi tou tujhy yeh paralysis…

Daya cutting him angrily: Boss aaj bol dia aaienda bola tou acha nahin ho ga bilkul… (lovingly…) tumhari wajah sy pata hai kya hua… (Abhijeet looked him silently… Daya naughtily…) uss stick ki mujh sy jaan chout gae Boss…

Abhijeet excitedly while sitting: Sach Daya… tu uss k baghair aaya kya yahan serhiyan uttar k…

Daya proudly: Aur kya Boss aur woh bhi bina kissi ko bataye… khud hi aaya hun yahan…

Abhijeet angrily: Matlab yeh sb sahab k dimagh ki beemari thi, haan…?

Daya nodded YES with down head and: Haan, doctor ny bataya tha k physically main theek hun bs psychologically theek hona hi nahin chahta… (Daya in wet tone while looking him…) Boss please mujhy tumhien hug kerna hai, tight sa…

**_TU MILA TOU JAISY MAIN JEE GAYA…_**

**_TU MILA MUKAM'MAL MAIN HO GAYA…_**

**_TU MILA TOU PHAILA HAI NOOR SA, BAKHUDAAAA…_**

Abhijeet looked him in pain and Daya just hid himself in his brother's open arms and tears rolled down  
from his eyes again in speed… Abhijeet was just rubbing his back and was giving him time to sooth down his emotions as no shoulder could ever replace his Abhi's shoulder… They both were in hug, when a voice rose as…

ACP sir in smile: Daya mujh sy bhi narazgi khatam na…

Daya separating from hug, turned back while wiping his teary face and saw ACP sir standing there, with teary eyes… Daya just moved towards his father with fast steps and hugged him tightly…

Daya in hug: I am sorry sir… so sorry… main ny bohut zada hurt kia na aap ko bhi… aap mujhy dant daity na… keh daity na k main kss haq sy aap sy aap ka baita ly raha hun… danta kyun nahin aap ny mujhy…

ACP sir in smile while separating and wiping his silly son's teary face: Kyun k tum ny kabhi mujh sy maira baita lia hi nahin na… woh sb jo bhi kaha woh tou aik baity ka ghussa tha apny pita aur bhai py…

Daya looking him: Sir aap ny mujhy maaf ker dia na please…

ACP sir smilingly: Jb naraz hun hi nahin tou maaf kaisy karon…

Daya hugged him again tightly: Thank you sir… Thanks a lot…

Mr. Dev in smile: Aaj dinner ka program hai kya…? Full family dinner…

Ronak excitedly: Bahir ja k…

Daya turned his gaze towards him…

Ronak hurriedly: Iss room sy bahir ja k… table py…

And they all shared a light laugh on that and then went for dinner outside especially on Abhijeet's and Ronak's insist…

At late night ACP sir's room door knocked…

ACP sir while closing the book: Come in…

Daya came inside and: Sir main ny aap ko disturb tou nahin kia…

ACP sir placing book aside: Nahin Daya… aao, kya baat hai…?

Daya while sitting in front on him, looking him and: Sir aap sb aaj Abhi ko jaan k chour k gaye na easey…?

ACP sir in smile: Haan… Mr. Dev ko Ronak ki call aai thi k hum sb kuch dair k liye Abhijeet ko akela chour dien aur doctor ny bhi ussy injection dia tha tou woh tou wasey bhi soo raha tha tou bs hum bahir lawn mein chaly gaye…

Daya shocked: Kya aap log ghar per hi thy aur yeh sb Ronak ka plan tha…

ACP sir nodding in YES: Haan… (in serious tone…) wasey Daya aaj yeh tou samjh aa gaya k kabhi kabhi bach'chy woh kaam ker dikhaty hain jo hum barey nahin ker paty, hai na…

Daya nodded YES with down head and after few moments of silence, Daya looking him: Sir, Abhi ko medicines dainy gaya tou uss ny bataya aap logon ki persoon ki flight hai tou main bs easey hi baatien kerny aa gaya…

ACP sir in smile: Acha kia tum ny… Abhijeet soo gaya kya…?

Daya with down head: G… uss ki medicines mein seductive bhi thy aur phir woh thak bhi gaya tha aaj bahir jany ki wajah sy…

ACP sir grabbing his hand: Daya tum yahan khush ho na…?

Daya looking him: G sir, khush hun… yeh sb bohut khayal rakhty hain…

ACP sir in pain: Tou tumhein daikh k easa kyun nahin lagta…?

Daya in low tone: Shaid iss liye k inn mein koe bhi Abhi aur aap nahin hain… (after few moments of complete silence… Daya taking deep breath…) sir aap tension nahin lien please, main kafi adjust tou ho gaya hun baki bhi ho jaon ga… (smilingly…) aur ab tou dadi g mairi shadi bhi karany lagien hain… (looking him with teary eyes…) sir, aap log aaien gy na mairi shadi py please…?

ACP sir just wrapped his son tightly in his arms and tears rolled down from Daya's eyes silently…

ACP sir in wet tone: Daya, I am really proud of you baita… bohut garv hai mujhy tum py…

Daya in teary smile: Sir aap sy hi tou sikha hai na dosron k liye jeena… (while separating and looking him…) sir aap please Abhi ki bhi shadi kerwa dien… woh bohut akela ho gaya hai…

ACP sir nodded in smile and patting his cheek: Daya tum bhi ja k soo jao ab… kafi raat ho gae hai na aur tumhary liye bhi exertion theek nahin hai…

Daya nodded in smile and left from there after wishing him good night while ACP sir too moved towards his bed, sighing helplessly…

Next morning raised and they all were present on dining table when…

Ronak happily: Abhijeet bhaiya aap ko program yaad hai na…?

Daya angrily: Ab kahan janey ka program banaya tum dono ny…?

Ronak signaled Abhijeet, who nodded and: Daya yeh hamara program hai… tum rest karo ghar py…

Daya looked him angrily and: Wah bhae, yeh khoub rahi… bukhar sy tum uthy ho aur rest main karon… main bhi chalon ga sath…

Abhijeet in smile winked Ronak who smiled broadly…

Freddy: Lekin jana kahan hai…

Ronak excitedly: Niagara Falls…

Daya happily: Waow… main tou boating… (receiving glare from Abhijeet, so hurriedly…) nahin kerny dun ga kissi ko… Ronak koe boating nahin karey ga, theek hai…

Ronak nodded YES while suppressing his laugh and they all, in light chit-chats took their breakfast and then went towards Niagara Falls for picnic and after spending the whole day there, and enjoying a lot, returned home at night…

**_ZINDAGI SY CHURA K…_**

**_ZINDAGI MEIN BASA K…_**

**_ZINDAGANI BANAYA HAI TUJHY…_**

After getting fresh, Daya made his way towards Abhijeet's room…

Daya while entering in Abhijeet's room: Boss kya ker rahy thy…

Abhijeet placing the book aside: Rest… kafi thak gaye aaj…

Daya sitting on his bed: Haan lekin maza bohut aaya na…

Abhijeet looking him keenly: Hmm… Daya kya kehny aaye ho tum…?

Daya looked him and then lowered his gaze again silently…

Abhijeet took deep breath and grabbed his hand: Daya ab tumhien yahin rehna hai… (Daya's grip on Abhijeet's hand got tightened… Abhijeet moving his face up…) aur khush bhi rehna hai, haan…?

Daya looked him silently and then giving him a tight hug, left his room… A drop fell from Abhijeet's eye and he lay down in the try to sleep when his room door got knocked…

On the other side…

Daya entered in his own room and found Mr. Dev sitting there…

Daya seeing him: Aap yahan…? Koe kaam hai kya…?

Mr. Dev in smile: Kyun main wasey nahin aa sakta kya yahan…

Daya while sitting in front of him: Nahin, maira woh matlab nahin tha main tou bs…

Mr. Dev smilingly: Mujhy pata hai, easey hi keh raha tha main bhi… (taking deep breath… ) Tum sy kuch baat kerny aaya hun…

Daya looking him: G kya baat kerni hai aap ny…?

Mr. Dev looking him keenly: Tum yahan khush ho na…?

Daya looked him in shock and then moving his gaze down: G, khush hun…

Mr. Dev in serious tone: Abhijeet, ACP sir aur Freddy kal jaa rahy hain aur hamary liye ab tum sy dobara dour hona bilkul mumkin nahin hai… tumhara kya kehna hai iss barey mein…?

Daya taking deep breath: Unn ko tou wapis jana hi tha aur main aap sb ki feelings samjhta hun… (looking towards him…) main unn ko air-port chorny jana chahta hun please…

Mr. Dev nodded YES in smile and then forwarding an envelope: Tumhary liye tum sy pouchy baghair aik aur faisla lia hai Daya… umeed hai tumhien koe aetraz nahin ho ga…

Daya in smile grabbing that envelope: Dadi g ny bataya tha mujhy pehly hi… (placing the envelope aside…) dhond li kya unhon ny apni bahu…?

Mr. Dev silently: Yeh side py rakhny k liye nahin dia hai Daya… main chahta hun k tum aik baar envelope khol k daikh lo baita… aakhir yeh tumhari zindagi ka sawal hai…

Daya silently: Aap logon ny daikh lia na tou ab…

Mr. Dev cutting him in bit strict tone: Main keh raha hun na mairy samny khol k daikho abhi…

Daya looked him and then silently grabbed that envelope and after opening it, emptied it on bed and the things which came out from it were surely not the ones which he was thinking… Daya just stood still in great shock and looked towards Mr. Dev who was sitting silently and looking him in smile… Daya again turned his attention towards the things placed on bed and grabbed his pass-port, ticket and a file too… And while he was busy in looking those things and making himself believe on that, Mr. Dev breaking the silence…

Mr. Dev looking him: Main ny Mumbai mein hamary business ki aik branch khol li hai… uss ko head tou Roshni karey gi lekin power of attorney tumhary paas ho gi… (smilingly…) ussy tumhari guidance aur wise advice ki zarort rahey gi hamesha aur tum apni CID ki job re-join ker rahy ho issi liye business mein zada involve nahin ker raha main tumhien… (caringly…) tumhari medical reports main ny ACP sir ko dy dien hain, tumhein medical ground py leave mil jaye gi kyun k tumhara resignation unhon ny aagy forward nahin kia tha… (lovingly…) ab batao khush ho tum… yeh faisla sahi lia hai na tumhari zindagi k liye…?

**_KISMATON KO JAGA K…_**

**_HR JAHAN KO HARA K…_**

**_ZINDAGANI BANAYA HAI TUJHY…_**

Daya who was hearing all that in complete silence, shock and happiness just for the first time hugged Mr. Dev as much tightly as he could…

Daya in wet tone: Thank you so much chachu… Thanks a lot…

Mr. Dev kissed his head with great love and: Thanks to you baita… aur ab mujhy chachu hi bulana, samjhy…

Daya while separating happily: Done chachu…

Mr. Dev with love cupped his face and: Daya bohut zada acha lg raha hai tumhien itna khush daikh ker… bohut acha…

Daya smiled and: Chachu, Ronak ko bataya kya aap ny…?

Mr. Dev in smile: Haan, abhi thora ghussa hai but don't worry… main daikh lun ga ussy…

Daya in serious tone: Main aata hun ussy mil k…

Mr. Dev nodded in smile and he left from there…

Daya entered inside Ronak's room and found him laying on bed with closed eyes… Daya smiled and moved forward…

Daya while spreading hand on his head: Ronak…!

Ronak angrily: Main soo raha hun…

Daya while sitting on his bed, smilingly: Koe baat nahin, tum neend mein baat ker laina mujh sy…

Ronak changing his side: Nahin, mujhy nahin baat kerni aap sy…

Daya looking him: Bohut zada ghussa ho…?

Ronak while sitting nodded in YES…

Daya in smile: Mujh sy…?

Ronak again nodded in YES…

Daya sadly: Acha theek hai, main nahin jata… main tumhary paas hi rehta hun, theek…?

Ronak looked him and then hugged him tightly…

Ronak in hug: Bhaiya aap apny kid'do sy baat kia karien gy na wahan sy… mujhy bhool tou nahin jaien gy aap…?

Daya in smile rubbing his head: Bach'chy easey kyun soch rahey ho tum haan… Hum daily baat bhi kia karien gy aur tumhara jb dil karey tum mujhy milny bhi aa sakty ho na wahan, hai na…

Ronak looking him: Papa, didi ko bhaij rahey hain aap k sath… main ny kaha mujhy bhi jana hai tou dant dia mujhy…

Daya laughed lightly and: Roshni ki tou studies complete ho gaien hain na… tum bhi apni studies complete ker k aa jana, theek…?

Ronak happily: Done… Lekin aap ny tb tk mujh sy daily baat kerni hai, (forwarding his hand…) promise…?

Daya smilingly grabbing his hand: Promise… tou ab ghussa nahin ho na…?

Ronak nodded in NO in big smile while placing his head in Daya's lap…

Daya smiled while rubbing his head: Ronak tum mujhy intentionally ly gaye thy na apny college aur Khan uncle ko bhi tum ny hi bulwaya na Bilal ko keh k…

Ronak still in his lap: G, mujhy samjh hi nahin aa raha tha k kya karon tou bs yehi idea aaya aap dono ki phir sy dosti karany ka… (hugging him around his waist…) lekin mujhy kya pata tha k iss tarhan sy aap unn k sath hi chaly jaien gy…

Daya kissed his head softly and: Ager tumhien pata hota tou hamari dosti nahin karaty kya…?

Ronak looking him: Nahin, main phir bhi aap ki dosti karata warna aap stick nahin chourty na…

Daya silently looked him for few moments and patting his cheek: Chalo ab soo jao tum jaldi sy, shabash… kal hamien see-off kerny bhi jana hai na tum ny…

**_TU MILA JS TARHAN SUBHA MILEY…_**

**_TU MILA JS TARHAN SILAH MILEY…_**

**_TU MILA JS TARHAN DUA MILEY, BAKHUDAAAA…_**

Ronak nodded in smile and closed his eyes still lying in Daya's lap while Daya was silently weaving in his head and soon Ronak went in deep sleep and Daya after making him lay down on bed and covering him properly, left towards Abhijeet's room after giving a soft kiss on his forehead and closing the room door…

Daya entered inside Abhijeet's room with big smile and got confused seeing his room empty. He waited for him there for some time and then annoyingly made his way towards his own room…

Daya while coming inside found Abhijeet there, packing his bags… Daya smiled broadly and moved towards him happily…

Daya in big smile: Tumhien kss ny bataya k main bhi jaa raha hun tum logon k sath…

Abhijeet smilingly: ACP sir ny…

Daya excitedly: Boss main itna zada khush hun na k bata bhi nahin sakta tumhien bilkul…

Abhijeet seeing his glowing face: Haan, taira chehra bata raha hai k tu kitna khush hai aur ab yun khara na reh, packing mein help ker mairi…

Daya while sitting: Main kyun help karon… Tum pehly bhi tou khud hi ker rahy thy na tou ab bhi yehi samjho k main hun hi nahin kamry mein… tum na mujhy Mr. India consider karo…

Abhijeet angrily: Mr. India k kuch lagty, uth jaldi… main kal utha hun bukhar sy… thori sharam ker aur help ker mairi…

Daya while laying: Good night Boss aur jaty huey light off ker daina…

Abhijeet angrily murmured: Maira hi dimagh kharab tha jo aa gaya iss ka bag pack kerny… pata bhi tha k aik number ka kaam-chour hai yeh…

Daya in sleeping voice: Boss jaldi ker daina phir tumhien subha jaldi uthna bhi ho ga na…

Abhijeet loudly: Tu apna mun band ker k soo warna maar khaye ga, bata raha hun main… aur mairi chinta chour tu khud uth jana time py tou baat hai, hunh…

Daya angrily: Aik tou bhalai ka koe zamana hi nahin hai… (pulling blanket over his head…) tumhary hi faidy ki baat ker raha tha main, mujhy kya… lagy raho sari raat…

Abhijeet jerking his head in frustration completed his packing and after switching off his room's light, moved towards his room and after entering inside found his packed bags… He moved towards them and found a folded page there… Abhijeet opened that in smile and read as…

THANKS FOR BEING MY LIFE…

(YOURS LIFE…)

A drop fell from Abhijeet's eye… a drop of happiness, sooth, care and love… He folded the page again and after placing it in his bag lay down on his bed with a big soothing smile… The night all slept with real smiles, sooth and satisfaction while making plans for the up-coming morning…

**_TU MILA TOU JAISY MAIN JEE GAYA…_**

**_TU MILA MUKAM'MAL MAIN HO GAYA…_**

**_TU MILA TOU PHAILA HAI NOOR SA, BAKHUDAAAA…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N…**

Abhisrk, Thank you so very much bach'chy… Means a lot to me, keep smiling dear… :)

Sundas, Thank you dear and no, he didn't… :)

Raveena, Thank you so much dear… :)

Diya, Hahaha thank you dear… :)

Guest, Yeah dear I just loved it and about next story's topic, sorry yar can't reveal that but the story is on DUO only… :)

CIDlovers, Ooooh my goodness, 8 baar… Thank you so very much dears… A tight hug to you all… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, Yar Daya sir was not angry, he was hurt by the decision… And they all had saw that well that till Abhijeet sir was not with Daya sir, Daya sir was nowhere… As after Abhijeet sir's presence near him there was a vast improvement in Daya sir's mental and physical health… And Roshni is going with them and Daya sir is not leaving his family instead accepted those relations, then why to behave bad… Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Thank you bach'chy, really nice to see that you liked the chapter this much… Keep smiling dear… :)

DUO-my life, Pata nahin yar as main khud bohut jaldi patch-up ker laiti hun tou shaid issi liye mairi stories mein bhi patch-ups jaldi ho jaty hain… As I believe that if the one has realized his/her mistake and is guilty on that then no need to punish the one more… And the other one should show his apology through acts rather than words as actions speak louder than words… Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Yar its just the difference of opinions and thoughts… As **GD** thinks k yeh sb ki zarorat hi nahin thi as itny time k baad itna rash reaction hota hi nahin hai… You think k thory aur ki zarort thi and what I think, I tried to portray that in the form of story, so it's perfectly fine yar as its just we all are having our own thoughts and approaches towards life and relations and so to have different opinions about that, is quite natural… Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Hahaha thank you so much dear and love you too doll… Keep smiling… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so much dear and a hug to you too… Stay blessed dear… :)

Sneha, Bach'chy abhi tou main ny uss ki out-line hi draw ki hai as main pehly hi aik story py kaam ker rahi hun na tou iss liye time lagy ga… I think will post yours one in the start of May, most probably… Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Hahaha chalo g yeh Ronak ny jo dhamki Daya sir ko di uss ka female version aap ny mujhy dy di, haha… Thank you yar and keep smiling… :)

DUO's fan, Thank you dear… :)

D, Oooh thank you so much dear… Really pleasant to know that you read the chapter twice, keep smiling dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Jyothi, Bach'chy main ny tou team hi old one li hai tou Shreya ko kaisy add karon, hehe… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear and good to know k aap ko Mr. Dev achy lagy, keep smiling dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you so much bach'chy, I am really humbled… Nice to know you are liking the song combinations… Keep smiling dear… :)

Sweetpari, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you so much dear and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Hahaha loved the very first line of the review, tooba you are really my laughing kit yar… Love you bach'chy and how is your finger now…? Stay blessed dear… :)

krittika, Thank you so much dear and really find it sweet that you are missing your brother after reading the story… Maira tou koe bhai hai hi nahin tou main tou hamesha hi yeh relation miss kerti rehti hun, hehe… Keep smiling dear… :)

Srija, Congratulations dear for your new laptop and waiting for your story yar… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha nahin yar but hon'ny wala hai… Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahha yeah doll tabhi main kabhi choton ko under-estimate nahin kerti, hehehe… ;) Wasey barey poty k liye sach mein dhondni parey gi kya, hahaha… :D Love you sweety and tight hug… :-* :-*

Glitter Glimpse, Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next chapter, have fun… ;)

* * *

Canada…

Mr. Dev's Home...

After around a week of continuous raining, today a bright sunny morning was there to welcome them…

Abhijeet entered inside Daya's room and found him still in bed…

**_YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Abhijeet angrily: Raat ko tou easey bol raha tha jaisy pata nahin kitni jaldi uth jaye ga aur ab ghory baich k soo raha hai… (angrily while shaking him…) Daya uth jaldi, subha ho gae hai…

Daya feeling someone was shaking him…

Daya in sleep: Abhi no karo yar, mairi ice-cream grr jaye gi…

Abhijeet angrily slapped on his forehead with: Hye bhagwan… (loudly while shaking him…) Daya uth ja jaldi nahin tou thanda pani daal dun ga tujh py main bata raha hun, uth jaldi…

Daya changing his side: Boss son'ny doo na please… kitny dinon baad tou itni achi neend aa rahi hai…

Abhijeet removing his quilt: Daya panch tk ginon ga uth ja warna…

Daya in sleepy voice while trying to grab the quilt: Boss aaram aaram sy gin'nana…

Abhijeet loudly in anger: PANCH…

Daya sat with jerk… Abhijeet could not help but burst out in loud laugh…

Daya angrily to him: Abhi tumhien ginti bhi nahin aati kya… aur yeh kya tareeka hai uthany ka, ager mujhy heart-attack aa jata tou…

Abhijeet while controlling his laugh and making him stand: Chal ab baki dramy baad mein kerna… jaldi taiyar ho k neechy aa…

And he turned to move outside when Daya hurriedly grabbing his wrist: Boss tum mairy sath hi chalna neechy please…

Abhijeet looked him silently and then: Theek hai Daya… jao fresh ho k jaldi aao…

Daya nodded and grabbing his clothes from Abhijeet's hands: Boss flight kb hai…?

Abhijeet folding his quilt: Shaam mein hai…

Daya looking him: Abhi nashta ker k shopping kerny chalien gy please… Sb k liye gifts bhi lainy hain…

**_YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Abhijeet nodded in YES and Daya went to get fresh and soon DUO joined all on table… They all took their breakfast and then went for shopping and from there after taking lunch, directly made their way towards air-port…

On Air-port…

All were standing there to see off them when…

Mrs. Singh to Daya in smile: Jb sy tu aaya hai na yahan, pehli baar tujhy itna khush daikha hai… pata hai jb Raj aata tha na office sy tb tou easey hi khush hota tha ussy daikh k… (cupping his face…) tu dil py koe boojh nae rakhna baita, main ny tairy liye koe larki dhondi hi nahin… kyun k tu khush nahin tha uss sy aur hamary liye aaj bhi tairi khushi hi sb sy ehem hai… (kissed his forehead and…) ja apni dunia aur apny asal mein… aur tujhy yeh kehny ki zarorat tou hai nahin k khayal rakhna apna… (spreading hand on Abhijeet's head…) yeh hai na taira khayal tujh sy bhi zada rakhny k liye…

**_HA YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

And she kissed his forehead too and in smile: Khush raho baita aur apni amant ly jao tum kyun k hum tumhari amant nahin sambhal paien gy…

Abhijeet really looked her for few moments and then in smile: Hum dobara aa sakty hain na yahan…?

Mrs. Singh with broad smile: Apny ghar aany k liye ijazat nahin laity baita…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and then looked towards Daya, who was looking down silently… Abhijeet in smile moved towards Ronak while Daya just hugged Mrs. Singh tightly…

Daya in wet tone: Thank you dadi g… aur sorry bhi, main aap sy aap k poty ko phir dour ker raha hun na…

Mrs. Singh in smile: Tum tou aaj mujhy maira wohi pyara sa chanda lota rahy ho Daya… (cupping his face and wiping his wet eyes…) aur aagy sy tumhari aankhon mein aansu na aaien kabhi… warna main na tumhien wapis bula lun gi…

Daya nodded in smile and kissed her cheek with big smile… and then moved towards Ronak, who without saying anything just hugged him tightly in tears… Daya looked towards Abhijeet worriedly, while rubbing Ronak's back who nodded silently…

Daya in worry: Ronak main ny promise kia hai na k rooz baat karon ga aur tum bhi tou aa jao gy na wahan, phir roo kyun rahy ho bach'chy…

Ronak tightening his grip: Bhaiya aap na wahan jaa k thora sa rona please…

Daya shocked and then in smile: Ta k dadi g mujhy wapis bula lien, hai na…?

Ronak nodded YES in hug…

Daya smilingly: Tou uss k liye maira rona zarori thori hai… hum wasey hi aa jaien gy na…

Ronak instantly while separating, looking towards him: Sachi bhaiya… aap sach mein wapis aaien gy yahan…?

Daya wiping his teary face, in smile: Bilkul aaien gy… lekin ager tum roye dobara phir nahin aaien gy hum…

Ronak happily: Main nahin ro'on ga bilkul bhi, pak'ka promise… (looking towards Abhijeet…) bhaiya, aap bhi aaien gy na bhaiya k sath…

Abhijeet nodded YES in smile…

Ronak hugged him tightly: Main aap logon ko bohut miss karon ga…

Abhijeet mischievously: Main tou bilkul miss nahin karon ga tumhien…

Ronak while separating, angrily: Kyun…? (childishly…) Main kitna acha hun aur main ny bhaiya ko bhi kitna samjhaya k app kitny achey hain…

Abhijeet amazingly: Oooh tum ny samjhya Daya ko… phir tou tum sach mein bohut achey ho lekin bs intelligent…

Ronak cutting him: Main bohut intelligent hun aur main bhi CID officer hi banao ga, daikhiye ga…

Daya in smile: Lekin kid'do tumhien tou goli sy drr lagta hai na…

Ronak looking him: Tou mujhy goli kyun lagy gi… (proudly…) mairy doo bhai hain CID mein, mujhy goli nae lagny dien gy kabhi…

They both really looked him with great love and proud…

Abhijeet spreading hand on his head: Haan baita, tumhary doo bhai hain… aur ab jaldi sy studies complete ker k aa jao hamary paas, hum bohut miss karien gy tumhien…

Ronak happily: Done… aur aap ny bhi mujh sy daily baat kerni hai, theek…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Done…

Ronak smiled broadly and then moved towards Freddy…

Ronak in smile: Bhaiya ny aap ki bohut sari baatien kien hain hum sy… aap na bohut innocent ho, easey hi rehna hamesha please…

Freddy nodded in big smile and Ronak gave him too a big and tight hug…

Ronak to Roshni mischievously: Didi zada khush nae hona, main jaldi pohanch raha hun wahan…

Roshni sadly: Lo abhi tou khush hona start hi nae kia k tum ny bad news dy di…

Ronak angrily: Bhaiya, didi phir tang ker rae hain mujhy…

Daya sighing helplessly: Abhi, inn dono ka kuch karo yar…

Abhijeet in smile: Ronak tum yehi tang kerna tou miss karo gy na…

**_TU ZINDAGI, TU ZINDAGI, TU ZINDAGI KASAM SY HAI…_**

**_SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Ronak looked him and them towards Roshni, who was already looking him…

Ronak hugged her tightly and: Didi apna bohut dihan rakhna aur please iss baar khud drive na kerna… aap bohut buri driver ho…

Roshni smiled and: Haan aur iss baar maira khayal rakhny k liye hamary bhai hain na…

Ronak nodded smilingly and then looked towards ACP sir, who was busy in chit chat with Mr. Dev…

Ronak to ACP sir in smile: Uncle aap jb mairy sir bn jaien gy tou mujhy bhi bhaiya ki tarhan train karien gy na please…

ACP sir patting his head: Bilkul karon ga aur daikhna tum apny inn dono bhaiyon sy bhi zada achey officer bano gy… (angrily…) tumhara yeh jo Daya bhaiya hai na kabhi time py nahin aata Bureau aur yeh tumhara Abhijeet bhaiya hr waqt uss ko bachany ki koshish mein hi laga rehta hai aur khud bhi late ho jata hai…

DUO looked towards each other and then towards Mr. Dev for help as they knew well that their class time had started…

**_TU ZINDAGI, TU ZINDAGI, TU ZINDAGI KASAM SY HAI…_**

**_YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Mr. Dev nodded in smile and then: ACP sir aap ny Daya ki medical reports tou check ker lien na… aur…

And he made him busy with himself again while Ronak silently approached DUO and in whisper, secretly: Bhaiya aap k ACP sir tou bohut sakht hain… I think yeh uncle hi theek hain, main ny inhien sir nahin banana… mujhy tou pehly hi rooz dant perti hai teacher sy late hon'ny py…

DUO tried but could not help and burst out in loud laugh… ACP sir looked them angrily and then a smile crept on his face too seeing his both sons that much happy and laughing after such a long time…

**_SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Soon they heard the flight announcement and then after meeting them all again and receiving good bye wishes and prayers from them, they all left from there with smiling faces…

India…

After a long hectic flight, finally they reached Mumbai but no one of them was feeling any tiredness but all were feeling extreme happiness, sooth and pleasure…

They moved out from the air-port and found Vivek and Tasha there with big smiles, waiting for them… They moved forward and met with them all in big smiles and Vivek just hugged Daya tightly…

Vivek: Sir bohut sy bhi bohut zada acha lg raha hai aap ko wapis yahan daikh k… (while separating…) bs sir ab jaldi sy Bureau bhi aa jaien please, bilkul maza nahin aata wahan… (sadly…) aap wahan chaly gaye aur ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir yahan ho ker bhi pata nahi kahan hoty thy…

**_MAIN KITNA TANHA THA AAE DOST EK TAIRY BINA…_**

**_TAIRA DIL BHI THA KHALI KHALI DAIKH MAIRY BINA…_**

Daya looked towards them, who just moved their gazes away…

Daya in smile: Vivek ab koe purani baat nahin ho gi aur ab yahan sy chalo warna mairy sath sath tum mein sy bhi koe Bureau nahin pohanch sakey ga…

They all smiled and then made their way towards DUO's home, which again turned a home as its smile and laugh had returned along with the smiles of others too…

DUO's Home…

After reaching there, DUO got down from the car…

Abhijeet: Sir aap log bhi aaien na aik aik cup chae hi ho jaye Daya k hathon ki…

Daya looked him angrily and: Kyun, main kyun banon ga… tum banao gy hum sb k liye chae, hai na sir…

ACP sir nodding his head in disappointment: Tum dono ka main kya karon… (looking towards DUO…) ghar jaa k rest karo, hum ghar jaien gy aur Abhijeet subha Bureau time py aana… Daya ki case file bana k HQ bhaijni hai…

Abhijeet nodded and then noticing Roshni still in car: Roshni bahir aao na… hum yahin rehty hain baita…

Roshni in smile: Bhaiya, papa ny aik ghar lia tha yahan… main ussi mein rahon gi…

Daya angrily: Kyun raho gi tum uss mein… bahir aao foren…

Roshni looked him and then silently came out from the car and Vivek took her luggage out too… They stayed there till the car went from there and then grabbing the luggage moved inside the home…

Daya placing Roshni's bag in guest room: Roshni yeh pehly guest room hota tha, ab sy tumhara permanent room hai, samjh gae…?

Roshni nodded silently: G…

Daya nodded and: Tum ab rest karo, thak gae ho gi…

Roshni nodded and he left the room and after placing his bags in his room, moved towards Abhijeet's room…

Daya looking him: Boss main ny sahi kia kya…?

Abhijeet looked him and: Kyun, tujhy koe shaq hai kya…?

Daya: Nahin, lekin tum sy  
poucha nahin na…

Abhijeet in smile patting his cheek: Daya tu ny bilkul theek kia aur ager tu na kerta tou main ker daita yehi…

Daya smiled and then happily: Boss pata hai mujhy kitni khushi ho rahi hai iss waqt… easey lg raha hai aik lamby safer k baad ab apni manzil py pohancha hun… (looking towards him…) thank you Boss, ager tum na aaty wahan tou main tou wapis hi nahin aa sakta tha kabhi…

Abhijeet making him sit: Kyun…? (Daya remained silent… Abhijeet in pain…) kyun k tujhy laga k main ny tujhy mairi zindagi aur hamary ghar sy nikal dia hai, hai na…?

Daya looked him with teary eyes and just hugged him tightly with low crying voice… Abhijeet in hurt and pain just wrapped him tightly in his secure shell…

**_TU JO MILA EASA LAGA BIKHRA HUA SAPNA SAJA…_**

**_MOHABBAT KI BAHARON SY YEH DAMAN BHAR DIA TU NY…_**

Daya in hug: Boss mujhy na tum py bohut ghussa aaya jb Freddy ny bataya k tum mujhy manany k bajaye wapis ja rahy ho… (tightening his grip in wet tone…) Abhi tum mujhy phir sy wahan akela chour k wapis aa jaty na ager main na aata tumhary paas…

Abhijeet rubbing his back: Daya mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha tha tb… sari umeedien khatam hoti nazar aa rahi thien aur phir taira samna kerny ki himmet bhi nahin…

Daya cutting him while separating: Tou iss ka matlab yeh thori tha k tum wapis aa jaty… tumhien mujhy manana chahiye tha na, aur main maan bhi tou jata na ager tum manaty tou…

Abhijeet smiled and then wiping his tears: Acha aagy ay kabhi naraz hoye na tum tou pak'ka manaon ga tumhien, promise… (in pain cupping his face…) lekin Daya please tu ab roye ga nahin bilkul… (in warn tone…) warna main dadi g ko bata dun ga aur woh…

Daya in fear cutting him as: Nahin Abhi please aagy sy nahin bolna phir yeh… (hugging him again tightly…) Boss please dobara mujhy khud sy dour nahin bhaijna chahy kuch bhi ho jaye, please yar… (tightening his grip…) Abhi mujhy sach mein bohut drr lagta hai tumhary baghair, main bohut zada akela ho jata hun… please nahin bhaijo gy na tum dobara mujhy please…

Abhijeet feeling his fear and pain tightened his grip on him, in tears: I am sorry Daya… please yar I am really sorry… main ny bohut ghalat kia tairy sath… (placing his hand on Daya's head in hug…) Daya promise, mujhy tairi kasam hai, phir kabhi yeh ghalti nahin dohraon ga main… (kissed his head with…) kabhi dour nahin karon ga tujhy khud sy… kabhi kissi k paas bhi nahin janey dun ga tujhy, promise, tairi kasam…

Daya releasing him from hug and wiping Abhijeet's tears in smile: Boss please, tum ny jaan k nahin kia na aur tum ny tou mairi khushi hi chahi hai na hamesha… (grabbing his hand…) aur Abhi mairi khushi aur zindagi dono sirf mairy Abhi k paas hain aur kahin nahin… (looking him in smile…) tumhien aik baat bataon… (Abhijeet placed his hand on his hand… Daya tightening his grip…) main jaga hua tha uss raat jb tum mairy room mein aaye… (Abhijeet shocked… Daya in smile…) pata nahin lekin unintentionally shaid main tumhara hi intizar ker raha tha… (looking towards him…) wasey Boss, Ronak sach mein bohut intelligent hai mager ussy khud hi yeh baat nahin pata na…

**_YEH DAMAN BHAR DIA TU NY… YEH DAMAN BHAR DIA TU NY…_**

**_MAIRI VIRAN RAHON MEIN UJALA KER DIA TU NY, UJALA KER DIA TU NY…_**

Abhijeet silently: Tu jaga hua tha aur phir bhi larra nahin mujh sy, kyun…?

Daya in smile: Main ny tou apni takleef nikal li thi na pehly hi, tumhari takleef bhi nikalna chahta tha bahir… aur tumhien koe jawab nahin dia kyun k maira ghussa aur tum sy narazgi khatam nahin hue thi… (in serious tone…) mujhy mairy sawalon k jawab chahiye thy jo mujhy mil nahin paa rahey thy aur jb mil gaye tou mujhy samjh aa gaya k tum ny bhi kitni takleef aur dard mein guzary hain yeh sb din aur yeh bhi k tum ny woh faisla kyun lia… (looking towards him…) aur Abhi tumhara faisla ghalat nahin tha yar, kyun k ager main tumhari jagah hota aur tumhari family ka koe aa jata tou main bhi yakeenun tumhary liye yehi faisla laita…

**_AA YEH ROSHNI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Abhijeet in smile: Matlab sahab mujhy order daity k booriya bistara gool karo aur chalo inn k sath niklo…

Daya naughtily: Nahin, main tou kehta tum niklo, boriya bistara rehny doo tumhary ghar mein ho ga…

Abhijeet shocked: Kya… (angrily…) chal iss waqt tu nikal aur chae ly k aa jaldi sy…

Daya angrily: Main kyun ly k aaon, haan… (while lying on his bed…) main thak gaya hun, tum ly k aao…

Abhijeet pulling him: Daya uth yahan sy foren… apny room mein ja k lait… tu yahin soo jaye ga warna…

Daya trying to free his hand: Boss main nahin jaa raha… tum aaj mairy room mein soo jao please…

Abhijeet in flow: Wahan tou jb sy tu gaya hai tb sy hi…

And he stopped in shock and looked towards Daya, who now was sitting on bed and looking towards him keenly…

**_SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

**_YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Abhijeet trying to move out with: Main chae ly k…

Daya while standing in hurry, grabbed his wrist: Abhi kya keh rahey thy tum, haan…?

Abhijeet in fake smile: Kuch nahin Daya… bs yehi k sahab k kamry mein mujhy neend nae aati…

Daya looking him sternly: Acha aur phir bhi peechly panch maheenon sy tum wahan soo rahey ho, haan…

Abhijeet looked him and then lowered his head silently…

Daya in pain: Bohut zada miss kia na mujhy…? Bohut akely ho gaye na tum…?

Abhijeet in tears just hugged him tightly and in wet tone: Daya please yar aaienda mairi kissi ghalti ya faisly ki itni bari saza na daina please… mujhy itna ghair na kerna k main tairi takleef sy bhi by-khabr rahon… please Daya…

Daya in hurt while tightening his grip: I am sorry Boss… so sorry… lekin main tumhien preshan nahin kerna chahta tha… mujhy pata tha k tumhien pata lg gaya tou tum apny faisly ko iss sb ki wajah samjho gy halan k easa tha nahin… mujhy tou bhagwan aur zindagi py ghussa tha aur tumhary faisly sy takleef… (separating from hug and wiping his brother's tears…) aur Boss aaienda easa ho ga hi nahin na kabhi kyun k hum kabhi alag hoon gy hi nahin, hai na…

Abhijeet nodded YES with teary happy confident smile… Daya smiled broadly and then: Chalo issi khushi mein aik cup chae ho jaye… (and he stopped and looked towards Abhijeet who was looking really annoyed, Daya in smile continued…) Abhi k pyary sy bhai Daya k hathon ki…

**_KOE POUCHY JO MUJH SY K WOH RAB KAISA HAI…_**

**_USSY BATA DUN K WOH MAIRY YAAR JAISA HAI…_**

Abhijeet looked him unbelievably: Daya tu sach mein chae banaye ga kya…?

Daya in smile: Aur kya Boss… (while moving towards kitchen…) tum bhi kya yaad karo gy kss sakhi sy pala para hai…

Abhijeet loudly: Oye Mr. Sakhi, uss dhaby jaisi na banana please…

Daya angrily: Pata hai mujhy aur wahan jaan k buri chae banai thi samjhy… aur ab ager kuch bola na tou tumhien la k khara ker dun ga yahan…

Abhijeet while coming out: Yeh tou ab tumhari banayi chae pee k hi pata lagy ga k wahan jaan k buri ban…

Daya cutting him angrily while placing the sauce-pan hardly: Tum na khud banao aa k, main nahin bana raha…

Abhijeet teasingly: Saaf saaf kaho na bahana dhond rahy thy, tumhien aati hi nahin hai banani…

Daya pointing spoon towards him: Daikho Abhi tum ab mujhy josh dilany ki koshish na karo kyun k main josh mein hosh nahin ganwata… (teasingly…) KISSI ki tarhan, hunh…

Abhijeet angrily: Yeh kissi sy kya matlab hai tumhara, haan…

Daya coldly: Jb pata chal gaya hai tou kyun pouch rahy ho…

Abhijeet in anger: Main bilkul hosh nahin ganwata ghussy mein samjhy tum…

Daya innocently: Main ny tumhara naam kb lia Abhi…

Abhijeet teasingly: Yeh jo tumhari herkatien hain na yeh saaf bata rahi hain k tumhara yeh KISSI koun hai…

Daya shrugging his shoulders: Chor ki darhi mein tinka…

Abhijeet loudly in anger: Tum ny mujhy chor bola Daya…

Daya looking him keenly: Tumhari darhi hai kya…?

Abhijeet in extreme anger pointing finger towards him: Daya daikho tum…

Daya in smile: Abhi daikh hi tou raha hun…

Abhijeet in frustration: Tum sy tou baat kerna hi fazool hai, jahil aadmi…

And he moved in his room in extreme anger and frustration, hearing Daya's loud laugh…

Daya in laugh from behind: Boss tinka nikal laina yaad sy…

Abhijeet loudly from his room, in extreme anger: Daya kasam sy bohut bura maron ga tujhy ager ab tairi aawaz nikli tou…

Daya in murmur: Bs ab chup hi rehta hun warna yeh sach mein pitai ker dy ga mairi…

**_KASMON MEIN TU, WADON MEIN TU… HR PAL RAHY YADON MEIN TU…_**

**_MAIRI DUNIYA, MAIRY ARMAN, MAIRI PEHCHAN TUJH SY HAI…_**

And he got busy in making tea while humming songs and then looked towards Roshni's room… Her room lights were still off… Daya smiled and then grabbing both the tea cups moved towards Abhijeet's room.

Daya while forwarding his cup: Boss main kb tk re-join ker lun ga yar…?

Abhijeet while sipping tea: Daya kal file complete ker k HQ bhajien gy… I think jaldi ho jaye ga…

Daya annoyingly: Haan Boss, please mujhy jaldi join kerna hai yar… main bohut bore ho gaya hun…

Abhijeet smilingly: ACP sir try tou yehi karien gy k tu kal sy hi join ker ly… daikho kya hota hai…

**_MAIRI PEHCHAN TUJH SY HAI, MAIRI PEHCHAN TUJH SY HAI…_**

**_MAIRA JEVEN, MAIRI DHARKAN, MAIRI TOU JAAN TUJH SY HAI…_**

**_MAIRI TOU JAAN TUJH SY HAI…_**

Daya nodded and then remembering something, in big smile: Daikha Boss, ab yakeen aaya na k wahan jaan k buri chae banai thi…

Abhijeet in shock: Daya yeh jo tu ny mujhy di hai, yeh chae hai kya…?

Daya looked towards his cup in confusion, then looked towards Abhijeet and seeing his naughty shade, angrily trying to take back the cup: Doo tum mujhy wapis… khud banao ja k apny liye…

Abhijeet: Abby chour grr jaye gi, kitni garam hai… acha mairy baap bohut achi chae hai, sb sy achi… chal ab chour dy…

Daya leaving the cup: Tumhary oper grr jati issi liye zada zoor nahin lagaya acha…

Abhijeet teasingly: Shukriya, bari nawazish aap ki…

Daya winking him: Koe baat nahin easi choti moti nawazishat hum kerty rehty hain…

**_AA YEH SANS BHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

**_YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

**_HO YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

Abhijeet looked him angrily and then in serious tone: Daya, Roshni kya ker rahi hai…?

Daya casually: Uss ki room lights off hain tou soo rahi ho gi abhi tou… dinner py utha dien gy…

Abhijeet nodded and then told him about different cases they dealt during that time span and with other casual chit-chat, they continued taking their tea…

**_TU ZINDAGI, TU ZINDAGI, TU ZINDAGI KASAM SY HAI…_**

**_SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, SARI KHUSHI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

**_YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI, YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N…**

GD, Yeah dear I know that you just shared your opinion and I mentioned that only to point out the difference of thoughts of three of us… And it's good that we think differently otherwise hamari story ka topic tou same ho hi gaya tha, story bhi same ho jati, hahaha… :D Thank you dear… :)

Abhisrk, Hehe so NO THANKS bach'chy, hahah.. ;)

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Thank you dear… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, Haha thank you dear… :)

KiaMehra, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

Diya, Hahaha thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahaha haan daikh lo doll, sari mehnet pani mein gaye, haha… ;) Good to know that you liked the song selection… Love you sweety and a tight hug… :-* :-*

ConfidentGirl22, Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Yeah yar and that's why I asked in the mid of the story for feed-back to know the views of readers too… :) And the gang was involved in the kidnapping of foreigners and was active since very long so to take out all the history and to record the statements, collecting money, send other hostages back and many other tasks are time-consuming so I took 5 months for all that otherwise Daya sir reacted like that on the very first meeting after his arrival in Canada… Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Thank you bach'chy… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

D, Thank you bach'chy… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you bach'chy and happy to know that you liked the song… Keep smiling dear… :)

Raveena, Excellent yar… Very true interpretation of DUO's friendship… Thank you bach'chy… Keep smiling… :)

Jyothi, Haha bach'chy ab tou yeh story hi khatam ho gae… Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Yeah dear will start working on that one soon… Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Hahaha chalo ho gaya mujhy yakeen, ab dihan rakhna bach'chy apna papers mein beemar nahin hoty baad mein ho jaty hain, haha… ;) Thank you bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the last chapter of the story, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

India…

DUO's Home…

After the tea got finished, Daya was about to go in kitchen grabbing cups, when…

Abhijeet from behind: Daya tu ny Dev uncle ko bata dia hai na hamary pohanchny ka…?

Daya turning towards him: Oooh no, main tou bhool gaya… abhi bata daita hun…

Abhijeet nodded and Daya placing the cups on table, dialed Mr. Dev's number… After few moments the call got attended…

Mr. Dev: Hello…?

Daya: Chachu main bol raha hun…

Mr. Dev in smile: Daya… kaisy ho tum baita aur Abhijeet kaisa hai… pohanch gaye ghar tum log…?

Daya in smile: G chachu hum dono theek hain aur thori dair pehly hi pohanchy hain…

Mr. Dev: Chalo acha hua… Tou baita ab tou rest kerna chahiye na tum logon ko, kafi lambi flight thi na…

Daya: Nahin chachu hum bilkul theek hain aur fresh bhi… (after few moments…) aap sy aik baat pouchni thi chachu…

Mr. Dev feeling seriousness in his tone: Haan poucho na baita, kya hua…?

Daya looked towards Abhijeet who nodded in smile and: Chachu aap ny Roshni k bhaiyon ka ghar hoty huey uss k liye alag ghar kyun lia Mumbai mein…?

Mr. Dev was really happy hearing that query and then in smile making excuse: Tum dono tou job py chaly jao gy na aur phir achnak koe mission waghaira bhi aa jata hai, tou main ny socha k Roshni ki wajah sy tum dono bound ho jao gy issi liye lia tha ghar…

Daya in serious tone: Chachu, Roshni yahin hamary sath hi rahy gi… hum ny ussy mana ker dia hai wahan janey sy aur missions hum donon k ekathy nahin aaty aur aa bhi gaye tou kuch dinon ki baat hi ho gi na tou jaisy Roshni ko wahan akely rehna perta wasey hi yahan thory din reh ly gi aur…

Mr. Dev cutting him in broad smile: Daya main ny Roshni ki zimmedari tum dono ko dy di hai baita, jo theek lagy karo… mujhy batany ya mujh sy ijazat lainy ki bilkul zarorat nahin hai… (remembering something…) acha haan woh ghar kyun k peechli baar lia tha iss liye mairy naam py tha lekin ab main ny uss ki power of attorney tumhien aur Abhijeet ko dy di hai… uss k papers bhi company k papers k sath hi hain, tum lawyer sy mil k legal process complete ker lo, main ny tumhien lawyer ki sari details send ker dien hain… aur ager maira aana zarori hua tou bata daina mujhy… chalo baita ab apna khayal rakhna sb, bye…

And he cut the line… Daya looked towards the phone for few moments and then towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Kya hua Daya…?

Daya: Chachu ny kaha hai k Roshni ki zimmedari hamari hai, unhien hamary uss k liye kiye gaye kissi faisly sy koe problem nahin hai…

Abhijeet keenly: Aur…?

Daya looking him: Abhi tum sir sy bolo k mairi case file ly k hum khud jaien gy…

Abhijeet looked him and: Kb…?

Daya: Persoon… Kal file work complete ker lein gy aur tumhien join bhi tou kerna ho ga na…

Abhijeet: Theek hai main sir sy baat karon ga…

Daya: Aur Boss kal jaldi aany ka try kerna please…

Abhijeet: Kahan jana hai?

Daya: Lawyer k paas…

Abhijeet: Aur…?

Daya: Baad mein… Tumhara laptop kahan hai…?

Abhijeet signaled him towards his laptop… Daya took it and then after switching it on, opened his id and then noted down the details of that lawyer and after finishing his work, placed the laptop again on its previous place… During whole that Abhijeet was playing the role of silent viewer… After Daya got done and sat in front of him…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Roshni ko kahan chourna hai persoon…?

Daya looked him in shock: Kya matlab kahan chourna hai…

Abhijeet sternly: Daya…!

Daya moved his head down and: Tasha ko bula lien gy ya issy wahan chour dien gy… abhi naye naye aai hai, akela nahin chour sakty…

Abhijeet nodded and taking deep breath: Phone ker k pouch lo available hun gy persoon k nahin…

Daya looked him and: Boss tum mujh sy ghussa tou…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya aik dun ga na tujhy… kabhi kabhi tou tu koe aqal wala kaam kerta hai…

Daya angrily: Yeh kabhi kabhi sy kya matlab hai tumhara…?

Abhijeet annoyingly: Wohi jo tujhy samjh aaya hai aur ab maira dimagh kharab kerna band ker aur pouch jaldi…

Daya angrily: Number nae hai mairy paas…

Abhijeet teasingly: Bs puri ho gae sahab k dimagh ki warranty…

Daya in extreme anger: Boss daikho tum…

Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him and: Laptop dy…

Daya looked him angrily and then gave him his laptop… Abhijeet after sometime gave the number to Daya, who made a call and after confirming the presence he cut the line, with thanks…

Daya: Boss, hain…

Abhijeet: Theek hai… phir bata dai…

And he stopped hearing few voices from kitchen…

Abhijeet: Yeh kitchen sy aawaz aa rae hai na…

Daya: Haan Boss, main daikhta hun…

And he moved outside and Abhijeet behind him and both saw Roshni there…

Daya: Roshni tum kya ker rae ho kitchen mein…?

Roshni busy with vegetables: Dinner ki taiyari…

Abhijeet: Lekin tumhein kya zarort hai kerny ki… hum ker lien gy na…

Roshni placing pan on stove: Aap log aaj tk kerty thy ab sy nahin karien gy… wasey bhi aap larky na cooking kerty huey cheezien bohut waste kerty hain…

DUO looked towards each other in shock and Daya angrily: Hum nahin cheezien waste kerty… hamien cooking aati hai…

Roshni looking them sternly while pouring oil in pan: Chae kss ny banai yahan…?

Abhijeet instantly pointed finger towards Daya and Daya really sensed that he did some blunder and gave a glare to Abhijeet…

Roshni while frying onions: Aagy sy kitchen py meherbani keriye ga please… doo cup chae banai hai aur sara kitchen ulta dia hai… (pointing towards shelf…) aur yeh daikhen zara, dodh girra dia aap ny yahan aur yeh pat'ti ka dab'ba band bhi nae kia… (looking towards Daya…) gas bhi full on thi, aur sauce-pan bhi yeh sath waley cholhy py chour gaye thy aur stainer sauce-pan mein pat'ti samaiet…

Daya was hearing all that in complete silence while cursing his luck that why he agreed to make tea and was really thinking hard to make an excuse for all that while Abhijeet was feeling really happy and relieved that he did not come in kitchen, otherwise may be same thing would be happening with him…

Roshni looking them still standing there: Kuch aur bhi kehna hai kya…? (They both nodded in BIG NOOOO…) tou phir yahan kyun khary hain…?

DUO moved again in Abhijeet's room and Abhijeet burst out in laugh which he was suppressing from that long while Daya threw a cushion hardly on him in anger…

Daya angrily: Haan bara maza aa raha hai na tumhien… (annoyingly…) acha khasa ja rahy thy tum chae banany, pata nahin kya shoq charha tha mujhy, hunh…

Abhijeet still in laugh: Daya thank you yar mairi bachat ho gae, haha…

Daya angrily: Abhi apna hasna band karo aur aagy khair manao yeh jo tum files purey bed py bakhair k rakhty ho na inhien ab samit k rakhna shuru ker doo, samjhy…

Abhijeet controlling his laugh: Abby mairi chor tu apni fikr ker… mairi tou sirf files hi hoti hain bed py tairi tou puri almari zameen py aur files table samit bed py…

Daya: Boss matlab ab sy achey bach'chy bn k rehna parey ga, hai na…

Abhijeet: Haan aur ab ja jaldi aur yeh cups rkh k aa kitchen mein…

Daya: Main nahin ja raha… kitchen mein koe aur grbr hue tou main phans jaon ga, tum khud jao…

Abhijeet: Acha chalo jb bahir jaien gy tb ly jaien gy wasey Daya dinner py baat karo gy Roshni sy ya kal…?

Daya: Boss tum batao kb karon…?

Abhijeet: Kal… Pehly uss lawyer sy mil aaty hain, phir kerna…

Daya nodded and after sometime heard Roshni's call for dinner… DUO moved out and after placing the cups on kitchen counter, sat on their chairs while Roshni served them their dinner and they all started taking dinner…

Abhijeet in smile: Roshni humien tou pata hi nahin tha k tumhien itni achi cooking bhi aati hai…

Roshni smiled and: Bhaiya, dadi g bohut strict hain… woh kehti hain k bhagwan karey tumhien kabhi koe kaam na kerna parey lekin kaam aana zaror chahiye… unhon ny hi seekhai hai cooking bhi…

Daya while taking bite: Bhi…? Matlab tumhien aur kaam bhi aaty hain…?

Roshni nodded in smile: G, stitching, washing, cleaning, sb aata hai…

Daya smilingly: Wah bhae… wasey dikhny mein tou itni sakht nae lagti hain bilkul…

Roshni in smile: Yeh tou aap ko Ronak bataye ga k dadi g asal mein hain kaisi…

Daya in light laugh: Haan mujhy yaad hai hospital mein bhi dadi g ki tareefein kerta rehta tha hr waqt…

Abhijeet: Daya, Ronak sy baat ki kya tum ny…?

Daya: Haan Boss wahien air-port sy hi ker li thi…

Abhijeet: Haan main ny bhi car mein ker li thi… Roshni tum ny ker li baat…?

Roshni: G bhaiya main ny bhi ker li thi soney sy pehly…

Abhijeet nodded and after finishing their dinner in light chit-chat, they stood up and DUO were about to show their kitchen expertise's, when stopped in mid seeing Roshin's look, who was looking them sternly and DUO just silently moved towards lounge and started watching TV…

Roshni moved towards them and: Bhaiya aap dono kya lein gy ab…?

Abhijeet: Daya, Green tea without sugar aur main Black tea without sugar… lekin Roshni tum pehly free ho jao, aaty huey ly aana…

Roshni nodded in smile and left from there and then remained busy in cleaning the whole kitchen after cleaning the dining table… After finishing her work, she approached DUO with the teas while taking coffee for herself too… And after taking that and doing light chit-chats, they all went in their respective rooms to sleep…

Next morning, Abhijeet came out from his room to go to Bureau and moved towards kitchen to make breakfast and stopped seeing Roshni already there…

Roshni noticing him, smilingly: Good morning bhaiya…

Abhijeet in smile: Good morning… tum subha subha kyun aa gae kitchen mein nashta tou main bana hi sakta hun na…

Roshni while making omlate: Bana sakty thy ab sy aap dono bhaiyon ki kitchen mein entry ban hai…

Abhijeet smiled: Chalo yeh tou humary hi faidy ki baat hai… main Daya ko bhi utha daita hun, sath mein nashta karien gy…

Roshni nodded and Abhijeet left to wake up Daya and soon all were present on dining table and were taking breakfast with light chit-chat and then Abhijeet went towards Bureau while Daya started watching TV and Roshni got busy in kitchen…

Roshni after completing her work, moved towards Daya holding tea-cups…

Daya grabbing his cup: Thanks…

Roshni sitting beside him: Bhaiya aap mairy sy naraz tou nahin hain na…

Daya looked her in confusion and then getting what she was trying to say, smiled and: Naraz tou hun… (Roshni lowered her head… Daya mischievously…) tum ny kal kuch zada dant dia mujhy…

Roshni looked towards him, in smile: Thank you bhaiya, you are so sweet…

Daya naughtily: Matlab ab main chae bana…

Roshni cutting him angrily: Bilkul bhi nahin… main ny Abhijeet bhaiya ko bhi bata dia hai aur aap ko bhi bata rahi hun k aap dono bhaiyon ki kitchen mein entry ban hai…

Daya taking sigh: Theek hai bhae nahin jaty hum… (while taking sip…) acha Roshni tum office jana kb sy start ker rahi ho?

Roshni while watching TV, casually: Jb aap dono permission dien gy…

Daya looking her: Ready ho jao, abhi aik chaker laga aaty hain…

Roshni nodded and went to get ready and soon they both left towards the company and after spending few hours there and completing the initial arrangements and meeting with the manager there, Daya dropped Roshni at home and then went towards the lawyer after picking Abhijeet from Bureau…

In Lawyer's Chamber…

Abhijeet while shaking hand: Hello Mr. Sahil… Maira naam Abhijeet hai aur yeh Daya… Hum yahan…

Sahil cutting him in smile: Aap log please baithen… Mr. Dev ny bata dia hai aap logon ka… (after all got seated…) file laien hain na aap sath…

Abhijeet forwarded it silently, Sahil read it and: Sir papers complete hain aur signs bhi hain Mr. Dev aur aap dono k… (giving keys…) ab yeh ghar aap dono ki property hai, baki legal formalities main daikh lun ga…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Aap urgent basis py papers ready kerwien kal tk please… hum iss ghar ki ownership transfer kerna chahty hain foren…

Sahil shocked: Sir aap ny tou abhi ghar daikha bhi nahin aur…

Abhijeet calmly: Hum ny daikh lia hai ghar, aap bs please papers ready kerwain…

Sahil: Sir itni jaldi tou legal process complete nahin hoty…

Abhijeet while grabbing the keys: Initiate tou ho jaty hain na… (while standing…) aur main magistrate office baat ker lun ga tou ho jaye ga jaldi…

Sahil: Sir papers kss k naam k taiyar kerny hain…?

Abhijeet told him the name and after leaving him in complete shock, DUO left from there…

Daya while driving: Boss hum sahi ker rahy hain na…?

Abhijeet looking him: Yeh pouchna tumhien ab yaad aaya hai…?

Daya annoyingly: Acha ab danto tou nahin na… main tou iss liye pouch raha tha k chachu naraz tou nahin hun gy na…

Abhijeet smilingly: Arrey yar kuch nahin ho ga… nahin hoty woh naraz daikhna tum…

Daya teasingly: Haan tumhien tou pehly hi pata chal jata hai na sb… ager dant pari na tou main tumhien aagy ker dun ga bata raha hun abhi sy…

Abhijeet angrily: Haan aur jaisy pehly tou kabhi tum ny easa kuch kia hi nahin na… hamesha mujhy hi phasaty ho tum…

Daya shrugging his shoulders: Haan tou bohut shoq hai na tumhien bara ban'nany ka, tou bhugto ab…

Abhijeet angrily murmured: Bhugt hi tou raha hun…

Daya smilingly: Boss oncha bolo jo bolna hai…

Abhijeet loudly in anger: Mun band ker k taiz chal, Roshni akeli hai ghar…

Daya jerking his head in frustration: Bs dant'ty raha karo tum mujhy hr waqt, hunh…

Abhijeet shot a dangerously angry glance on him and Daya instantly increased the speed of Quails with his full force and soon they reached at DUO's home…

DUO's Home…

After taking dinner they all were sitting in lounge when Daya initiated as…

Daya: Roshni hum dono ko kal jana hai bach'chy aik, doo din k liye tou tum yahin raho gi ya Tasha k paas chour jaien tumhien…?

Roshni: Bhaiya main yahin rahon gi aur ab aap please Tasha ko yahan chourny ka nahin kehiye ga, please…

Abhijeet: Lekin baita tum yahan akely kaisy raho gi…? Tumhien tou yahan ka itna pata bhi nahin hai na…

Roshni: Bhaiya rahon gi tou pata bhi chal jaye ga na… (seeing both of them not convinced… Roshni stressing…) acha chalien promise ghar mein hi rahon gi aur pouchy baghair drwaza bhi nahin kholon gi aur…

Abhijeet cutting her in smile: Acha acha theek hai hum samjh gaye k tum reh lo gi… chalo Daya packing kerni hai…

Daya nodded and DUO went from there… After completing packing, Daya moved towards Abhijeet's room…

Abhijeet noticing him, so before he said anything, Abhijeet calmly: Daya ussy confidence doo… woh keh rahi hai na k reh li gy so trust her… OK…?

Daya nodded in smile and: Boss flight kb ki hai…?

Abhijeet: Early morning hai… jaldi k tickets liye hain ta k kal raat hony sy pehly ghar aa jaien wapis…

Daya nodded and then went back to his room after wishing good night to both and Roshni too went in her room and soon they all were in deep sleep… Next morning DUO went from there after giving lots of advices to Roshni and receiving safe journey wish from her…

Delhi…

DUO came out from air-port and then made their way towards the hotel and after checking-in, they went in their room and ordered their breakfast in room… And after getting fresh and taking breakfast, they first moved towards HQ and after completing the initial formalities, left from there…

After coming out from the building, they again confirmed their presence and then made their way towards there…

DUO were present inside a big building and were looking towards the ground where many kids were playing and enjoying… Daya was silently staring them when Abhijeet pressed his shoulder and Daya looked him and then moved with him inside the building…

Daya to receptionist: Hello ma'am… I am Daya from Mumbai… aap sy baat hue thi mairi…

Receptionist: G sir, aap log please baithien main sir ko aap k aany ka inform kerti hun…

Daya nodded and then went towards Abhijeet, who was busy in reading a magazine… Soon receptionist asked them to go inside the office and DUO after thanking her, moved inside…

Mr. Arun happily: What a pleasant surprise… Tum dono yahan kaisy…

Daya in smile while shaking hand: Uncle bs dil kia tou aa gaye…

Mr. Sudhir shaking hand with Abhijeet: Bohut zada acha laga tum dono ko yahan daikh k… aao baitho…

They all got seated and started talking casually for some time when…

Abhijeet: Uncle aap sy aik baat kerny aaye thy hum…

Mr. Sudhir feeling the seriousness from his tone: Haan tou kaho na baita, kya baat hai…

Abhijeet looked towards Daya and Daya: Uncle pehly aap promise karien k hamari baat manien gy bhi aur ghussa bhi nahin hun gy please…

Mr. Arun: Kyun aakhir easi bhi kya baat hai, kuch pata tou lagy na…?

Daya childishly: Uncle please na karien na promise…

Mr. Arun smiled and: Chalo promise bilkul ghussa nahin hun gy aur baat bhi manien gy, theek…

Daya looked towards Mr. Sudhir who too in smile promised them… Daya signaled Abhijeet…

Abhijeet clearing his throat: Woh uncle hum dono, woh ghar… matlab woh…

Daya looked him angrily and then in one breath: Uncle mairy aur Abhi k naam aik ghar hai, hum ussy aap k trust to donate kerna chahty hain please…

And then there was a complete silence in the office… After few moments, Daya moved his head up and looked towards Mr. Sudhir and then towards Mr. Arun, both were looking them in shock…

Daya grabbing Mr. Arun's hand: Uncle please aap ny promise kia tha k hamari baat manien gy aur ghussa nahin hun gy please…

Mr. Arun looking him: Tum dono issi trust ko woh ghar kyun daina chahty ho Daya… itny zada aur trusts bhi hain na… (in hurt…) kya tum yeh ker k hamary…

Daya cutting him in pain: Nahin uncle please easa nahin hai… aap logon ny mairy liye jo kia uss ki tou koe keemt ho hi nae sakti… (in smile…) aap k trust ko iss liye daina chahty hain kyun k hamien yakeen hai k yahan di gae donation sahi jagah hi pohanchy gi warna trusts bhi tou corruption kerty hain na… aur hum woh property ghalat hathon mein nahin dy sakty please…

Mr. Sudhir: Abhijeet aur Daya, daikho baita bura na manana lekin hum yeh nahin ly sakty… wasey bhi humara trust yahan Delhi mein hai aur tum logon ka ghar shaid Mumbai mein hi ho tou yeh feasible nahin hai baita…

Daya looking him in hurt: Kyun nahin ly sakty aap… ager aap ko yeh pata na hota k main koun hun aur hum as a donar woh ghar aap k trust ko donate kerty tb bhi aap easey hi mana kerty kya… aur Mumbai mein hai tou aap ussy sale ker sakty hain ya wahan apny trust ki aik branch khol sakty hain, kuch bhi ker sakty hain… (in low tone while standing…) ager aap kerna chahien tou…

Abhijeet too stood up and they were about to move out when Mr. Arun in smile: Tum dono hamien papers daina bhool gaye ho shaid…

Daya turned towards him with glowing face and then looked towards Mr. Sudhir, who nodded YES in smile and Daya in extreme happiness hugged Mr. Arun tightly… Mr. Sudhir and Abhijeet both looked them in smiles… And Mr. Sudhir moved towards Abhijeet and patted his shoulder…

DUO took lunch with the oldie DUO and talked about so many things and DUO told them about the house too… Oldie DUO promised them to be there as soon as all file work would get completed and then they made them visit the whole trust and telling about its history and many other things and after spending the quality time with them, DUO left towards the air-port… Oldie DUO asked them to drop them there but DUO with thanks told them that their luggage was in hotel so would first move there… And Oldie DUO see-off DUO with lots of prayers and well wishes…

DUO's Home…

At night, DUO reached at their home… Abhijeet rang the bell…

Roshni in bit fear: Koun hai…?

Abhijeet in smile: Baita drwaza kholo…

Roshni in big smile opened the door and DUO entered inside… Roshni served them water and then…

Roshni happily: Aap ny tou kaha tha k aik, doo din lagy gien, aap tou aaj hi wapis aa gaye…

Daya in smile: Haan bs kaam ho gaya tou aa gaye…

Roshni: Acha kia… pata hai din ko tou theek rahi main lekin ab mujhy drr lg raha tha…

Abhijeet smilingly: Woh tou tumhari aawaz sunty hi pata chal gaya tha…

Roshni smiled and: Ab aap dono fresh ho jaien jaldi sy main dinner ready kerti hun…

And she left from there in relax smile…

Daya: Boss tum ny jb pehly hi aaj raat aany ka program banaya tha tou issy kyun kaha k humien zada din lg sakty hain…?

Abhijeet in smile: Ta k yeh wait na karey hamara…

Daya: Haan yeh tou hai… Abhi main ny chachu ko bhi bata dia aur unhon ny bilkul bhi nahin danta bl k bohut khush huey woh tou…

Abhijeet teasingly: Haan aur sahab tou easey drr rahy thy jaisy pata nahin Dev uncle hamara kya hasher karien gy…

Daya teasingly: Hamara nahin sirf tumhara… (relaxly…) main tou keh daita k sb tum ny kia hai aur mairi aik nahin sun'ni…

Abhijeet in anger: Kasam sy Daya wasey tairy jaisa dost ho na tou dushman ki zarort hi nahin hai…

Daya proudly: Thank you… phir kb chutti ker rahy ho ACP sir ki…

Abhijeet growled: DAYA…!

Daya looked him cutely: Abhi…!

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Main sir ko bolta hun k km sy km aik mahiny tk taira case latka k rakhien…

Daya angrily: Khabardar jo easa kuch kia na tou acha nahin ho ga…

Abhijeet challengingly: Kya karey ga tu haan…

Daya threatening him: Main tumhien bhi nahin jany dun ga phir…

Abhijeet teasingly: Aur kaisy rokien gy sahab mujhy…?

Daya not getting any threat so childishly: Bs woh secret hai…

Abhijeet angrily: Haan pata hai tairy secrets ka… tu na sirf baatien hi ker sakta hai tou bs udher tk hi reh…

Daya looked him angrily and Roshni's call for dinner saved him from further DANT… They all took their dinner with smiles, in light chit-chats and talking about many topics and then went in their rooms to welcome the upcoming morning with smiles and fresh minds…

**NEVER LOSE A TRUE RELATION IN SEARCH OF A PERFECT RELATION…**

**BECAUSE PERFECTION IS FANTASY…**

**BUT TRUTH IS REALITY…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Thanks to you all for your support, love and respect… Will try to meet soon… Till then take care you ALL and lots of love and prayers for you people… Love you all… :)


End file.
